


Guilty As Sin

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Creature Fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Violence, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 114,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry turns out to be a darker creature than the dark lord he's supposed to be fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is an acquired taste and contains strong sexual violence, dom/sub relationships, non-consensual sex and graphic violence. If any or all of that does not float your boat then find some place else to rest your gaze. I'm not apologetic for this fic nor do I accept any fault should you not heed the warnings. It is what it is and was written for those of us who enjoy the darker side of this ship, so enjoy. Also Draco doesn't come out the other side of this fic real well, so if you're a devout Draco fan perhaps look away now. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't make money from it and I certainly don't claim to be something I'm not.

CHAPTER 1

A skinny boy, with green eyes framed with glasses and a mop of unruly brown hair sat quietly slumped outside in the torch lit corridor. Out of habit he played idly with the threadbare sleeves of his second hand jumper, its size even after years of hot washes was still too large for him and it buried his small frame. It made him look far more vulnerable than what he was. His jeans were ripped in several places exposing his grazed knees and his nettle stung ankles and thighs. Bramble twigs stuck out of the fabric weave of his clothes, and grass stains covered every inch not torn or shredded. Sniffling a little the boy wiped idly at his nose as the thin trail of blood trickled down it and over his swollen split lip. From behind the cracked lenses of his glasses he caught the reflection of his face in the marble statue opposite him, and cautiously reached up to prod at the puffy black eye that had almost swollen shut preventing him from seeing anything beyond a blur. 

He was a mess. 

From beneath the large wooden door beside him he could hear the arguments, the accusations and the shouting of his elders, the cause of their agitation sitting on the stone floor outside. He’d given up listening to them though after the first hour, their words now merely a drone in his mind as he closed his eyes. 

He knew what he’d done was forbidden, but he’d done it anyway. They could argue all they liked about his motives, because in truth he’d done it just because he knew he could. It hadn’t really occurred to him what the consequences of his actions would be, but now as he sat in silent waiting he thought perhaps he should have spared them a moment’s contemplation before acting. It was too late now though, the deed already done. 

Idly he pushed his wand back and forth across the flat stone floor beside him, watching as it rolled unevenly on the well-worn stone. It occurred to him briefly that millennia of students must have sat in this very position, waiting inevitably for the punishment they knew was imminent. He doubted that any of them had been in as much trouble as he was in now. After a moment of feeling miserably sorry for himself he went back to pushing his wand back and forth over the flat stone. 

Surprisingly enough he never heard the conversation inside the office fall silent. The wooden door swung open and the light from inside the office illuminated the hall. He squinted a little with what vision he had left, up at the Wizard now standing over him. 

“You may come inside now Harry.” Obediently he stood up not even bothering to lift his head as he stalked past the old wizard and into the office. Beyond his swollen eye and his broken glasses he could see very little but he could make out the unmistakable shapes of most of the people in the room as he came to a halt just inside the door. Behind him the elder wizard closed the door and swept back across the office to sit down at his large oak desk. There was a moment’s awkward silence and Harry chose pointedly not to look up from where he was shuffling nervously on his feet. He could feel most of the rooms disapproving gaze focused on him, he had no need to look up to prove it. “We have at length come to a decision regarding this incident Harry but before we outline your punishment and the chosen course of action, we would like to hear from you.” Harry inclined his head slightly in surprise. His wand had technically already spoken for him when this incident had begun; its evidence far more concrete than anything Harry may have said in his own defense. Not that it mattered anyway, he was guilty and everyone in the room knew it. It was probably only out of courtesy that they were asking for his say in the matter. After all it was a forgone conclusion he was going to be punished for what he did, without making the matter worse by fumbling his way through a meaningless apology. 

“Well Harry do you have anything to say at all for your actions?” The elder wizard looked sternly over his half moon glasses, waiting patiently for some kind of response from the accused boy. Slowly Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, a little too coldly for some in the room, who grumbled their disapproval immediately at his gesture. Harry remained silent though and after a lengthy, uncomfortable silence the elder wizard sighed audibly and stood up from the desk he sat at. “Very well then Harry. It has been decided that you will for this coming school year be banned from all, extracurricular activities. Including all Hogsmeade Weekends, Quidditch, Dueling Club and festivities such as the Halloween Feast and the Yule Ball. You are not permitted to leave Hogwarts grounds at all and will spend your free evenings and weekends on detention with Professor Snape who has kindly agreed to supervise you.” Harry this time did look up, directly at the tall dark figure of his most hated professor in the entire school.

It did not come as a surprise at all to find Professor Severus Snape agreeing to supervise his detentions. Snape took delight in making Harry’s life utter hell, and having now permission to do so on a regular basis was just the ticket the potions master had been waiting for. Harry glared at Snape before directing his gaze back to the floor as the headmaster continued. “You will not be given any of your privileges back until you can prove to myself and Professor Snape that you have properly understood the consequences of your actions this evening.” Inwardly Harry sighed to himself. If it was up to Snape whether he’d learnt his lesson or not he’d never be given privileges again, and that was a depressing thought considering he still had two whole years left at Hogwarts. “Do you understand what is expected of you Harry?” Again the headmaster looked at Harry sternly over his half moon glasses. 

Obediently Harry nodded; after all there was little else he could do. “Well then because of the nature of this incident you will spend what remains of your summer holidays here under Professor McGonagall’s care. Your Aunt and Uncle have understandably refused to allow you back into their home and so alternative arrangements will have to be made regarding next year’s summer holidays but we will inform you of that closer to the time. For now you will return to your dorm in Gryfindor tower, your punishments begin on the first day of term.” If there was one small amount of good news that came with his punishment it was the news that he would not be returning to Privet Drive. After all that was how this mess had gotten started, and if they hadn’t insisted he keep returning to his muggle relations every year this might not have happened at all. With that small won victory Harry turned to leave, sensing that he was being dismissed. Harry made it to the door before he heard the headmasters voice addressing him again. “I am extremely disappointed in you Mr. Potter, your behavior is deplorable. I did not expect this kind of thing from you.” Harry could hear the depth of disappointment in the old wizards tone of voice but Harry blocked it out. 

He was sick to death with trying to live up to people’s expectations of him and he’d be damned if they tried to make him feel even remotely remorseful for what he’d done. The bastard had deserved it and Harry had given him just what he’d asked for. Without even a glance back at the headmaster Harry slipped out of the doorway and down the staircase heading slowly back towards Gryfindor tower. 

On the way back up to his dorm Harry passed Peeves on the staircase. The insanely naughty poltergeist was setting up a water hazard on the third floor undoubtedly there to catch Professor Flitwick off guard. Normally Harry would have stopped and done something about it but this time Harry merely stepped over the deceptively shallow puddle and continued walking, all the while listening to Peeves cackling naughtily. 

“Dumb Fucks.” Harry spoke calmly to the fat lady in the portrait leading into the Gryfindor common room. With a disapproving glare at the choice of password the portrait slowly opened and allowed Harry to step through. Without any prefects in the castle it had been left up to Harry to decide the password for the tower. It would only be in use until school returned next week but Harry would enjoy it while it lasted. 

Being holidays the entire Gryfindor common room furniture had been covered with white dust jackets by the house elves. One odd armchair had been uncovered for his use in front of the fire though. Come next week the common room would be a hive of activity for most hours of the day and Harry was going to take the opportunity of having it to himself while he could. Bounding up the stairs to the sixth year boy’s dormitory Harry kicked off his shoes in the general direction of his bed, before flinging open his trunk and looking for some clean Pajama’s to wear for the evening. 

Harry hardly had time to pack his things before Uncle Vernon had thrown him literally out of the front door of the house. Not that it mattered anyway; his Aunt had thrown most of his things down at him from the window of his bedroom afterwards anyway. It had taken him a little while to gather everything up from the front lawn but he’d managed it with very few losses. All his most precious things had been safely stowed away in his trunk, which had landed relatively lightly at his feet on the grass a few moments before Remus and the ministry officials had arrived to collect him. 

Still though his trunk was a shambles and Harry sorted idly through his things until he came up with a clean pair of bottoms and a plain white singlet. Grabbing his sponge bag from the bedside drawer Harry made his way back downstairs and towards the boy’s bathroom just down the hall from the common room. 

It was strange seeing the castle so quiet, the halls empty except for the odd ghost silently passing through or the quiet muttering of the paintings. 

Entering the bathroom Harry dumped his things on the bench and wandered quietly over to the sinks, where he could inspect the damage to his body in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Ugh, dear god you look awful.” Harry glared at his reflection that screwed its nose up in horror at the sad sorry picture Harry made. 

“Shut up.” Harry spat nastily at his reflection as he began to peel away his shredded clothing, wincing a little as he pulled the odd thorn and bramble prick free of his skin. Eventually though he stood in just his plain white y-fronts, the extent of the beating his body had taken surprisingly not as bad as what he’d expected. Admittedly his black eye was the worst, the purple swelling having now completely closed up his eye. The second worst was the stinging nettle rash on his thighs and ankles, the swollen red rash just begging to be scratched but too sore to be touched. Swearing to himself Harry picked up his wand from where he’d rested it on the sink edge and flicked it in the direction of the sunken stone bath in the center of the room. The bath filled with an obnoxiously clinical and menthol smelling water. Sighing Harry slowly made his way over to the tub’s edge and having shucked off his underpants dropped down into the warm water. Harry hissed in pain as the water seeped into his cuts but eventually he settled on the ledge just below the surface of the water and began slowly washing his body. 

The soap did very little but shift the dirt and blood from his body, leaving behind the purpling bruises, the red rashes and swollen bumps. It was while Harry was trying desperately to pull a big thorn from the palm of his hand that he heard the soft steady footsteps of someone entering the bathroom. Harry sighed to himself. ‘Was it just too much to ask to be left alone in this damn place, wasn’t there enough room in an entirely empty castle not to be disturbed for at least a few minutes.’ Determined to tell whoever it was to ‘fuck off’ Harry glanced over his shoulder. His angry retort fell silent on the tip of his tongue as he met the familiar figure of one ‘Professor Severus Snape’ standing in the doorway to the bathroom. ‘Ah, so they’d sent his parole officer to keep an eye on him that was hardly surprising.’ With a disdainful glare at his Professor Harry turned back to continue digging out the thorn in the palm of his hand, completely ignoring the wizards presence. After a moment of just the sounds of Harry splashing irritably about in the water of the bathtub, Snape spoke his voice just as icy cold as the bathroom was. 

“If you continue to do that Potter you will push it deeper into the wound, and you should be having a cold bath if you want that rash to clear up.” Harry hissed in surprise as the water in the bath instantly turned icy cold. Standing up abruptly from the water, unashamed by his nakedness Harry spun around and glared at Snape. The professor stood perfectly calm his arms folded across his chest and his wand sitting satisfactorily in his left hand having performed the necessary water charm on Harry’s bath. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? It’s my bath I’ll have it like I want it. What do you care anyway?” Harry snapped nastily at Snape who merely raised a singular eyebrow at the outburst from the boy before running a cursory gaze over Potter’s wet body.

“Fine Potter have it like you wish.” With another flick of his wand Snape had turned the water almost to boiling point and Harry sprang like a gazelle from the too hot bath water to stand dripping and angry on the cold floor beside the bath. 

“You know you’re a complete fucking jerk don’t you.” Harry spat tersely at his professor who this time took offence at the boy’s use of language. 

“I would think you are in enough trouble already Mr. Potter without adding use of profanity inside school grounds to the list.” Harry merely shrugged his shoulders at Snape and moved over to where a fresh white towel was resting on the bench beside his pile of dirty clothes. Harry was very much aware that Snape stared at him the entire way across the bathroom. Harry had completely gone beyond caring what anyone thought or saw of him anymore. Having Snape stare at him while he was naked was no different from having Oliver Wood do the same thing to him in the showers after Quidditch matches. Wrapping the towel around his waist Harry briefly took a moment to inspect his face in the mirror again before turning back to face Snape who was still standing coolly in the entrance way to the bathroom. 

“What do you want?” Harry whispered his patience having finally run out. He and Snape could argue all day, exchanging insults like it was sport but Harry was tired, sore and wasn’t in the mood to play the professors mind games. 

“I have been sent to see that your health is in order, as Hogwarts resident Mediwitch is currently still on holiday.” Snape’s expression didn’t change as Harry rolled his eyes and did a sarcastic little spin to show Snape his body. 

“Well as you can see I’m still standing, nothing life threatening which may endanger the entire wizarding world’s chance of survival.” Harry spat bitterly at Snape who had come unfortunately to know this side of Harry Potter, very well over the past few months. With his lips thinly pressed together Snape chose not to answer Harry’s comment and instead watched as the boy held out his hand where he’d been fiddling with a sizable bramble thorn in his palm. “If you want to do something useful you could get that out for me.” Harry whispered. 

“Sit down then.” With a short clipped tone Snape strode over to the bench where Harry stood and sat down stiffly beside the boy who still held out his palm, the thorn by now embedded in it deeply. Harry bit his lip determined not to flinch as Snape cast a drawing spell on his hand before plucking the surfacing thorn from his palm with a sharp flick. It hurt but Harry didn’t make a comment until Snape had dabbed on some of a foul smelling orange potion and bandaged it up. Harry muttered a resentful thank-you as Snape rose from the bench beside him and handed him a large bottle of the orange potion, and a small bottle of white lotion of some kind. “Put the orange on the cuts and bruises and the white on the rash. I’ll take the liberty of asking the house elves to bring an ice pack to your dorm room for your eye. Now if that’s all?” Snape looked contemptibly down at Harry who merely shook his head. With a curt nod Snape left, his robes swirling about him as he stalked off in his usual imposing manner. ‘Did the man ever just walk’ Harry muttered to himself as he began to dab the cooling white lotion onto his nettle rash. 

After some considerable time in the bathroom Harry returned to his dorm to find as promised a waiting ice pack and a tray of soup and bread. Harry wasn’t hungry at all but he supposed Snape had assumed he needed feeding and had thus ordered that as well for him. Harry ate what he thought he could stomach before he lay down on his bed the ice pack slowly melting on his swollen eye. There really wasn’t much point to doing anything else but sleep. His life would still be shit house in the morning just as it was now, only he’d have had enough sleep to perhaps cope with it a little better. With a muttered charm Harry dimmed what was left of the candles and having spelled the curtains of his bed closed fell easily into a fitful slumber.


	2. A Stray Among the Flock

CHAPTER 2

“So how is he Severus?” Albus reclined awkwardly in his chair beside the fire, knowing without having looked that Professor Snape had entered his office. 

“A few bruises, a nasty rash and a black eye but nothing that could possibly harm his attitude. He’s still as sour as he was last week.” Severus helped himself to a glass of brandy from the decanter on the man’s desk before casually sitting himself on the seat opposite the headmasters. The old, gray haired wizard sighed heavily, his eyes closing in despair behind his half moon glasses. In all his years as both a student and a teacher at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had never seen Albus Dumbledore look so defeated.

“I do not know what has become of him Severus, he was doing so well.” Pointedly Severus kept his mouth shut, knowing himself that the boy was never doing ‘well’ he was just simply coping. The visible signs had been there for months but the boy had a way of hiding things from others. It was perhaps the only thing he and the boy actually had in common and Severus could see past all the masks the boy had erected. It had started with the death of that ‘Diggory’ boy. Not a real great loss that Severus could see but Harry and a few others had taken it hard. It had been a spiral of decline then and Severus had merely sat back and watched as each card in the stack had given way, leading in the end to what Harry was now, a bitter, resentful and angry young man. “The ministry are bombarding me with restrictions concerning his movements, the forms alone are ridiculous. He’s a boy for Merlin’s sake not a criminal.” 

“A boy he may be Albus but in the eyes of the law he is every inch the criminal his godfather was.” Severus sipped from his glass of brandy savoring the warmth of the liquid trickling down his throat. It had been a very long day, and judging from Potter’s display in the bathroom it was going to be an even longer year. 

“Ah yes Sirius. Harry was quite fond of his godfather, it is such a shame that he must grow up without his presence. Family is so important in a young man’s life.” Albus it seemed was paying absolutely no attention to what Severus had said, not that the man did usually anyway. Still it was annoying and Severus pursed his lips together irritably as he watched Albus roll a sweet wrapper back and forth in his hand. “We must endeavor to be sensitive to Harry’s loss Severus, we must become his family. He will have to look to someone for guidance now, I am perhaps hopeful it will be you he comes to.” At this comment Severus practically chocked on his brandy as he stared at the headmaster as if he’d grown two heads. 

“You can’t be serious headmaster. The boy and I barely tolerate one another’s presence let alone share conversation. The mere idea that he might seek me out for guidance is laughable. I agreed reluctantly to supervise his detentions but I refuse out rightly to become his wet nurse!” Severus stared pointedly at the old wizard opposite him, who at length sighed deeply. 

“I understand your position Severus but I do not know to whom else to turn. It is clear to me I hold no influence over him any more and I fear anyone else will have just as little influence on him as myself. No, it is you who must guide him back on the right path, for only you seem to still capture his attention. He has strayed too far…” 

“Strayed?!” This time Severus couldn’t hold his tongue any longer, and looked incredulously at the headmaster. “Harry Potter is not a sheep headmaster, he is an arrogant, overconfident young boy with an attitude problem just like his father was. What you may term as ‘straying’ I call rebellion. If you have not seen it coming then I certainly have. Harry Potter’s behavior is simply the culmination of year’s worth of pressure and restraint boiling to the surface. What the boy needs is a firm kick up the arse and a severe attitude readjustment.” Severus drained his glass and slammed it down on the side table as he strode towards the exit of the office. Secretly the headmaster smiled to himself waiting until Severus was just about to leave before speaking again. 

“And that my dear boy is why I am confident you are just the person to sort Mr. Potter out for us.” Severus spun around in the doorway and glared at Albus in disbelief but before he could give an angry retort the headmaster had waved his hand and the door to his office had slammed shut in the Potion Masters face. 

Still fuming Severus stalked back down into the relative safety of his dungeons where he could seethe in private. If Albus thought he was the wizard to sort ‘Potter’ out then Severus was going to do just that. By the time he was finished with Potter, the boy would wish he’d never have been born…


	3. Treading Water

CHAPTER 3

Harry sat quietly in the sun beside the lake, throwing pebbles into the water and catching them again as the squid threw them back at him. He wasn’t sure quite how long he’d been sitting there but he was certainly aware that by now he’d have missed both breakfast and lunch. It was intentional to. It had been awkward having to sit through dinner again last night alone on the Gryfindor table, while McGonagal, Dumbledore and Snape sat staring at him from the head table. It was bad enough he had to endure their disapproving gazes without having to try and eat at the same time. He didn’t feel much like eating anyway, his stomach still upset from the tripe his aunt and uncle had been feeding him all summer. 

So far the three professors had left him well alone all week, something that Harry was appreciative of despite knowing their behavior was out of disgust more than respect for his privacy. Snape visited him at random times during the day, obviously doing his duty of making sure he wasn’t running amuck. Harry was in no doubt that the professor was due to make an appearance anytime soon, especially considering he’d missed two meals already. Harry was prepared though, his daily exchange of sarcastic barbs with the professor becoming almost second nature. He hadn’t achieved or done anything much all week. He’d cleaned out his trunk, sorted out his textbooks and school things for the coming term, and spent hours on end reading the trash in daily papers about him but that was it. It was far safer to stick to the Gryfindor tower where he was less likely to run into the three professors still in residents. The ministry officials had arrived yesterday and he’d been treated to sitting in the headmaster’s office for three hours, listening to them talking about him as if he wasn’t even there. Not that he cared; he’d spent most of the summer being ignored. Plus given half a chance he’d have told the ministry officials what he really thought of their strict guidelines they’d set down for him and no doubt caused himself more trouble than he was already in. 

It was all crap what they were saying anyway, throwing accusations about without knowing the facts. Admittedly Harry wasn’t about to enlighten them on the truth, so instead they’d taken Uncle Vernon’s account of events as the truth and Harry was now facing the consequences of his uncles wicked vendetta against him.

Harry was still throwing stones at the squid when he felt a shadow fall over him, blocking out the warm sunshine he’d been enjoying. Pointedly Harry ignored the professor, just as he had the numerous other times his ‘parole officer’ had come looking for him. Harry continued to throw stones back and forth to the squid that was now returning the stones with just as much force as Harry was throwing them at it. Snape didn’t like to be ignored and Harry knew the man would snap before Harry himself did. Reaching up to catch a stone the squid had thrown back, Harry was beaten to the smooth rock as Snape snatched it out of the air, forcing Harry to look up at him.

“Don’t throw stones at the squid, it teaches it bad habits.” Snape dropped the stone back onto the gravel edge of the lake before glaring down his nose at Harry. Harry scowled at the potions professor but said nothing as he turned his gaze back out to the calm lake surface. “The headmaster wishes to know why you have been absent from meals?” ‘Straight to the point then.’ Harry thought to himself as he folded his arms across his chest and lay back on the grass, his eyes closed as to avoid looking up at Snape’s oppressive and looming figure.

“Tell him it’s because I couldn’t be arsed making the effort to go down to the hall and have to sit in his odious presence, only to chuck up the meal afterwards anyway.” Harry smiled inwardly to himself his witty and sarcastic repartee just as cutting as Snape’s was known to be. Harry heard Snape sniff in disgust but the potions master didn’t bait, his temper remaining balanced precariously on the edge. 

“Are you unwell?” Harry kept his eyes closed and breathed in deeply as a warm afternoon breeze blew up from off the lake, making Snape’s long robes swirl about him. 

“Does it matter if I am. Perhaps I enjoy having my head thrust down a toilet, you delight in reminding me my life is shit anyway, so why not just accept the inevitability and get used to the place.” Harry dared crack open an eyelid to see the professors expression, delighting when he saw the potion masters thin lips press impossibly tighter together in irritation of Harry’s arrogance. 

“Mr. Potter, you are trying my patience.” Harry this time opened his eyes and glared up into the inky depths of the potion master’s angry stare. 

“And you’re wasting what’s left of my holidays by this pointless charade, so do us both a favor and fuck off.” There would have been a time when Harry had feared the potion masters gaze, the intense stare and murderous expressions enough to melt even the strongest of will power. This summer however Harry had looked into the face of fear itself and the potion masters wrath was weak in comparison. Matching the professors impressive stare with one of his own, Harry thought that perhaps he’d won their little war of words however the opposite was true. Within a blink of an eye Snape had reached down and grabbed the boy’s collar hauling him up to his feet with force. Harry swallowed involuntarily as Snape pulled his face up to Harry’s own, his fist clenched tightly around Harry’s collar making breathing difficult for the boy, and forcing Harry to stand on tip toes. 

“I suggest you listen to me Potter, because I shan’t be repeating myself again.” Harry tried to pull away from the man’s surprisingly strong grip but was unsuccessful as Snape pulled him closer to his own face so that Harry could feel the wizard’s warm breath and spittle against his face as Snape spoke. “This attitude you’ve recently acquired is going to have to be rectified because there is no way I am going to put up with it, as everyone else seems to be doing. Further more, I suggest you learn a little respect for your elders because at present Albus Dumbledore is the only person, who stands between you and a long stay in Azkaban after the stunt you pulled this summer. Do you think this is a game Potter?” Harry didn’t quite manage to shake his head, his hands still grasping at Snape’s fist around his collar in the hopes of escape. “Because I can assure you boy this goes beyond any school prank you may have pulled in the past and no scar or famous name can excuse you of these crimes you’ve committed.” Harry was feeling light headed and was having trouble focusing on Snape’s face so close to his. Having realized Harry’s situation Snape sharply let go of Harry’s collar leaving the boy to flop like a rag doll to the ground at his feet. “Everything you do from now onward Potter is my responsibility and I will see to it you stick to every rule laid down for you. You will not even sneeze without me knowing about it understood?” Rubbing his neck and still light headed Harry managed to nod in acceptance of the potion masters terms, knowing he had very little choice in the matter. “When I address you I expect an answer, and when I am not addressing you I will expect you to shut up and listen. Is that understood?” Again Harry nodded carefully looking up at Snape who was still looming above him. “Now we’ve established a little discipline I’ll ask again. Are you unwell Mr. Potter?” 

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered hating the way he’d caved so easily under the potion masters pressure. 

“Your symptoms are?” Snape snapped pointedly his eyebrow slightly raised in a mock show of patient waiting. 

“My stomach is upset sir.” Harry muttered avoiding eye contact with Snape who stared at him coldly and in disgust. 

“Then I will have a potion sent up to Gryfindor tower for you.” Harry finally managed to stand up, the shaking due to lack of air finally ending leaving him merely to stand in front of Snape his head tucked against his chest, and his eyes cast downwards. 

“Thank-you sir.” Harry whispered his thanks although bitterly. Snape didn’t comment on the boy’s tone of voice and merely continued. 

“Good. I expect you to be present at dinner this evening, if you are not you will spend your remaining weekend of holidays with me cleaning out cauldron’s.” With a swirl of robes Snape had gone, the man striding back to the castle leaving Harry standing defeated by the lake. If Snape’s display of dominance was expected to curb Harry’s ‘attitude’ as the professor had put it then Snape would be surely disappointed. Harry had no intention of suppressing himself, not after putting up with years of manipulation. He was already in over his head, what did he care what anyone thought. It was just a matter of staying there beneath the surface until he faltered and drowned.


	4. A Day of Potions

CHAPTER 4

Harry sat silently at the end of Gryfindor table staring at his mashed potato, with no intention of eating it. The hall was once again alive with students all eagerly tucking into the start of year feast they’d been given. It had been a little painful but not unexpected to see his housemates ignoring him as soon as they’d arrived. Ron had looked the other way when Harry had gone to greet him, and Hermione had practically stared right through him as she’d barged past him on the way into the great hall for dinner. Feeling suddenly an outsider in his own house Harry had sat himself down the far end of the table, alone while the others eagerly exchanged stories of their summers with enthusiasm. Harry had felt their stares, the other students staring at him and sharing gossip that they’d no doubt heard from the papers and their parents. Harry kept telling himself it was all crap, and that none of them knew the truth but his resolve was faltering the longer they stared at him. 

Eventually though it became too much and with his meal untouched Harry retreated to his dorm and locked himself in the enclosed space of his bed. Harry knew it would happen as soon as word go out of what he’d done, but as much as he told himself he didn’t care it still hurt. As he lay in the darkness of his bed, he listened as his dorm mates finally came up to bed none of them even acknowledging his existence as they’d fallen into bed laughing and joking with one another. It was late by the time Harry crept out of bed, his once friends lost in their dreams ready to begin a new year at Hogwart’s. Gliding down the staircase into the common room Harry folded himself into the chair by the warm glow of the fire and stared into its flickering flames. He hadn’t slept properly in weeks, just like every other summer he didn’t dare close his eyes unless his nightmares came back and he refused to let himself cry for fear of letting Vernon see his weakness. 

It was early morning when the first students appeared from their dorms, most of them first years eager to begin their classes. Harry made himself small in his chair by the fire as he watched the Tower slowly empty of students all of whom were heading to breakfast. When he was sure he was alone he got up and took a shower and dressed in his school robes. He was in no hurry to get to breakfast, knowing he didn’t want to eat anything anyway. As long as he made an appearance at meals Snape could do nothing to him, the wizard couldn’t force him to eat. 

Finally when he had his school bag packed Harry slowly made his way down to the great hall, ensuring that Snape saw him enter and sit down in the seat at the far end of the table. No one acknowledged his arrival and no one flinched when he stood up and left for his first class after only five minutes of sitting staring at the cooked breakfast. 

Charms was first up, and Harry sat in the front row of the classroom knowing it would be the only free seat he’d manage to get by himself. The rabble of sixth year Hufflepuff’s and Gryfindor’s came in not long after him each of them partnering up knowing they had a years worth of practices to complete. No one sat next to Harry, and Flitwick didn’t bother to comment on the boy’s lack of partner instead assigning Harry a written task when the group got up to begin practicing the new charm they’d just been taught. 

A similar situation happened in the rest of his classes for the week. Harry was content though to sit writing essay’s knowing he could always practice his homework alone and without having to make awkward conversation with anyone. His meals past the same, he ate meager amounts sitting alone at the top of the table managing to spend just enough time in the hall as to appease Snape’s rule but not enough to make himself sick. 

Finally though Friday had come around, an entire day devoted to potions. It was Snape’s apparently new policy to have his Newt’s potions students for an entire day, using the excuse that the more complicated potions they’d be making needed that uninterrupted length of time to brew properly. Harry wasn’t complaining though Snape was the only professor in the entire school that was talking to him, not at him like he was a dog. Admittedly the potions professor had only snarling remarks to make but it was better than being completely ignored. It had been a miracle alone that Snape had allowed him into advanced potions, having only managed a miserable pass last year. Harry had a feeling the headmaster had something to do with Snape’s accepting him into the class but wasn’t going to ask. 

As he’d done for all his classes that week Harry was first to arrive at potions and slipped quietly into the classroom and sat himself down on the front bench on what was typically the Slytherin side of the room. No doubt the class would be small with most students dropping the subject as soon as they were able but Harry wasn’t willing to risk taking another bench closer to the back incase he was forced to share. Everyone hated being close to the potion’s master anyway so there was little chance that anyone would sit next to him right at the front. The rest of the class filed in a few moments later. Harry kept his head bowed to the worktop listening to the scrape of stools on the stone floor. Harry was just beginning to relax in the knowledge everyone had avoided him when he heard the scrape of the stool next to his own as someone sat down at his bench. Looking up Harry was horrified to see a familiar blonde haired Slytherin sitting next to him. 

Draco Malfoy. The boy had grown over the summer, he was taller and had grown his hair longer like his father. Like everyone else though he’d said nothing to Harry for the entire week and Harry wondered why the blonde had sat next to him when there were still plenty of other benches. It was also a well-known fact they hated one another, and so Harry was dubious of the boy’s motives. Harry decided then he’d have to move and went to stand up to shift benches, but before he could Snape strode in through the door waving his wand at the board and revealing the background of the potion they were going to brew. Snape glared at Harry who was half way off the seat, and the boy knew silently he had to sit back down again or face detention on top of the weekends he was already spending with Snape. Reluctantly he did so and began pulling out his books for the day’s lesson, knowing he could always move next Friday. 

Snape went through his usual spiel about his students excelling and proper procedures. Before long though they’d been set to work to begin preparing their ingredients for their potion. Harry and Draco worked silently on their individual projects and Harry found himself concentrating a lot harder than he normally did in the class, his potion reflecting his dedication. Even Snape it seemed couldn’t fault what was in Harry’s cauldron and merely observed the boy silently as he strode between the benches checking work. They broke for lunch, suspending their potions to return to after their meal. Harry was reluctant to leave, much preferring the silence of the classroom to the rabble of the great hall. Once again Harry ate very little, managing a few lettuce leaves and a slice of chicken before retreating back to the dungeons to resume the lesson. 

It was drawing towards the afternoon and the end of lesson. As Harry was just adding the last ingredients into his potion he heard Draco swear to himself beside him and Harry couldn’t help but glance across. The muttered curse was the only thing Harry had heard the blonde say all day. The blonde it seemed had broken his knife slicing his last ingredients. Without even missing a beat Draco looked up at Harry, for the first time making eye contact during the entire day. 

“Can I borrow your knife please?” Harry was stunned that Draco had even asked let alone talked to him and so dumbly nodded and slid his knife across the tabletop to the other boy. Draco nodded his thanks and went back to chopping his shrivel root. Harry stared at the blonde dumbfounded but his attention was broken when he felt Snape’s familiar shadow fall over him. Grimacing Harry continued to stir in the last of his ingredients, wondering what the potion master wanted having left him well alone all week. 

“Potter when you’ve bottled that I wish to speak with you in my office before you leave.” Harry nodded and extinguished the fire beneath his cauldron. Snape inclined his head slightly and retreated back to his desk. Harry took his time bottling his potion and cleaning up. The bell for the end of the last lesson rang clearly through the castle and with a reminder of homework Snape dismissed the class. Most students were eager to be out of the professor’s way Draco among them who was one of the first out of the classroom. Harry though knew there was no escape and merely finished collecting his books before moving to stand in front of Snape’s desk where the potions professor was writing something. “Come with me.” Finishing what ever he was writing with the familiar scrawling signature Snape stood up and led the way into his office, Harry trailing behind. “Close the door Potter.” Obediently Harry did as he was told and stood waiting beside the professor’s desk as Snape stalked around to his seat beside the fire. “Come here.” Crooking his finger at Harry, Snape gestured for the boy to come closer and Harry did as he was bid. Harry winced a little as Snape reached up and grabbed Harry’s chin, roughly pulling it up and into the light of the candles. Automatically Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape’s cold fingertips brushing his cheeks and forehead inspecting his face for something unknown. Almost with disgust Snape let go of Harry’s face and the boy re opened his eyes to stare at the man by the fire. “It will do no good starving yourself Potter.” Harry dropped his gaze to the floor biting his tongue so that he didn’t retaliate with another sarcastic comment he knew would get him nowhere. “Has the potion I’ve been providing not helped settle your stomach complaint?” 

“No sir.” Harry whispered having wondered to himself why Snape had continued to send him the potion each morning when it was clear it wasn’t working. 

“Are you being physically ill?” Snape queried further his hands resting tightly in his lap looking up at Harry who was struggling to stay upright. He’d gone all week without having any substantial amount of food, and the lack of nutrients was making him feel a little woozy and light headed if he was forced to stand up longer than necessary. 

“Not if I don’t eat sir.” Harry replied leaning heavily against the potion professor’s desk and closing his eyes when his vision began to swim. Harry needed to lie down and it must have showed on his face when Snape stood up and guided him heavy handedly over to the other chair beside the fire. 

“So that is yes.” Snape muttered as he left Harry’s side and walked over to a cabinet, pouring the boy a glass of water and passing it to him. “Are you in pain anywhere?” Harry pointedly avoiding looking into the man’s eyes and instead stared at the water in his glass. Harry had been in pain since the night it had all happened but he’d put it aside, knowing that no one was bothered and he wasn’t about to ask for help. “Potter, are you in pain?” Snape asked again, and once again Harry refused to answer. “Fine, I’ll take your silence as a yes, now lift your shirt.” Harry looked up at Snape abruptly but didn’t argue as the elder wizard glared at him, his patience obviously worn thin after an entire day’s teaching sixth years. Putting the glass of water aside Harry reluctantly pulled up his school shirt closing his eyes as Snape’s gaze fell on the deep purple swelling around his stomach. Harry tried not to flinch as Snape’s finger tips pressed the swelling, but when the man pressed his palm flat down on the purple like bruise Harry couldn’t help but yelp in agony. Snape stepped away abruptly and shook his head in obvious annoyance. “Tell me Potter, is there blood in your urine?” Knowing he’d pushed his limit for the day Harry nodded watching as Snape sighed in irritation. “When did this happen Potter?” Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply, knowing exactly when but not wanting to divulge the information. “This blasé attitude of yours is not helping your situation Potter, and while you may enjoy suffering I however are under orders not to allow it. Now I’ll ask again, when did this happen?” Harry lowered his shirt and closed his eyes the memory of his last night at Privet drive so fresh in his mind. He remembered so clearly when his injury occurred just as he remembered how every other scar he had occurred during his summers at Privet drive. Harry knew exactly what had happened, being forcefully bent over a picket fence and fucked by an over eager, overweight and intoxicated teenager was bound to do you some damage, if not mentally but physically. Not that Harry was going to admit that to Snape. No, he had to remain true to his Uncle Vernon’s account of the events and that meant lying. 

“During the fight I tripped on the garden hose and fell into the fence.” It wasn’t the truth but it was part way there and Harry dared to glance up and watch as Snape fell for it hook, line and sinker. 

“You have internal bleeding, most probably a puncture to the stomach by those fractured ribs of yours.” Snape stood up abruptly from his chair opposite Harry’s and strode over to his potion cabinets. Harry watched over his shoulder as Snape sorted through a few vials before finding the one he was after and returning to Harry’s side. “I want you to take this and yourself up to the infirmary immediately. Madam Pomfrey will undoubtedly keep you in over the weekend so your detention with me is cancelled. You will however in lieu of this missed detention write me two feet of parchment on the benefits a wizard can obtain by eating a well balanced, regular and healthy meal, to be handed in by Sunday at 7.30pm. Is that understood?” Reluctantly Harry nodded and clutching at the vial and his stomach slowly rose from the chair, knowing that he was being dismissed. Harry was just leaving the office when Snape spoke again making him pause and glance back at the potions professor who was back behind his desk, parchment and quill in hand. “And Mr. Potter, if you hide serious ailments such as this from me again I will have you moved from your dorm into the dungeons where I can keep a closer eye on you.” Harry glared at Snape practically daring the man to do so and take more of his dignity away, that hadn’t already been stripped from him by the papers and his peers. With a darkening scowl Harry slammed the door to the professors office closed, wincing a little at the stretch of muscles but rejoicing in the satisfactorily echo it made in the deserted classroom. If Snape wanted to play the self-righteous professor than Harry was going to make the bastard pay for interfering.


	5. Calling Card

CHAPTER 5 

Lying on his side Harry watched as the Quidditch players flew back and forth across the view of the windows in the hospital wing. It was still warm outside in the sunshine perfect weather for Quidditch training. The Slytherin team had obviously received permission to use the pitch all weekend no doubt upsetting the other teams that would have liked to have practiced as well. Harry had watched the Slytherin team all weekend from his hospital bed, making note of their tactics and their skills as he saw them. Not that it mattered anyway, he’d been kicked off the Gryfindor team before school had even started back and he’d been banned from flying for the entire year by the headmaster. Like he’d been instructed to do Harry had written the required length of parchment for Snape and had spent the rest of the weekend watching the coming and goings of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey paid him little attention her attitude towards him far colder than it used to be. Every hour he’d been sipping Snape’s potion, the awful tasting mixture making Harry feel tired and leaving him exhausted after any exercise. It was obvious the potion was forcing him to rest while it mended his internal injuries. 

The only good thing about having spent the entire weekend in the infirmary was that Harry had been spared having to suffer through meals and ensured he didn’t have to talk to or see anyone. Harry knew it would come to an end and he was just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come and tell him to return to his dorm. 

Harry was still watching the Slytherin team flying out of the window when he heard the doors to the infirmary open. Glancing over his shoulder half expecting to see Madam Pomfrey Harry was somewhat surprised to see Draco Malfoy gingerly stepping into the practically deserted wing. Harry’s gaze narrowed suspiciously as he watched Draco look around cautiously as if to see if anyone was watching him. When the blonde had deemed the place secure Draco strode over to Harry and grabbing the chair beside Harry’s bed sat promptly down in it to stare up at the boy. Harry was stunned but wary as he stared back at Draco waiting for some kind of explanation. For a while Draco remained silent his forehead creased in thought as he stared up at Harry. Harry was at a loss and could do very little but stare back at the blonde in silence and waiting. Finally though Draco sat up straight and sighed deeply having decided at last what he was doing. 

“Rumor has it Potter, you’re a murderer now.” Harry’s gaze darkened at Draco’s statement. He should have known the blonde wouldn’t be able to help himself from gloating in Harry’s misfortune and ruin. The entire Slytherin student population had been suspiciously quiet for the first week back at school and Harry had wondered why when such an opportunity as Harry’s summer loomed close. Harry reached for his wand beneath his pillow with every intention of hexing the blonde before he could say another word. Draco had caught the movement however and held up his hands quickly in supplication. “Whispers say that he deserved it though.” Harry’s suspicious frown deepened, more with worry now than anger. If Draco was suggesting what he was, then Harry was in trouble. That possibility was a ludicrous thought though, no one other than Harry knew what had happened that night at the Dursley’s, and the only other true witness was dead by Harry’s own wand. 

“Mind your own business Malfoy.” Harry whispered dangerously still fingering his wand beneath his pillow despite Draco’s show of submission. 

“I’m not messing around Potter, I know what happened. I know what you did and how you did it. No one, not even the headmaster has any idea do they?” Harry paled visibly as he watched Draco raise a knowing eyebrow in his direction, his face deadly serious. 

“How.” Harry bit out trying to control his inner fear that Draco was going to tell everyone that he knew the truth. Harry watched as Draco shrugged his shoulders casually as he sat back a little in the chair, cautious of the boy in bed. The pair had never been friends, and had barely shared conversation other than to bait one another.

“A friend of a friend who was there, who saw it all, including what you did to that boy. The same friend who came back to my place scared out of his wit’s because he’d been to frightened to carry out his mission after you’d sucked the poor bastard dry.” Harry stared at Draco as the blonde smiled sideways a strange glitter in the corner of his eye. 

“Who else have you told?” Harry whispered dangerously again a little concerned that Draco wasn’t in the slightest worried despite the information he knew regarding Harry’s position. 

“No one.” Draco paused before leaning forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially as he leaned forward. “With no intention of doing so if you agree to some terms.” Harry knew then what was happening and the boy instantly grabbed his wand and aimed it squarely at Draco’s head the blonde not flinching despite the danger he knew he was in. 

“Do you dare to blackmail me Malfoy?” Draco’s steel blue eyes sparkled mischievously as the blonde shook his head. 

“Indeed not. Unlike some of the more dense people on this earth, I know when I’ve met my equal, even if it is in the most unlikely of forms. I’m simply offering you an alternative to the life you’re currently living.” Harry lowered his wand in mild interest of what Draco was now suggesting. “Your friends and family think you’re a murderer, they’d never understand what you are and why you do the things you do.” Harry thought silently back to the night when Remus and Albus had come and collected him from the Ministry after the ‘incident’. The expressions on their faces had told Harry far more than any of their words may have. Perhaps had Sirius been still alive he may have understood but with his godfather gone, Draco was right. No one could possibly understand. 

“How many of there are you?” Harry whispered wondering how he hadn’t been able to tell what Draco was before now. 

“A handful here at Hogwart’s that I know of. Far less though now days what with the Ministry’s laws.” Draco supplied casually as he unconsciously tugged at the sleeve of his Quidditch uniform. To Harry it was as if Draco had been born to be what he was, comfortable in the knowledge he was superior to everyone around him. 

“How did you know I…” Harry trailed off realizing that he already knew the answer to that question. Continuing Harry gestured flippantly at the blonde opposite him. “I mean I couldn’t feel you, or anyone else for that matter.” Draco chuckled and pointed to the deceptive blue stone hanging around Harry’s neck on a silver chain, before amazingly pulling his own exactly the same chain free of the neck of his Quidditch uniform. Harry had had the chain since starting school, a necessity when his true self had begun to show through and become uncontrollable. It had been purchased at a dark little shop hidden in the maze of Knockturn Alley. No one knew about it and with a simple charm it remained unseen to anyone no aware of it. Draco’s was exactly the same as Harry’s, the claw that held the stone a dead give away to the maker. 

“The potion we rely on inhibits our natural instincts Potter, including those inner instincts as well as the more obvious ones the Ministry disapprove of. None of us know that we each exist until the tell tale signs begin to show.” Draco tucked his neck chain back inside his uniform whispering his own concealment charm before glancing back up at Harry who was staring at him deep in thought. 

“What do you want?” Harry whispered now intrigued to know just what Draco wanted to gain out of telling him all this information. Draco smiled widely and licked his lips unconsciously. 

“Exactly what you want Potter. I know what you crave, what your forbidden to have simple because of who you are. Who’d have ever imagined the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world, would turn out to be just as dark a creature as the dark lord he was supposed to be fighting.” Draco smiled wickedly and stood up from his chair to lean over Harry. Harry froze rigid as he felt Draco lick a long wet path up his neck before biting softly the lobe of his ear before continuing to whisper. “You can’t have both Harry. You either deny your true self and fight for your manipulating friends and family who at present believe you nothing but a murderer, or you give up pretending to be something you’re not and have everything you ever wanted. We will still be here when the war is over no matter who win’s but is it not better to enjoy your life in freedom than in the narrow minded world which would hunt you like a dog simply for being yourself?” Harry could hardly breath as for the first time he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of one of his own kind. It was beautiful and washed over Harry in waves making him tremble with need. Controlling himself though Harry watched Draco pull away from him the blonde looking supremely satisfied with himself. “Those of us ‘out’ meet regularly each month in my dorm usually the same night as the Dueling Club, it ensures we aren’t interrupted. I believe this coming Tuesday is the first meeting of the new school year. I will wait for you in the entrance hall at 7.30. If you’re not there by 7.35 I’ll assume you chose the other path and we will never speak of this again.” Harry nodded in understanding and was about to ask what they did at this so called meeting and if it was possible that anyone would find out about it but the doors to the infirmary burst open and Madam Pomfrey came strolling in. 

“Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here! Mr. Potter is not allowed visitors.” Harry rolled his eyes as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed knowing that his two days of solitude in the infirmary had come to an end. Glancing over his shoulder Harry watched as Draco smiled at him before turning on his usual sarcastic charm back at Madam Pomfrey. 

“I was just leaving.” With a curt not of his head Draco swept from the infirmary leaving Harry watching him go, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. As soon as the blonde was gone Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to Harry who was just pulling on his trousers. 

“I don’t know what you two have been up to Mr. Potter but I will not have either of your antics in my wards. Now hurry up and get dressed, Professor Snape has expressed a wish to see you at dinner this evening and I will not have you disobeying. Quickly now!” Harry rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly. Madam Pomfrey had been so cordial to him in the past, so understanding and caring; yet now she like so many others had turned their back on him. Finally dressed Harry grabbed his things and headed for the door leaving Madam Pomfrey spouting about his rude manners and lack of respect. Harry ignored her though his thoughts firmly focused on Draco and his offer.


	6. Please Sir

CHAPTER 6

Harry sat staring at Draco. The blonde was sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by his sixth year pals looking his usual self-assured and confident self. Harry had done nothing but think about the blonde’s offer for the past two days, weighing up in his mind the possible consequences of each path he could take. Harry knew Draco’s offer undoubtedly came with a catch but the more time Harry spent surrounded by the people he’d once called friends who were now treating him like a common criminal the more Draco’s offer looked promising despite its obvious flaws. Indeed what Draco was offering was what Harry had craved for years, his body and his mind already processing the delights of what the offer would lead to. It was in his nature to want those things, in fact he needed them if he wanted to survive. It was a purely selfish decision he would have to make, sacrifice himself for his friends and what little family he had left, or sacrifice their lives for the happiness of his own. 

It was Tuesday dinner already, with only half an hour to go before he had to either meet Draco or not and Harry still hadn’t made the decision either way. Harry knew he had to talk to Draco and talk to him now. Standing up from his seat on the end of the Gryfindor table Harry wound his way around the Hufflepuff table and the Ravenclaw table. Dinner was practically over anyway and so there were quite a few students moving around, making Harry’s path less obvious. The professors at the head table seemed too engrossed in their own conversations as well leaving Harry’s movement to go unnoticed. Harry was just passing the prefect end of the Ravenclaw table however when Alan Baldric, a seven year Ravenclaw prefect stood up abruptly from his seat. Unable to stop quick enough Harry ran straight into the boy sending the glass of pumpkin juice and bowl of custard tart Alan was carrying all down Harry’s front. Harry looked up quickly from the mess ready to apologies but when Harry caught the other boy’s smug smirk Harry knew the incident had been no accident. The crash of the bowl and the glass shattering on the stone floor brought the entire hall into silence, everyone now staring at Harry and Alan. Harry stared at the taller boy who merely glanced down at Harry’s soiled uniform and smiled. 

“Sorry Potter, must have just been my muggle born clumsiness.” Harry’s gaze narrowed dangerously. He’d known eventually it would come to a confrontation like this, someone brave enough to make public the point everyone else was thinking. Harry knew he’d been lucky so far, but that luck had just now run out. Harry continued to stare at Alan, Harry’s fists clenching at his side as he felt the sticky wet juice and tart seeping into his robes and drying on his skin. Behind him there was a scrape of chairs and hurried footsteps before Harry felt the presence of Snape’s looming shadow fall over him and Alan. 

“Potter, Mr. Baldric what is going on here?” Snape came to a stand still between the two boys’s but Harry paid him no attention instead continuing to stare at Alan who despite his brazen move was now shifting uncomfortably under Harry’s cold glare. 

“Potter ran into me sir, I didn’t see him coming. Sorry” Harry watched as Alan looked apologetically up at Snape who glanced cautiously between the two boys before nodding in agreement. 

“You should be more careful Potter, this is how serious accidents occur. May I ask why you were out of your seat when dinner has clearly not ended?” Harry caught Alan’s smug smirk as Snape turned the fault of the situation on Harry. Glancing around at the many other students out of their seats Harry turned back to glare at Snape hardly believing the wizard had just asked him that question. Harry’s anger was just simmering beneath the surface threatening to explode just like it had the night at Privet Drive, with devastating consequences.

“Is it against school policy sir to leave my seat during a meal? I had assumed it was just a basic right not a privilege to be asked for as you’re suggesting it is sir.” Harry watched as irritation flickered in Snape’s gaze the elder wizard taking immediate dislike of Harry’s attitude, which had bubbled to the surface again despite the elder wizard’s warning before term began. 

“Mr. Potter, may I remind you again that I will not tolerate that attitude. Further more it is a common courtesy not to leave a meal part way through and I am merely inquiring why you are heading towards the Slytherin table when your own house is on the opposite side of this hall.” Harry met Snape’s glare head on without backing down aware that everyone was listening to them intent on hearing what was being said. “Finally let me also remind you that murderers do not afford any privileges in this school.” Snape’s voice lowered dangerously but Harry wasn’t backing down. This was the final straw and Harry was going to show them just what they’d taken on. Lowering his voice to match Snape’s own growl Harry pushed his face into Snape’s his gaze never leaving the man’s obsidian stare as he replied. 

“And you’d know all about that wouldn’t you sir?” Harry wasn’t prepared for Snape’s backhand that struck him hard across the face the slap echoing around the deathly silent hall. 

“Severus!” Dumbledore’s stern voice carried around the hall and while the potion professor afforded the headmaster a glance over his shoulder Harry however ignored it. Snape’s ring had split Harry’s lip and undoubtedly there would be visible fingerprints across his cheek. Harry didn’t flinch though and merely huffed a contemptible chuckle as he licked at his split lip before spitting out the blood onto the stone floor. Wiping at his lip crudely Harry looked up slowly at Snape. The man looked almost fearful of what he’d just done as Harry straightened himself and smiled smugly in return. 

“Thank-you sir...” Harry paused watching a momentary surprised expression cross over Snape’s face but it was quickly replaced by an angry rage as Harry continued. “…May I have another?” Snape drew his hand back sharply to hit the boy again but before it could happen there was a scream from over on the Slytherin table. Goyle, who had been sitting next to Draco was screaming his head off, a large butter knife pinning his hand to the tabletop and spraying blood all over the place like a crimson fountain. Harry looked over at the chaos as Snape and the other professors went to Goyle’s aid. Harry’s gaze however was locked on Draco who sat smugly beside his screaming friend staring at Harry knowingly. Slowly Harry let out a long heavy sigh feeling his control slipping back into place. Harry watched as Draco casually stood up from the Slytherin table and moved around the chaos of the professors trying to help the still screaming boy. The hall had degenerated into loud conversation over what had just happened no one really paying much attention to Harry now. Draco approached Harry and placed a comforting hand upon the boy’s shoulder before guiding him towards the entrance way. Harry let the blonde’s touch ease his fiery rage. Harry paused as he felt Draco stop behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Harry watched as Draco leant down over Alan Baldric’s shoulder where the boy had sat back down with his friends at the table. Harry didn’t hear what Draco said to Alan but judging from the boy’s pale face afterwards it had clearly been a threat. Draco caught up with Harry and continued to guide him out of the mayhem of the hall and down through the winding corridors of the Slytherin Dungeons.


	7. Decision Making

CHAPTER 7

Harry was still shaking a little by the time Draco sat him down on the bench in the Slytherin sixth year boy’s dorm bathroom. Harry wasn’t sure what had happened to him between when Alan had confronted him and when Snape had hit him. All he could register in his mind was the feeling of complete unrestrained ecstasy that had come with the stinging blow to his cheek Snape had landed him with, and the smell of metallic tangy blood that had lingered in the air afterwards.

“You’re lucky Potter that Goyle has such an intolerance to pain.” Harry looked up from where he was staring at his hands in his lap to watch Draco in the reflection of the mirror above the hand basin’s opposite. The blonde was casually washing away the splatters of his friend’s blood from his hands and face with a face washer. “That could have escalated to another national incident? Do you always confront your Superei like that or do you have a death wish?” Finishing washing his face Draco spun around and stared at Harry pointedly waiting for an answer. Harry had no idea what Draco was talking about and merely shrugged his shoulders, not trusting himself to speak less he lost control again. “Do you even realize what you are Potter?” Slowly Harry shook his head unsure himself when his life had become so complicated and out of control as it seemed to be now. 

Weird things had started happening in his first year at Hogwart’s, weird things he wouldn’t have dared tell anyone about. Harry had always had strange feelings as a child but it hadn’t been until he’d started at Hogwart’s and learnt of his wizarding parentage that he really took notice of the strange things happening to him and not his friends. He’d done a little research but most of the books regarding his strange behavior were vague, censored and restricted providing very little information. It was from a book he’d learnt about the potion to control his strange feelings and it was through some dubious channel’s he’d obtained it but as soon as the potion worked Harry had thought he was safe. Safe in not knowing what or who he was, and safe in the knowledge he was controlled enough to just be the normal Harry Potter, everyone was expecting. Everything had been going to plan until this summer when things had slipped out of his control and turned his life to utter shit. 

“I’m not sure but I think I’m a Vampire…” Harry was cut off as Draco chuckled and shook his head in obvious amusement. Not in the mood to be laughed at Harry growled at Draco but the blonde instantly put up his hands in apology. 

“Down boy, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just amused by the popular fiction.” Draco walked steadily back over to where Harry was sitting on the bench and carefully sat himself down beside him. Harry watched him suspiciously as Draco leaned back casually against the wall and closed his eyes. “A Vampire Potter is a creature created from an infectious virus within a human making them linger between the world of the living and the dead. The virus is passed between hosts through blood lust, that’s how their race survive and reproduce.” Harry nodded cautiously at Draco having attended Defense Against the Dark Arts and learned just as Draco had about the Vampire. It had been that lesson which had prompted Harry to investigate his own behaviors in first year. “We on the other hand,” Draco continued as he gestured casually between the two of them by way of explanation. “Are creatures born of parents, with lineage in the wizarding world, not created from a virus but from a magical signature inherited from our parents. While we share traits such as blood lust with the Vampire’s we do not however rely on it for our survival, it is merely a substitute for the essence we truly crave which is pure magic only extractable from wizards and witches.” Draco opened his eyes and smiled across at Harry who was staring at him having heard this new information for the first time. 

“Then what are we called?” Harry whispered watching as Draco wrapped his cloak tighter around in the cold air of the bathroom. 

“In old law we are referred to as the Eilith-feruatu but we’re more commonly referred to as the ‘unforgiven’ in general circles now days.” Harry nodded slowly, having only once ever heard the word ‘unforgiven’ when Mr. Weasley had mentioned it one summer at the burrow. 

“Is there a lot of us?” Harry whispered wondering how many other people were like him. 

“It’s hard to tell. We’re rare, and only one child in ten generations may ever be born. With the ministry prohibiting our mere existence most of us are in hiding and die without having found either our companion or mate, so our reproduction rate is low. Most of the unforgiven live lives of normal wizards, marrying into other wizarding families rather than with their own kind. Thus the signature that created us is lost again for another ten or so generations until it reoccurs naturally in their heirs. Most old pure blood wizarding families carry the signature but no one speaks of it. Any family found to have produced an unforgiven child is seen as infected and ostracized from society.” Harry sighed heavily wondering why on earth society didn’t accept them, just as they did the Werewolf or other dark creatures. 

“Why aren’t we protected like the other dark creatures?” Harry whispered finding it hard to refer to himself as a creature rather than as a person. 

“Misunderstanding and fear. We feed off other wizard’s magic Potter and to any self respecting Wizard that’s a threat. Without magic we are all merely vulnerable muggles, and it is that fear of being left helpless that makes the Ministry and their followers fear us.” Harry sighed again and leant back heavily against the wall beside Draco who instinctively moved in closer to Harry’s side, the blonde pushing his nose into the side of Harry’s neck and inhaling deeply on an aroma only he could smell. “You smell divine Potter, like sin and sex rolled into one. I couldn’t smell you until the start of term, hadn’t even bothered with you to be honest but it’s there despite the concealment.” Draco breathed out heavily against Harry’s neck making the boy shiver a little with restrained delight. 

“What did you mean when you said ‘Did I always treat my Superei like that’?” Harry muttered as Draco controlled himself and pulled back from Harry’s neck in order to answer the question. 

“To begin with let me tell you about how we were created first. Vampires have been around millennia longer than Wizard’s. When Wizard’s began to appear in the late 10th Century the two distinct magical beings began to seek one another out to find common ground and learn from one another. Naturally there were experiments that happened as Wizard’s learnt about their magic and learnt how to use it. Somewhere in this earliest time though a Vampire and a Wizard got together and did the deed. The results of which was a child who displayed all the symptoms of having the Vampire virus but also carried with it the wizard’s magical abilities. Eventually though through the generations these traits of the virus have mutated making the offspring reliant on magical lust rather than the more common blood lust. Are you with me so far?” Draco looked seriously at Harry who narrowed his gaze in slight confusion but nodded all the same as Draco continued. “As I explained before, this signature that was originally created with the first born child was passed through the generations as the years went by. However what was discovered was that in the children born with this signature there were two distinct types. The Superei, tended to show more of the Vampire’s magical signature making them far stronger and more dominant. The Inferei however showed more of the Wizarding magical signature and were far less aggressive and a lot weaker in comparison to the Superei.” Draco paused as there was the sound of chatter outside in the dorm room obviously the chaos of the great hall had been sorted and the Slytherin’s were returning to their dorm to get ready for the dueling club. Lowering his voice Draco continued. “Not much else was ever found out about us because the Ministry saw fit to ban all tests on our kind, saying that it was encouraging dark magic. All we know now, through the very few meetings that have happened between unforgiven is that you do not confront a Superei no matter what forces pull you towards it. Most of us are Inferei but the two Superei I know of I wouldn’t cross with a ten foot broom.” Draco smiled seriously at Harry who got the general idea of what Draco was suggesting. 

“Is Snape…?” Thinking back to what had happened in the hall Harry queried Draco hoping the blonde knew. Draco however shrugged his shoulders in reply. 

“We don’t know but if he is he’s definitely at Superei. It’s so difficult to tell with the inhibiting potion and concealment charms blocking our natural senses. If an unforgiven wants to remain anonymous it’s virtually impossible for anyone to tell unless they crack, like you did at your cousin’s party.” Draco looked sympathetically across at Harry who groaned audibly at the mere memory of what he’d done to his cousin’s best friend. While Harry knew he should have regretted it, he didn’t in the least in fact he got quite a kick out of it remembering the way the boy had screamed, and thrashed about as Harry had killed him. “Come on, or we’ll be late to the meeting.” Draco stood up from his position beside Harry having heard the last of the noise of the Slytherin’s leaving the dorm to attend the dueling club. 

“I haven’t accepted yet.” Harry muttered realizing that Draco had just assumed he’d accepted the offer the blonde had made on Sunday. Draco paused by the open door to the bathroom and glanced back knowingly at where Harry still sat unmoved. 

“Potter after the display in the great hall your decision has already been made for you. You need us and we need you.” With a firm and knowing stare Draco stood aside the door and gestured for Harry to follow. Harry hesitated for a moment but in one of the most significant decisions in his life he stood up and followed Draco quietly in acceptance. “I don’t like being late, they’ll start without us.” With a smile Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and dragged the boy through the Slytherin dorms and down through a secret passage hidden under Draco’s trunk at the end of his bed. 

“What goes on at these meetings?” Harry inquired a little concerned as he allowed Draco to lead him through the darkness. 

“Just wait and see.” Draco chuckled wickedly leaving Harry more than a little apprehensive about having made the biggest decision of his life in the bathroom after only three days of thinking about it.


	8. Preferential Treatment

CHAPTER 8

“…oh Jesus fucking Christ.” Harry groaned loudly his fingers tightening impossibly in the blonde mop of hair currently bobbing up and down in his lap. Draco was practically sucking Harry’s brains out through the end of the boy’s prick with a practiced skill Harry would never of dreamed Malfoy had. Harry felt himself peak and crest his body stiffening in ecstasy as he came with a long guttural groan into Draco’s wicked mouth. “Fuck.” Harry breathed out heavily as he collapsed back on the cushions his fingers falling away from Draco’s hair to flop bonelessly beside him. Draco licked a long path up Harry’s spent cock before sitting up and wiping at the corner of his mouth before he stretched himself out beside the other boy on the blanket who was now relaxing amongst the cushions and pillows. 

“Did I mention we prefer our own kind?” Draco smiled wickedly at Harry who was still breathing heavily from the exertion of his orgasm. “The potion may dampen the need for satisfaction from our own kind making it possible to mate with others but trust me sex with a mere wizard is never the same once you’ve had an unforgiven.” Draco stretched lazily and reached across to the small table in the center of the room pouring both he and Harry a glass of the expensive brandy the small group of five of them had been drinking all evening. 

Harry could hardly believe how much he’d learnt about himself in such a short space of time. It had been disappointing originally when Harry had stepped into the chamber, to find only three other people sitting on the multitude of cushions, rugs and pillows strewn around the floor. Harry recognized all three faces. Alison Weighbridge from Hufflepuff, Steven Bloomstrode from Slytherin and Gavin Archwright from Slytherin as well. Harry had never actually spoken to any of the other three students before in his life but found himself instantly drawn to them. They welcomed him with enthusiastic smiles and a large glass of pilfered brandy. Draco had explained briefly that there had been two more of them last year but that they’d left being seventh years and all. 

The evening had started out easily enough with Harry being told any amount of information about the group and their common condition. It occurred to Harry that the small group knew just as little as he did about their condition, and what they’d learnt had been from stolen books and experimentation. Eventually though things had moved on and Gavin, Alison and Steven had broken apart from Draco and Harry to do their own thing, leaving Draco to continue informing Harry about his condition. Harry had been stunned to watch the other three in the room root like rabbits without cause or concern for who was watching. Draco had simply come out and asked Harry if he wanted a go. Harry didn’t quite know where or when he’d agreed but before he knew it he was on his back receiving the most amazing blowjob ever. Harry knew it should have repulsed him having Draco sucking him, and a male at that but it didn’t, somehow it made him feel better about everything. 

Now though in the afterglow of orgasm Harry began to feel truly at ease for the first time since he’d realized he wasn’t like all his friends at school. Draco was watching him closely the blonde’s own raging hard on pressed uncaringly against Harry’s thigh as the pair of them sipped their brandy. 

“So what exactly have you achieved in these sessions?” Harry inquired casually as he tucked himself away feeling the cold draft from the corridor. Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he rolled his amber liquid around in his glass. 

“Not a lot, except finding company and a place to discuss the things that’s been happening to us. I guess we’re just trying to figure ourselves out.” Draco rolled over onto his front and pulled idly at the tassel on the end of a cushion as he continued. “Last year Steven over there nearly killed some poor first year in the bathroom. The kid slipped and cracked his head open on the tiles, stupid Steven went to help and before he knew it he was practically lapping at the kid’s blood like a cat with cream. We had him held up in here for two days trying to snap him out of it, but once you’ve tasted it it’s like a drug. Alison helps him cope though.” Harry glanced across at the darkened far corner where Draco had just indicated. The sight was horrific, the frenzied sex of the trio had turned into physical violence and Alison glistened from head to foot with crimson blood, where Steven and Gavin and slashed into her pale skin with a scalpel. The two boys were eagerly licking at the substance, shaking with ecstasy and growling at one another like lions over a new kill. Harry swallowed heavily and looked back at Draco who was watching him carefully. 

“That’s….I mean is she?….” Harry hesitated trying not to look back at the scene on the other side of the room. 

“You’ll get used to it Potter, it’s what we all want deep down inside only some of us have more restraint than others.” Draco glanced at the trio in the corner by way of explanation before turning back to Harry who’d quickly downed the entire contents of his brandy glass in one go. “She’ll be fine Harry, it’s what us Inferei are built for. By tomorrow she’ll have a few scratches and a bruise if Gavin doesn’t let her thigh go!” Draco called the last part of his comment loudly and Harry watched as Gavin’s fist instantly loosened on the young girls pale thigh. “But apart from that she’ll be fine.” Draco smiled back at Harry and reached over to pour the boy another large glass of brandy. 

“This is going to take some getting used to.” Harry whispered as he quietly thanked Draco for the blessed drink which was helping the situation sink in better for Harry. 

“Yeah it will but these sessions help you relax. You get to express some pent up rage, get some satisfaction of the sexual kind we all crave, and generally be yourself for a while. We also share information about what we’ve heard or seen.” Draco finished his own glass of brandy and put it aside before leaning into Harry’s waist and inhaling deeply on the invisible aroma. Harry hadn’t gotten used to having Draco Malfoy come within more than a few meters of him before and he instinctively flinched at the movement. Draco chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the other boy’s robes. “Sorry, I can’t help myself you smell so…..” Draco inhaled deeply again, thinking for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know just different I guess.” 

“How come I can’t smell you?” Harry inquired having been secretly sniffing the air all evening trying to find even a trace of what Draco was describing. Admittedly he could smell the metallic tang of blood and the fetid stale smell of sex but he couldn’t smell anything interesting. 

“Don’t know? We can smell you perfectly. In fact you smell better than we do. I guess it just takes time to adjust and listen to your inner signature.” Draco shrugged casually and turned back over onto his back. Harry watched as the boy unzipped his trousers and pulled free the red bulbous head of his prick, giving it a quick tug and spreading the pearly drop of come over his length. Harry stared at the blonde who gestured casually with his head at his cock. “Well come on Potter we always return favors.” Harry swallowed heavily as he shifted unconsciously over Draco’s lap not really knowing what he was supposed to do. He’d never been with another guy before, in fact he’d never been with a girl for that matter either and this sudden foray into sex had been a quite unexpected outcome of the evening. 

“I’ve never….” Harry whispered as Draco drew his hands up into Harry’s mess of dark locks atop of his head. 

“No time like the present to learn then is there?” Draco whispered in return his silky red lips turning upwards in a wicked smile. Harry nodded and with his eyes closed and his mouth open descended awkwardly onto Draco’s thick cock, the only thought in his mind ‘what the fuck was he doing?’


	9. Send Us All to Ruin and Disgrace

CHAPTER 9

It was another weekend, and another detention spent with Snape. Harry was only a month into the school year and already he was tiring of having to spend so much time in Snape’s presence. After the confrontation in the great hall at the beginning of term most of the student populace had gone back to ignoring his existence. What ever Draco had said to the Ravenclaw prefect had obviously gone around the school quickly. The professors too had given him a wide berth not even asking him anymore if he intended joining in on class practices. Snape was still however dominating his life, making importune visits to see Harry, during free periods or at meals. The potions professor was keeping a scrupulously close eye on Harry just as he’d promised at the start of term. Nothing had come of Snape’s momentary laps in the great hall either, the incident forgotten as if it hadn’t even happened. That alone didn’t come as a surprise to the boy, knowing the headmaster and his staff wanted to avoid further irritation concerning him. Harry had however noticed that whenever Snape addressed him the professor’s hands were always tightly clasped together behind his back as if not trusting himself not to make a repeat performance. 

Harry was also beginning to see the benefits of the meetings he attended weekly in the Slytherin dorm. Now he was aware of what he was, Harry was beginning to notice the unconscious changes in his behavior again just as he had first noticed back at the beginning of school. Now though he wasn’t inhibiting them instead he took every new step as it came. For instants he’d given up wearing Dudley’s old hand-me downs and instead was purchasing more traditional, well fitting wizarding attire from the multitude of owl order catalogues Draco had stashed in his trunk. He’d changed his hairstyle too, cutting it shorter and purposely messing it up with gel. Despite being banned from Quidditch Harry still attended games, enjoying it on a whole new level. It had dawned on Harry during the second match of the season last week that his love of the game didn’t stem from being able to fly; it was rather the thrill of danger and the adrenalin that he loved. Those things he could still enjoy without being on a broom, but the most spectacular part was the accidents. A sick pleasure seemed to be derived from seeing blood spilled on the Quidditch pitch, even Draco agreed. The meetings helped him relax, and almost enjoy what was happening to him. In his new little world Harry had begun to care less about everyone else and his attitude showed it. A passing comment at him in the halls was met with as ugly a curse as Harry could think of on the spot. Stares from other students were met head on with Harry staring right back at them with a glare just as dangerous as Snape’s might be. Everything Harry did seemed less important as he began to listen to his bodies’ demands. Admittedly most of those demands were sated by Draco but something, something he couldn’t identify was beginning to get under his skin and make him feel unsettled. It was partly why, despite his growing irritation of the subject, he still came religiously to his detentions with Snape. Given half a chance Harry would have blown the professor off by now and handed the consequences but something kept him coming. Harry was sure it had started with the slap in the great hall, the memory of it lingering in Harry’s mind and refusing to die. The look in the potion professor’s eyes, the anger, the rage and the pure satisfaction having slapped the boy, it was to Harry unforgettable. 

“You’re dawdling Potter.” Harry snapped himself out of his distant stare into the bubbles of the sink, to glance pointedly over his shoulder at where Snape was sat at his desk grading papers. The potions professor hadn’t even glanced up from his work to address Harry. Harry stared at the wizard for a moment watching the way the man scrawled his red comments over the parchment he was reading. It would not have surprised Harry if the parchment weren’t his, Snape delighting in further degrading the boy but at present Harry couldn’t see if it was and so merely turned back to where he was scrubbing the cauldrons. 

Harry continued until he’d finished the last cauldron and emptied the sink before he turned back to face Snape who was now reclining in his chair behind his desk staring openly at the boy. Harry had felt Snape staring at him for a while the man’s icy gaze sending chills down Harry’s spine. Harry wasn’t intimidated by the man’s stare though and calmly returned the man’s gaze his eyes expressing his uncaring attitude. 

“You realize Potter that by this show of defiance you are only delaying the inevitable.” Harry raised a smooth eyebrow in distain as he watched Snape rise from behind his desk and come around to stand before him. Harry bit his tongue purposely remaining silent despite the overwhelming desire to retaliate against the older wizard. “What do you hope to achieve by this rebellion Potter? Are you teaching us all a lesson by purposely being awkward? Do you mean for them all to give up on you just because you’ve embraced this new criminal image?” Harry breathed out slowly controlling himself as Snape circled him looking down his nose at the boy with mild disgust. “I’ve got news for you Potter, too much has gone into creating you for them all to give up, The headmaster himself will see you fulfill your task even if he must drag you kicking and screaming into the mouth of the devil himself?” Harry knew Snape was baiting him, the tension between them having risen slowly over the past two weeks. It was as if Snape was daring him to challenge his authority again just as Harry had done the day in the great hall, and unfortunately Harry was becoming powerless to stop himself replying. “Do you know what a sacrificial lamb is Potter?” Harry’s heart missed a beat as Snape leaned in close the man’s sneer nothing compared to the overwhelming aroma that assaulted Harry’s senses immediately. The smell was wonderful a mixture of deep earthy grass and mid morning sex, and it made Harry’s hair stand on end. Automatically Harry closed his eyes breathing in deeply the scent, momentarily getting lost in the odor before it disappeared as Snape pulled away sharply. Abruptly Harry’s eyes sprung open again to stare at Snape, who’d consciously put several paces between them. Harry had never seen the professor look so shocked in his entire life the wizard staring stunned into Harry’s eyes. “You’re….” Severus Snape was never inarticulate but at that very moment words failed him as he stared into the lavender hued eyes of the boy who lived. This sudden out of character change in his potion’s professor caught Harry off guard and the boy bit his lip wondering what he’d done. Quickly trying to defuse the situation Harry clung to the only reality he knew as he snapped sharply back at Snape’s original comment. 

“I do believe I know one sacrificial lamb sir.” Harry paused watching as Snape regained a little self-control again as Harry spoke. “Do you prefer that title or is deceitful, two faced worm more appropriate in your situation?” Harry knew the instant he’d said it, it was the wrong thing to say. Snape practically exploded as he swept down onto Harry’s form picking him up by his neck and bodily throwing him out of the door of the potion’s classroom with a very unnatural strength. Harry hit the wall in the corridor outside with a heavily thump but he didn’t register the pain. Instead an instinct kicked in and climbing to his feet Harry spun around his wand outstretched at the potion master who was still in the room bent almost double over his desk and breathing heavily. Steadily Harry walked back inside the room his wand never wavering from Snape’s crumpled form over the desk. Slowly Harry approached the other wizard, his natural feeling to run being completely overridden by the sudden need to be close to Snape. “Professor?” Harry whispered darkly watching in fascination as Snape glanced up at him. The man’s once obsidian eyes were now rimmed with violet and Harry could smell the intoxicating aroma he’d smelt before. Something sparkling caught Harry’s attention and the boy glanced down to see a very familiar chain and claw hanging out of Snape’s robes. Cautiously Harry looked up at Snape not really knowing what to do now he was here. Snape’s shaking pale fingers tightened on the edge of the desk as Harry’s gaze met his own. 

“You do not know what game you play Potter, get out before you do something we will both regret.” Harry didn’t move his body still refusing to move even as Snape’s silken voice washed over him like wave. When it was obvious Harry couldn’t do as he’d said Snape continued obviously fighting an unseen force himself. “Listen to the rational thought Potter and move before we are both ruined.” Forcing himself to lower his wand Harry dragged his gaze away from Snape’s violet glow. Without the gaze Harry found it easier to think and slowly he turned and strode from the room, shaking and feeling completely out of control. 

As soon as Harry made it out of the classroom he began running, blindly pushing his way past Slytherin students as he made his way towards their common room. Draco had always escorted Harry into the common room and always when everyone was out at dueling club. Being the weekend however the place was full of milling students all of whom now stared at Harry as the boy burst through their common room door and fell to his knees in sudden agony, and began calling out for Draco. Everyone was staring at him hardly believing a Gryfindor had their password, on top of it being Potter who was wailing in agony in their common room. 

“Fuck, Harry!” Harry heard Draco pushing his way through the gathered crowd to get to him before the blonde boy fell down on his knees beside Harry’s writhing form. “Harry, Harry!” Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s face forcing him to look at him. Draco gasped audibly as he saw the lavender hue in Harry’s once green eyes. “Shit.” Draco whispered as he wiped the blood away from Harry’s cut head.

“Draco what’s he doing here?” Harry distantly heard someone addressing the blonde. 

“It doesn’t matter go and get Steven and Gavin now!” Draco growled at the crowd surrounding them before lowering his forehead down to rest on Harry’s so that they were staring at one another. 

“You need to snap out of it Potter, we can’t help you unless you settle down.” Harry nodded dimly against Draco’s forehead as two more familiar shadows fell over him. “Help me get him up and into the dorm.” Draco stood up from Harry and before he knew what was happening Harry was being lifted easily from the floor and carried unceremoniously into the sixth year dormitory. Steven and Gavin dumped Harry onto Draco’s bed before the blonde instructed them to get rid of the crowd before sitting down carefully beside a more calm but still upset Harry. 

“It’s him, he’s one of us.” Harry whispered softly up at Draco who nodded far too calmly for Harry’s liking considering what he’d just told him. 

“I told you it wouldn’t surprise me Potter, what stupid thing did you do this time?” Draco muttered as he reached into his bedside table and drew out a small hip flash of whisky from which he took a large swig of himself before handing it to Harry to do the same. 

“Nothing, I don’t think.” Harry was confused at what he had actually done to incite such a reaction from Snape, he was still reeling at the fact Snape was one of them. “I’d finished scrubbing the cauldron and he began baiting me about everything, teasing, challenging me to do something or say something. I didn’t say anything but when he came close I caught this smell, like wet grass and stale sex. He freaked out when I looked up at him. I didn’t know what to do so I told him he was a deceitful two-faced worm. Then he lashed out at me, threw me out of the classroom with one hand but I couldn’t resist I had to go back to him. I saw his chain, and his eyes they were a deep violet colour. He told me to go before I did something we’d both regret, so I left and came here and now my chest aches so bad.” Harry rushed through what had happened in the potions classroom before curling up on his side and pushing his nose into Draco’s side, despite not being able to smell the blonde. 

“This is bad Potter.” Draco whispered as he took another deep pull from the hip flask his hand automatically coming to rest on Harry’s back where it was rubbing back and forth gently as if to heal the other boy’s pain and distress, which unfortunately he felt so acutely. “Judging from what you’ve just told me we can assume he’s a Superei. The last and only time I’ve ever came into contact with a Superei like that was a couple of summers ago. We went to Spain for a so-called Malfoy family holiday. I was still getting used to controlling my behavior but I knew as soon as I spotted this guy in our hotel I knew what he was and that if anything happened I’d be powerless to stop it. He seemed nice enough, we even fucked a couple of times but something happened on the last day and I challenged him for some stupid reason. Before I knew what was happening he was strangling me and slicing open my wrists, yet I couldn’t do anything about it because it was if my body wanted it to happen. Lucius came in before he could finish the job and the guy fled. Lucius just thought it was a lovers tiff, he’s got no idea about my condition.” Harry nodded slowly now a little fearful for himself and what Snape would do to him if he got half a chance. 

“What do I do now then?” Harry whispered in return as Steven and Gavin returned having finally dispelled the angry crowd outside in the common room. 

“Lay low for a while. Don’t make eye contact with him, don’t speak to him, definitely don’t challenge him again, and above all do exactly as he says. We don’t know yet what Snape’s doing to control his own condition so it’s best we as Inferei stay out of his way until we can learn some more about it.” Draco looked seriously from Harry up at the other two boys’ who nodded in silent agreement. 

“We’ll go tell Alison.” Steven and Gavin turned to leave and Harry slowly sat up from the bed as Draco stood up as well. 

“You better go too Potter, we don’t need to give him a reason to come looking for you down here and you’re safer up in Gryfindor Tower.” Harry nodded and with a smile of thanks to Draco turned and followed Steven and Gavin. The ache in his chest was still there and he was still very confused but at least he was back in control of himself and that was the important part, or at least what he thought was important.


	10. A Favour Revoked

CHAPTER 10

“Ah Severus nice of you to come. Drink?” Headmaster Dumbledore greeted Snape warmly as the potion’s professor swept into his room via the floo. 

“I can’t do it.” Severus spoke calmly his face set in determination as he ignored the headmaster’s offer of tea and a chair. 

“Can’t do what my dear boy?” Albus was just as cordial as he always was not even registering that the potion’s professor was unusually agitated. Severus was not going to stand for any of the headmaster’s avoidance or manipulation tactics today though; his decision was already set in his mind. 

“Potter. I can’t supervise him anymore you will just have to get someone else to do it.” Unaware that he was twisting his hands in his lap Severus began pacing back and forth past the fireplace having done so for two hours already in his own chambers. Not in 20 years had he ever lost control like that before, not even when he’d first joined the ranks of the Deatheaters. Severus Snape prided himself on being in control at all times but the boy and his blasted existence had cocked it all up. 

“You have only been supervising him a month Severus, what has happened?” Albus again offered Snape a seat beside his desk but the potion professor shook his head vehemently in refusal. 

“Nothing has happened Headmaster I am simply asking that you find someone else to supervise Potter.” Snape practically spat out the brat’s name barely controlling his own inner turmoil and repressed instincts. Since the incident in the great hall at the start of term Snape hadn’t been him self. Potter had ignited something in him with those challenging eyes that Snape had long been controlling. The brat was practically begging to be beaten within an inch of his life and it took Snape every ounce of will power not to just do it whenever the boy displayed that contemptible attitude he’d acquired since his godfather had died. 

“If nothing has happened Severus then why are you asking this? Although Harry may be going through a rebellious stage I believe he is at least learning his lesson after the incident at his aunt and uncle’s over summer. All reports suggest he may even be remorseful…” Snape couldn’t help the bitter laugh that left his throat at Albus’ suggestion. After what he’d seen of Potter this afternoon there was not an ounce of remorse in the boy at all, it simply wasn’t in his nature. 

“Believe me Albus when I say Harry Potter would kill that boy again ten times over if he was given the same chance and circumstance.” Snape stopped pacing and stared directly at the headmaster whose congenial smile had faded and was now replaced with a serious scowl. 

“If what you are suggesting is that Harry Potter is a cold blooded murderer Severus then I am going to ask you to leave. Mr. Potter may be many things but I believe his parents at least instilled in the boy some heart.” Albus stared angrily at Snape who merely smiled and shook his head in bitter amusement. 

“Potter’s parents had no idea what they were bringing into this world Albus, just as you have no idea what you plan to unleashed upon it.” Snape didn’t break his gaze from the headmasters, despite being able to feel the other man prodding at his mind in an attempt at breeching the man’s defenses. Still, Albus hadn’t succeeded in breaking Snape in 20 years and the potion professor had no intention of letting it happen now. 

“What are you keeping from me Severus Snape?” When he’d again failed at prying into Snape’s mind Albus sat back in his chair and stared at the professor sternly. 

“Nothing you would understand if I told you sir.” Snape paused and glanced back at the fireplace, craving to be back in the safety and comfort of his chambers where he could pace and think in private. “Now are you going to find someone else to supervise Potter?” 

“No.” Snape ground his teeth angrily at Albus’ cool calculated reply. The headmaster was a manipulating bastard and if he thought he could control himself Snape would tell the man so too. 

“Fine.” Snape bit out narrowing his gaze at the elder wizard who calmly sipped at his tea. “Be it on your head and those of your students.” With a snarl and seething with unrestrained rage Snape stepped back through the floo connecting into his chambers. If Albus Dumbledore didn’t care what happened to his students then Snape would just go ahead and do what he wanted. 

 

TBC...........I'm currently in the process of checking this as I post so, I'm looking at 10-15 chapters a night. We'll see how I go. Enjoy.


	11. Pushing the Button

CHAPTER 11

Harry sat quietly down on the steps leading into the courtyard, Draco sitting down at his side a moment later with two bags of fizzing sherbet in his hands. 

“He’s been there all day.” Harry whispered softly as he accepted the bag of sherbet Draco handed him. Draco like Harry was staring down through the arches of the courtyard to where a black hooded and robed figure sat on the grass beside the lake. 

“We can’t do anything Harry. You don’t just approach a Superei, that’d be like going up to a werewolf just for a pat.” Draco stuck his sherbet-coated spoon into his mouth making multicolored sparks fly out of his nose and ears. 

“But if we tell him about us and what we know, he might tell us what he knows. He’s older than us he might know more about our condition.” Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow in Harry’s direction as the other boy’s nose erupted in fireworks as he sucked his own sherbet spoon. 

“Trust me Harry when I say he most probably already knows about us. If you smell this good to me, I bet you smell fucking fantastic to him, like Fresh Meat ripe for the beating.” Harry sighed heavily. He and Draco had spent all of Sunday in the library trying to research their problem. It was difficult with Madam Prince hovering over them in the restricted section but they’d manage to gather a little more information about their own conditions. 

“Don’t you feel drawn to him though?” Harry inquired as he dipped his spoon into the Sherbet again his gaze still fixed on the solemn figure of their potion master sitting alone in the cold beside the lake. 

“I already told you I do Harry. It’s like being forcefully parted from something you know you need but I’m not stupid enough to listen to my instincts when my head tells me I’m likely to die if I make a rash decision.” Draco leaned back on his elbows on the steps as soft mist of rain began to fall from the gray miserable sky. “Listen we don’t know why we need him yet, it may just be a survival instinct that’s kicked in. While ever we fight the pull we’re giving ourselves more time to investigate this issue before sticking our necks out and getting them chopped off. The kind of blood play you and I enjoy is nothing compared to what a Superei would enjoy.” Harry nodded understandingly still unable to draw his gaze away from Snape who made no attempt at moving despite the steadily falling rain. 

“I can’t just sit here though Draco? If this is what I am and I’m turning my back on everything else just to live this life, I need to listen to what my bodies telling me and stop ignoring the signs.” Harry put the sherbet bag in his cloak pocket and he stood up and took a deep breath. “If you’re not going to ask him, then I will.” With a determined glance at Draco Harry strode off across the courtyard heading towards the figure still sitting on the grass. 

“Idiot.” Draco whispered to himself as he watched Harry stride off down the grass. Draco shook his head at Harry before rising and going inside out of the rain. If Harry wanted to kill himself Draco wasn’t going to be witness to it. 

Harry was still a good meter or so away from Snape’s form when he heard the other wizard speak. 

“Potter I suggest you turn around and return to the castle.” Harry came to a stop completely shocked that Snape had known he was coming when the professor’s back had been turned. Harry went to inquire how Snape had known but Severus beat him to it with his answer. “If you wish to sneak up on me I suggest next time you do it from down wind.” Harry was a little shocked and opened his mouth to argue but Draco’s words of warning echoed in his mind. Controlling his anger Harry took a deep breath and took the last few steps up to Snape’s side where he promptly sat himself down in the rain beside the elder wizard. “Potter, I am warning you that should you remain seated there I will not be held accountable for what will happen.” Harry folded his arms across his chest pointedly avoiding looking at the other wizard who didn’t even spare him a glance. 

“And what will happen sir? Will I be treated to a repeat performance of the incident in the great hall or perhaps you have something else to show me?” Harry cursed himself for sounding so defiant suddenly unable to keep the tone from his voice. Harry braced himself for Snape to attack him but it never came. Instead Harry watched as Snape slowly turned to face him, his obsidian gaze ringed in a deep indigo colour. 

“You have no idea what you’re playing with Potter. Do you think perhaps this is just another strange occurrence in your glamorous life, because I can assure you this ailment we suffer from is certainly not glamorous and is not something to be embraced as part of your hero profile?” Harry lowered his gaze automatically from Snape’s the man unconsciously smiling at Harry’s show of submission. 

“Tell me.” Harry whispered wondering how on earth he’d suddenly lost his backbone and ability to stand up for himself. For the past month he’d done nothing but stick up for himself yet in an instant he’d lost all courage. It was almost as if when he’d stepped into Snape’s aura the man had instantly calmed him. 

“What do you want to know Potter, that we are unforgiven souls destined to spend our lives feeding off the magic and blood of others? Or perhaps you wish to know that to me, and your newfound support group you smell like a bitch in heat? Or maybe you’d like to know that should this ever be discovered you, and I and your little friends would be hunted like deer, we would be caught and have a stake thrust through our hearts before our bodies would be quartered and burnt on a public pyre. A fate which not even the old fool Dumbledore could prevent.” Harry shuddered as he imagined the picture Snape had painted. It was a horrible image that made Harry cold all over. 

“But this is who we are.” Harry muttered the small bundle of defiance rising in his chest yet again. 

“We are too few Potter to make any difference. What is best for us is to pretend to be one of them, to control the offenses our ancestors left us with and that the Ministry find so illegal. We do not exist Potter and if you know what is best for yourself you will accept that as being so and return to being the boy-who-lived. Now go back to the castle and forget the past month.” Snape turned his gaze back out onto the troubled gray waters of the lake. Harry hadn’t noticed but the rain was really coming down now, and both he and Snape were soaking wet through. Harry though was not moving and remained stubbornly sat beside Snape whose jaw had set rigid in barely disguised anger. 

“No, I don’t want to go on pretending and fighting this thing that makes me different. What do I care if they find out, whether in this life or my other I am still running from something? Now tell me what’s going on?” Harry was losing his cool the defiant streak he’d been controlling until now finally breaking to the surface as he growled at the other wizard. Almost instantly Snape was on top of him his large frame pinning Harry’s smaller one to the wet grass, the wizard’s slender fingers tightly wrapped around Harry’s neck. Snape’s wet hair fell in a curtain around them as Snape drew his face down to Harry’s where the boy was having obvious difficulties breathing. 

“Do not push me Potter, my control just like your own balances precariously in this chain around my neck. Push me too far and you will know pain beyond anything the dark lord would have ever shown you. You are in this ‘life’ as you put it, the lower of our kind and would do well to remember that when you dare to challenge me again. You have no other purpose but to serve me. You are mine….” Harry could hardly focus through lack of air his lips beginning to turn blue as his vision swam. The rain that was streaming from the sky sounded like thunder as Harry’s senses began to dim. Snape’s wet hair now stuck to Harry’s face as the fist around his throat tightened. Snape growled low in his throat and Harry distantly felt the lick of a tongue across his blue lips before the excruciating pain of the man’s bite on his neck. Harry’s scream was silent his mouth filling with Snape’s wet hair and rain before finally he blacked out completely into the blessed still of darkness.


	12. The Point of No Return

CHAPTER 12

Harry cracked open his eyes slowly, wincing a little at the sun that shone brightly down on him. Groaning in pain Harry reached up blindly to feel at his head, feeling as if it had been knocked off his shoulders. His entire body ached and his back cracked sickeningly as he pushed himself up off the wet grass into a sitting position. Blinking a little to regain his focus Harry glanced around the deserted grounds. It looked to be mid afternoon and despite him dimly remembering that it had previously been raining the sun was now shining warmly from between the patchwork of cloud. Harry sat staring at the glistening surface of the lake in front of him his mind trying to get a hold of what had happened to him. Harry was so busy staring at the lake that he didn’t notice his approaching company until a shadow fell over him. Glancing up Harry was completely unprepared for the fist that came crashing down into his face sending him sprawling back to the wet grass before he’d even registered the face of the person above him. 

“You, stupid little cunt!” Shaking his head Harry shook off the striking blow and pulled himself back upright to glare up at the familiar blonde standing above him, his hands on his hips and his own eyes ringed with lavender. 

“Draco, what…” Harry didn’t get time to finish his sentence before Draco struck out again this time landing a well-aimed foot into Harry’s side making the boy curl up and cry out in agony. 

“I can’t believe you’re so idiotic Potter, I told you to stay away from him but instead you fucking challenged him again! Do you even know what you’ve done?!” Harry winced in pain as Draco leaned down and grabbed Harry’s hair, forcefully dragging the weaker boy up so that Harry was forced to look into Draco’s pale face. It occurred to Harry quickly that Draco looked thoroughly beaten, his face was bruised and cut, he had a black eye and a crusty trail of blood clung to the boy’s chin and lips. Harry shook his head as much as he could in Draco’s tight fist and swallowed painfully as Draco brought his other hand down to cruelly pinch the distinctive purple bite mark on Harry’s bruised neck. “This is a mark Potter, his mark! The same fucking mark I have on my neck now too.” Harry watched as Draco pulled apart the shredded collar of his robes exposing the fresh puncture wounds that were still bleeding. “He owns us now Potter, and you have no fucking idea what that involves because you had to go ahead and do what you thought was right before you had all the information! This is an entirely different world Potter, you don’t know anything about this, and I can assure you there is no going back now. Not now we’ve been claimed like bitches!” With disgust Draco threw Harry back to the grass before in exhaustion he too collapsed onto the wet grass. Almost instantly Draco rolled over and curled up against Harry’s side his head resting in the crook of Harry’s arm. Draco looked awful and Harry didn’t know what to do, and so merely rolled over so that he was curled back around Draco. It felt almost safe being curled together in the sun, each of their soft breaths falling on the others necks in a calming exhale. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize what I was doing. The charm isn’t working anymore.” Draco snuggled closer into Harry’s chest the blonde’s sky blue eyes falling closed as he took a deep calming breath in. 

“I know it isn’t, it’s practically useless now.” Draco whispered his voice sounding raw and strained. “He caught me in the library, hauled me up in the restricted section and started baiting me about my parents, school and you. I couldn’t help myself I lost control and challenged his authority. It was as if he wanted me to do it, pushing me to it so he could react accordingly. It’s like he feeds off our defiance. He threw me through a bookcase and into the glass display cabinets then he….” Draco trailed off his eyes opening to focus on the bruised bite mark on Harry’s own neck. “He said I was his now and something strange I didn’t understand. He said he would be free now he had us both.” Harry swallowed painfully and pushed his forehead against Draco’s so that they could easily stare at one another. 

“Do you feel different Draco?” Harry whispered having for the first time ever used Draco’s first name. Draco paused for a moment his gaze searching Harry’s before finally the blonde nodded.

“I feel like I’m not me anymore, that I’m floating.” Harry nodded understandingly feeling exactly the same way as his friend was. 

“And do you get the feeling you want…?” Harry trailed off nervously not really wanting to put words to the feelings that were already engulfing his mind and body.

“Oh yeah that too. I came through the entrance hall before and it was like being a sugar-deprived kid walking through a candy shop. I didn’t see fellow students I saw potential victims, I’m surprised I made it out without…” Draco sighed heavily and shifted closer to Harry as a warm breeze blew up across the lake. 

“We need help Harry.” Draco muttered quietly as he pressed his lips against Harry’s gently. 

“And the only person now who can is Snape.” Harry whispered in reply before molding his mouth to Draco’s in a deeply sensuous kiss. In all their meetings the one thing the pair of them hadn’t done was kiss each other, it was a barrier that Harry had held onto as signifying this life and his old one where he was most definitely straight. That barrier now was broken and Harry instinctively knew he would never again be the boy-who-lived. 

Breaking the kiss Harry sat slowly up and glanced around the deserted grounds. Being Sunday afternoon everyone would undoubtedly be at Sunday dinner and both Harry and Draco looked in no condition to attend the meal, their battered and bruised faces would undoubtedly cause suspicion neither of them wanted to arouse. 

“What do we do now?” Draco whispered as he ran his hand up Harry’s thigh idly. 

“We go and wait for him in his office. If he’s done this to us he knows what he’s doing and what’s going to happen so it’s best we confront him now about it and find out everything than letting it build up again and being unprepared.” Draco nodded in agreement. There was nowhere for them to turn now but return to their ‘Superei’. 

“Come on then, I want to go to the bathroom on the way.” Harry chuckled weakly as Draco slowly rose to his feet and the blonde having found his usual swarve sophisticated wit again despite his fears. Harry nodded and rose too wincing a little as his back cracked again. Both of them put on their usual expressions as they straightened themselves out and strode confidently together back towards the castle and their fate.


	13. Harem of Three

CHAPTER 13

“Drink it, the infusion of wolf blood with fluxweed will control the cravings. I can’t have you two running about the school preying on other students. Potter’s mishap over summer is enough to arouse suspicion should someone take an interest in his case.” Draco and Harry obediently picked up the glass vials that Snape had slid down the bench at them. 

It had been an entirely unknown side of their potion’s professor they were being witness to. Snape had practically strutted into the classroom like a proud wolf after a successful hunt. Harry and Draco hadn’t had to wait long in the man’s classroom before he’d come down after dinner. It was almost as if he’d known they would be there and didn’t even react as he shed his outer black school robes and proceeded to pass them a potion vial each from a locked cabinet hidden at the back of his office. Neither Harry nor Draco dared to speak both of them keeping their eyes cast downwards to the floor and obediently following the professors every word. The pair of them were still battered and bruised from the last round they’d survived with Snape and weren’t up to challenge him again just yet. 

“The amulets around your neck should still prevent any other misbehavior the two of you may feel the need to commit.” Harry and Draco watched carefully as Snape pushed up the sleeves of his white shirt before the man moved over to his desk to remove from within a draw a large flask of alcohol and a glass. “I have made arrangements so the two of you will spend every evening after classes and weekends here with me. The headmaster is under the impression that I am merely increasing my supervision and guidance on Potter through added detentions.” Snape sipped from his glass of alcohol as he paced backward and forward past the two boys sitting at the front bench of the classroom. Harry nodded silently as Snape addressed him before the man turned his attention on Draco. “And I have also convinced the old fool that you too are straying from the supposed ‘light side’ of this war Draco, and have agreed to attempt to bring you back by combining your detentions with Harry’s.” Snape smiled in supreme satisfaction as he again sipped from his glass of scotch. 

“What is going to happen to us now sir?” Harry muttered daring to speak when it was clear Snape had not inclination of continuing. 

“We are going to make history Potter.” Snape declared calmly as he moved over to stand behind the two boys sitting at the bench. Harry was instantly engulfed by the same aroma he’d first smelt back in the potion’s classroom on Friday as Snape leant down and licked a warm path up Harry’s neck over the still purple incision bite marks. “You, and I and Draco here, are going to become the very first Elith-furatu harem in England in nearly six centuries.” 

“A harem?” Harry whispered a little breathlessly as Snape’s icy cold fingers traced gently back and forth across his neck. 

“Indeed Potter, a small one but one none the less that will undoubtedly outlast both sides of this supposed war.” Harry was confused by what ‘harem’ meant and glanced over at Snape who was now back to tracing his fingers across Draco’s neck in a deceivingly gentle gesture. “It is a family unit Potter. A clan of our own kind isolated and protected from others.” 

“What about Alison, Gavin and….” Draco trailed off and Harry watched as Snape tilted the blonde’s head backwards, before locking his lips with the blonde’s in an upside down kiss. 

“Ah yes the other Inferei.” Snape breathed out heavily as he let go of Draco’s head allowing the blonde to return to facing forward. “In time I may decide we require new blood but at present I am satisfied with you two. You are both…” Snape paused and both Draco and Harry didn’t miss the way the potions professor inhaled deeply on the air. “…ripe for the picking.” Snape finished with a wicked half-chuckle as he downed what was left of his glass of scotch and put the empty glass aside. Harry despite himself liked the sound of what Snape had just suggested although he couldn’t help feeling a part of him wonder what sacrifices he would have to give up to receive the promise. Draco didn’t appear to get the underlying message and Harry rolled his eyes. The blonde was sometimes just as dense as he accused Harry of being so often. 

“So what does this ‘harem’ involve?” Harry commented trying to sound as less threatening and challenging to Snape’s authority as possible. Both Draco and Harry were still in the dark about their conditions and any additional information they were given only served to make them understand better. 

“Very little at the moment we must be vigilant in protecting our identities. As you both know should the Ministry find out about us we would become hunted and our combined strength is not enough to dissuade a marauding army of Auror’s, although the prospect of sucking some of those bastards dry is highly appealing despite the long odds of success.” At Snape’s comment Harry had a brief flash back to his summer at the Dursley’s and his cousin’s pool party. So many people Harry didn’t know, yet all of them knew him, his uncle Vernon’s lies about him being clinically insane making all of them stay clear of him. Harry had been almost enjoying watching people avoid him but then that boy had cornered him in the garage when he’d gone to fetch Vernon and his friends more beer. Oh yes there had been some beautiful bodies to behold scantily dressed in bathing costumes, yet it had to have been the fattest slob aside from his uncle and cousin that had approached him. The boy practically wobbled like jelly yet the deceptively soft flab covering hid hard hitting and strong muscles. Harry had been unprepared for it having missed his cousin’s friends calculating his demise all evening. It had taken only one of them to get him alone… “Potter!” Harry jumped a little at Snape’s stern command having momentarily lost himself in his thoughts. An involuntary shudder rippled down his spine as he glanced up at Snape unaware that his eyes had turned a lavender colour at the regression into his memory. 

“Sorry sir, I was just…” Harry stumbled over his words as Snape leaned across the bench and ran his fingertips smoothly down Harry’s cheek down to the boy’s chin. 

“I know what you were doing Potter and if I have my way you’ll be doing it more often. I should have recognized the signs when they brought that boy’s body into the Ministry but I didn’t and luckily neither did the Auror’s. Quite a display for such young talent, such a pity it was just a mere muggle.” Harry stared up at Snape who smiled dangerously before standing back up straight to face both boys still sitting stoically at the bench. 

“Why are you doing this? I thought you said we should forget everything that had happened?” Harry winced as the defiant rebellious tone slipped out unchecked. Not a couple of hours ago Snape had been adamant that he wanted no part of what was going on yet all of a sudden this had happened and without a reason that Harry could see. Draco looked horrified across at Harry a sure indicator that Harry had sounded more defiant than he realized. Snape spun around from where he was putting away the flask of scotch and the glass back into his desk draw. The instant Harry’s gaze met Snape’s answering indigo hue he knew he was in trouble. Like lightening Snape had Harry pinned against the wall, the man’s haste knocking Draco from his stool onto the stone floor. Harry struggled in vain as Snape hung Harry against the wall by a strong fist around his neck. 

“Because Potter I realized the potential you and Draco represented to me.” Snape pressed his crooked nose against Harry’s so that the man’s voice reverberated through Harry’s entire body. Harry had no other choice but to meet the elder wizard’s gaze. “You said whether in this life or your other you would always be running from something, well the same is true for me. Dumbledore is manipulating me for his own gains, just as Voldemort is doing, neither of them aware that I have the potential to wipe them from this earth without raising a single finger.” Harry continued to struggle against Snape’s strong vice like grip but couldn’t find purchase on the smooth stones of the wall behind him. “I joined the death eaters Potter in the vain hope that the dark lord would accept my condition, and I could live in peace when he’d won the war. However like the weak-minded fearful half blood he is the old prejudice towards our kind have stayed with him. I realized quickly I would be no better off if Voldemort won the war than if the Ministry did, so I hedged my bets by pleading forgiveness from that fool of a headmaster. If Voldemort won I’d still be favoured among his elite, if the Ministry won then I would be safe from prosecution under Albus’ trust. Always though I was restraining my true self with no foreseeable end or freedom, controlled as it was by the trinket around my neck.” Snape tightened his hold on Harry’s neck the boy having given up struggling now as he desperately tried to breath. 

“And now?” Draco spoke up timidly from where he was still sitting on the floor. Almost instantly Snape let go of Harry letting the boy drop to the floor coughing and gasping for air, as the potion professor spun around on the blonde. 

“And now Draco, with you two, I can be free of both shackles. I do not care who win’s this war by the time it is over we will have grown enough in strength and number to secure a comfortable life for ourselves. They fear us now Mr. Malfoy, but they will respect us when they realize we cannot be beaten. Then perhaps we may live a free life.” Obediently Draco dropped his eyes to the floor as Snape stalked over to him circling him momentarily before hauling the boy up from the floor by his already torn collar. Draco wasn’t sure what Snape intended to do to him so merely braced himself for the worst as Snape deposited him roughly on the edge of the bench. Draco was somewhat surprised when nothing came and he stared at Snape who sat himself down calmly on the stool directly in front of where Draco was perched on the edge of the bench. “Tell me Draco who is the one who broke you?” Harry having recovered his breath sat up against the wall as he watched Snape address a fearful looking Draco. 

“Um, I don’t….I’m not sure what you asking sir.” Careful not to sound defiant Draco shifted uncomfortably under Snape’s intense stare. 

“The other Superei who buggered your arse and broke you in.” Snape folded his arms across his chest waiting patiently for Draco to reply. Harry watched from his seat on the floor as Draco swallowed nervously a red blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Andre. I don’t know his last name we were on holiday in Spain.” Draco flinched a little as Snape snorted in disgust the man’s still indigo eyes looking the blonde up and down. 

“I could tell by the way you went limp like a rag doll when I threw you across the library this afternoon. Did this Andre teach you discipline, submission and this docile attitude? Did he teach you how to respect your Superei?” Harry was shocked as he watched Draco nod slowly the blonde sliding from the bench down onto his knees before Snape. Snape smiled widely as he slid his fingers through Draco’s blonde mop of hair as the boy laid his head submissively against Snape’s leg. “And the child of this Spanish union?” Snape inquired coldly. 

“Terminated sir.” Draco whispered the sky blue eyes flickering up to stare at Harry sadly before sliding closed again as Snape petted the boy’s head in satisfaction. Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Suddenly he felt undeniably betrayed. Draco knew all along what happened with Superei of their kind, had even experienced it in Spain. Yet he’d led Harry to believe he knew nothing, had lured him in to a false sense of belonging. 

“Good, I will not have this bond tainted or challenged.” Snape turned his attention from Draco over to Harry who could do nothing but sit slumped against the wall staring open mouthed at the scene before him. “You see Potter, Draco understands I am not to be challenged and you will learn that lesson quickly unless you wish to prolong the pain I will inflict upon you.” Without thought Harry nodded automatically feeling a small pool of jealousy settle in his chest as he watched Snape continue to pet Draco’s head. “Tell me Draco are you two fucking?” Snape’s gaze never left Harry’s narrowed glare despite addressing the blonde. Draco sat up a little and cautiously looked across at Harry sitting on the floor before back up at Snape who was still staring at Harry. 

“We….” Draco went to answer but Snape cut him quickly off. 

“And do not lie to me, he wreaks of you.” Snape glanced down at Draco knowingly before staring back at Harry. 

“We haven’t had sex but we’ve messed around for the past four weeks. I kissed him this afternoon.” Draco lowered his gaze and his head back to Snape’s thigh as the elder wizard resumed petting his hair, all the while still staring at Harry. 

“You will come to rely on each other I will expect you to continue getting along. We are in this alone and in secret until an opportunity presents itself for us to leave Hogwart’s.” Snape rose from the stool casually brushing Draco aside as he strode across to where Harry was still slumped on the floor. Like he’d done with Draco Snape easily hauled Harry to his feet by his collar the man’s slim frame hiding such strength. “You are the stronger of the two Potter, but you are also more willful. I will not tolerate disobedience and I will expect your cooperation. Do not cross me Potter and just remember whom you belong to. If you please me I will give you everything you want and more, if you do not I will take from you just as much.” Snape grabbed hold of Harry’s chin drawing the boy’s still bruised lips to his own in a deep kiss. Harry could hardly believe that it was Snape he was kissing but the relief that flooded him at the mere kiss pushed aside any other emotions. Snape drew away from Harry’s lips a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he turned and strode over to his desk and the pile of papers waiting to be marked upon it. “Now the both of you get out of my sight, I will see you both here tomorrow straight after dinner.” With that Snape sat down and turned his attention to the pile of student homework to be marked slipping easily back into the practiced role of the sneering potion master both students knew better. 

Gathering his things Harry scrambled from the room Draco not far behind him. Once outside in the corridor Harry took a blessed deep inhale of fresh air calming himself and the myriad of emotions flying through his body. 

“Harry…” Harry opened his eyes hoping that the lavender colour had faded just as it had in Draco’s eyes. The blonde was standing quietly against the wall opposite to the one Harry was leaning against. Draco looked almost guilty, the blonde unconsciously worrying his lip a completely out of character trait for the usually headstrong confident Malfoy. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I knew. It was a shock to find out that you were one of us, apart from the fact we actually needed one another when we’d spent the better part of our schooling hating each other. I just didn’t want to tell you everything at once incase you got cold feet and decided not to accept the truth.” Draco looked down at his feet where he was scuffling his shoes against the stone floor. It was way past curfew and the corridors were silent and empty except for the occasional moth or rat scurrying by. Harry didn’t reply and merely stared at Draco who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. “How do you feel?” Draco ventured after the silence had gone on for too long. 

“Like I want to rip your arms off and beat you to death with the soggy end.” Harry whispered no true menace in his voice but his message very clear to the blonde. 

“If you’re not tired we can sneak up to the owlery and I’ll tell you everything I know…” Draco paused but then quickly added. “…properly this time.” Harry nodded in agreement far to worked up to even think about sleeping and more than willing to listen to everything Draco had to say. “Come on then before Filch catches us.” With a glance up and down the corridor Draco took off up the left corridor leaving Harry to cautiously bring up the rear.


	14. Bitter End

CHAPTER 14

“…so I can have kids?” Harry whispered as he easily transfigured the scurrying white mouse on the table into a sad looking flower and back again. 

“Bear young.” Draco corrected as he caught the escaping mouse and turned it into a clump of daisies. 

The pair of them hadn’t stopped talking all day, Draco eagerly feeding Harry every ounce of information he knew about being an ‘Unforgiven.’ Harry was enthralled but also mildly disturbed by some of things they were capable of. While the pair of them had most of their classes together neither of them learnt very much preferring instead to pass coded notes backward and forward to one another. Harry had quickly gotten over the feeling of betrayal when Draco had told him the rest of the story about his Spanish liaison with a Superei. 

“It means the same thing Draco, that I can get knocked up for 9 months…” Harry muttered as he wrote down the answer to the last of his transfiguration homework. 

“12 months actually.” Draco corrected again as he closed his homework having finally finished. Harry looked up at Draco sarcastically the blonde merely shrugging his shoulders in apology. “Longer gestation period because we’re male and you can’t just get knocked up Harry you’ve got to be in season and in the right phase of the moon.” 

“Well excuse me if I’m not quite rational, I’ve just found out I can get pregnant after six years of sex education which told me the exact opposite.” Harry consciously lowered his voice as a Ravenclaw first year past a little too close to their table in the library.

“It’s not that bad Harry, Superei become more ‘caring’ when you’re carrying young, less violent.” Harry rolled his eyes skyward at Draco’s reasoning hardly believing the blonde was taking all this in his stride. Not that there was any alternative Snape had made his intentions very clear and neither Draco nor Harry had any choice in the matter. 

“You know I believed you when you said you didn’t know much about us but now I see you know a hell of a lot more than I ever imagined. Where the hell did you learn all this? I thought we were supposed to ‘not exist’ in the Ministry’s eyes? And the books are very vague, they never mention our title just the symptoms, that’s how I thought I was a Vamp.” Harry stared pointedly at Draco as the pair of them walked out of the library heading down towards the great hall. 

“Yeah the Ministry like to believe we don’t exist but Voldemort isn’t that stupid. He knows we exist and unlike the Ministry he wants to be completely informed about any potential threat to his power, which is what we represent. Lucius has been researching them since he joined the ranks, it was apparently my dad’s pet project. That’s partly how I came to know what I was, after reading dad’s notes and having to listen to his great discoveries over dinner. It’s ironic really that he spent his life researching the Elith-Furatu and he didn’t even know he had one in the family. Not that he would have accept it, even with all the research in the world he would still have killed me if he’d found out.” Draco smiled sadly at Harry who sighed heavily wondering what his own parents would have done had their discovered his true self. Harry was still pondering this on the staircases heading down to the hall when out of nowhere he was thrown against the wall by two pairs of beefy fists. 

“Hey Potter, message from the muggleborn’s.” Harry didn’t have time to react as he felt the curse paralyze him before the bone-sickening crunch as a foot connected with his stomach. The pain was excruciating but Harry could do nothing as blow after blow was landed in his chest and stomach. “You’re pathetic Potter, you should have joined with Malfoy a long time ago. Same values, same scum.” With a final sickening blow Harry was released from the curse the boy crumpling to a heap on the stairs in agony. With his vision blurry Harry could only just make out the legs of his attackers running away up the stairs before he turned his head around to stare at a familiar blonde crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered as he clambered over his strewn book bag and practically slid down the stairs towards the blonde. Harry came to an agonizing thump at the bottom of the stairs where Draco’s body was lying twisted up in a heap. Ignoring the fact his own mouth was beginning to fill with blood Harry leaned down over Draco’s body and cupped the blonde’s face in his shaking hands. “Draco.” Harry coughed the boy’s name unintentionally spattering the blonde’s pale face with blood from his own mouth. Almost in relief Harry watched as Draco opened his eyes the pale blue gaze locking with Harry’s. Draco managed a weak smile but Harry had gone past beyond caring content that his friend was just simply alive still. With an agonizing cry Harry slumped backward away from Draco onto his side clutching at the invisible fire that erupted in his chest, lungs and stomach. 

From seemingly nowhere a familiar dark figure appeared over him before a calming hand came down to smooth over his forehead and back. 

“Shhh, sleep Potter, sleep.” Harry felt the charm hit him and the warm feeling that spread through him made him relax. With his vision impaired by a dark swirl of fabric Harry fell helplessly asleep under the effects of the charm. 

*************************************

A shadowy figure watched from the safety of the top room in the Three Broomsticks as several dark hooded wizards apperated into the center of the road. The bustling village erupted into green flame as the hooded figures began firing curses. Chaos was created instantly with witches, wizards and students alike running for their lives screaming in terror. To the outsider looking down the scene was horrifically random but to the shadow in the window it was perfectly calculated and organized. It was over in minutes the simultaneous cracks of the dark wizard’s disappearing just a second before the Auror’s came running in from the apparition point up the road. Lying in the road were three bodies so randomly felled that no one would suspect the connection between the them or the bitter revenge that had been sated by their grisly demise. For a moment the shadow took in the scene with supreme satisfaction before silently slipping away into the mayhem that had become of Hogsmeade. 

*****************************************

“Harry, come on we’ve got to go to the great hall the headmasters having the school searched.” Harry winced painfully as Draco helped him out of the hospital bed. Draco grabbed the blanket and the pillow before guiding Harry down to the great hall with the other hospital wing patients. 

“What’s happened?” Harry muttered as Draco led him into the chaos of the great hall and over to the Slytherin side of the hall. Instinctively both Harry and Draco sought out Snape, among the sea of students. The elder wizard was standing with the other professors at the head of their houses, attempting to organize the students into what appeared to be sleeping arrangements. It looked as if the entire school would be spending the night locked in the great hall. 

“They attacked Hogsmeade and killed three students. According to witnesses they apperated straight through the village’s wards into the middle of the street.” At Snape’s instructive gesture Draco helped Harry down to the front of the hall and sat him down carefully on the soft matting laid out on the floor. Harry breathed out heavily the strenuous activity re-igniting the pain in his chest. It had been a week since they’d been attacked on the grand staircase, and this Hogsmeade weekend was to be the first both he and Draco actually spent with Snape since last weekend’s revelations. Admittedly Harry was far from well after his horrendous injuries but he was better and that was supposedly good enough for Snape to call them both to his chamber this weekend. 

“Sir what is happening?” Having lay Harry back down with his hospital pillow and blanket Draco waited until the chaos had died down a little and Snape had made his way over to supervise his own house before he spoke up. The potions professor glanced down at the pair of them nonchalantly before folding his arms into the sleeves of his robe. 

“The headmaster believes the attackers had inside help and is having the castle searched. You will all be staying here tonight until the Auror’s have finished.” Draco nodded quietly as he watched Snape glance cautiously about him to ensure no one else was listening to his conversation with Draco. “Also you may inform Potter that those that inflicted his injuries will not be doing it again.” With a knowing stare at Draco Snape strode off back over to the other professors leaving Draco staring after him in shock. Swallowing hard Draco lay himself down beside Harry, sharing the boy’s pillow so that they could talk quietly without being overheard. 

“Did he just imply…” Harry whispered but was cut off by Draco before he could finish.

“Yes he did, and we will thank him properly for his protection tomorrow.” With a stern glare Draco pulled the edge of Harry’s blanket over himself and having pressed his forehead against Harry’s in a quiet display of affection closed his eyes and fell into slumber.


	15. Scapegoat and Me

CHAPTER 15 

“Why other professors accept drivel like this is beyond me?” Harry bit his tongue as Snape tossed his Charm’s homework back on the bench in front of him having perused it leisurely after Harry had set it aside as finished. “I am now convinced I am the only professor who requires of my students a level of work beyond basic ability.” Harry glanced up from his defense against the dark arts parchment to look at Draco who having completed his own homework was sitting quietly in front of Snape’s fireplace cleaning his broom. Harry knew better than to comment and turned his gaze back to his homework as Snape sat himself down in the leather couch. 

As predicted the Auror’s sent to search the castle after the attack on Hogsmeade had found nothing untoward suggesting inside help. The incident had been put down to Voldemort’s army gaining more insight into how the wards around the school and local village worked. It was a plausible explanation and the investigation had gone no further. For the three students who had unfortunately been caught in the fighting and had died the school was to be in mourning for the coming week. Councilors had been assigned to each house to help those who knew the boys cope with their loss. Both Harry and Draco thought it a farce but said nothing when comments had been made about the student’s deaths knowing not to arouse suspicion. The entire school had been sent back to their respective houses for the rest of the weekend but Harry and Draco had reported dutifully to Snape’s office. Harry was feeling marginally better although his injuries were not fully healed, no doubt a small part of him content in knowing the three boys who’d injured him so were never to breath the same air as him again. 

Now though he and Draco had been invited into Snape’s private chambers a place no student had probably ever been before in its history. Harry had been surprised when he’d walked in to find the place warm and cozy despite it being situated in the dungeons. The small three-chambered living area was nothing like Snape’s office and classroom. The living space was lined with bookcases full of artifacts, dusty tombs and potion jars, the leather couch sitting on a central rug. The bedroom and its adjoining open bathroom was done in cream and black, with dark wooden furniture. The four-poster bed Harry had spied from where he sat in the potion professors lab come kitchette was magnificent and was clearly the dominant piece of furniture. Then there was Snape’s private laboratory, that seemed to double as the man’s dubious looking kitchen. All in all the place suited Snape very well and felt just as it should after the wizard had called it home for the best part of 20 years. Harry was sure Draco had thought the same thing but neither dared to speak as Snape had instructed them to do their weekend homework and keep quiet while he marked his second year papers. 

For two hours the trio had worked in silence Snape sitting opposite Draco and Harry at the bench in the lab, all three wizards lost in their own work. Draco had finished first moving into the living area to polish and clean his broom. Snape had ended half an hour after and had left Harry alone still struggling to concentrate on his own work in such an unfamiliar and awkward circumstance. 

“Professor…” Harry looked up from his homework to glance over his shoulder into the living room. Draco was still rubbing wax into his broom handle but his nervous gaze was focused on where Snape was stretched out casually on his leather lounge. Harry knew what the blonde was going to say, having both of them argued over whom was going to do it before coming down to the professors office earlier in the day.

“Yes.” Snape replied coolly flicking his wand at a locked glass fronted cabinet and summoning a glass of brandy from within it. 

“Harry and I want to thank you for dealing with…” Draco stumbled over his words his smooth rubbing motion on his broom faltering as he continued. “…dealing with our attackers yesterday. We would have been capable of handling it ourselves….” Harry winced waiting for Snape’s undoubted explosion about having his authority challenged. The characteristic snarl never came though and Harry merely watched as Snape took a long sip of brandy before sitting up to stare at Draco, who’d completely stopped rubbing his broom now. 

“Indeed I have little doubt you would have handled the situation in your own time, just as I might have handled it personally were it not in all our interests to control myself. However it also occurred to me that should I leave you two to your own devices that the resulting imprudent anarchy you would have caused would have likely exposed us all. Thus I handled the problem before you two could cock it up.” Harry looked to Draco who merely shrugged his shoulders as Snape stood up from his couch and walked over to the bookcase on the far wall his back turned to the pair. “In relation to thanking me however I believe there is perhaps someway you may do so without having to open your mouths.” Harry swallowed nervously as Snape turned around almost predatorily to face them, his obsidian gaze ringed with indigo yet again. Harry saw something dangerous flicker in Snape’s gaze as the elder wizard glanced between Draco and him. “The question is though which one of you do I want first?” A calculating eyebrow quirked above Snape’s dangerous gaze as he put aside his brandy glass and stalked over to where Draco was sitting in front of the fire. “Submissive or unbroken?” Snape whispered as he smiled wickedly from Draco to Harry who was still sitting on the stool in the lab his homework forgotten. 

Draco had prepared Harry for this the night they’d spent in the Owlery talking. Harry knew the mechanics of two men having sex and knew just as Draco had explained that Snape would demand it of them sooner rather than later. It was their role really in Snape’s life now to keep him ‘content’ both sexually and physically. They were there for him to take out his frustrations on, it was why Snape baited them when he was feeling particularly ruthless or angry. Snape wanted them to defy him giving him a reason to fight back; it was just in his nature as a Superei to dominate his lessors and it was in their nature to provide that outlet for him. Harry was struggling though to come to terms with it, the defiant streak in him threatening to overtake the rational thoughts of submission especially when he pictured having any part of Snape’s body against his own. Despite knowing what he was now, his body and mind still balanced precariously on the wall between this life and his old one. 

Harry didn’t realize he was being stared at until he felt a hand come down to rest on his neck making him practically jump off his stool as he looked fearfully up at Snape’s lust filled eyes, the elder wizard looming over him. 

“What delights would await me in having you Potter?” Harry shivered as Snape leant down and pressed his crooked nose in against Harry’s neck inhaling the boy’s scent deeply. Harry closed his eyes involuntarily forcing down the rebellious part of himself that wanted to push the potion’s professor away. This was his life now, he belonged to Snape and had to act like it if he wanted to live a relatively pain free existence. “I can smell your fear Potter, it is an unbecoming aroma for such a willful pup as yourself.” Snape spat nastily against the side of Harry’s neck before forcefully pushing the boy away from him in disgust. Harry fell from the lab stool with a thump to the slate floor Snape’s looming form towering over him. “You will submit to me Potter but you will do so without fearing me. I like my partners with some bite. Draco!” Harry was shaking as he watched Snape stride back into the living room hauling the blonde up from the floor by his upper arm and throwing him in the direction of the bedroom. Draco made it to his feet after the push scrambling into the bedroom, already stripping his clothes from his body as Snape growled at him. “I suggest you begin taking notes Potter, because come your season I won’t restrain myself.” With a raging indigo stare Snape disappeared into the bedroom after Draco leaving the door wide open undoubtedly for Harry’s benefit. 

Harry slumped with almost relief against the wall of the lab, closing his eyes as he heard Draco hiss in sudden pain and anguish. From where he was now sitting on the floor Harry thankfully couldn’t see much of the bedroom but the sounds that came from within were enough for Harry’s mind to supply the accompanying images. In some way Harry felt guilty for having backed out and left Draco to own the resulting fall out, but despite himself he also felt the tiniest jealous that it was the blonde rather than him making the sounds of painful rapture coming from the bedroom. 

Harry kept his eyes closed the entire time listening to the abuse both his friend and the magnificent four-poster bed was being put through. Flesh meeting flesh rung through the silence of the chamber. There were slaps, punches and sickening tears that would undoubtedly bring blood, yet all the time Draco continued to make beautiful sounds of excitement and ecstasy. The pace inside the room picked up and with the violence dying came the unmistakable grunts of Snape no doubt atop his lover. Then at its peek there was a pause of silence before Draco’s piercing scream rattled the glass jars on the shelves around the lab. The sound died a few seconds after leaving only silence in its wake but Harry’s ears still rang with the hum. 

Harry opened his eyes then and watched as Snape’s naked figure walked past the bedroom door. Harry wondered what he should do but before he could move Snape reappeared from the bedroom a black silk robe tied loosely around his waist and wiping his hands and face on a cream face washer that was streaked with crimson. Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as Snape strode directly over to him, an air of satisfaction linger in the aroma of sex that hung about his person. Harry flinched a little as Snape bent down catching his chin between his finger and thumb and forcing Harry’s gaze up to meet his own obsidian stare. The indigo hue had paled to lavender in the elder wizard’s eyes and Harry melted into the man’s touch instinctively. 

“Perhaps in all of this you have misunderstood our arrangement Potter. I will protect you with my life but in return I will have your trust, your submission and your heart.” Slowly Harry nodded in understanding as Snape pulled him up to his feet and slapped the blood stained wet cloth into the boy’s hand. “Now go and clean him up. I have some business to attend to before retiring. I will expect you both showered and in bed before I return.” Harry was helpless to resist as Snape pushed him out of the lab with a firm hand before slamming the door closed before Harry could reply. With a sigh at the closed door Harry tightened his fist on the crimson stained cloth. He seriously needed to get a grip on things as they stood now and forget what values and hang up’s he’d had in his old life. He was owned now, owned and protected. With a bitter smile Harry took a deep breath in and steeling himself for the worst strode towards the bedroom to help Draco…


	16. Seasonal Trends

CHAPTER 16

“You’ve got to separate your old self from who you are now Harry or it’s going to be rough.” Draco winced a little as Harry gently sponged some of the water onto his back, washing away the blood that had stuck to the boy’s pale skin. 

“I know and I’m trying. It’s just that I really did hate him with a passion before and it’s hard to imagine having sex with someone I hate that much.” Harry muttered as he rinsed the bloodied sponge and applied it again to the scratches and cuts all over Draco’s back. “And I’m still not entirely comfortable with the whole ‘homosexual’ thing either.” Harry whispered as Draco pulled away from him when he caught the sponge on one of the deeper wounds. Draco huffed a contemptible laugh and glanced over his shoulder at Harry, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Yet you’re sitting here naked in a bath with me? How can you not be comfortable with the ‘whole homosexual thing’ as you put it?” Draco chuckled as Harry splashed him purposely with the water, trying and failing to hide the pink blush that instantly colored his cheeks. Draco splashed back but instantly regretted it as the movement split the deep cut on his wrist again making blood being dripping into the already crimson bathwater they were sitting in. “Shit.” Draco muttered clutching his hand around his opposite wrist trying to stem the flow of blood. 

“I’ll get a towel.” Harry slipped out from behind Draco in the bath. Naked and dripping Harry scurried across the cream tiled floor and grabbed a few towels from the warming rail before retuning to Draco. Harry wrapped one of the bath sheets around his own waist before helping Draco stand up and step into the other bath towel he held open for the blonde. The bath had cleaned most of the blood up from Draco’s body, the blonde’s injuries had looked far worse than they did now. There were bruises and some deep cuts that would need bandaging but all in all the blonde was in better health than Harry had expected after a round with Snape in bed. “Here hold this on it and I’ll find some bandages to wrap it.” Harry sat Draco down on the closed lid of the toilet seat with a hand towel around his cut wrist as he began searching through Snape’s bathroom cupboards. Harry had already found a healing potion to go into the bath water, and a pain-suppressing potion to give the blonde there was bound to be bandages among the other things Harry had discovered. With some luck Harry soon found a length of gauze and cloth in a bottom draw of the sink and kneeled easily before Draco and began bandaging the boy’s wrist. Harry was too busy wrapping Draco’s wrist that he didn’t notice the other boy staring at him until he’d finished and glanced up. 

“You’ll be his first you know.” Draco whispered his gaze not leaving Harry’s despite seeing the other boy’s discomfort at being stared at. 

“His first what?” Harry muttered uncomfortably as he stood up and began drying himself more thoroughly. 

“The first one of us he chooses to mate with.” Draco replied as he too stood up from the side of the bath and began carefully drying himself. Harry huffed a laugh at Draco’s strange statement and shook his head. 

“I thought he’d just done that with you.” Harry joked his tone more bitter than he would have liked Draco to hear. Uncomfortable with the blonde’s topic of conversation Harry stepped out of the raised bathroom area and down into the main bedroom where he’d already stripped and re-made the bed. 

“Not sex Harry, but actually mate with during your season. You’re stronger than me, you represent a greater potential to him. The sooner you’ve given birth to an heir for him, the sooner he can use you to help protect us if we need it.” Harry looked at Draco skeptically as the blonde shrugged off his towel and pulled on the thin cream pajama bottoms Harry had laid out for him. “Don’t look at me like that Harry I’m serious. What you did to that muggle at your cousin’s party was difficult even for a fully mature Superei to do let alone an adolescent Inferei like you.” Harry lifted the sheets as Draco crawled into the massive bed, the blonde looking almost relived to be off his feet and resting. 

“Listen I didn’t know what I was doing, I didn’t set out to kill him Draco…” Harry suddenly defensive frowned deeply at Draco as he pulled his own night pants on and climbed into the oversized bed beside his blonde pal. 

“I beg to differ.” Draco muttered as Harry continued not put off in making his point. 

“Fine I may have unconsciously wanted to kill the bastard but it wasn’t intentional originally. I just wanted him to hurt him enough to stop and get away from me. He smelt like rotten cabbage and the things he was saying to me about my parents, about the lies Vernon had told about me and my parents to his family and friends. I just got mad. I’ve never lost it like that in my entire life. He pushed me over the fence out front where anyone who cared to look out their windows could see, he said I didn’t deserve to live, that the only thing I was good for was this. He said he didn’t know why my cousin hadn’t thought of it before now…” Harry was staring up at the canopy his fists clenched tightly in rage at his side and his eyes narrowed dangerously as if the object of his anger was right there in front of him. “Then I felt that prick against my arse and I knew it wasn’t what I wanted, what I needed. I lost it. All the while I could feel the chain scalding my neck trying to force me not to do it but I couldn’t help myself once I’d started. The sound of his screams and the feel of his skin peeling away under my hands. I knew I wouldn’t get what I needed that it was a waste of my time but the satisfaction of holding his heart in my hands and watching its beats fade away made up for the effort.” Harry shuddered his eyes falling closed as his rage gave way to the pleasant feeling of excitement that settled in his stomach as he remembered the fear in the muggles eyes as he’d taken his last breath. 

“And in telling me that you’ve just proved my point Harry. There was nothing left of that boy but pieces when you’d finished with him, you tore him limb from limb simply because he’d challenged your person. You knew he was a muggle and that you’d get nothing magically from him, you didn’t even taste his blood. Yet you slaughtered him like a butcher because you knew you could.” Harry seemed to shake himself out of his induced memories and glanced almost fearfully across at Draco who was staring at him with his own lavender eyes reflecting Harry’s similarly colored gaze. 

“I’m not a murderer Draco.” Harry whispered as he watched the blonde close his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. 

“You’re thinking like your old self again Harry and I already told you that you’d come unstuck if you continue to do so.” Draco paused and yawned loudly Harry being treated to a full picture of the blonde’s tonsils in the wide expanse of Draco’s mouth. “In this life there are no murderers Potter, only survivors…” Harry watched as Draco’s expression softened the exhausted and battered blonde falling quietly into slumber. Harry stared at Draco’s peaceful face for a long time watching the flicker of candle light play over his face. With a sigh Harry turned over grabbing for his wand that he’d left with the pile of his and Draco’s school robes. A flick and a swish and the candles went out leaving Harry staring into the darkness. As he settled on his own side of Snape’s enormous bed he could smell the elder wizard’s scent in the silk sheets. Cocooned in his potion professor’s bed was the last place Harry had ever expected to end up, especially with a certain blonde curled up behind him. It was almost bizarre how Harry had so easily accepted this change in his life, and how unconsciously he felt at ease when so much turmoil surrounded him. 

Harry heard the door to the bedroom open and quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Harry listened to the soft footfalls of the elder wizard walking into the bathroom. There was a quiet rush of water as the man used the toilet and brushed his teeth before Harry heard the rustle of material as Snape shed his robe. Harry braced himself as he felt the bed dip. Behind him he heard Draco mutter something unintelligible in his sleep before a large warm presence settled down between he and Draco. Harry tensed automatically as he felt a gentle hand come down to rest on his waist beneath the sheets and the warm exhale of a breath against the back of his neck. Luckily though it seemed Snape didn’t notice Harry’s suddenly taunt body and merely pushed his cold nose into the base of Harry’s neck. 

“You’ll learn Harry, you’ll learn.” Harry froze at the whispered words, Snape obviously not aware that the boy was awake and listening. Just as Draco had Snape’s breathing even out after a while, the hand resting over Harry’s waist falling limp and heavy as the potion professor fell into slumber. Harry however remained staring at the wardrobe on the far side of the room unable to sleep with so many thoughts running through his head. Eventually though it seemed the need for sleep was to strong to deny and without realizing it Harry fell into his own dreams, the comfortable weight of his potion professor draped over him like a security rug.


	17. Ordinary Boy

CHAPTER 17

With the hot days of a forgettable summer behind him and the last of the Autumn sunshine finally dying into the grays of winter Harry had finally settled into his new way of life after only four months. Admittedly things were not perhaps the rosy picture he may have once wished for his life, but things were comfortable and manageable or at least they seemed to be at the moment. Harry had fallen into a curious routine but one nonetheless. His free time away from school classes and study was spent in Snape’s presence, either in the professor’s chambers, classroom or more recently out in a secluded little part of the seventh year greenhouses. With the growing cold of the winter the dungeons had become an uncomfortable place to stay for more than an hour or two and it had only been by Draco’s suggestion that Snape had agreed to moved their ‘sessions’ up into the warmth of the deserted greenhouses. Unaccustomed as he was to spending so much time in the elder wizard’s company before Harry now found himself enjoying their shared time together. Snape was not what he had expected. Yes, the man was still ruthless and on the occasions when Harry slipped up he felt the full force of Snape’s displeasure, but when unchallenged Snape was almost likeable.

Draco too it seemed had settled right into his new life eager to please Snape in whatever way possible. It had come as almost a tentative relief for Harry to have Draco fulfilling Snape’s sexual demands on a regular basis rather than himself. Snape it seemed almost wasn’t interested in him and while a little part of Harry felt abandoned the large part of him was relived that Draco was buying him time. Harry knew that time would run short eventually but by then Harry hoped he’d be ready for what was to come. After all Harry had spent the better part of four months cleaning up Draco afterwards and on occasions it had not been pretty. Just last week Snape had nearly killed Draco on the rug beside the fire choking the blonde to unconsciousness having he himself come back injured and angry from a summons to Lord Voldemort. Harry had paid dearly that night for interfering in Snape’s affairs as he’d pulled Snape away from Draco scared the elder wizard would continue choking the boy to death. Oh yes, the seven-inch scar from the letter opener across his back was proof he should have trusted in his Superei’s control of the situation rather than interfering. Another scar and another lesson learned. 

Harry had added more scars to his skin over the past few months but most he could justify after the event no matter how irrational he’d been before hand or stupid as Draco would say. He’d learnt a little control over his emotions, backing down more often than not when he felt the need to challenge Snape in some way. It was far better for all of them when Harry behaved himself. 

As for the rest of the school everyone seemed oblivious to the scandalous liaisons between students and professor. After the deaths of the three students from the Hogsmeade attack Harry had gone back to being completely ignored by the better half of the entire school. No one made eye contact with him in the corridors and conversation was kept to cold instruction in class. Every night Draco and Harry would stay in Snape’s chambers sharing his bed. It seemed no one paid much attention to whether the boy who lived was tucked in his own bed at night or someone else’s and if they had noticed his absence from the Gryfindor Tower at night no one dared speak of it. Harry had even managed to sit at the Slytherin table at meals. No one challenged him when he’d first moved obviously the heads of the other three houses merely glad he’d not chosen to sit at their tables instead of Slytherin’s. 

According to Snape’s bitter complaints the Order of the Phoenix was still having regular meetings to discuss Voldemort’s movements but Harry’s invitations to them were unsurprisingly withdrawn. It seemed the group was making plans without the boy who lived, which quite honestly suited Harry just fine. Dumbledore though had been persistent, dragging both he and Snape up to his office at the end of each month for a meeting to discuss his progress and what he’d learnt over the past months worth of detentions. Snape continued to make out to the headmaster that Harry needed further discipline and the boy hadn’t argued and neither had the headmaster, leaving the trio to continue their secret little life together in relative peace. 

Tonight though was the annual winter feast the first major event on the school social calendar aside from the Quidditch matches. Although not permitted to go as part of his supposed punishment Harry was however helping Draco dress in his best ‘dressrobes’ for the occasion. Snape was naturally required to attend as part of the supervising staff and was most likely already in the great hall despite the muttering and cursing he’d done for most of the day to his seventh year potion class. Draco too was reluctant to go and pulled irritably at the collar and cuffs of his robes. 

“Just hold still!” Harry snapped as he finally lost his temper with his fidgeting friend. Draco sighed dramatically and stood still on the chair as Harry did up the last gold clasps of Draco’s ankle length robe and smoothed out the creases. 

“This is ridiculous, I feel like a giant Jack-o-lantern!” Draco muttered angrily as he stepped down from the chair and strode over to the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door into the seventh year’s dorm. Harry bit his tongue trying and failing to hide his smile as he took in Draco’s appearance. Apparently over summer Draco had grown a little and his old dress robes no longer fit him. His ever loving and fashion conscious mother had sent him new robes from Paris to replace the old ones. According to her short note in the delivery box black and tangerine were the in colours of the season and that Draco would be the envy of the occasion. “I swear Potter if you laugh I’ll hex you.” Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hand trying desperately to hold back his giggles as Draco tugged uselessly at the tangerine cuffs and neck ruffle of the black robes he wore. 

“Seriously you look fine Draco.” Composing himself Harry pushed the chair back into the corner of the dorm and sat himself down on the top of Draco’s trunk. Draco glared dangerously over his shoulder at Harry who dutifully kept the rest of his comments to himself. 

“So what are you going to do all evening?” Draco changed the subject quickly as he sat down on the trunk beside Harry. It was obvious Draco was stalling for time unwilling to go down to the great hall dressed like he was. 

“Don’t know, might go for a wander around the castle.” Harry shrugged his shoulders idly as they heard the excited Slytherin students beginning to leave the common room for the great hall. 

“Just don’t get caught, Dumbledore specifically said you were restricted to the Gryfindor Tower this evening. Snape will be pissed if he has to bail your arse out of trouble.” Harry nodded understandingly as he pulled a very reluctant Draco to his feet and guided him forcefully towards the slowly emptying common room. 

“I’ve got my dad’s cloak I’ll be fine, just you enjoy yourself and bring me back some pumpkin pie, oh and some of those butter cookies with sugar.” Draco rolled his eyes as Harry walked him purposefully through the mass exodus of students towards the great hall for the evening of festivities. Harry looked positively underdressed among the throng of people, his gray sweat pants and baggy old t-shirt practically rags compared to what some of the students were wearing. “Just enjoy it Draco, you look fine.” With a smile Harry left Draco at the entrance to the great hall, leaving the blonde to get swept up in the wave of excited students going inside. Harry sighed heavily as Draco disappeared, before wandering back against the crowd and over to sit on the bottom step of the grand staircase. It wasn’t long before the entire school was packed into the great hall, leaving Harry sitting alone on the bottom step staring in at them. The view of the start of the feast lasted a whole of a minute before Filch stepped up to the open doorway and with a glare at Harry swung the huge wooden doors closed with a deafening slam. Harry sighed and with a shrug of his shoulders gave the closed doors a one fingered salute, and a spiteful poke of his tongue. 

Harry really hadn’t wanted to go to the feast anyway and at least now he knew he could wander the grounds without getting caught, knowing everyone was at the feast. With a satisfied smile Harry dug his fathers invisibility cloak out of his pocket and having resized it with a flick of his wand drew the silken warm material around his person. It was with an overwhelming sense of defiance that Harry strode confidently and unstopped out through the front doors of Hogwarts and out into the chill air of the evening. 

Not sure where he was heading Harry walked idly through the darkened grounds of the castle. He stopped for a while to watch the owls hunting from the west tower before continuing on to the deserted Quidditch pitch. It had literally been weeks since Harry had been allowed outside in the grounds, aside from match days and for Care of Magical Creatures classes. The crisp icy bite of the wind was refreshing and Harry breathed in deeply as he took his cloak off and stowed it away in his pocket. With pent up energy Harry began running down towards the edge of the lake, jumping and laughing as he stretched and enjoyed the freedom. Being cooped up in the castle was hell and finally having a little room to move was thrilling, it also allowed him to run off some furious energy that had been building slowly as the tension between he and Snape had risen over the past few months. 

Slowing down as he neared the edge of the lake Harry continued jogging easily along the shore, watching the ripples on the deceptively calm waters. Slowing to a steady walk Harry glanced back up at the castle on the top of the hill. Harry couldn’t see anything beyond the flickering of the lights in the windows but when the wind died a little he could hear music coming from the great hall. Harry snorted with amusement wondering if like the past years anyone had been dared to ask Snape to dance. With a deep breath out Harry turned his back on the castle and focused his attention on lake. As he stared out at the calm shallows a wicked thought settled in Harry’s mind. Glancing around him cautiously Harry noted that he was just on the edge of the forbidden forest and that despite being able to see the castle from where he stood no-one would be able to see him from the castle’s windows. With a wicked grin Harry kicked off his runners and pulled his t-shirt and jumper off dropping them in a pile on the pebbled shore of the lake. Hoping on either foot Harry dropped his gray sweat pants and then with one more glance around at the darkened grounds dropped his white underwear as well. 

Naked Harry waded quickly into the shallows of the lake. The water at first was surprisingly cold and took Harry’s breath away but as he dunked his head beneath the gentle ripples his body adjusted to the temperature. Beneath the water out of the wind it was almost warm and Harry paddled carelessly back and forth in the shallows. Harry knew from experience that the squid preferred deeper waters, and that the water folk would never venture this close to the forbidden forest unless forced to, so Harry knew he was relatively safe. Harry was enjoying himself swimming back and forth along the shoreline. Lying on his back to float Harry stared up at the stars and the moon just visible between the breaks in the cloud. Undoubtedly it would rain tomorrow but it didn’t matter much before Harry would be confined indoors again anyway. Harry smiled to himself as he was rocked soothingly back and forth with the ripples of the lake the motion lulling him into relaxation. The tension that had set up permanent residence in his shoulders, neck and back over the past months since summer had begun to ease too leaving him feeling tranquil. All in all Harry thought he’d made a good decision and the boy closed his eyes in contentment and peace. 

Harry’s solitude and peace however was rudely interrupted as the boy heard the crunch of footsteps on the pebble shoreline. Instinctively Harry righted himself in the water ducking hastily behind a clump of reeds as he watched a strange figure wander out from between the shadows of the trees in the forbidden forest. Stiffening a little in fear Harry realized immediately he was completely defenseless his wand carelessly abandoned with his clothes in a pile on the shoreline. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered to himself as he watched the figure walk straight over to the pile of clothes. In the darkness Harry couldn’t see the face of the cloaked figure but he could make out the shape of a duffle bag thrown over the strangers shoulder. Swallowing nervously Harry lowered himself further into the water careful not to disturb the shallows and alert the stranger to his presence. From his feeble hiding place behind the reeds Harry watched as the figure stopped beside his pile of clothes before squatting down to pick up both Harry’s t-shirt and his wand. Harry bit his lip in worry as he watched the figure twirl Harry’s wand around expertly in between his fingers before drawing up Harry’s t-shirt to his face. Harry was a little stunned but froze in fear as a large gust of wind blew up across the lake rustling the reeds Harry was hidden behind and sending shivers up Harry’s spine. Like lightening the strangers head snapped up from Harry’s t-shirt the stranger dropping both items back onto the shoreline as he stood up and looked out onto the lake directly at where Harry was still hiding. In the reflection of the moonlight off the water Harry saw then the flash of indigo behind the shadow of the stranger’s hood. 

“Come out; come out where ever you are.” Harry shook from head to toe the stranger’s voice deep and mellow, both strangely erotic but also lethally calm. Harry remained where he was frozen to the spot with his feet buried in the mud and weed of the lake bottom and his hands uselessly gripping the hard stems of the reeds. Another large gust of wind whipped around him from the lake and Harry watched as the stranger lifted head into the breeze breathing it in deeply. “Come now, I can smell you and your fear.” Harry closed his eyes and cursed silently to himself. Draco had sworn to Harry that they were rare, that it was never heard of for Elith-furatu to ever gather together. You were more likely to meet a servant of the dark lord in the street than you were another unforgiven and if you did you probably wouldn’t ever know you had. Yet here standing on the shore was just that, calling to Harry like a siren of the sea. “If you do not come I will bring you to me.” Harry still didn’t move his gaze locked on the flashes of indigo he could see beneath the hood of the figure. “Be it as you wish.” Harry heard the stranger whisper before he saw the stranger remove a wand from within the folds of his cloak and direct it randomly out at the lake surface. 

It was a moment before Harry realized something was happening and a moment more before he heard the stranger’s voice again this time softly in his mind. The voice was warm and mellow, its lilting tones wrapping like string around every part of Harry’s body rendering him weak and pliable. 

“Has, eeilth mangarlia nos eff. Has, eeilth mangarlia nos ess.” Harry had never heard the language before in his entire life, and while it sounded a little like his parceltongue it felt like a far older tongue. To his own horror Harry automatically began to move the tone strings of the voice in his head forcing his body to move despite his every attempt at staying put. Slowly and like a puppet Harry walked easily towards the shore his gaze firmly focused on the figure of the stranger he was heading for. 

The uneven pebbles of the shore scratched Harry’s feet as he finally stepped out of the water. Naked, cold and dripping wet Harry came to a complete stop in front of the cloaked stranger the tentacles of the voice in his mind falling away as the stranger lowered his wand and looked at him. Harry didn’t know what to do now he was back in control of his own shaking body and merely stared cold and frightened up into the shadowed face of the stranger. 

“Hmm, more ordinary than I expected.” Harry twisted his hands in front of his exposed privates as he watched the stranger lift his hand and drop his hood back to reveal his face. Harry couldn’t help but gasp as he stared at the man before him. A mop of auburn curls waved in the wind on top of the stranger’s head, he had a long face with a square chin that sported a shortly cropped, well-kept goatee. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and despite the indigo hue seemed to be green beneath. “Younger than your scent defines you as well.” Harry shivered uncomfortably in the icy cold wind as the stranger circled him twice looking his body up and down in scrutiny. Harry wasn’t sure where he dug his courage from but before the stranger could speak further Harry reached down for his things, including his wand. With reflexes like a cat the stranger got to Harry’s wand first snatching it from Harry’s clutches before the boy could touch it. “Now, now my wilting water lily we’ll have none of that.” Harry froze as the man ran the tip of his own wand back and forth across Harry’s pink cheeks and lips. Almost instantly Harry felt the familiar defiance rise in his chest spurred on now by both fear and anger at being insulted. Glancing up from his pile of clothes Harry locked his gaze with the stranger’s unaware that his own gaze had turned lavender as well. “Ah ha, we have character after all do we? Would I be so lucky as to find one unbroken?” Harry wasn’t sure whether the man was talking to him or himself but judging from the hungry look in the man’s gaze it shortly wouldn’t matter whom he was talking to. 

“Touch me and I’ll break every bone in your body.” Harry growled allowing his instincts to take over like he’d never allowed before when challenging Severus. 

“Indeed? I have little doubt you’d try but trust me you would not succeed. It would be far wiser of you to come with me, share perhaps a little meal and let us talk.” Harry watched curiously as the stranger offered him back his wand almost as a peace offering. With a glance up at the castle Harry sighed heavily and snatched his wand back making the stranger smile in satisfaction. “Get dressed and follow me, I have a camp a little further into the forest.” Harry belatedly nodded as he hastily pulled on his clothes. Instinctively Harry knew if he tried to run he’d never make it past the Quidditch pitch before being brought down, and just like when he challenged Snape Harry knew he’d probably not win against a Superei, which was definitely what this stranger was. With a final glance back at the castle Harry pulled himself together and followed the stranger back into the pitch of the forbidden forest.


	18. Escaping The Hunt

CHAPTER 18

Harry jumped nervously at a sudden rustling in the dense tree canopy above him. Cautiously he glanced around him for signs of attack and when he found none relaxed again. It had taken them only a short walk to a small clearing in the forbidden forest but to Harry it had felt like a lifetime. Having ignited the magical fire the stranger had then made herbal tea and offered Harry some bread from his duffle bag. While the stranger seemed to be trying to put Harry at ease it had completely the opposite effect on the boy. Now though they sat on opposite sides of the fire in silence all the while the auburn haired stranger staring at Harry in amusement. 

“Are you fearful of the creatures this forest hides?” Harry quickly looked back through the flames of the fire at where the stranger was leaning against a fallen log. Harry chose not to answer just as he’d done to all the other questions and comments the stranger had made since they’d been in each other’s company. “You shouldn’t be afraid. We are darker than anything that may live among the trees, it would not be worth their lives to interfere in ours.” The indigo eyes of the stranger sparkled dangerously through the flames at Harry who tucked his hands into the sleeves of his jumper for warmth. “I assume you’re from the castle on the hill.” Harry watched as the Superei broke off another square of his stale bread dipping it into the herbal tea to soften it before carefully placing it in his mouth. The man was nothing like Severus was. He was too nice for a start and completely harmless so far, but he smelt foul like rotting fruit unlike the unique, aromatic scent of his own Superei that Harry was often drawn to. “Not claimed yet either judging from your willfulness, but just to be safe.” 

Before Harry could react the elder man had flicked his wand at Harry. The charm instantly dragged Harry’s reluctant body around the fire and over to the man’s side. Restrained by the charm Harry was defenseless as the stranger put his meal aside and slipped his cold hand down the front of Harry’s loose fitting sweat pants. Harry practically squealed with surprise as the man’s cold fingers wrapped around his limp cock giving it a firm squeeze before slipping lower to his arsehole. Harry’s eyes bulged out of his sockets as two cold digits were pushed ruthlessly into his pucker and up into his arse causing a searing pain. Harry helplessly felt the man’s fingers prod his inside for a moment before being pulled free. Wiping his fingers on his cloak carelessly the stranger went back to his meal as finally the charm wore off and Harry was able to scramble away from the man. “Just as I suspected untouched and without young. Perfect.” 

Harry drew his wand out of the sleeve of his jumper and aimed it squarely at the stranger’s chest, hardly believing he’d just been violated so casually. The stranger didn’t flinch at Harry’s threat and merely looked up slowly at the boy with a dangerous flicker in his indigo gaze. “I warned you about that, push me and I’ll break that pretty face of yours. Now sit down and we can share the spoils of my evening.” Harry’s hand shook unsteadily as he stared at the indigo gaze of the other man. Harry had never felt so unbelievably helpless before and slumped uselessly back to the ground. “Good boy.” Harry watched through his barely restrained defiant gaze as the stranger opened his duffle bag removing from within it a small rack of magically chilled vials. Harry’s interest picked up immediately as the stranger sat the rack of vials on the ground beside him and slowly uncorked the first. The aroma that instantly assaulted Harry’s senses was amazing and the boy found himself purring in delight as the stranger swirled the vial’s contents around in its frosted glass. Harry had smelt the metallic twang before a million times, sometimes his own but most often than not someone elses. Yet he’d never smelt it before like this, sweet, fresh and with an irresistible aroma of magic. Harry’s entire body was instantly ensnared by the smell and he crawled on hands and knees back over to the man who was holding the precious vial. 

“First time?” The man muttered as he tipped the vial a little way allowing one drop of the crimson liquid onto Harry’s parted lips. “Freshly harvested from a young wizard in the village and all yours.” The stranger’s voice was like liquid velvet running over Harry’s body as the boy flicked out his tongue and tasted the red drop on his lips. “You need a Superei who can provide these things for you my little bathing beauty. I can be that and more.” Harry was too busy tipping the vial of sweet liquid into his mouth to even register that the stranger had begun kissing and licking his exposed neck and throat just as Severus enjoyed doing after a particularly nasty clash between them. Nothing in the world seemed to matter for Harry as the ice cold liquid ran down his throat sending sparks of ecstasy through every vein in his body. The vial however ran empty quickly the euphoric feeling of the liquid settling in his stomach drawing Harry from his aroma induced madness back into reality just as he felt a set of teeth grazing his neck ready to puncture his skin. From nowhere Harry regained his defiant streak and with ease he flung the man from atop him before springing to his feet. With his wand outstretched Harry watched as the stranger shook himself from the shock of being dislodged and looked up to growl menacingly at the boy. Harry knew that look in the man’s indigo eyes, it was the same one that passed over Snape’s gaze a moment before the man struck with force. 

“It seems I was mistaken, you are taken after all.” Harry steeled himself as he watched the stranger begin circling him. Instinctively Harry looked for an escape route, he would not win a fight against a Superei but he could at least out run him on familiar ground. “It appears I will have to fight for you.” At that moment there was a loud screeching above the canopy as a huge gust of wind dislodged the roosting winged creatures above them. The stranger looked up and Harry saw his opportunity and took it. With a speed he reserved only for running from Voldemort Harry took off through the shadows of the forest, dodging fallen branches and vines that scratched at his face and body as he ploughed through the thicket. Behind him Harry could hear his pursuer barging through the forest after him. In the darkness and practically blind it was impossible to use any forms of curse or hex without risking a rebound and so Harry was safe if he could just get to the castle. 

It seemed like forever until the forest started to thin the flickering of the lights from the castle guiding Harry in the right direction. The stranger was still behind him and had gained a little ground in the thinning edge of the forest. Harry didn’t slow off though and merely kept his eyes focused on the target ahead of him as he stepped onto the soft tendered grass of the lawns leading up to the side entrance of the castle. Exposed now there was nothing holding his attacker back and with a high pitched wailing sound a green curse shot past Harry’s head narrowly missing him. From the years of training with the order Harry began to zigzag desperately trying not to provide a steady target for the man pursing him. The castle walls loomed thankfully above him as Harry continued to dodge the curses thrown at him, his zigzag motion working. However the last hurdle was the stone steps up in through the wooden doors and there was no way he could prevent being a sitting target as he ascended the steps and slipped through the door. Harry made it to the top step of the entrance when the curse struck him in the arm sending him sprawling against the wooden door crying in pain. Harry ignored the agony though knowing his attacker was just a stones throw behind him. Grappling with the door handle Harry yanked the heavy solid door open and pushed himself desperately inside. Falling to the floor inside the castle Harry turned on his back and with a flick of his wand sealed the door closed behind him. Panting like a racehorse after a derby Harry remained poised on his back staring up at the door his wand held out in front of him aimed squarely at the entrance incase his attacker followed him in. Harry wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that staring fearfully and in silence at the door, waiting. Finally though he realized he was safe and collapsed exhausted on the stone floor. For the first time Harry registered the music of the continuing winter feast still going on in the great hall above the rapid beating of his heart. 

Harry whimpered painfully as he picked up his limp right arm lying immobile at his side. The curse had hit him in the shoulder and while it had only grazed him it was still gruesome to behold. A crisscross of burns was making their way down his arm and right side from the original point of contact on his shoulder. The pain was excruciating but Harry knew he couldn’t lie here and be discovered by just anyone. Tucking his injured useless arm into the front of his jumper Harry staggered to his feet using the wall as guidance. Blindly Harry pulled his father’s cloak from the torn pockets of his sweat pants and dragged the cool material over his body. Then carefully Harry staggered towards the dungeons and Snape’s chambers. 

Harry practically fell down the last flight of steps into the corridor leading to Snape’s private rooms, the energy he was using to fight the curse sapping him of the strength to even walk. On his hands and knees Harry crawled to the entrance and with his feverish forehead pressed against the stonewall whispered Snape’s password. The door opened immediately and Harry dragged his body through into the warmth of the room, sliding the last meter to the carpet beside the fire on his stomach. Exhausted and bordering on unconsciousness Harry with a last surge of energy hauled himself up on to his knees in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes to wait…


	19. Who Do You Belong To?

CHAPTER 19

Snape sat glaring at the present festivities happening around him, a warm glass of fey wine resting undrunk in his left hand while the other tapped impatiently on the tabletop. Severus hated these types of occasions when the school full of already over active teenagers were given a night of frivolity without fear of detention. To Severus it was practically the same as a sanctioned orgy, only with less alcohol and younger participants. The sight was practically nauseating watching young couples dance to the music between the tables scattered with the remains of the feast. At least this year however Snape had been spared any humiliation of having students ask him to dance. It seemed that with Potter’s absence the student populace had retained a little of their sensibilities. Silently he surveyed the great hall his gaze falling on the usual suspects of the evening. His own house was behaving themselves tolerably as were most of the couples crooning at one another around the floor. Draco was sat glumly at the end of the table idly making his fork bend back and forth with wandless magic. Snape was mildly impressed by the boy’s talent but didn’t linger on the blonde’s person incase he should be seen. Continuing his gaze around the room Snape sought out his colleagues. Most of them were sitting down the other end of the staff table playing exploding snap like children. One curious absence from such childish play was the headmaster and Snape allowed his gaze to scan the room again looking for the old man. Instantly Snape spotted him his concern rising a little when he spotted the familiar blue robes of the Auror division of the Ministry. 

Abandoning his glass of wine Snape strode over towards where the headmaster was talking discreetly with the Auror in the entrance to the staff lounge. Albus must have sensed Snape coming because he looked up sternly over his shoulder as Snape came to stand beside him. 

“There is further trouble in Hogsmeade Severus, they are hunting an Elith-furatu.” Despite the icy chill that froze his heart Severus remained outwardly unmoved by the headmaster’s whispered comment. Carefully Snape glanced over the Auror standing in the shadows of the doorway before turning his attention back to the headmaster. “They are searching the grounds as we speak but there was a disturbance in the wards near the west entrance.” Snape nodded silently as the headmaster glanced over Snape’s shoulder at the students still enjoying their feast. “I would check it myself but I must ensure all the students return to their houses safely before re-enforcing the wards.” Again nodding in understanding Snape turned and headed quickly towards the exit of the hall, his mind and his heart racing in sync. Before he could leave the hall however a tentative hand grabbed at his arm and he spun around to stare down into Draco’s concerned gaze. The boy had obviously seen what had happened. Growling low in his throat Snape pushed Draco outside into the entrance hall making sure the door to the hall was closed behind him before he spoke. 

“Go and find Potter and then both of you stay in my rooms until I return. The Aurors are hunting one of us.” Draco knew better not to argue sensing his Superei’s concern. Draco quickly took off up the grand staircase towards Gryfindor tower and Snape himself strode off towards the west entrance into the castle. 

The corridors were empty and quiet throughout the castle and it took Snape less than five minutes to reach the small wooden door of the west entrance. Taking his wand out as a precaution Snape slowed his strides as he tentatively approached the closed door. In the silence Snape could hear the wind howling on the other side of the closed door a storm brewing no doubt. Steadily Snape reached for the large doorknob but before he could touch the rusty iron lock he felt an overwhelming sense of fear rush through his body. Consciously Snape stepped back hastily from the door his eyes flicking around the dimly lit corridor for signs of an attack but there was no one there but him. Calming himself Snape focused his attention on the door again and immediately recognized the locking charm. It was crude and no doubt rushed as if the person casting it had no faith in the door to remain closed. Not daring to touch the door itself Snape scanned the door more closely with his gaze looking for signs of entry. Then he saw it. A scorch mark near the lower hinge was still freshly glowing with the unmistakable red ambers of an exploding curse that had missed its target. Stepping back a little further Snape held his wand up high towards the dim torches. 

“Illuminate!” Snape muttered wincing a little himself as the corridor lit up in a bright revealing light. In the new light Snape finally saw the pool of blood on the floor in front of the door. Unconsciously he’d stepped in it when he’d first approached the door but despite the smear of his own boot through the puddle he could clearly see that the blood pool had another trail that led off down the corridor. “Fuck.” Snape whispered as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply on the lingering stale air of the corridor. If there had indeed been an Elith-Furatu in the corridor he would smell him. Concentrating Snape blocked out the metallic tang of blood in his nose fighting down the urge the crimson liquid excited in him, and instead focusing on the other scents of the corridor. It hit him full force as soon as he smelt it, the unmistakable scent of one of his own. But more worryingly however was that he knew whose scent it was. 

Turning on his heel Snape took off down the corridor not needing to follow the blood trail to know where it was leading….

************************************

“Harry?” Draco wandered purposefully into Snape’s chambers having searched the Gryfindor Tower from top to bottom. Seeing no one in the lounge Draco strode into the bedroom checking the bathroom and the wardrobe as well as under the bed incase Harry was playing a prank. “Potter! Where the fuck are you!” Becoming increasingly irritated and more than a little concerned Draco strode into the potion masters lab and slammed about looking for signs of his friend. When he found nothing Draco returned to the living room and flopped down uselessly in Snape’s favorite chair. Snape was going to kill him if he didn’t find Harry, especially after what the professor had said just as they’d left the party. If the Auror’s were indeed searching for an unforgiven in the area they were all in serious trouble. “Oh come on Draco think!” The blonde was talking to himself now as he tried desperately to think where Harry could have gone. Irritated Draco stood up abruptly to begin pacing past the fireplace but as he went to walk past the hearth he fell over an invisible lump on the carpet. Draco smiled brightly as saw the shimmer of the edge of a familiar invisibility cloak. 

“Oh fuck me Potter, you had me worried, don’t fucking play pranks like that this is serious!” Standing up and laughing Draco ripped the invisibility cloak from what was obviously Harry’s hiding place. Draco’s laughter however died on his lips when Harry didn’t react or move. The boy was kneeling in front of the fire his head tucked in his lap and Draco frowned a little when he saw that Harry’s clothes were wet and torn in places. Assuming that Harry still thought he was hiding beneath the cloak Draco cleared his throat. “Harry I found you, stop playing around! The Auror’s are searching for an unforgiven; Snape’s practically shitting himself.” Again Harry didn’t move and Draco became acutely aware of a familiar scent that hung in the air. 

Blood. 

“Harry? Harry are you alright?” Fearful now Draco went to touch his friend on the shoulder but before he could a hex hit him in the back sending him flying across the room and into the book shelves on the other side of the room. 

“Don’t touch him!” Snape roared as he strode into his sitting room the door that had been carelessly left open by Draco slamming closed and warding itself shut at the return home of Snape. Tossing his outer robe aside Snape tentatively approached Harry still kneeling in front of the fire. Snape could smell the boy now and everything else with sickening clarity. “Potter.” Snape growled low in his throat as he rounded the boy who remained unmoving kneeling in front of the fire. When he got no reply Snape reached forward cruelly grabbing Harry’s wet hair and dragging the boy’s head back so that he could see the boy’s face. 

The sight was unexpected and Snape snarled angrily as Harry’s head flopped lifelessly into his grasp. The boy’s face was covered in scratches and dirt, his pale lavender eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open a fresh trail of blood dripping from the corner crease of the boy’s lips. What angered Snape most of all though was the unexpected aroma of someone else that clung to the boy’s skin as he lowered his head into Harry’s neck for closer inspection. 

“Fuck me.” Snape growled angrily his rage building up fiercely as he began to realize what had happened. With ease Snape picked up Harry’s limp body carrying the boy under his arm in through his bedroom and up to the bathroom. Draco who had been cowering in the corner amongst the broken shelves of books instinctively followed his Superei into the bathroom and stood passively waiting on the bottom step of the raised platform into the tiled bathroom. 

With a whispered charm the bath instantly filled with scolding hot water and Snape having ripped every ounce of clothing from Harry’s limp body dumped the boy unceremoniously into the hot water. The shock of the water must have brought Harry to consciousness and the boy gasped, helplessly scrambling at the sides of the deep bathtub to get out. Snape however didn’t let up and having shucked his own robes sunk into the bath beside Harry who was thrashing wildly. 

Draco watched helplessly as Harry continued to struggle and it was only when Snape wrapped his arms around Harry’s body that the boy relaxed. Harry turned around in Snape’s embrace practically molding his body with Snape’s beneath the water wanting to get closer to the familiar safe warm smell of his Superei. It was clear to Draco that Harry had long reverted to his in built natural instincts, the old Harry with his reservations about his new life disappeared into the arms of Snape who was almost tenderly washing Harry’s body. Draco knew what Snape was doing; he was washing every trace of the other Superei’s scent off the boy, who looked to be thankful for it. The nasty looking curse still burning into Harry’s arm and shoulder didn’t seem much of Snape’s concern as he dunked Harry several times into the deep water of the bath washing him thoroughly. 

Harry rose from the water the final time spluttering and coughing, his skin raw where Snape had scrubbed him clean. The lavender of Harry’s eyes had faded leaving behind the fearfully flashing green eyes that seemed for the first time to focus on both Snape and where he was. Draco saw the panic rise in Harry’s facial features as reality set in. Snape though ignored it and having satisfactorily washed Harry’s body pinned the boy against the side of the bathtub so that Harry was staring at Draco who was just peeing over the top of the top of the tiled platform. 

“Now that you’ve come back to us Potter, let me remind you who you belong to…” Harry stiffened as he felt Snape position himself at his entrance, the thick rigid cock of his Superei nudging at the quivering pucker threateningly. Harry was powerless to prevent what was going to happen, Snape’s body pinning him hard to the side of the bath and forcing his head over the edge to stare at where Draco was staring sadly up at him. “…whom you both belong to.” Snape growled over Harry’s shoulder his gaze locking with Draco’s momentarily making the message clear. The stare was broken however as Harry cried out in agony as Snape thrust his way brutally into Harry’s unprepared arse. Harry had never experienced such pain and bit uselessly into Snape’s hand that was holding him in place against the bath edge. Snape didn’t flinch as Harry’s teeth punctured his hand and merely thrust in harder driving his cock impossibly deeper into Harry’s virgin tightness. 

As quickly as the pain had come it was gone in an instant when Snape began kissing Harry’s neck and chewing on his ear lobe. Harry wasn’t sure what madness had come over him but the weight of Snape’s thick member rammed up his backside had come almost as a relief of the tension that had been building since day one. With a half moan and whimper Harry instantly relaxed in Snape’s arms the elder wizard smiling sadistically at his partner’s instant willingness. “See Potter, this is where you belong. This is what you need, what you crave at night. You are mine and no one will challenge that.” Harry cried out in ecstasy as Snape drew his head back against his own shoulder locking his mouth ferociously with Harry’s as he began pumping back and forth into Harry’s pliable body. Harry took every inch of the man’s cock feeling every thrust as if the man’s length was up in his throat. Lost between coherence and ecstasy Harry lost control of his voice and began mindlessly screaming Snape’s name between unintelligible dribble. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long it lasted but when Snape peaked deep inside him it was like sipping from the vial of blood all over again. Sparks exploded in his veins and Harry gasped for breath as the sensation robbed his lungs of air. Then as soon as it had come it was gone and Harry barely even flinched as Snape pulled out of him and let him sink exhausted and flaccid into the cooling waters of the bathtub. Draco watched as Harry’s body floated on the top of the bloodied water as Snape rose casually from the tub, his superiority and ownership over his two Inferei once again reestablished. 

“Draco get him out, I’ll have to get a potion from my lab to cure the curse.” Flippantly Snape gestured back at Harry’s body floating in the bath as he wrapped his robe around his body and strode from the bedroom. Draco waited until he could hear the potion professor in his lab before he dared approach the bathtub. 

“Harry?” Draco carefully hauled Harry’s body to the side of the bath, shaking the boy’s shoulders forcefully before splashing some cold water from the tap onto the boy’s face in order to force him back to consciousness again. Harry stared at Draco in exhaustion the boy’s green eyes drooping, threatening to close again in fatigue. “Come on, let’s get you out.” Grabbing a towel from the warming rack Draco easily lifted Harry’s slight frame from the water and went about preparing Harry for bed. It had been a stressful day for everyone and Draco would be glad when it was over…


	20. Decided to Stay and Play

CHAPTER 20

“…so as of today all Hogsmeade weekends are cancelled and no student is permitted to wander the school grounds without a supervising professor.” The entire hall broke out into disgruntled muttering as Dumbledore finally sat back down at the front table, his speech complete. Harry stared blankly at his meal the boy’s appetite lost long before he’d entered the great hall for breakfast. 

“This is ridiculous you’d think they’d at least let us walk between classes on our own.” Draco threw his fork down in disgust having pushed his scrambled eggs around on the plate until they were cold and inedible. 

“We’re not going to be able to leave our house dorms at night either if they’re counting us in with roll call at 7.30.” Harry pulled his injured arm closer to his body safely tucking it into the warmth of his school robe to stop his fingers from getting cold. 

“Snape’s going to be so pissed...” Draco trailed off as both he and Harry glanced cautiously up at the head table to see Snape brooding darkly into his steaming cup of tea. 

“Oh yeah he’s pissed.” Harry whispered as both he and Draco turned hastily back to stare at their untouched breakfast as Snape look up as if sensing he was being watched. “I shouldn’t have gone out.” Harry cursed as the hall was dismissed to begin the day’s classes. Draco helped Harry up from the bench before picking up their school bags. 

After the winter feast things had turned from bad to worse for them. Not only were the Auror’s combing the grounds for an unforgiven, but now the pair of them were to be locked in their dorms each night preventing either of them from seeing Snape outside of lessons and meals. Snape was beyond furious. Harry had disobeyed Dumbledore’s direct order regarding the winter feast, causing a chaos that Snape had been forced to carefully cover up to avoid them being discovered. Then to add to it, another Superei had attempted to claim Harry and move in on Snape’s territory making the potion professor practically livid and unbearable to live with. Now combined with the new regulations and the Auror’s watch on the castle the three of them were practically prisoners and had to watch their every step. 

“I told you not to do anything stupid.” Draco muttered as he walked beside Harry towards their charms class. 

“How was I supposed to know I’d meet…?” Harry trailed off as they passed a small group of Hufflepuff girls coming the opposite way down the staircase. “You said we were rare, hardly any of us and that most of us lived normal lives as wizards with no one any the wiser?” Harry grumped as they pushed their way into the charms classroom and took up their seats on the floor cushions at the back of the room. Harry winced as he sat down forgetting himself momentarily at the pain that shot up his backside robbing him of his breath before subsiding again. How Draco had put up with this sort of pain every morning was beyond Harry’s comprehension. Draco sympathetically added another floor cushion under Harry’s for a little more padding as he tossed his friend his book bag. 

“It’ll get easier, it’s only because it was your first.” Harry sighed and began digging through his bag with his good arm searching for his homework. “It was just a fluke, it’s never heard of two of us meeting like that.” Draco fell silent as the rest of the seventh year charms began coming in the door, all of them still mumbling and muttering about the cancelled Hogsmeade weekends and the new school restrictions. Harry shrugged his shoulders in silent reply to Draco’s comment as professor Flitwick climbed up onto his stool at the front of the room to begin the class. 

By the time the day’s classes were over Draco and Harry were exhausted. Everywhere they went they were under scrutiny by either professors or the Auror’s who were patrolling the corridors like sentinels. No one dared to even whisper about anything incase someone should over hear, it was like living in a fishbowl and Harry hated it. Snape was curiously absent from dinner as well causing both Harry and Draco some concern. Having Potions only on a Friday now they would not be seeing the elder wizard for the next three days apart from meals. Forced into parting from Draco after dinner Harry trailed idly behind his head of house who was dutifully escorting her brood back to the Gryfindor Tower for the evening. McGonagal marked each of them on a roll as they stepped in through the portrait before she locked them in for the night at precisely 7.30. Most students lingered in the common room talking, no one really happy about being locked in to their house. Harry sat in the window seat staring down at the darkened Quidditch pitch listening to the stories being passed around about the murders in Hogsmeade. It hadn’t taken long for the stories to come out in the papers, the headline splashed in bold print across the top of the Daily Prophet that morning was ‘NEW DARK CREATURE THREATEN’S WIZARDING WORLD’. The story had gone on to discuss this new threat, comparing it to the second coming of Voldemort but far more deadly. Harry knew if Voldemort were reading the story he wouldn’t be happy at being referred to as ‘old news’ and Harry had an idea that was probably where Snape had gone that evening. 

It was while he was staring out of the window that he noticed a figure running across the lawn. Harry knew instantly who it was and pushed his nose closer to the glass to get a better look. Like Snape, the man must have sensed being watched and Harry froze as the cloaked figure paused on the lawn and looked up directly at Harry in the window. In the moonlight, just as he had down by the lake Harry caught the flash of indigo behind the shadow of the man’s hood. “Shit.” Harry whispered to himself as he watched the man take off again disappearing into the darkness. So the man was still here, despite the Auror’s. Harry was too busy staring out of the window that he didn’t notice approaching company until a shadow fell over him. 

“Harry?” Harry jumped a little in surprise at hearing a familiar voice addressing him. It had been a long time since he’d heard the girl’s voice or at least a long time since she’d talked to him. Turning in his window seat Harry stared wearily at Hermione who stood almost nervously beside him. Harry didn’t make any move to greet the girl and instead stared at her coldly as she swallowed and lowered her gaze to the floor. “They’re saying that the ministry made a mistake in arresting you, that these ‘unforgiven’ killed that boy instead of you. Dumbledore’s apparently been in touch with the Minister who said he’s willing to drop all charges if you help identify and catch the creature that did it.” Harry’s cold expression never changed despite the fact that his mind had just exploded in shock at what he was hearing. When Harry didn’t reply Hermione became even more nervous her cheeks flaming pink and her hands twisting awkwardly in her lap. “I just wanted to say…” Harry watched the girl stumble on her words but before she could say anything more Harry had stood up cutting her off abruptly. 

Harry had grown over summer and stood a considerable inch or so taller than Hermione, so that the young witch was forced to look up at him, her eyes wide and round with concern. Harry was livid hardly believing what he was hearing, or what the manipulative old man had done this time to scheme his way out of trouble. Dumbledore had been there when they’d checked his wand the night he’d killed that idiot boy Stanley. Oh yes Harry’s wand had spoken for him that night, replaying for the benefit of those present every gruesome detail of what Harry had done, from tearing out the boy’s wind pipe to carving up his chest like mince meat. No, Harry had taken credit for the entire beautiful scene and now Dumbledore the meddling old fart had fucked it up! 

“Get out of my way.” Harry’s voice dropped dangerously as he stared down at Hermione, the petrified girl automatically stepping aside as Harry strode towards the locked and warded portrait hole. By now the entire common room had fallen silent. All of them staring as Harry without so much as a battered eyelid opened the portrait hole with a careless flick of his wand. The door opened without a sound and Harry stepped easily through it. If there had been anybody wandering the corridors Harry would not have hesitated to end their miserable existence if they’d challenged him, so much was the way he was feeling. As it was however Harry met no one in the deserted corridors, even the professors it seemed had retired to their chambers. 

Harry made it down to Snape’s private rooms and with another sharp flick of his wand had opened the heavily warded doors and strode into the wizard’s living room. Harry didn’t spare Snape even a second glance as he strode confidently over to the elder wizard’s liquor cabinet and proceeded to swig from the brandy decanter in large gulps. 

“Potter!” Snape was sitting in front of the fire reading a Potion’s magazine and nursing his own glass of red wine. It was obvious where he’d been all evening the dark circles under his eyes and the tired paled face a dead give away. Harry ignored him through and again swigged from the brandy decanter letting the burning liquid scald its way down his throat. Pain was all that Harry’s body at present responded too his anger seething barely restrained beneath the surface. The last time he’d been this mad he’d killed his cousin’s best friend Stanley. 

“Do you know what he’s done?” Finally finding his voice again Harry bit out angrily from between his clenched teeth, not daring to look back at Snape who was still sitting in his chair by the fire. Snape didn’t reply and Harry’s anger surfaced again. Slamming the glass decanter down on the sideboard Harry spun around to scream at Snape. “Do you know what he’s done?” Harry’s angry shouting seemed to have no effect on Snape who merely turned the page of his magazine and looked up at Harry casually over the top of it. 

“Yes, I believe the headmaster has found a ‘scapegoat to save his precious boy who lived. I did warn you he wouldn’t give up on you, despite being a disappointment to him. After all who’s going to save them all from Voldemort without you?” Snape turned his gaze back to his magazine infuriating Harry even more. Without even thinking what he was doing Harry threw the glass decanter across the room at Snape, the large heavy object on a collision course with the professor’s head. Like lightening though the decanter froze in mid air and Harry watched as Snape put aside his magazine and stood up. Snape’s gaze darkened as he stepped around the frozen decanter and stalked dangerously over to Harry. Harry however didn’t back down and merely straightened his spine defiantly as Snape brought his face down to meet Harry’s. “I don’t suggest you continue with this path Potter unless you would like a repeat of last night.” Snape spat in Harry’s face and while the boy still felt the unmistakable tingle of defiance running through his veins he knew better than to continue challenging Snape. Breathing out heavily Harry lowered his gaze from Snape’s in submission allowing his head to fall against the elder wizard’s chest in an apologetic move. “There, there Potter we will not have to put up with it for much longer, I have a feeling things are about to change…” Snape nuzzled into Harry’s mop of hair inhaling deeply on the boy’s scent. Harry was about to question the professor about his comment but a knock on Snape’s chamber door resonated around the room. “Shit.” Snape swore loudly and pushed Harry away from him as he spun around to answer his door. “Sit and shut up.” Snape commanded to Harry as he replaced the decanter back in the liquor cabinet before flicking his wand at the entrance to his rooms. 

Almost immediately four Auror’s, the headmaster and McGonagall still dressed in her night things stepped into Snape’s lounge, all of them looking from Snape to Harry and then back to the professor. 

“What on earth is going on?!” McGonagall snapped angrily before either the headmaster or the head Auror could say anything. Snape casually shrugged his shoulders and moved away from the small group and over to the fireplace to warm himself. 

“As Albus is aware Mr. Potter here has some anger problems that I am teaching him to manage properly.” Snape turned his back on the group, merely glancing knowingly over his shoulder at the headmaster before concentrating on the fire. 

“Headmaster this is completely unsanctioned tutoring. A student is not permitted to be in a professors private quarters whether being instructed or not!” McGonagall was shouting her piercing voice echoing outside in the corridor. “Further more I understood that Mr. Potter was to be cleared of all charges, and that this ‘anger management’ is unnecessary!” Harry didn’t look up from where he was fiddling with the arm of Snape’s leather couch as McGonagall looked to the Auror’s for confirmation of this news. 

“Cleared or not Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter here may turn out to be just as common a villainous thug as everyone has labeled him to be, thus I am ensuring he learns some valuable lessons from this ordeal, so that future embarrassments of this kind can be avoided.” Snape calmly turned around in front of the fireplace warming his backside now that his front was hot. “As for him being in my chambers?” Snape continued, his gaze fixed pointedly at the headmaster. “There is no specific rule regarding students in private quarters, only that they are not permitted without permission and Mr. Potter surprisingly does have my permission to be here.” Snape finished his explanation with a casual flick of his head in irritation as McGonagall stood staring at the headmaster waiting for confirmation that Snape was in the right. 

“Indeed Severus, we apologize for the interruption of your evening. News of Mr. Potter’s abrupt leaving of his house had us concerned for the boy’s welfare.” Harry sneered to himself at the sound of the headmaster’s voice wanting nothing more to rip his head off. However though the boy remained silent and listened as the headmaster ushered the group back outside, assuring them that Harry was in capable hands. Snape remained staring at the door of his chamber until the last sounds of the group had disappeared leaving Harry and he alone again. 

“You should go back to your house…” Snape whispered huskily as he glanced over Harry’s form sitting slumped on his couch. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, having calmed down after his earlier outburst. Just being in Snape’s presence seemed to tame his rage. Harry rose begrudgingly to leave but was stopped short of moving when Snape stepped in front of him and pushed his face into Harry’s neck. “…but since you’re here you can lose the clothes and get in bed.” With a playful nip on Harry’s neck Snape stepped away and disappeared into his lab. Harry shivered the encapsulating aroma of his Superei entrancing him entirely. Admittedly he was still sore from last night’s ordeal but something about the way he’d felt when the man had taken him so fully drew Harry to stay. 

Heading for the bedroom already fingering the buttons on his shirt, Harry paused as he remembered what he’d seen from the Gryfindor window. Cautiously Harry turned and followed Snape into his lab instead. The professor was bent over a steaming cauldron slowly stirring the contents. 

“I thought I told you…” Snape didn’t look up from his task but Harry cut him off quickly. 

“I know and I’m getting there.” Harry muttered having already stripped off his shirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor. “I just wanted to say I saw…” Harry hesitated wondering how to word what he was going to say without causing Snape to react like he did last night. 

“You saw…” Snape prompted, as he finally looked up from the potion his lavender hued gaze eyeing Harry’s upper body hungrily. 

“I saw the man from last night again from my window just before I came down here.” Harry’s hand lingered on the waistband of his pants as he watched Snape’s gaze narrow dangerously, the lavender hue deepening to indigo. 

“Indeed it seems he has decided to stay no doubt thanks to your display yesterday evening. I am perhaps to be thankful that he does not know of Draco, so I may only have to fight for you.” Harry swallowed nervously as Snape licked his lips and sniffed indignantly at the very thought of having to fight. “I am not accustomed to being challenged for what belongs to me, and I will not have him compromising our position as it stands at present.” Snape put the stirring rod from the cauldron in the sink before stepping around the bench and up to where Harry was still half undressed. “Now isn’t there somewhere you should be?” Snape looked at Harry pointedly and the boy nodded. Quickly Harry turned on his heel and half hopping and half running Harry shucked the rest of his clothes off as he ran into the bedroom, knowing Snape was not a half a step behind him.


	21. Bearing Winter Fruits

CHAPTER 21

“Mmmm I think I like winter fruits the best.” Draco bit into another plum the red juice dribbling down his chin and onto the napkin he held up to catch the drops. Harry rolled his eyes and turned over on the picnic blanket to stare out of the greenhouse windows at the snow covered grounds. Winter had come quickly this year despite being hectic. It was now only three weeks till Christmas and only one week till school holidays began. Things had changed since news of an ‘unforgiven’ had spread in the wizarding world. Hogsmeade had become a base for bounty hunters of all shapes and sizes vying to be the one to catch the first Elith-furatu in over a century. Like Snape had instructed, all three of them had stayed well out of the way although Harry had a feeling Snape like the bounty hunters was looking for the superei Harry had encountered as well. Harry’s world had been turned upside down again, with news of his murder charges being dropped by the Ministry. Suddenly it seemed everyone wanted to be friends with Potter again, as if the past six months had never existed. Harry wanted nothing to do with them though and had taken to hiding in the deserted greenhouse to avoid the sickeningly friendly attention everyone was paying him again.

“You think with your stomach you know that don’t you Draco.” Harry muttered as he swirled his finger through the condensation on the greenhouse glass. Draco laughed and spat the pip of the plum into the napkin having sucked it clean of flesh. 

“If you perhaps paid more attention to your stomach Harry you wouldn’t be so disgustingly skinny.” Draco chuckled as he reached into the basket of fruits again picking out a few stalks of cherries to eat. 

“I’m not skinny, just delicately boned.” Harry muttered as he self-consciously rubbed his stomach, which had remained fairly flat despite having not played Quidditch since the start of last summer. Draco rolled his eyes and determinedly pushed a cheery between Harry’s lips forcing the boy to eat one despite his dislike of them. 

“If you don’t put on a little weight Potter, the next time Snape takes offence to your attitude he’ll break more than just bones.” Draco pushed a pear into Harry’s hand forcing the boy to eat as he continued. “Besides it is no good you not eating just because they’ve reassembled your fan group. We need to be vigilant and ready to fight at any time if we should be discovered, which means looking after ourselves. Also I read somewhere that Superei like a mate that is a little fatter, it gives them the impression they won’t break us.” Harry sighed and begrudgingly bit into the pear munching quietly as Draco rolled over to him. Draco laid his head on Harry’s chest before proceeding to tuck his cherry stained fingertips beneath the waistband of Harry’s jeans comfortably caressing the downy trail of dark hair leading from his navel downward. Harry relaxed under Draco’s weight and soft caress his mind easily skipping through his thoughts about what had gone on over the past few months. 

“Draco, what do you think Snape’s up to?” Harry inquired after a long silence. Draco huffed a chuckle and snuggled closer to Harry’s side. 

“I have no idea, but he’s been spending an awful lot of time in Lord Voldermort’s presence. He’s been summoned nearly every night this week.” Harry chucked his pear core into one of the plant pots behind them as he laid back on his arm and began stroking his fingers through Draco’s blonde hair with the other. “Usually he comes back all needy too, but this time around I couldn’t have tempted him if I was wrapped in chocolate with a bow.” Draco pouted dramatically obviously feeling put out, just as Harry was, that Snape had turned both their advances down of late. 

“Do you think the dark lord knows?” Harry whispered as Draco rolled over a little further and began pressing playful kisses on Harry’s exposed neck. 

“If he did we wouldn’t still be here that’s for sure.” Harry closed his eyes letting Draco’s ministrations lull him into further relaxation. It had been literally two weeks since both he and Draco had shared Snape’s bed and both of them were beginning to feel the effects of the inner instincts clawing for release. “No, I think Snape’s just plotting something hideously malicious, that we’ll only find out about when it comes to fruition.” Harry opened his eyes lazily as Draco rolled on top of him, straddling his waist and burgeoning erection in Harry’s jeans. 

“Do you think it has anything to do with that other Superei I met?” Harry grunted as Draco began grinding himself down on Harry’s hard lump constricted by his jeans. It was too risky to be doing anything too involved in the greenhouse; especially with Auror’s still circling the school like vultures but a little play wouldn’t hurt to relive some lingering tension. 

“Perhaps.” Draco shrugged as he slid his hands up Harry’s shirt and pinched the other boy’s nipples hard causing Harry to gasp and buck up against him. “He better pray the bounty hunters find him first, because if Snape does there won’t be anything left of him to find.” Harry smiled at Draco knowingly as the blonde began thrusting himself hard back and forth on Harry’s tented jeans. The friction Draco was causing between the rough material of Harry’s jeans and cotton underwear was enough to make Harry come quickly. With his mouth open and his head thrown back against the picnic blanket Harry shot his load all over the inside of his clothes. Draco laughed cheekily as he leant down and purposefully squeezed the growing damp patch on the front of Harry’s pants in success before rolling back onto the picnic blanket. “You’re too easy to please Potter. You need to wank more often if you’re ever to last longer than a minute.” Harry slapped Draco hard on the arm as he sat up and glared down at the blonde who was lazily rubbing himself through his own jeans. 

“Unlike you pretty boy my life doesn’t revolve around sex. I’ve got better things to do with my spare time than play with myself.” Draco looked skeptically up at Harry who moodily looked the other way his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’re a liar Potter, your life is sex now just as mine is. Without Snape as our partner we’re nothing, and without his attention guiding us we’d be wild.” Draco paused and Harry watched in the reflection of the glass as the blonde pulled down the waistband of his jeans allowing the pink bulbous head of his cock to poke out over the top. “Now are you going to do this or am I finishing myself?” Harry sighed in defeat knowing that Draco was completely right. Leaning forward Harry kissed Draco languidly on the mouth exploring the blonde’s moist cavern with his tongue in apology before pulling away. “You have a pretty mouth Harry, talented too.” Pushing his fingers into Harry’s messy brown hair, Draco drew his friends face down to the head of his cock before closing his eyes as Harry’s lips wrapped around the head in delicious suction. 

Harry was almost disappointed that Draco didn’t peak as quickly as he had done. The blonde lasted far longer despite Harry’s best efforts. Eventually though Draco did loose it and with a hoarse shout came in thick tendrils down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed and having wiped his mouth on a napkin relaxed back on the blanket beside Draco who’d collapsed as well. 

“You know personally I think one of us is coming into season.” Harry frowned at Draco’s strange comment and tilted his head to the side to stare at the blonde. Draco still with his eyes closed continued. “I mean it’s the first sign when we become a turn off to him, the scent repels him for a couple of weeks so that we can get over any injuries we might have from previous run in’s, so that when it comes time to mate we’re in top condition and health.” Harry stared at Draco dumbfounded watching as the blonde finally opened his eyes and glanced over to Harry, when there was no forth-coming reply. “Well it’s true.” Draco defended himself lamely when Harry continued to stare at him. 

“Where do you get this shit?” Harry finally muttered in shock as Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. “Is there like a bible of Elith-furatu facts I don’t know about? Or are you just pulling this shit out of your arse. I thought nothing much was known about us yet here you are the font of knowledge regarding our kind!” 

“I told you Potter I’ve got access to my father’s research and while it’s not entirely proven and some of its more speculation than truth on Lucius part, a few bits actually do make sense. I’m hoping he’s done some more research I can filch from him over Christmas. After all it’s about the only reason I’m going home.” With a heavy sigh Draco reached for another plum and flopped back on the blanket. Indeed Draco was returning home as most students did for Christmas and Harry like always would be left alone at Hogwarts…


	22. Hogshead

CHAPTER 22

“This blows.” Draco leaned on the open window of the train compartment staring at Harry still standing on the platform. It was snowing so heavily that the end of the train was barely visible from where Harry was standing. 

“It’s only for two weeks and write to me, even if you have to send it via Snape so that Lucius doesn’t know.” Draco nodded as the whistle blew and the train slowly began to pull away from the platform. Harry didn’t bother trying to keep up, the snowflakes making it impossible to see much anyway. Harry waved until he couldn’t see the lights of the train compartments anymore before turning and heading back to the Thestral drawn carriage. Snuggling down in his cloak against the biting snow Harry climbed up into the carriage he’d come down in, not even noticing the other occupant until he cleared his throat. 

“Professor!” Harry was a little shocked to see the elder wizard sitting opposite him in the carriage and silently wondered why the man had come down with the departing students. “I didn’t know you’d come down with the carriages.” Snape nodded his head casually as the carriage began moving. 

“Albus thought it prudent to send a professor along to accompany the students.” Harry frowned a little in confusion as Snape crossed his leg over and settled into the corner cushion of the carriage’s seat. In the darkness of the carriage Snape’s eyes sparkled like onyx jewels and Harry had to force himself to look away when he realized he was staring. 

“Oh, I assumed the Auror’s escort and Hagrid would be enough?” Harry commented casually as the carriage moved smoothly along the road. 

“Indeed but I convinced the headmaster you needed a little company on the return journey.” Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow in Snape’s direction but didn’t comment as Snape’s expression remained passive. An uncomfortable silence settled in the carriage and Harry felt awkward for the first time in Snape’s presence. Of late he hadn’t spent an awful lot of time with Snape, what with the professor being called regularly to a summons or an Order meeting, but Harry hadn’t considered the time apart would make him feel awkward around the elder wizard. In the hopes of finding something to stimulate a conversation out of the carriage window, Harry leaned forward and stared out at the passing scenery. As the carriage drew up to the fork in the road Harry was surprised when the carriage turned right instead of left to head back to the castle. 

“Where are we going?” Harry inquired as he shifted to the other side of the carriage to watch the dim outline of the castle disappear from view. 

“Just a small errand to run before returning to our dreary prison.” Snape stared out of the window passively inattentive to the boy who sat on the opposite bench, wide eyed with curiosity. Harry knew better not to press the elder wizard for information and merely sat quietly watching the heavy snowflakes cover everything in sight. 

It wasn’t long before the carriage shuddered to a halt on the cobble streets of Hogsmeade. Harry frowned a little in concern, no student having been allowed in Hogsmeade since mid September. Snape pulled the hood of his cloak up and stepped down from the carriage before turning and holding his gloved hand out to help Harry down the step onto the road. Tentatively Harry accepted the man’s hand noticing acutely the warm squeeze before Snape turned towards the pub they’d pulled up outside. 

“Come along Potter.” Harry could barely hear Snape’s voice above the howling of the wind and lost sight of the elder wizard as he strode through the already deep snow towards the entrance of the Hogshead. Tightening his cloak about his body Harry struggled to follow in Snape’s large strides the snowflakes biting at his skin painfully. By the time Harry had reached the entrance to the pub his black cloak was white with melting snow, and his cheeks and nose were rosy red and cold. Harry paused just inside the warm entrance to the pub and glanced curiously inside. Students were never permitted inside a licensed establishment unless on allotted days, and Harry had certainly never ventured into the Hogshead. 

The place was packed to the brim with wizards and witches alike all laughing raucously and swilling from tankers of fire whisky. The hogshead was known for its rough clientele and Harry could see why. Every miscreant wanderer that had come in search of the feared ‘Elith-furatu’ was here; carrying what Harry could see was every conceivable weapon possible. All of them however wore their wands publicly visible on specially designed holsters at their hips. There was gambling, drinking, half naked women and fights breaking out everywhere, most of the patron’s either intoxicated or well on their way, and it was only 10.30 in the morning. Why Snape had even dared to bring Harry here was inconceivable, especially considering the volume of bounty hunters in the area. With a nervous sigh Harry shook his coat off and glanced around the pub for Snape. Harry found the elder wizard standing at the bar talking to the topless witch serving. Avoiding eye contact with everyone Harry weaved his way through the crush of bodies towards the professor. By the time Harry made it to Snape the man had a glass of butter beer and a tankard of fire whisky sitting in front of him. 

“This place is crazy.” Harry muttered as he squeezed himself into Snape’s side trying and failing to avoid the lecherous stares he was getting from the shady characters. Snape glanced across at Harry and pushed the glass of butter beer across the bar to the boy who gratefully accepted it. Harry went to sip from the warm liquid but before he could taste the beer he felt a hand come clamping down on his rear, squeezing a generous amount of his cheek firmly. Harry squeaked in surprise but before Harry could see whom it was Snape had leaned around him, grabbed the man’s hand and proceeded to snap his wrist with a sickening crack and a howl of pain. Harry smiled thankfully up at Snape who nodded casually before taking his fire whisky and weaving his way over towards a spare window seat in the back corner. Harry followed the figure of his professor closely and only relaxed when his backside was firmly on the cushioned window seat and safe from wandering hands. “I thought we had an errand.” Harry spoke as he cupped his warm glass of butter beer and sipped from it, allowing the liquid to warm his chill. 

“This is it.” Snape muttered his onyx gaze flicking around the pub slowly, before glancing cautiously out of the window at the Hogsmeade street. 

“What?” Harry queried as he stared at Snape strangely who was again passing his gaze over the crowded pub looking for something or someone. Snape’s gaze narrowed almost the instant he found what he was looking for and Harry spun around on the bench to try and see what the professor had. 

“Brazen son of a bitch.” Snape muttered to himself his gaze not leaving what ever he’d discovered. Harry strained his neck to try and see but couldn’t see past people’s heads. 

“What?” Harry pressed more irritated now as he gave up trying to see and turned back to stare at Snape pointedly. Harry watched as Snape rolled his eyes and took a swill of his fire whisky before finally looking back at Harry. 

“It seems your little friend is playing eight ball with the very hunters who seek him.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he stood up quickly to again look at what Snape had seen. Sure enough the familiar red haired wizard he’d come across down by the lake earlier in the year was sitting around a table with bounty hunters playing what appeared to be a game of cards. Quickly Harry sat back down again and swallowed another mouthful of butter beer nervously. 

“Is, what, I mean…was this your?” Harry stumbled nervously over his words unconsciously shifting closer to Snape who smiled down at him deviously. 

“Eloquence is not your strong point is it Potter?” Snape muttered as he sipped again at his fire whisky. “And to answer your question no it was not my intention in coming here to find him, we have other business to attend,” Harry watched as Snape glanced over his shoulder out of the window and smiled darkly as a dark figure came into sight down the road. Harry couldn’t make out who the figure was but it was obviously Snape knew whom he was. “…that if we are lucky has just arrived.” Harry followed Snape’s gaze to the front door of the pub and watched as a hooded figure stepped inside and scanned the pub quickly. Harry watched as Snape nodded his head in the stranger’s direction before the man began to make their way over to him. “Now keep your mouth shut, your head down, and your hood up.” Snape tugged the hood of Harry’s cloak up and down over his face as the stranger approached them. Harry obediently did as he was told, even tucking his hands into the folds of his robe to hide his nervous shakes. 

Harry didn’t know what to expect as the shadow of the stranger fell over him and Snape. However when the stranger spoke Harry’s heart skipped a beat, the familiar voice almost causing him to gasp in surprise. 

“Severus.” 

“Lucius.” Snape whispered in cordial reply as he offered the cloaked figure a seat in front of their little bench. Harry didn’t dare look up to confirm what his hearing had told him and merely twitched a little uncomfortably as he saw Snape shake Lucius’ hand. 

“For a potions master you take risks Severus.” Lucius voice had not changed in the year or so since Harry had last heard it. Like Draco’s it was deep and melodic, the deceptively warm timbre disguising the harsh words. 

“I like the thrill.” Snape replied calmly as he slid his hand over onto Harry’s knee that was unconsciously bouncing up and down with nerves. Harry froze still at the touch immediately realizing what he had been doing and hoping that Snape didn’t punish him for it later. 

“This must be your whelp.” Lucius must have seen the movement of Snape’s hand and misinterpreted it as a caressing pat. Snape snorted in amusement as he purposefully rubbed his hand up Harry’s thigh and back to his knee possessively. 

“Indeed.” Snape replied coolly, keeping his answer to a minimum to avoid further conversation about the topic. Lucius read Snape’s message clearly and nodded in silent apology. “Now what have you brought me?” Snape continued lowering his voice further so that their conversation couldn’t be overheard. 

“A little of each you requested, milked fresh this morning.” Harry watched from beneath the shadow of his hood as Lucius pulled a black velvet cloth from within his cloak, covertly handing it over to Snape. The ‘chink’ of what the cloth was wrapped around was a dead give away to its glass contents. Snape unwrapped the corner of the velvet cloth to inspect the contents before nodding and stowing the package in the folds of his own robe. 

“Many thanks my friend, I would have done it myself but as you can see…” Harry watched as Snape gestured around at the pub and its occupants by way of strange explanation. 

“…fame and money attracts such riffraff.” Lucius nodded in agreement and stood up from the chair, their meeting obviously over. “Am I to tell the witch you will be joining us for Christmas this year again?” Harry frowned deeply as he watched Snape shrug casually in reply. 

“Perhaps, we shall see.” With a curt nod of acknowledgement Lucius had disappeared back through the crush of the pub’s occupants and out of the door leaving Snape casually finishing off the rest of his fire whisky with a look of complete satisfaction. Harry was still stunned and more than a little angry that he didn’t know what was going on. Harry went to pull his hood back and shout at the professor but froze as he felt a hand come down to rest on his shoulder and an unmistakable aroma engulf his senses. 

“We meet again my little water lily.” The icy cold voice made a shiver run up Harry’s spine and the boy immediately spun around to stare up into the face of the red haired stranger he’d run away from in the forest. The man’s warm smile twisted bitterly as his glance shifted from Harry to the other occupant of the bench. It was then Harry remembered about Snape and spun back around to face the professor. Snape’s gaze had narrowed dangerously and had fixed itself on the strangers. Harry could feel the tension and practically smell the combined assault of two Superei hanging over him. Harry knew that Snape was relying on the chain around his neck to control himself just as undoubtedly the stranger was doing. It would do none of their causes any good to create a scene in the middle of a pub packed with bounty hunters. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?” The stranger spoke calmly his gaze not leaving Snape’s. 

“Um…” Harry stumbled nervously as he shrugged off the man’s painfully tight grip on his shoulder and shifted unconsciously closer to Snape. 

“We were just leaving.” Snape interjected quickly as he stood up, to reveal his considerable height above the stranger. Harry nodded and stood up as well, practically molding himself to Snape’s side as the professor wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and began guiding him towards the door. 

“I’ll be seeing you again bathing beauty.” Harry didn’t dare glance back as the stranger called to him over the crowd. Snape’s hold of his waist tightened painfully and it wasn’t until they were back outside in the driving snow that Snape finally let go and pushed Harry forcefully away from him in disgust. Harry stumbled in the deep snow watching in confusion as Snape took off up the road. Knowing instinctively that he should follow Harry struggled to keep up with his Superei. 

It was only by the time they’d reached the entrance into the Shrieking shack that Harry caught up with Snape. Panting and puffing Harry stumbled into the tumbled down house with relief just a few steps behind Snape. 

“Why didn’t we just take a carriage?” Harry panted heavily finding it hard to breath when he was so cold. Snape spun around in the stairwell down into the tunnel leading to Hogwart’s and glared at Harry pointedly. 

“Because I felt like walking.” Snape snapped darkly as he descended the steps leaving Harry to catch up again in the torch lit tunnel. Snape’s anger seemed to have been cooled a little with the march through the snow and Harry was somewhat relived he didn’t have to deal with the full force of Snape’s anger. Draco had always been around to deflect some of the anger Snape released on them both and Harry didn’t know how he was going to cope handling Snape on his own for two weeks. 

“You think the Auror’s would be swarming all over that pub. Did you see some of those wands, they can’t have been registered.” Trying to make small talk Harry continued as he followed Snape’s impressive figure ahead of him. 

“The Ministry and Auror’s see only what they wish to see when it suits them. It takes a criminal to catch a criminal Potter, and while ever those lunatics in the Hogshead are seen to be doing the Ministry a favour, the Auror’s will turn a blind eye to any of their illicit activities.” Harry sighed inwardly to himself as Snape didn’t slow down his long stride. Harry was literally jogging along to keep up, the only upside was that it wasn’t through snow. 

“Sir what did Lucius….” Harry stumbled on a tree root loosing his concentration for a moment and not realizing that Snape had come to a complete stop in front of him. Harry ran into Snape’s back like a dead weight the boy falling backwards into the dirt as Snape spun around and glared down at him with a familiar lavender hue in his eyes. 

“My name is Severus, Harry. Do me the courtesy of using it when we’re alone, I dislike my profession as teacher to moronic students and prefer not to be reminded of it by your use of formal titles when addressing me.” Harry stared stunned up at Snape, who for the first time ever had used Harry’s first name. Blankly Harry nodded in agreement as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Snape was still staring at him though and Harry self-consciously tugged at the sleeves of his jumper avoiding looking Snape in the eye. “As for Lucius Malfoy we have a certain arrangement.” Harry watched as Snape reached into his cloak pulling out the parcel wrapped in velvet cloth that he’d taken off Lucius earlier. Harry watched as Snape unwrapped the cloth revealing five sparkling vials of a very familiar crimson liquid. Harry stared in disbelief at the vials as Snape held each one up to the torch light inspecting the liquid contents. 

“That’s…” Harry trailed off nervously not wanting to sound idiotic by stating the obvious. “…I mean where did he get it?” Harry queried covering his original stumble. 

“Being part of Voldemort’s inner circle provides certain opportunities which can be covered more easily than in public.” Snape raised a smooth calculating eyebrow in Harry’s direction as he took one of the vials, and stowed the other four away in his cloak. “I would under normal circumstances do it myself, but now having to provide for both yourself and Draco as well I have had to enlist some help.” Harry stared at Snape as the man uncorked the vial and held the glass tube under his nose inhaling deeply on the aroma. 

“But that means that Lucius knows about…” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he watched Snape tip the vial up into his mouth. The sight made Harry weak and the boy fell heavily against the wall of the tunnel as Snape swallowed half the vial before proceeding to lick his lips clean of the crimson blood. Harry was entranced, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing erratic. All too well Harry remembered the feeling of the cool slide of the liquid running down his throat, and the sparks of ecstasy it sent rippling through his body. He’d felt more alive than he’d ever done before, and right now he wanted nothing more than to rip the vial from Snape’s hand and drink what was left. Something though kept him rooted to the spot as Snape took a deep breath in and purred almost in content. 

“Mmmm the dark lord’s dungeons are a wealth of lost souls just waiting to be harvested.” When Snape opened his eyes again they were a deep indigo colour and Harry whimpered as the elder wizard locked his gaze with his. Snape smiled sadistically as he held out the half empty vial towards where Harry was panting heavily against the tunnel wall in the shadows. “Take it Harry and drink the fruits of our labor.” Harry shook as he reached out towards the vial his tongue automatically coming out to lick his lips ravenously as his fingers wrapped warily around the glass tube. “You will hunt in freedom soon enough but for now accept my gift with the promise of more.” Harry dimly felt Snape step up to him the man’s spicy scent mixing with the metallic tang of the blood in the vial. Closing his eyes Harry tipped the crimson liquid down his throat swallowing it quickly as Snape kissed his way up and down Harry’s throat, following the boy’s swallowing reflex. Harry shuddered as Snape pulled away having pressed a wet, needy kiss on Harry’s lips. “You will learn to harness the magic in every drop Harry, but for now let it settle the cravings and calm you.” With a wicked smile Snape stashed the empty vial into the pocket of his robes before turning to continue striding down the tunnel. Harry regained his senses enough to catch up again, his head still spinning with the dizzying heights of ecstasy but his thoughts focused firmly on the question Snape had avoided answering previously. 

“Severus?” Harry called uselessly to Snape up ahead but the professor was already whispering the charm to calm the whomping willow above them as he crawled through the opening. The snow had drifted high against the tree trunk and Snape had to scoop away the snow to get them out. Harry shuddered as the wind once again whipped at his face as he scrambled out of the hole. Snape stepped back from the tree and with a flick of his wand had returned the disturbed snow to its place and reanimated the tree. “Severus?” Harry tried again as he ran to catch up with Snape who was already heading towards the entrance into the school. “You didn’t tell me if Lucius knew…” Finally Snape paused on the top step leading into the castle doors and Harry stopped a step below the elder wizard who’d lowered his hood ready to enter the hall. 

“He does Harry. Or at least he knows about me.” Harry was stunned and stared at Snape in shock. “Potter please don’t play ignorant it’s unbecoming. Whom do you think is Lucius test subject for his research that I’m sure Draco has informed you all about?” Harry was floored his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

“But Draco said his father would kill…” Finding his voice Harry put words to his fear but paused as Snape butted in. 

“…kill his own son.” Snape finished before continuing. “Indeed such is the stigma attached to having an ‘unforgiven’ in the family that Lucius would not hesitate to kill Draco should he ever find out about his son’s affliction. However unlike the majority of ignorant individuals Lucius Malfoy knows who to ally himself with if he wishes to stay alive in this war.”

“And your agreement?” Harry whispered still mildly in shock. 

“Simply put, I feed Lucius information about myself and our kind so that Voldemort keeps off his back about his research task, in exchange Lucius harvests blood from Voldemort’s captives for me. It is far easier to explain two of us torturing captives, than just my doing it alone. Satisfied Potter?” Snape finally fell into silence his gaze meeting Harry’s in challenge of any more questions that Harry might have. Harry knew better than to argue and nodded obediently. “Good than let us get inside before we both freeze to death.” With a curt nod of his head Snape strode in through the front doors leaving a cold, shaken Harry to follow.


	23. Where Does It All Go?

CHAPTER 23

Harry sunk low in the marble bath letting the fragrant steam and fluffy white bubbles relax his tired muscles. It had been a rather uneventful week despite the hectic start. Harry’s original reservations about being left alone with Snape had amounted to nothing. The elder wizard had hardy even raised his voice let alone threatened Harry in any way. Harry silently wondered if what Draco had said about coming into ‘season’ was right. Snape seemed completely turned off by him, not even baiting Harry into a challenge when Dumbledore had lumbered him with chastising Peeves for upsetting Myrtle. Admittedly though Snape was taking his frustrations out in other ways. Today’s chosen activity had been dueling in the great hall. Snape had explained it away as being exercise but Harry knew it was just a way of the elder wizard letting off steam without physically laying into him. The session had been grueling and while not being physically hurt in anyway every muscle in Harry’s body ached. He’d come to the conclusion too that he was unfit, no doubt as a result of being banned from Quidditch all season. As loathed, as he was to admit it, the only part of the headmasters enforced punishment that had hurt Harry was his ban from Quidditch and flying. Now though with the Ministry having dropped his charges Harry had been given back all of his privileges without question, but out of principle Harry had turned his back on the Gryfindor Quidditch team. Draco had said he was spiting his own face, but it was with a sick pleasure that Harry saw the Gryfindor team losing the cup to Slytherin’s for the first time in years. 

Today though was Christmas Eve and after the day’s dueling Harry was simply looking forward to relaxing in his bath and going to bed to read. Closing his eyes Harry settled his head on the towel rest and let his body float limply in the warm water listening to the haunting sounds of Snape’s music collection filtering in from the living room. 

“Potter.” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he heard Snape step up into the bathroom, the rustle of his robes against the tiles catching Harry’s attention first. 

“Yep.” Harry muttered sinking lower into the water so that his head was just visible beneath the mound of white bubbles clustered around him. 

“You’ve got a letter.” Immediately Harry sat up and wiped the water from his eyes as he blinked up at Snape’s blurry figure. Snape handed him his glasses from the bench before letting the boy wipe his hands so that he could hand him the letter. 

“It’s open.” Harry frowned up at Snape as he went to break the seal but found it already undone. Snape had sat himself down casually on the edge of the bath his hand flicking irritably at the bubbles surrounding Harry. 

“Yes, I generally open letters addressed to me. However it became apparent as I read the first few lines that while it was addressed to me its content was not meant for me to read.” Harry turned the letter over to see just as Snape had done the professors name scrawled on the front. Shrugging his shoulders Harry flicked open the letter and began reading…

*HP, 

Merry Christmas. I hope things are okay with you and Severus, I feel bad for leaving you alone at a time like this but it can’t be helped. If he gets over generous there’s some salve left in the right side drawer, and a pain-killing potion in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom…*

Harry stopped reading abruptly and glanced up at Snape realizing that he’d read the first couple of lines that Draco had written just as he had now. Harry wondered if Snape would take offense at being talked about so casually. 

“While I take my pleasure from dominating you Potter, I don’t enjoy seeing either of you suffer any longer than necessary. It is to be expected that you look after one another, I told you to do just that at the start of all this.” Snape flippantly brushed off Harry’s concerned gaze and the boy nodded and went back to his letter. 

*…Anyway I’m sure you’re fine. Things are as usual boring as bat shit here. Dad had a dinner party last night and I was forced to sit and listen to them all bickering and trying to out do one another. I think I prefer being on the sore end of Severus’ bad temper than having to sit through my Dad’s lectures on family responsibility and pride. But you don’t want to hear about my crap family. I’ve got news. Or more specifically I raided Dad’s study a couple of nights ago and came up with some information on ‘seasonal mating’…* 

Harry swallowed heavily glancing awkwardly up over his letter at where Snape had moved over to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, his arms folded across his chest and staring at him with a curious expression. Dropping his gaze quickly Harry continued to read. 

*…It seems I was right about the reason behind us being a turn off. I’m sorry to say though that it is not me that’s doing it to him, it’s you. It says amongst other things in my Dad’s notes that you get a lessoning in appetite but stronger cravings for wizard blood. You lose a little muscle tone too and put on some body fat, especially if you’re a winter seasonal like you’re turning out to be. Snape should start doting on you a little as well, offering you gifts and the like, to butter you up enough to get his end away when the time comes. Apparently when the moon turn’s into the right phase you’ll get all defensive and defiant, more so than before. It’s the only time in our lives we have power over our Superei, so use it to your advantage.   
I hope I haven’t scared you though; this could be the turning point. Hopefully though it won’t happen until I get back after Christmas, I really want to see what happens so when it comes around to my turn I might have a heads up. Anyway I better go before Dad catches me, I hope you enjoy Christmas and good luck. I’ll see you in a week.  
DM*

Harry breathed out shakily as he finished reading Draco’s letter. For a moment Harry just stared at the jumble of words on the page, replaying what he’d read in his mind trying to get a handle on what Draco had just told him. The silence in the bathroom was stifling as was Snape’s stare that practically pinned him to the wall. Looking up was unavoidable though and at length Harry flicked his eyes up from the letter to stare back at Snape sitting brooding on the toilet seat. Harry didn’t know what to say and merely stared at the elder wizard. 

“I know what he told you, I fed Lucius the same information the evening after we met in the pub.” Harry lowered his gaze in embarrassment back to the letter as Snape finally broke the silence. Harry swallowed awkwardly as he re folded the letter and put it carefully on the shelf above the towel rail for safety. 

“How do you know…” Harry paused as he shivered and sunk back into the warmth of the water and bubbles still avoiding Snape’s intense gaze. “…I mean if our kind hardly ever come into contact with one another how can you know what’s going to happen?” Harry finished quickly as he grabbed the soap and began washing himself, anything to distract him from having to look directly at Snape. 

“I’ve been on this earth 20 years longer than you Potter, and I believe I know a little more about myself than you know about yourself. Like you I am still learning new things though, especially in regards to my interaction with you and Draco.” Snape paused and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the wizard rose from the toilet lid and sauntered over to sit on the edge of the bath where Harry was intently scrubbing his knees with the sponge. “I am also more in tune with my inner magical signature and have learnt a lot from listening to it and what it tells me to do. With you and Draco though my information is more observations and predictions than anything else, the outcomes of which have yet to be proven correct or not.” Harry stopped scrubbing his knees as Snape rolled up the sleeve of his robe and leaned over to take the sponge from Harry’s grasp. Harry remained staring at the bubbles as Snape soaped the sponge and began gently washing his back for him. 

“How do you know it’s not Draco that’s in season?” Harry whispered cautiously as Snape continued to wash his back and shoulders. 

“Mainly your scent. Draco still smells of the regular musk and vanilla, you though smell acutely of what I can only describe as rancid vomit. It was quite pungent two weeks ago actually enough to wilt any Superei’s erection in a half mile radius I suspect.” Self-consciously Harry lifted his arms and inhaled uselessly on his armpits, disgusted by how Snape had described his scent. Snape chuckled darkly at Harry’s self-consciousness and dropped the sponge lower on the boy’s back so that his fingertips were caressing the boy’s backside. “No one else can smell it Harry, just me and those others that dare take a whiff. I don’t think Draco even noticed the change in your scent.” Harry closed his eyes automatically at the soft caress of Snape’s fingertips across his arse, the sponge forgotten for the sensation of flesh upon flesh. “Besides the other reason I know it’s not Draco is because his season begins in June.” Harry’s eyes snapped open and he looked abruptly over his shoulder at Snape who smiled wickedly. 

“How…” 

“I told you Harry I’m a lot older than you. I have much better control over my instincts and while the charm around my neck has kept my behavior in check over the years, I still smell the scent of others of my kind. Draco matured very quickly, I’ve known since he was 11 that he was like me. I wasn’t however aware that he knew what he was until recently.” Harry was a little shocked to hear that Draco had matured at 11 but dutifully kept his mouth shut as he watched Snape stand up from the edge of the bath and shrug off his robe. Naked Snape stepped up and into the bath sinking low into the water just as Harry had done when he’d first stepped in. 

“What about me, why didn’t you smell me?” Harry whispered as he easily allowed Snape to pull him into the v of his legs and up against his chest. It had been such a long time since Harry had been this close to Snape, even in bed the man had slept on the far side put off by Harry’s aroma. 

“I’m still not quite sure about that. Perhaps it was just that I wasn’t looking for it in you. I’m glad I found it though, to think I’m the only wizard in the world who has the pleasure of buggering the boy-who-lived.” Snape chuckled darkly as he kissed Harry’s neck sucking gently on the boy’s adam’s apple before nuzzling into the boy’s shoulder. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” Snape whispered against the side of Harry’s neck as he let his hands wander back and forth across Harry’s waist beneath the water. 

“I thought you were going to the Malfoy’s for Christmas Day?” Harry pulled away from Snape as he felt the man’s hands wandering down to his backside, a probing finger coming too close for Harry’s liking. Snape growled low in his throat as Harry stepped out of the bath before quickly wrapping the robe around himself. Harry smiled secretly to himself knowing that had he done that normally Snape would have pulled him back and merely taken what he’d wanted instead of just letting him get away with it like he was now. 

“I said I’d see what came up and it seems this year I have other things to attend to.” Harry listened to Snape get out of the bath as well the elder wizard following him out of the bathroom and down into the bedroom where Harry had sat himself in front of the fire to dry. 

“You mean me.” Harry threw cheekily over his shoulder as he watched Snape return from the living room carrying two glasses of brandy, one which he gave to Harry and the other he reserved for himself. 

“Don’t push me Potter, your season may placate my behavior temporarily but I assure you I am still capable of wiping the floor with that attitude of yours should I feel the need to. Your season protects you only to a certain limit.” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as Snape sat himself down lazily on the chair behind him, stretching the kinks from his back after a long day’s dueling. Harry sighed and lay down on the soft carpet beside the fire slowly sipping his brandy as he stared into the flames. 

“Where does it go?” Harry muttered as he tried to picture himself being pregnant. 

“Where does what go?” Snape snapped clearly irritated that Harry had turned down his advances for the evening. 

“The baby. Women have wombs and all the necessary bits and pieces.” Harry didn’t dare look up at Snape as he spoke having never really had anyone to talk about these sorts of things with in his old life, let alone in this entirely new reality. 

“A sack that sits off your stomach near your kidneys. All Inferei are born with them, it expands with the growth of the child while your stomach shrinks. That’s why by the time you come to full term you don’t eat and instead get your nutrients from the blood you crave. Which we will have to find you a regular supply of if you do actually take this season.” Harry self-consciously glanced down at his stomach before shaking the image of him being pregnant from his head. He’d cross that bridge when he came to it, for now he had to concentrate on Snape. 

“I want to go flying.” Harry whispered quietly in reply to Snape’s earlier request of what they would do Christmas Day. 

“What? You want to ride a broom in this weather?” Snape looked distastefully down at Harry over the rim of his brandy glass as Harry rolled over so that his head was resting against Snape’s leg. “You have some serious thrill issues Potter.” Snape muttered in conclusion as Harry stroked his fingers lazily back and forward across the top of Snape’s foot. 

“So is that a yes?” Harry smiled cheekily up at Snape who having swallowed the rest of his brandy in one go nodded reluctantly. 

“Fine, but the slightest hint of frost bite and you’re on your own.” Snape stood up abruptly from the chair and having put his glass aside flicked his wand at the candles around the room, dimming their light to a warm glow. “Now get your arse into bed, before I whip some sense into you.” With a throaty chuckle Harry quickly downed his brandy and strutted meaningfully over to the bed, where Snape was already sliding naked beneath the sheets and blankets. 

“Is that a promise?” Harry replied again his eyes sparkling in defiance as Snape stared at him the lavender hue having returned to the dark iris’s of the man’s eyes. 

“Pushing it again Potter, now shut up and put your witty tongue to better use.” Harry hid the wicked smirk that threatened to break out across his face as Snape lifted the sheets revealing his left hand already curled around the impressive erection. 

“With pleasure.” Harry muttered as he slid beneath the sheets, almost proud to feel Snape’s strong fingers gripping at his hair and painfully forcing him in the right direction. Yes, Harry had missed being dominated, had missed Snape’s firm hand and if he was brutally honest he’d missed baiting the man into a thunderous rage…


	24. Charades Anyone?

CHAPTER 24

“Potter stop fidgeting.” Snape muttered as he lifted the gravy boat and poured a generous helping of the thick brown liquid over his meat, which as predicted was tough as old leather. The house elves in Snape’s opinion wouldn’t know how to cook a tender steak even if the cow came with cooking instructions. 

“I’m not fidgeting, I just don’t want anything to eat.” Harry snapped irritably as he pushed his turkey filled plate away from him in disgust, involuntarily shuddering at the thought of putting anything into his stomach. 

“Perhaps if you hadn’t stuffed your face with Chocolate Frogs this morning you would perhaps enjoy Christmas Dinner.” Snape growled back as Harry sat back in his chair and folded his arms moodily across his chest. Harry had woken up in a foul mood and had done nothing less that drive Severus up the wall all day. The boy had more pent up energy than a caged cat and his attitude had degenerated to its more familiar acidic bite. Admittedly the boy had practically bounced off the walls when he’d unwrapped all his presents but nothing could take away the boy’s obvious change in mood from prior weeks. 

“I didn’t eat a lot, I just don’t want that.” Harry snapped again in defiance as he narrowed his gaze at Snape who was sitting next to him pretending to be sociable to the small gathered group around the table. Christmas at Hogwart’s was always a small affair, and those few students and teachers who remained for the holiday always ate Christmas Dinner with the headmaster. It had been the first Christmas in a long while that Severus had spent at Hogwart’s, his usual invitation to the Malfoy Manor a far superior offer than the festivities the headmaster recommended. Under the circumstances however Severus needed to be here and judging from Harry’s dramatic mood swing it had been a good choice to stay. Snape had been plotting the moons phases for the last two months and if his calculations were correct Potter should have been ready for the picking, it was just a matter of time. “I thought we were going flying?” Harry continued as he pushed his cracker back and forth across the tablecloth clearly bored. 

“I said after dinner Potter, now shut up and sit still.” Snape twitched angrily as he lifted another mouthful of his meal to his lips. It wouldn’t do for them to get caught arguing like a married couple in front of the staff and students sitting around the table. Snape didn’t need another scene either like the one at the start of term, and took a deep calming breath to control his rising temper. He needed to keep Harry fit enough to impregnate and then he could lay into the boy for the two months worth of frustration the boy had caused him. Harry glared at Snape but turned back to the meal and instead sat quietly brooding to himself. 

“So Harry what did you get for Christmas this year?” Harry cringed inwardly as the headmaster addressed him personally when there was a lull in the table conversation. Trying to smile Harry looked up at Albus whose sparkling eyes taunted his already bad mood. 

“Some chocolates, a dust bag for my broom, some music CD’s, a gift voucher from Flourish and Blott’s and a pair of Dragon hide boots from…” Harry trailed off as Snape cleared his throat cutting the boy off from revealing who had given him the boots. “…from Santa.” Harry finished quickly as he looked back to the table as Dumbledore nodded. 

“A good haul then this year Harry. I hope you are going to join us in the library for a game of Charades after dinner?” Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled mischievously at Harry who shuddered at the thought. 

“I’d rather eat my own intestine.” Harry muttered beneath his breath causing Snape to snort and cough angrily into his napkin. Snape glared at Harry sideways and the boy sighed heavily then with a fake smile glanced up again at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently for an answer. “Not this year headmaster, Professor Snape has promised to take me flying this afternoon.” Harry smiled secretly to himself as the headmaster glanced across at Snape a look of surprise on his face. Harry watched as Snape’s hands tightened on his knife and fork in mild rage. 

“You on a broom Severus? Hogwarts hasn’t been treated to such a sight in years, do you still own a cobweb crawler?” If there was one thing Snape hated more than anything it was being made a joke of and laughed at. Harry took delight in watching Snape’s gaze darken dangerously as Albus chuckled good-naturedly at him. 

“While I do believe I still own a ‘cobweb crawler’ as you put it sir, I have no intention of flying this afternoon. I am merely there to ensure Potter here is supervised should he get into trouble.” Harry stared right back at Snape’s angry glare as the professor glanced sideways at him before looking back at a somewhat disappointed headmaster. 

“Oh dear that is a shame, I had thought perhaps we would have a little entertainment in watching you Severus. But as you say it is rather nasty weather and Mr. Potter here shouldn’t be unsupervised.” Harry ignored the headmasters insult and merely pushed his chair back from the table and stood up abruptly when he noticed that Snape had abandoned his meal and pushed it half eaten away from him. 

“Well I’m finished, Professor are you coming? There won’t be enough time if we don’t leave now.” Harry looked down at Snape who with a controlled sigh stood up from the table as well. 

“Indeed Potter time is of the essence.” Snape looked knowingly at Harry who merely raised a challenging eyebrow in his professor’s direction. “Thank-you headmaster for the delightful meal.” With a nod of his head Snape strode out of the great hall leaving Harry to hurry after him smiling happily. Harry was too busy skipping in delight that he was unprepared for the impact of Snape slamming him up against the wall outside in the corridor. Winded by the impact Harry coughed and spluttered as Snape tightened his fist around Harry’s throat and pushed his face angrily into Harry’s. 

“Embarrass me like that again Potter and you will not see another Christmas.” With disgust Snape let go of Harry’s neck practically throwing the boy down to the ground before stepping over him casually to head towards his chamber. Harry coughed and panted, rubbing his sore throat as he watched Snape walk away from him. “You better go and get your broom Harry, I’ll meet you back here in fifteen minutes.” With that Snape’s figure disappeared and Harry having recovered his breath climbed to his feet again. It had been a long time since Snape had threatened him like that, and certainly a while since he’d physically attacked him. Perhaps his season was beginning to wear off on the elder wizard. Shaking his head to put the thought aside Harry took off up to the Gryfindor tower for his things.


	25. Slytherins Guide to Quidditch

CHAPTER 25

Harry stepped easily up onto the top step of the Slytherin Quidditch stands. The wind was howling and the snow was swirling about him in a gray cloud he could hardly see through. Snape stepped up behind him the man surprisingly in his own set of riding leathers, and an old broom clasped tightly in a gloved hand. It had been a shock for Harry to find the professor dressed for flight, when he’d clearly told everyone he’d had no intention of doing so. Obviously the Professor had changed his mind in the fifteen minutes it had taken Harry to get ready and meet him back in the entrance hall. No doubt the headmaster’s taunts had spurred Snape on too. 

“Having second thoughts Potter?” Snape shouted loudly at Harry just to be heard above the wild wind. Harry was squinting out at where he could just see the Gryfindor stand on the opposite side of the pitch. Perhaps it had been a little adventurous to want to go flying in a snowstorm. Harry bit his lip and looked back at Snape who was straining against the wind trying to push them both off the top of the stand. 

“Um…” Harry stumbled, his decision not entirely concrete anymore. If he said he didn’t want to do it Snape would have won but if he did agree to continue he would have to try hard to stay atop his broom let alone see where he was going. 

“Come on Potter! Not afraid of a little wind are you?” Snape taunted him over the howling gail force wind the man already pulling down his flying goggles to protect his eyes. “But hey if you’re afraid to take the first jump allow me!” Harry watched in shock as Snape ran down the steps head on into the wind. With a cry of laughter Snape launched himself off the front of the Slytherin stands and into the abyss of swirling snow and wind. Harry couldn’t believe it and hurried down to the front of the stands to see if he could see where Snape had gone. Pulling his own flying goggles down Harry squinted in the snow as he watched the swirling black robes of a figure disappearing downward. Then like lightening the figure shot up again causing Harry to strain his neck as the figure on the broom shot upwards towards the sky. 

“Jesus.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape’s dark figure riding the updrafts created by the swirling snow. Going back up the steps to the top Harry took a deep breath before running back down the stand and launching himself off the end. If Snape wanted to play it like that then Harry was going to have to accept the challenge. The suction of the wind pulling him down the side of the tower was strong but a meter or so before the ground the updraft caught him and with a yell of excitement Harry shot upwards, flattening himself to the broom handle and heading towards where Snape was doing a circuit waiting for him. “That was unbelievable!” Harry screamed at Snape as he drew up along side the other wizard who was being buffeted about by the snow. 

“When I was at school we didn’t need fancy brooms to get some speed, we just used the physics of weather!” Snape screamed back as he looped around Harry who was struggling to keep facing forwards in the strong wind. 

“Race you to the train station!” Harry challenged deviously as he caught the flash of indigo in Snape’s eyes beneath the hood of his cloak. Snape’s gaze locked on to the dim lights of the station where the Hogwarts Express would be pulling back into on Monday. 

“What’s the prize if I win?” Snape shouted as they both began circling around to try and keep moving in the freezing wind. 

“ME!” Harry laughed defiantly as he took off without warning towards the train station. Snape not a second behind him as he realized the race had begun. Flattening himself to the icy handle of the broom Harry forced his sight on the lights of his goal and egged his broom on. This had been the first time Harry had ever seen Snape enjoying himself and the thrill that came with seeing the man accept a challenge was all the motivation Harry need to try and win. The glass in Harry’s goggles was icing over making things difficult to see but Harry concentrated hard, gripping the boom as tight as his cold fingers could manage. Harry hadn’t caught sight of Severus yet and so he assumed he was in front. There was no possible way Snape would win with his old dusty broom. As the train station drew closer Harry smiled to himself. There had been no agreement for if Harry won, but he was determined there would be a prize anyhow. Harry would ask for something deviously annoying, that would rub Snape up the wrong way if he’d ask for it normally. Every possibility he could ask for ran through Harry’s mind as he drew nearer the train station with no sign of Snape in the driving snow. 

However lost in his thoughts of winning Harry made a fatal mistake and unconsciously slowed down to land on the platform of the train station. It was like having the thrust ripped out from under his broom as a familiar black robbed figure flew past him. Without air beneath his broom, Harry plummeted the last meter to the concrete platform. 

“Ow!” Harry yelped as he landed hard on his backside his gaze fixed on the sight of Severus landing perfectly a second before him on the train station. Harry rolled over in pain as he watched Snape lift his goggles and turn back to look at Harry with a smile of smug satisfaction. 

“Lesson two in the Slytherin Quidditch Players manual. In bad weather simply ride your opponents wake. There’s less drag behind someone, and when the opportune moment appears you’ve got more speed to take advantage of it.” Snape shook the snow off his cloak and stepped over to where Harry was still lying on the platform, his bottom and his pride severely bruised. Snape rolled Harry over and offered a hand down to him, to help him up. “Oh come now Potter, you’re not a sore loser are you?” When Harry glared up at him and refused to take his offered hand Snape raised a challenging eyebrow in Harry’s direction. 

“No.” Harry muttered as he finally accepted Snape’s hand and picked himself up from the ground. 

“Good.” Snape smiled as a loud cracking sound echoed around the deserted platform of the train station. Harry jumped as two of the lanterns lighting the station blew off their hooks and smashed loudly on the ground. The weather was turning worse the entire track for the train now piled high with snowdrifts. Harry looked cautiously to Snape who was looking out at the weather that had come in quickly over the station. 

“Shouldn’t we be getting back this looks nasty.” Harry called over the sound of the wind as Snape turned his attention from the weather closing in on them to the empty train station. 

“No, the wind gusts are too strong now we’ll never make it back and I’m not risking apparition in this weather. Come on.” Another of the lanterns smashed on the ground as the wind whipped along the platform violently. Harry nodded and followed Snape blindly into the darkened station hall. Snape flicked his wand at the locked door of the station and pushed his way inside. Harry scooted quickly inside out of the wind letting Snape ward and lock the door again behind them.


	26. Through The Window

CHAPTER 26

The station was practically abandoned, with a thick layer of dust sitting over everything. However it was warm inside out of the wind and Harry sighed as he could finally hear himself other than the roar of the wind in his ears. The waiting hall was never used, the students all merely boarding the train straightaway rather than having to sit and wait. “We’ll wait it out in here, I’ll light a fire to keep us warm.” Snape approached the disused fireplace on the far side of the waiting hall, as Harry took off his wet cloak aware that the snow was beginning to melt and wet him through. The darkness flickered to life as Snape lit a magical fire illuminating the place with a warm glow. Harry felt instantly better and dusted off a seat close to the fire’s warmth. Snape flicked his wand at a row of seats beside Harry and transfigured them into a plush lounge. Shrugging off his own wet cloak Snape settled on the lounge having kicked off his boots. 

Harry let his gaze run appreciatively over Snape’s figure, having never seen the elder wizard wear anything other than overly large school robes. The tight fitting leather pants, and the warm black woolen jumper suited him well, and with his hair tied back at the base of his neck with a band, he looked positively delectable. Harry had never sat and appreciated Snape’s figure, which despite being cooped up in a school for twenty years or so wasn’t out of shape. Admittedly Snape wasn’t what Harry would have termed as ‘handsome’ by any means but he was attractive in his own way. Harry shook the thoughts from his mind though; it was just his hormones talking. It was also undoubtedly his hormones that were giving him this terrible stomachache. Unconsciously Harry bent over his chair clutching at his stomach. He’d had stomach pain since this morning, and while it had served to make his mood foul no amount of pain killing potion would dull it. Now it was almost like constant pins and needles. 

“I didn’t know you could fly like that.” Harry whispered trying to keep his mind off his stomach cramp. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Potter and I prefer it that way.” Snape commented casually back as he stretched out on the lounge warming himself in the fire’s glow. Harry gritted his teeth kind of glad that Snape didn’t know he was in pain. The man had been so difficult all day with him, and Harry didn’t need his sarcastic comments. 

“Suit yourself, I was just making conversation.” Harry bit nastily the familiar defiance rising in his chest as he glared at the back of Snape’s head. 

“I detest small talk Harry, there is no point in wasting your breath if you have nothing worth while saying.” Harry narrowed his gaze at Snape’s head wishing he could reach over there and smack him one. However in his laps of attention the stabbing pain in his gut caught him off guard and Harry hissed audibly in agony. Almost instantly Snape had sat up and was staring at where Harry was practically doubled over in his chair. “Potter, what is the matter?” Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Snape from beneath the fringe of his damp hair. 

“I have a stitch, nothing serious. It’s just probably from flying in the cold.” Harry gritted his teeth and attempted to straighten himself out but again the pain made him curl back over and clutch at his stomach. 

“A stitch?” Snape commented his tone suggesting that he believed Harry’s theory just as much as Harry believed it himself. “Stand up and come here.” Snape commanded watching carefully as Harry reluctantly did as he was told and came to stand in front of where Snape was still sitting on the lounge. Harry hissed a little in surprise at Snape’s cold hands as the man untucked his shirt and placed his fingers against Harry’s abdomen pressing firmly down. 

“Ow fuck that hurt.” Harry snapped nastily as he hastily pushed away Snape’s cold hands and glared down at the elder wizard. 

“Hmmm.” Snape muttered to himself as he stared up at Harry who was still glaring down at him. Harry watched as Snape closed his eyes the professor inhaling deeply several times before slowly opening his eyes again to reveal the sparkling indigo colour Harry was familiar with. 

“What?” Harry queried as Snape sat back in the lounge and let his gaze wander up and down Harry’s person with curiosity. 

“It seems you may have to make good on your winning promise after all Potter.” Harry frowned deeply as he tucked his shirt back in conscious of the draft that was wrapping around his kidneys. Deciding that Snape’s soft lounge was better than his own hard chair Harry sat down cautiously beside the man. Harry didn’t want to make good on his promise well at least not tonight, his stomach hurt, he was cold, the train station smelt of dust and well he hated the way Snape had just presumed he was going to do so. 

“You can’t force me.” Harry snapped sharply as he defiantly glared at Snape. Harry half expected to be backhanded for his blatant insubordination but was surprised as Snape merely sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. 

“No I cannot.” Harry was stunned and stared at Snape as if the man had lost his mind. Usually for such disobedience Harry would have been punished but Snape merely looked at him almost in understanding. “For once in my Superei life I cannot force myself onto you. You must come to me willingly this time, or else your body will not accept my seed and we will have to wait till next year. This is unfortunately the downside of our race and why so few Elith-Furatu ever mate and produce offspring. We have such a small window of opportunity and more often than not the Inferei is not willing. It is your call Harry.” Harry watched stunned as Snape stood up and pulled his jumper down around his hands to keep them warm. “I will go and see if there is anything of use in the old station masters room.” Snape was already walking towards the dark abandoned rooms leading off the main hall, his wand flaring into light to provide a guide in the darkness. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Snape threw casually over his shoulder as an afterthought before he disappeared into a doorway leaving Harry alone by the fire. 

Harry was speechless and stared into the flickering flames of the fire wondering what on earth had led him to this crossroads in his life. Harry had never thought about being a willing participant in anything concerning his life before. Everywhere he’d gone and everything he’d done had seemed to have already been decided for him by someone else. Harry had thought that accepting this new life, the new him would be a way of breaking that cycle and allow him to make decision for himself but he’d been kidding himself. Where Albus had made decisions for him before, Snape was making them now. Looking after him, providing him with protection, tending to his needs, everything had unintentionally been decided by Snape. Now though, it truly was his decision, a decision that would ultimately choose the path his life took from now on. Sex with Snape had until now just been a fact of his new life an issue that he’d just had to accept whether he’d liked it or not, he’d never had to face the fact whether he’d actually wanted it or not. In a way Harry just wished Snape would take what he wanted and be done but Harry knew he wouldn’t, not this time anyway. He had to be willing, willing to accept Snape as his master and in turn willing to accept the man’s child and this new way of life. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered to himself as his mind swam with the possibilities that each choice he made would bring to him. It was awful and Harry clutched at his stomach as the cramp only added to his stress. “Just walk it off.” Harry muttered to himself again as he stood up from the lounge and strode irritably over to the far windows. Most of the windows were frosted up so he couldn’t see anything out of them anyway but he paced nonetheless back and forth from one side of the hall to the other. Harry was lost in his inner turmoil and it was only when he made another pass by the back windows of the hall that his mind registered a noise outside just audible above the howling wind. Harry stopped in front of the frosted windows and stared at them, listening intently for the sound again. The sound was a scratching of some sort like a rat or something scurrying along the wooden window frames. Harry frowned and glanced back in the direction of where Snape had disappeared into the other rooms. Perhaps Snape had gone outside for something? When Harry heard the scratching again curiosity won over his sensibilities and Harry stepped up closer to the frosted window. Gingerly Harry raised his hand and with a squeak rubbed away a patch of frost from the glass so he could see out. Harry couldn’t see anything but darkness and the boy sighed heavily berating himself for getting scared at nothing. Thinking he could see what the weather was doing outside Harry pressed his nose against the glass. 

Immediately in front of his view two violet shining eyes appeared out of the darkness to stare back at Harry. Frightened by the eyes Harry screamed and fell backwards away from the window landing hard against the immovable chairs of the waiting hall. Harry heard footsteps then, walking around the back off the hall and down onto the platform. Harry could see a shadow too and watched as the shadow came to a halt in front of the door Snape had locked and warded behind him when they’d first entered. The shadow paused in front of the door and Harry hid himself uselessly behind the dusty chairs, as there was a cracking sound before the door swung easily open and the shadowy figure stepped inside. Harry shook physically as the stranger closed the door and looked carefully around the room before lowering the hood of his cloak. Harry knew immediately who it was, the flaming red hair a sure sign. Pressing himself flat against the chair he’d fallen against Harry hoped the stranger would not see him and leave but there was little chance of that. Harry watched as the stranger lifted his nose in the air and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in concentration as he breathed in deeply again. Slowly the man re opened his eyes and turned directly towards where Harry was cowering behind the chairs. 

“My haven’t we changed my little water lily, where is the spirit I saw in you before?” Harry backed up slowly as the stranger rounded the chairs towards him, the violet eyes sparkling in the flickering firelight. “I told you I’d see you again didn’t I?” The man’s voice was like liquid velvet, so smooth and calculating as he eyed Harry dangerously. Finally out of shadow Harry could see the man’s face more clearly now and saw with disgust a thin trail of blood that leaked from the corner of the man’s mouth. The stranger must have spotted Harry’s attention and consciously drew his finger threw the blood trail before lapping the droplets of his fingers. Harry felt his heart rate begin to pound, as he smelt the fragrant aroma of magical blood in the air as the stranger drew closer. “Pardon me, I was just finishing dinner when I saw you flying over the forest.” Harry shuddered at the image the man’s unspoken message provided, and his stomach cramp intensified at being teased with such a prospect as a fresh kill. “Where is your tall dark keeper tonight? Or has he let you out alone again?” Harry shook all over, completely frozen where he sat on the floor as the stranger leaned down over him and ran a cold hand up and down Harry’s pale cheek. Harry closed his eyes automatically his breathing erratic as he tried to fight the pull of his instincts towards the scent of the fresh blood. When he re opened his eyes however he saw movement out of the corner of his eye before a very familiar figure appeared over the shoulder of the stranger. 

“Right here fucker.” Harry curled up on himself as Snape struck out belting the stranger on the side of the head with a large wooden broom handle sending the red haired man sprawling into the wall with a sickening slap. Before Harry could move Snape had picked him up by the back of the neck. Instinctively Harry fell limp in the man’s strong grip as Snape threw him bodily across the room to safety. Harry hit the floorboards hard and coughed at being winded so heavily. Still he was uninjured though and Harry crawled up into the corner of the room, dragging Snape’s cloak with him as he watched Snape circle the other Superei who was just recovering from the first blow Snape had landed him. 

“I thought perhaps you would not make the same mistake twice. Never let them wander alone or they stray…” Harry watched as the red haired stranger staggered to his feet a long gash on the side of his head causing blood to drip down his ear and onto the shoulder of his cloak. Snape didn’t reply and merely threw aside the broom handle as the other man removed his wand from inside his cloak and aimed it squarely at Snape’s chest. “A man of few words let us hope they are the few that count.” Harry winced as the man let fly with a curse the language the same as the man had spoken at the lake. Snape was quicker and skidded out of the way of the purple curse before spinning on his heel and sending a similar one in return. Harry was stunned to see Snape using the same language as the stranger, and with such ease. Harry was mesmerized as the men continued to circle one another sending curses back and forth as if testing each other’s strength. Most of the curses missed, but the few that struck their targets did so painfully, causing both men to bow away in agony and growl at one another in a primal display of defiance. 

The battle continued for sometime in the same way until finally Snape disarmed his opponent sending his wand skidding across the floor to come to rest beside where Harry was curled up in the corner. Harry was stunned however when Snape tossed aside his own wand the two of them exchanging some heated words in the language Harry didn’t understand. Both of them understood each other though cause within an instant the stranger had launched himself at Snape. The two of them tumbled to the floor and began struggling to gain the upper hand by any means possible. To Harry’s horror the stranger seemed to be winning their fight as the red haired rolled on top of Snape and reached into his cloak. Harry saw the flash of silver too late to call a warning to Snape before the blade had come down to slash across Snape’s face. Harry instantly stood to his feet expecting the worst but before he could move the stranger was soaring through the air backward and slamming full force into the old disused ticketing booth. Harry watched as Snape stood casually from the floor a gaping gash across his cheek spewing out blood that practically fell like a waterfall down Snape’s neck. Harry wanted to move towards the man and help but something held him back. A magical pulse swept over Harry in a wave making him feel weak and dizzy. Stumbling back against the wall Harry watched through a fuzzy haze as Snape approached the carnage of where the other wizard had crashed through the ticketing booth. With ease Snape flicked out a sliver dagger from within his cloak, expertly twisting it around in his right hand as he stepped over the broken wreckage of the wooden booth. Harry could see little of what was happening behind the booth’s walls and while there was obvious sounds of a struggle the unmistakable sound of silver tearing through flesh made his blood run cold. There was a scream and a cry for aid before silence swept over the hall. The magical pulse died with the scream and Harry fell to the floor exhausted as if it had only been the magic holding him up. Harry desperately craned his neck up to see who emerged from the wreckage of the ticket booth but he couldn’t fight the pull to lie down. Harry closed his eyes hoping the darkness would calm him. After a while Harry heard footsteps on the wooden floorboards, moving towards him. Slowly Harry opened his eyes dreading what he would see. It was with relief almost that Harry saw a familiar pair of leather pants and a torn black jumper. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered as he clutched at his stomach, the cramps not abating now. The potion master ignored him however and sat down on the lounge he’d transfigured earlier by the fire. Getting to his knees Harry crawled towards Snape desperate to feel the man’s touch. As he drew closer however Harry noticed something sitting in Snape’s open palms. In the wizard’s right hand sat the silver dagger now barely recognizable beneath the blood and in the other hand sat a familiar lump of flesh lifeless except for the dripping of the crimson liquid onto the floor. Harry remembered holding a similar muscle in his own hand six months ago and the feeling of complete satisfaction that had overwhelmed him. Slowly Harry crawled the rest of the way to Snape’s feet and looked up finally at the wizard’s face. The natural clotting agent in the blood had stemmed the flow of the gash on Snape’s face but he was covered in both his own and the other Superei’s blood. Snape’s eyes were bright indigo reflecting the flickering of the fire he was staring into. “Severus?” Harry tried again as he stared up into Snape’s eyes. At hearing the words so close Severus seemed to snap out of his trance and Harry held his breath as the wizard glanced down at him sitting on the floor. Before Harry could speak again Snape had leaned forward and with a careless flick of his hand chucked the bloodied heart muscle of his defeated challenger into the fireplace. The smell of the blood so close to Harry was something he couldn’t ignore and with his eyes still locked with Snape’s the boy lifted the man’s empty left hand to his lips and began sucking them clean of the rich, thick liquid coating them. 

For the first time all day the cramps in Harry’s stomach disappeared as the still warm fluid settled in his stomach. Once the left hand was cleaned as best as he could Harry climbed slowly up into Snape’s lap to stare silently into Snape’s blank gaze. 

“Thank-you.” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned forward pressing his lips gently against Snape’s slightly parted ones. No sooner had Harry’s lips met Snape’s than the elder wizard seemed to catch up with reality. The thump as the dagger hit the floor was a distant noise as Snape drew his hands up and into Harry’s hair pulling the boy closer to him as their kiss intensified. Harry was overwhelmed and groaned wantonly into Snape’s mouth as the man tore at his outer clothes, stripping him easily. Harry panted desperately against Snape’s neck ignoring the sticky trails of blood as he pulled the black jumper over Snape’s head and tossed it aside. With naked flesh against flesh Harry was helplessly lost in the sensations and threw his head back in delight as Snape sucked first one nipple and then the other. Never, had Snape been so attentive striving to send Harry into oblivion even before penetration. Harry shuddered as Snape tore off his jeans, and pushed the white pants aside to allow Harry’s hard cock to spring free. Snape had already torn open the front of his own leather pants not even bothering to push them off simply drawing them down enough to allow his thick member to stand proud against his stomach. Harry was incoherent and barely registered that Snape was whispering to him in another language before he felt Severus lower him down onto his cock. Up to date Harry had only ever felt searing pain at the first push of Snape’s cock into his backside, the man always refusing to prepare him. This time however Harry felt only numbness until the bulbous head of Snape’s cock slammed into the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Harry cried out, half laughing and half crying in ecstasy as Snape drew him closer and held onto his hips tightly as he pushed himself deeper into the boy. “Oh Jesus.” Harry breathed out as Snape pushed him up again practically drawing his cock all the way out of Harry before letting go of the boy’s hips and letting him slam back down on the cock again. Harry got the idea quickly and before he knew what was happening his body was automatically rising and falling onto Snape’s lap, impaling himself on the man’s cock again, and again. 

Harry came long before Snape spraying his load all over the elder wizard’s chest in a guttural moan. Despite that though Harry continued to pound himself on Snape’s cock willing the man to finish with every squeeze of his inner muscles. Finally the moment came and Snape stopped Harry from moving with a firm hand on his waist, while the other massaged his own balls coaxing the orgasm from them. The first burst was warm like water and Harry fell limp against Snape’s shoulder practically drawing blood from his bite as the second wave exploded in his backside. Unlike the first more familiar spray the second robbed Harry of breath, having practically felt the sparks of fire in his throat. The third was unexpected and Harry screamed Snape’s name into the silence of the hall until finally the magic that had gone rushing through his veins faded away leaving him feeling even more exhausted than before. Like a rag doll Harry collapsed in Snape’s arms the wizard’s cock falling limply out of Harry’s still twitching hole. 

“So tired.” Harry managed to whimper as Snape rolled him slowly off his lap and onto the soft couch. Too tired to really focus Harry’s eyes closed automatically as soon as his head hit the cushion. Dimly Harry felt a blanket being draped over him and the soft whisper of a kiss on his cheek before exhaustion robbed him of consciousness and he passed out in blessed darkness.


	27. Again the Bear Returns

CHAPTER 27

Harry awoke feeling strangely devoid of pain and surprisingly clean and warm. Opening his eyes slowly Harry winced a little in the sunlight streaming in through the windows but blinked a couple of times to bring his eyes back into focus. The waiting hall looked different in the light, less spooky and ominous. Gingerly Harry sat up to look around and found his gaze falling on a familiar figure sitting naked from the waist up in front of a broken shard of mirror. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered his voice raw, almost instantly Snape looked around his hand poised above his cheek where he was sewing together the bloodied gash he’d sustained last night during the fight. Harry winced in sympathy as Snape tugged through the last stitch and cut the thread off. With a flick the needle returned to its usual shape as a wand, and Snape stood up and walked casually over to where Harry was still sitting a little bewildered on the couch. 

“How do you feel?” Severus inquired a little coldly as he sat down on the edge of Harry’s lounge and reached for a small vial of familiar crimson liquid sitting in a bucket of snow. 

“Um, numb and a little ill.” Harry whispered as he felt an ominous bubbling in his stomach. Snape went to say something but Harry cut him off quickly. “Actually, a lot ill.” Without warning Harry crawled forward and with his head hanging over the edge of the lounge was violently ill, purging what was left in his stomach from the previous night. Strained and panting Harry collapsed back on the couch crudely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Snape was staring at him carefully, still swilling the vial around in the bucket of snow. 

“For future reference Potter, it’s unwise to drink warm blood the magic contained within it is still active and needs to be suspended through the cooling process before consumption.” Harry nodded dumbly as Snape uncorked the half vial of icy liquid and handed it to him. “Drink it all you need it to perk you up a little.” Obediently Harry did as he was told upending the vial down his throat before passing it back to Snape empty. “It will take another cycle of the moon to know whether or not you are carrying. This is a crucial stage and you can miscarry easily. For your own safety I suggest you retire to your dorm in the Gryfindor Tower temporarily and refrain from entering my chambers unnecessarily. Until Draco returns on Monday I am liable to strike out at you, having had my behavior suspended for so long. I will not risk injuring you Potter and it is in your best interests not to incite my temper. Draco must bear the brunt of my moods until you are fit.” Snape stood up from the edge of the lounge and gestured to where Harry’s clothes were mended and drying in front of the fire. “Now get dressed quickly, if we are not back at Hogwarts soon they will send a search party and we do not need to be associated with this mess.” Harry nodded obediently and rose slowly from lounge as well as he watched Snape begin the methodical task of clearing the place of their presence. Just as Snape had said it would not do to be found with the body of the red haired Superei that everyone was hunting. 

It took them half an hour to cover their tracks, Harry helping where he could but mostly just keeping out of Snape’s way. Almost over night Snape had fallen back into his old unpleasant self before Harry’s season had begun. The man Harry had made love to the night before had disappeared beneath the stern mask once again. It was a short broom ride back to the castle and Harry could hardly believe the amount of snow that had fallen the drifts at least four meters high in places. The two of them touched down on the front steps of Hogwart’s only to be engulfed by a small group of concerned professors. Snape had dutifully put up a glamour to hide his injuries but nothing could hide the man’s foul mood as the headmaster took him aside and began drilling him on where they had been, what had happened and how they’d survived the night. Thankfully with Snape the main focus of attention Harry slipped easily away and up to his dorm in the Gryfindor Tower. It had been such a long time since he’d slept up here, it would feel weird for the first couple of nights Harry was sure. 

Taking the opportunity of being alone Harry stripped himself off and with a towel and his soap bag went for a much-needed shower. There were things he needed to think about now he’d just made the decision to change his life forever.


	28. It Can Wait Till Tomorrow.

CHAPTER 28 

Harry sat on the steps watching the bobbing shadows of the carriages make their way up the long gravel drive to Hogwarts main entrance. It was cold out but Harry was determined to meet Draco at the door instead of waiting inside the warm entrance hall. Harry had waited all week for Draco’s return pacing the empty Gryfindor tower trying to decide what to tell his blonde friend first. So much had happened and in such a short time, Harry had no idea what to say first. 

The first of the carriages pulled up in front of the doors, dropping their passengers off before moving on. Harry stood up and smiled weakly at the sixth year girls who passed him eagerly chatting about their winter vacations. Again, the carriages continued to pull into the steps and Harry scanned each group looking for Draco. Finally a carriage pulled up and Harry instantly spotted the blonde as he stepped down out of the carriage a new emerald green cloak wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Harry!” Draco beamed as he climbed the front steps pushing aside some second year Gryfindor’s that were in his way. 

“Draco, I’m so glad you’re back.” Harry didn’t mean to sound as exasperated as he did as he automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him tightly. Draco was a little shocked at the public display of affection and cautiously looked around him to make sure no one was taking any notice before he returned Harry’s hug. 

“Why? What’s happened?” Draco pulled back from Harry’s hug holding the skinner boy at arms length so that he could take in his appearance. Harry swallowed nervously and sadly shrugged his shoulders. 

“Everything.” Harry whispered dejectedly as Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and began walking them inside. 

“Oh dear, I knew I shouldn’t have left what’s he done to you?” Draco muttered as he steered Harry towards the great hall where everyone was gathering for the start of term feast. Harry went to reassure Draco that Snape hadn’t done anything to him like that…when a figure stepped in front of them preventing them from continuing into the hall. Both Draco and Harry looked up immediately at Snape who was looking sternly down at them. 

“Potter.” Snape acknowledged Harry coldly with a nod of his head before turning to glance at Draco who still had his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. “Mr. Malfoy, I trust you enjoyed your Christmas holidays?” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as he felt Draco nod in reply to Snape’s flippant comment. “Good.” Snape paused his gaze flickering between the two boys in silence for a moment. “I wish to see you in my office after dinner Draco.” Snape muttered, not even waiting for a reply before he spun on his heel and stalked down to his seat at the front of the hall. Harry sighed heavily once the professor’s back had turned and glanced cautiously up at Draco who was staring at the retreating figure of the potion master. 

“He looks tense.” Draco whispered as he walked Harry over to the Slytherin table and their usual seats. 

“I bet he is.” Harry muttered a little sourly as he settled closer to his friend desperate for a comforting touch. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” Draco inquired once they’d greeted the Slytherin’s they were sitting next to and opposite at the table. 

“I can’t explain now, just meet me in your dorm after you’ve been to see him.” Draco nodded in agreement just as the headmaster rose from his seat at the head table to begin his usual start of term notices. Harry hoped that Draco would be well enough to make it to his dorm after Snape had finished with him… 

*************************

Harry sat cross-legged on the end of the chaise lounge in the Slytherin common room. It was late, well past curfew and no doubt tomorrow already. Harry had started off in Draco’s dorm room but when the Slytherin’s had come to bed he’d been forced downstairs into the deserted common room. Draco had been in Snape’s chambers a long time but Harry hadn’t given up hope and so continued to sit stoically on the couch waiting patiently for Draco to return. 

Harry must have dozed off the boy never hearing the creak of the doorway swinging open and the soft patter of feet approaching him. 

“Harry?” Startled Harry jumped as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder to gently shake him awake. Blinking to clear his vision Harry smiled weakly up at Draco who despite being bruised and a little bloody around the face was still walking and talking. “I had to wait for him to fall asleep, sorry.” Draco apologized as Harry stood up from the lounge to face his friend. 

“Are you alright?” Harry felt so guilty seeing Draco injured, if he’d been allowed he would have gladly accepted Snape’s temper if it had saved Draco from returning to the man’s pent up rage from the last month. 

“Yeah nothing a good warm bath won’t fix.” Harry nodded and waited patiently in the common room while Draco went to his dorm to collect a change of clothes and his soap bag before returning to Harry’s side. Draco led the way quietly out of the common room and down to the Slytherin prefect bathroom. Draco wasn’t a prefect but through ways and means he’d acquired the password for it earlier in the year. Once in the safety of the deserted bathroom Draco began stripping his clothes off while Harry sat down on the edge of the deep rock pool. Slytherin’s had the best of bathrooms the natural hot springs bubbling up into specially designed pools for their sole use. “How did he get the gash across his cheek?” Draco broke the silence as he finished undressing and climbed in slowly into the pool. Harry didn’t miss the scratches, cuts and bruises already forming on the boy’s pale skin but chose not to comment, feeling bad already. He also saw the bite mark on Draco’s left butt cheek, the mark purple and swollen. Snape had indeed taken his months worth of frustration out on Draco. 

“That other Superei.” Harry whispered as he lay down on the warm rocks around the edge of the pool and dangled his fingertips in the hot bubbling water while he watched Draco slowly begin washing himself. 

“I assumed as much.” Draco hissed in reply as he gently cupped some water to his face to wash away the blood running from his nose. “It was in the papers that they’d found the ‘Elith-furatu’, all this speculation surrounding who’d done him in. None of the bounty hunters accepted responsibility so I just assumed Snape had got to him first.” Draco trailed off and reached for one of the bottles of oil on the side of the bath and proceeded to begin rubbing the sweet smelling liquid into the bruises on his body. “They reckon it was a pretty gruesome find.” Draco commented carefully his gaze flicking knowingly from the water up to where Harry was still lying on the side of the pool. 

“It was a slaughter.” Harry shuddered trying and failing to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Draco sighed and put the oil bottle aside as he stroked over to where Harry was and reached up to gentle brush away the tears with his wet fingers. “I was so scared, I thought he’d lose but then everything turned. Snape cut his heart out…” Harry trailed off and looked up at Draco who nodded silently in understanding. 

“You kept out of the way though?” Draco confirmed making sure that Harry hadn’t done anything stupid. Harry smiled and nodded as Draco sighed with relief. “Well it had to be done Harry, he wouldn’t have just left us be what with you coming into season and all. Snape couldn’t afford to let him roam and perhaps expose us all. It’s over now anyway, we can just concentrate on ensuring you take advantage of your mating with Snape.” Draco beamed brightly at Harry but his friend merely lowered his gaze and looked away awkwardly. Draco’s smile faltered and the boy pulled himself up onto the ledge in the water to get a better look at his friend, who was nervously twisting his hands in his lap. “Harry? You haven’t blown it already have you? Is that why he’s pissed because you fucked it up?” Harry instantly looked back at Draco vehemently shaking his head in an effort to calm his friend. 

“No not at all.” Harry whispered awkwardly before continuing. “In fact it already happened while you were away.” Harry watched Draco carefully gauging his friend’s reaction to the news. Draco looked shocked and stared at Harry in silence for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. 

“No way, what was it like?” Draco smiled in bewilderment at Harry who blushed crimson and shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“You know…” Harry whispered bashfully as Draco cut him off quickly. 

“No I don’t know Harry. I was practically comatose with alcohol the last time in Spain. I don’t remember much accept that I terminated it as soon as I realized what had happened.” Draco looked hopefully at Harry to continue. 

“So you were willing then, with his Spanish wizard?” Harry muttered just to confirm in his own mind what Draco was telling him. 

“Yeah, I’d have fucked anything with two legs that night I’d had so much to drink.” Draco laughed casually as he watched Harry nod in understanding. 

“How did you get rid of it?” Harry whispered intrigued by Draco’s situation and avoiding having to talk about his own. 

“Overdosed on my mother’s painkiller potion, nearly killed myself and I bled for a week.” Harry winced at the prospect but didn’t get time to ask another question before Draco had butted in. “Now stop avoiding the topic and tell me what happened?” Draco snapped sharply making Harry sigh but nod in reluctance. 

“Fine, he took me flying on Christmas Day and we got stranded at the Hogsmeade train station in that snow storm…” 

“Snape went flying?” Draco butted in again obviously amused by the image. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. 

“Yeah, he did. It came as shock to me too but anyway, that’s where the other Superei confronted us.” Harry stopped and looked at Draco knowingly the boy instinctively knowing what happened without having to be told in gory detail. “After the fight had ended Snape just sat there covered in this stranger’s blood and I couldn’t help myself. I was drawn to him, to his power.” Harry trailed off again watching as Draco’s eyes widened impossibly in shock. 

“You initiated it?” Draco whispered in confirmation. 

“I kissed him first.” Harry swallowed awkwardly as the images of the night in the train station ran through his mind just as they had for the past week in his dreams. “It was so different, he was so passionate, so attentive. He didn’t hurt me once, didn’t force it. It was almost like he actually wanted me to enjoy myself, like he actually cared for me, loved me.” Harry looked cautiously up at Draco who had sat back in the warm water and was smiling lopsidedly at Harry. 

“Wow I don’t remember that.” Draco muttered to himself as he shook his gaze from Harry’s and picked up the bottle of oil again that he’d discarded on the side earlier. “I suppose that’s why he’s back to his usual nasty self again. Season’s passed and the effect has worn off him. Damn.” Draco sighed heavily as Harry sat up from the warm rocks and reached down to scoop some water up to his face to fresh him up. “So do we know yet if you’re carrying?” Draco inquired as he finished washing his body and stepped out of the bath to dry himself. 

“Another cycle of the moon and apparently we’ll know.” Harry sighed as he stood up carefully from the side of the pool and handed Draco his clean nightclothes from the bench. 

“How come you’re not in his chambers?” Draco inquired in after thought as he pulled on his pants. 

“He’s told me to stay out of them, at least until you got back. Apparently I can miscarry really easily and he doesn’t want to risk me getting caught by one of his moods. I suppose now you’re back though he’ll have me down there again. You’re going to have to bear the brunt of him for a while. Sorry.” Apologetically Harry winced as Draco pulled his shirt down over his bruised chest. Draco shrugged though and having collected his soap bag and the rest of his things looped his arm comfortingly about Harry’s shoulders, guiding him out of the bathroom. 

“That’s okay Harry I can handle that, just you take it easy.” Harry smiled at Draco and dropped his head comfortingly to the other boy’s shoulder as they walked together back towards the Slytherin dorm. Harry knew he should have told Draco about his father and Snape’s agreement but there was always tomorrow…


	29. Blue Moon

CHAPTER 29

“This is ridiculous!” Harry flopped down ungraciously onto the bed beside Draco who was casually flipping through the latest Quidditch Monthly magazine. It had been almost a month and a half since Harry’s season had ended and already he was on edge. It had taken a while to sink in that he could possibly be having a baby but now that it had he was seriously stressed out. 

“Well he did say it would take a while to go through your system Harry.” Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands as Draco smiled down at him from behind the magazine before going back to the Westham Mayhem seeker who was this month’s centerfold.

“It’s just not fair.” Harry moaned pitifully as the images from his latest nightmare engulfed his mind. Of late Harry had been having awful dreams, most involving an alien like creature exploding from his stomach mid way through Transfiguration. Draco sighed and put his magazine aside finding it impossible to concentrate with Harry moping around like death as he had been for the past month. 

“No, what’s not fair Harry, is that when Severus comes back from the meeting of the dumbass’s society I am going to have to deal with his mood.” Harry frowned deeply up at Draco, who was staring down at him pointedly. 

“I thought you said you could handle it for a month?” Harry inquired cautiously having distinctively remembered the blonde reassuring Harry that he’d be able to handle Snape alone for a month. 

“Yes but that was before I knew he was going to get summoned every night!” Draco stressed as he glared down at Harry by his side. “My arse looks like a fucking plum, it’s so bruised, and let’s not talk about how my toilet habits are suffering because of this. I think I’ve stopped bleeding only to be split from crack to back all over again!” Harry bit his lip guiltily as Draco got up from the bed and stormed over to the dresser his back turned to Harry. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered his gaze firmly fixed on where he was twisting his hands together nervously in his lap. He hated this, hated watching on when Snape beat seven bells of shit out of Draco every night in frustration or anger. Harry had tried to defuse a few of the situations but all he’d got for his trouble was a slap to the face while Draco’s punishment doubled. Slowly Harry rose from the bed and padded quietly into the bathroom. Draco sighed heavily and watched his friend disappear up into the partitioned platform in the reflection of the mirror. Things had been difficult for them both since Christmas and Draco just simply need a rest, he shouldn’t have taken his anger out on Harry the boy was going through enough. 

“Draco?” Draco spun around hastily from the dresser as he heard Harry’s worried voice. 

“What?” Draco ran across the room to the bathroom door and gingerly poked his head around the corner to see Harry standing over the toilet bowl staring into its depths. 

“Should it be blue?” Harry looked over his shoulder frightened at Draco who sighed heavily and leant against the doorframe. 

“Yeah, you’re pregnant Harry.” Draco watched sadly as Harry closed his eyes a sparkle of a tear running down his cheek as he fell heavily against the shower screen and slid down it to collapse in a heap on the tiled floor. With a deep sigh Draco stepped into the bathroom and slid effortlessly down to the floor beside his friend. Gently Draco eased Harry into his lap holding the shaking boy against his chest as he soothed his hand across his back. “You really weren’t ready for this were you?” Draco whispered having never actually thought about how new this whole life was to Harry still. Draco had had years to prepare himself, he was informed and comfortable with whom he was, but Harry had barely had a year to come to terms with what was happening around him, and what this new life meant for him. “It’s not the end of the world Harry,” Draco comforted as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Harry’s. “It’ll give you something to look forward to, a purpose so to speak. You won’t be alone either, I’ll help and Snape…” Draco paused knowing full well that Superei’s took little interest in their own children until they were of age, although they would protect them with their lives if need be. “…well Snape can just go fuck himself for a while.” Draco muttered barely disguising his anger knowing that Snape would come back from the meeting soon and make demands as he always did. Demands that Draco was powerless not to give into. “On the upside,” Draco continued. “If we tell him about this news as soon as he comes home it might make him in a better mood.” Draco chuckled coldly as he felt Harry nod against his chest. 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered as he hugged Draco tightly before slowly pulling himself up from his feet. 

“You’re welcome Potter, we Inferei have got to stick together.” Draco accepted Harry’s hand up off the floor before walking them both back out into the bedroom. It was late and they had classes in the morning, Snape wouldn’t be back till the early morning anyway if the previous summons were anything to go by. 

“What do you think is going on, he’s never called this often?” Changing the subject slightly as he crawled into bed, Harry watched as Draco shrugged off his pants and crawled into bed beside him. 

“Who knows it could be a potion he’s being forced to brew, or maybe they’re planning an attack, anything’s possible with that mad man. Besides what ever’s going on the Order of the Phoenix know about it because Snape’s spending just as much time at their meetings.” Harry nodded understandingly having told Draco months ago about Dumbledore’s Order and what it was designed to do. 

“You’re still mad that I refused to go to them aren’t you?” Harry whispered as he rolled over onto his side as Draco spooned up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. 

“Nah that part of your life’s gone, I shouldn’t have tried to force you to go to their meetings again. I only wanted to know what was going on anyway.” Draco kissed Harry’s shoulder in soft apology as he reached for Harry’s wand and flicked it extinguishing all the torches and candles in the room except the one lighting the entrance to the bathroom. “Besides Severus has everything under control, if there was anything important we should know he’d have told us by now.” Draco yawned loudly and closed his eyes as he snuggled up to Harry, in an attempt to get some sleep before his royal pain in the arse came back. 

“Draco?” Harry whispered still wide-awake with no chance of getting sleep. 

“Hmm?” Draco muttered his reply muffled by Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got to tell you something.” Harry bit his lip nervously, he’d been putting off telling Draco about his father and Snape for too long already and the guilt was practically eating him away inside every time Severus turned up with some vials of blood for them to share. 

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow Potter?” Draco grumped tiredly as he slipped his hand down the front of Harry’s sleep pants to fiddle lazily with the other boy’s pubic hair. 

“No it’s already waited too long as it is.” Harry whispered trying and failing to ignore Draco’s blatant attempt at diverting his concentration. Draco sighed and pulled his hand back up to rest on Harry’s stomach, giving in to the other boy who would undoubtedly bug him all night if he didn’t let him say what he wanted to. 

“Fine, get on with it.” Draco muttered preparing himself to be bored and fall asleep the moment Harry began talking. 

“Your Dad knows.” Harry knew Draco wasn’t paying attention by the way he didn’t react to the comment. 

“Knows what?” Draco muttered unconcerned by the tenseness in Harry’s shoulders as the other boy pushed him away and turned over to face him properly. 

“He knows about Snape being an Elith-furatu.” Almost instantly Draco’s sleepy gaze sprung open and the blonde sat up abruptly to stare down at Harry in horror. Quick to avoid Draco panicking Harry continued in an effort to calm his friend. “Don’t worry he doesn’t know about you, just Snape.” Harry tried watching as Draco breathed out a large sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the bed. 

“How?” Draco muttered still in shock but his eyes not displaying panic like Harry had seen in them before. 

“They’ve got an arrangement apparently. I only found out about it recently and I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you.” Harry looked apologetically down at Draco who shook his head and rolled his eyes contemptibly. “Sorry, I know I should have told you sooner but everything happened all at once and I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be explaining it to you.” Albeit reluctantly Draco nodded in understanding before urging Harry to continue. “As I said they’ve got an arrangement. Snape supplies your father with information for his research on Elith-furatu so that Voldemort leaves him alone. In exchange your Dad helps Snape harvest blood from Voldemort’s captives.” 

“Shit, so all that information I was getting for us was just stuff Snape had told him?” Sadly Harry nodded at Draco who sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

“Snape is like your Dad’s test subject but that doesn’t mean you should stop getting the information. I mean there’s a heap Snape has probably told your Dad about our kind and has no intention of telling us.” Harry looked hopefully down at Draco who smiled lopsidedly knowing Harry was trying to make him feel better. 

“How did you find out?” Draco commented casually as he rolled over to face Harry who was resting his head on his elbow. 

“The day you left for Christmas holidays, Snape took me on an errand to the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. He met your father there to collect the vials of blood. I wanted to know what was going on so I confronted Snape about it after we’d left. He just told me straight out what was going on.” Harry smiled weakly down at Draco who casually reached up and pushed a stray hair from Harry’s forehead before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “What was that for?” Harry whispered when Draco had pulled away. Draco shrugged his shoulders and merely turned Harry over and pulled him back against his chest. 

“I felt like it.” Draco muttered as he pressed another kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade before snuggling up to him. 

“I’m sorry he won’t let me accept some of his moods Draco.” Harry whispered tiredly his eyes already dropping closed. Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders nuzzling the back of Harry’s hair. 

“Never mind you’ll do the same for me when I’m in your situation, besides next week we’ll be back to normal for a while. It’s only the first moon’s cycle when you’re fragile.” Harry smiled almost glad that things would go back to the way they had been, he missed being Snape’s plaything and the guilt of letting Draco accept all the moods was just eating him away. With a smile still on his lips Harry fell quietly into slumber as the soft even breathing of Draco behind him chased away the nightmares.


	30. A Gift For Two

CHAPTER 30

Harry awoke to a soft, long fingered hand circling his stomach gently and the familiar scent of his potion master nuzzled up to his neck. Slowly Harry opened his eyes not daring to move incase Snape was asleep still after a long night with Voldemort. Both Draco and Harry had learnt not to interrupt Snape when he was asleep the consequences just weren’t worth the pain of a tired grumpy potions professor. For a long while Harry stared at the wall listening to Snape’s even breathing against his neck but finally he was forced to move when cramp threatened to set in his hand crushed underneath him. Rolling backward a little Harry lifted himself up and pulled his hand free with a satisfying sigh but as he settled back down again the hand that had circled his stomach stopped and pulled him firmly backwards and up against Snape’s chest and the man’s large morning erection. 

“Morning Potter.” Severus’ voice was husky and deep against Harry’s shoulder as the man pressed a kiss to the twin pinprick puncture marks on Harry’s neck where Severus’ original claiming mark had never healed properly

“Severus.” Harry whispered carefully in reply as Snape ran his hand up and down Harry’s chest before deftly shoving his hand down the front of Harry’s sleep pants and grasping Harry’s limp cock tightly. 

“What was the outcome of last night’s potion?” Snape muttered as he began firmly massaging Harry’s cock that had become very interested in Snape’s answering bulge pressing against his backside. 

“Um, blue.” Harry replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back against Snape’s shoulder as the man peppered his shoulder blade with kisses while his talented fingers continued manipulating his cock to full hardness.

“Indeed. I’m very pleased we have such a connection between us now. Shall I show you how pleased?” Severus breathed out huskily into Harry’s ear the boy nodding impulsively. It had been so long since Severus had taken him and Harry had been left with only the memories of their coupling in the deserted train station to quell the instinctive needs he’d been trying to control all month. With ease Snape rolled them over pulling Harry up onto all fours as he himself settled behind the younger man. This was new. Something different Harry wasn’t used to. As if on instinct Harry glanced up from the sheets to stare across the room. Draco was sitting casually by the fire a breakfast tray sitting on his knee. The boy was eating scrambled eggs but his gaze was firmly locked on where Harry and Snape were kneeling on the bed. Harry was sure he saw a hint of lust hidden behind Draco’s lavender hued eyes but he was prevented from looking longer as he felt Snape slide effortlessly into his backside with a guttural groan and possessive bite on the neck. Harry dropped his head to the pillow as Snape ran his hand up Harry’s spine before dropping the same hand around to cup the boy’s belly. “From now on Potter, we do it like this understood?” Harry nodded, dimly aware of what Snape was suggesting before the man began thrusting into him powerfully. 

Harry was in heaven, a months worth of drought broken so abruptly and with exquisite consequences. With his hands clenched in the sheets Harry let Snape take his fill the man riding him roughly but not once causing pain. In a way Harry was almost disappointed he’d become accustomed to pain with his sex, even craved it when he was alone at night. It wasn’t long before Snape shot his load, his left hand digging tightly into Harry’s waist while the other continued to cup the boy’s stomach protectively. The familiar sensation of the liquid splashing his insides drew Harry’s orgasm from his body, and with a cry of Severus name he came splattering all over the sheets before collapsing. 

“See, this way we do not harm our creation and I can still take from you what I need.” Harry jumped a little as Snape bit his backside before casually getting up from the bed and moving over to where Draco was still sitting on the seat by the fire, the breakfast tray empty but still conspicuously hiding the blonde’s erection. 

“How was the summons last night?” Draco finally looked away from Harry who was lying exhausted amongst the crumple of the sheets. Snape had sat himself down on the chair by the fire his cock still firm and shinny with cum but softening slowly in satisfaction. 

“Tolerable.” Snape snapped as he reached across to the breakfast tray and selected a bowl of cereal for himself. Draco had been stunned last night when Snape had slipped into bed. The blonde had prepared himself for a right fucking as usual but instead Snape had taken him slowly, massaging him and his sore hole until Draco had accepted him without so much as a wince of pain. Draco was sure something had happened last night to change Snape’s mood but as yet he wasn’t sure what. Having witnessed Snape with Harry this morning had certainly confirmed the change in the man’s mood. “You should have come to me earlier Draco if you were in pain. That tear is serious and you’re lucky you haven’t got infection.” Draco raised a smooth eyebrow in Snape’s direction certain now the man was on something. “I’ll make you up a healing cream and there’s some herbal tea in the cupboard above the cauldron in my lab that will help ease your daily ablutions until you’ve healed.” 

“Thanks.” Draco muttered as he stared at Snape strangely. Snape paid his stare little attention though and merely ate the last of his spoonful of cereal before putting the empty bowl aside and flicking his lavender gaze up at the blonde. 

“I have a present for you both.” Snape rose from his chair and disappeared into the lounge as Harry finally crawled out of bed and over to sit at Draco’s feet beside the fire. 

“A present?” Harry commented cautiously having listened to the conversation over on the bed. 

“Yes, I saw them a few weeks ago but have waited until pay week to purchase them.” Harry looked shocked up at Draco who merely shrugged his shoulders just as confused as Harry was at this change in Snape. “Feet up.” Snape commented as he sat back down beside the fire and gestured for both Draco and Harry to put their feet up on his lap. Both boys watched on in shock as Snape removed two gold chains from within a box before placing one around each of the boy’s left ankles. 

“Woah, that’s nice.” Draco drew his foot up to get a better look at the chain when Snape had charmed the tiny locks on the chains closed to hold them in place. 

“Glad you approve Mr. Malfoy, while they are very appealing to the eye they also serve a more practical purpose of me being able to keep track of you both.” Both Harry and Draco looked at one another before turning sharply to face Snape, realizing almost instantly what the man was saying. 

“Why would you want to keep track of us? We’re usually always here with you?” Harry whispered cautiously watching as Snape rose hastily from the chair and strode over to the bathroom obviously intending to get himself washed and dressed for the school day ahead. 

“A mere precaution Potter, it is better to be prepared for the unexpected. Now don’t you two have classes to attend today or are you both planning on lazing around my chambers instead?” Harry was stunned and with his mouth hanging open glanced back up at Draco who nodded in silent understanding. The Snape they knew better had returned at the blink of an eye, and the meaning behind the man’s gift had not got unnoticed. Something had happened at the summons the night before and Snape was scared he’d loose them both, so he’d tracked them. Draco wasn’t stupid and neither was Harry but they knew better than to talk about Snape while the man was listening. 

“Yeah we’re just going to get ready.” With a knowing look Draco stood up from the chair and disappeared into the lounge leaving Harry to begin getting ready himself for the school day.


	31. It Slipped My Mind

CHAPTER 31

“So what do you reckon has got Snape all worked up?” Harry inquired as he sat on the floor outside the closed door of the toilet cubical Draco was in. It was their only free period for Tuesday and their only time to spend together, having completely different subjects all day. 

“Something big whatever it is, or else he wouldn’t have tagged us. Cream.” The door to the cubical opened a little and Harry passed the pot of Snape’s healing cream to Draco before the door closed again. 

“What is with these anyway?” Harry commented as he heard Draco hiss in pain behind the closed door. Harry winced in sympathy as he fiddled with the anklet chain. 

“Tracking devices. Cloth.” Draco muttered as the door opened again and Harry passed his friend the soft gauze cloth through the gap. “Well sort of anyway. They are just normal everyday items he’s put a tracking spell on.” Finally after the sound of shuffling material Draco emerged from the cubical and smiled down at Harry. 

“How does it feel?” Harry queried cautiously watching as Draco shifted awkwardly in his trousers before shrugged his shoulders. 

“All sticky and cold like I’ve cum in my pants.” Draco laughed casually as he stowed the cream and the spare pieces of cloth back into his school bag before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. Harry chuckled and stood up from the bathroom floor straightening out his school robes as he leant against the wall and yawned. 

“Well you know Snape’s remedies, their not designed with comfort in mind.” Harry muttered as he bent over and picked up their school bags as Draco wiped his hands and the pair of them walked out of the Slytherin boy’s bathroom. “At least it’ll fix the problem though.” Harry handed Draco his school bag as they made their way towards the library. Exams were only five months away, and neither of them wanted to have to bear the brunt of Snape’s anger if either of them failed anything. 

“How are you feeling now, you were a bit depressed last night.” Draco led the way into the library, where most of the six and seven years came during their free periods. Harry shrugged his shoulders idly as he sat down opposite Draco in their usual seat by the restricted section. 

“Not quite sure actually, I don’t think it’s sunk in yet but it will and then I’ll be miserable again.” Harry laughed half heartedly as he pulled out his homework. 

“If it’s any consolation I read in my dad’s notes that you don’t start showing until at least six months in, so you’ve got till after summer holidays before things start to shape up.” Harry looked dejectedly over at Draco who shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “Just trying to help.” Draco muttered as he inked his quill and began on his own homework. Harry nodded in understanding and turned to his own homework. Harry hoped that Snape knew what he was doing because at present Harry had no idea how it was possible to hide his pregnancy from the entire school when the time came or if by some miracle he managed to hide it, how on god’s earth was he to hide an actual baby! He still had a good year a half left a school before he graduated and despite rumors he did want to finish school. 

***********************************************

“Snape.” 

“Lupin.” Snape stepped into number 12 Grimmauld place through the fire, cordially greeting the werewolf who was crashed out on the couch eating popcorn and watching B grade muggle horror films. “Where’s Albus?” Snape commented as he shook the soot off his robes and glanced around the lounge room for signs of the older wizard. 

“Upstairs in the attic with the Auror’s and Weasley.” Lupin mumbled between mouthfuls of popcorn. Snape sneered inwardly; just what he needed the Weasel and a pack of morons. Still there was no escape, he’d come here to see a job done and he was going to continue through with it. Striding out into the hallway Snape hissed angrily at Mrs. Black’s portrait hanging on the wall the woman instantly ducking into the frame as Snape strode past her and up the stairs. Climbing the ladder up into the dusty old attic Severus paused on the top rung as he glanced around at the party gathered around the drawing table that was scattered with maps and colored pins. It looked like an impressive war campaign but Snape knew it would take more than just pretty maps and pins to survive what was coming. 

“Ah Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Snape climbed the last of the rungs on the ladder into the attic and straightened himself out as the group turned to face him. 

“I have come to discuss your decision regarding Mr. Potter’s summer residence? You may remember I mentioned my concern earlier in the year.” The potion master watched carefully as the headmaster stood up the elder wizard smiling brightly as he rounded the table and approached him. 

“I confess it escaped my memory Severus, we are in over our heads a little at the moment after the information you relayed to us last week.” Snape raised a casual eyebrow in the headmaster’s direction, knowing full well that the Order of the Phoenix was well in the shit, even more so than what Voldemort appeared to be. 

“Well I still must impress upon you the importance of this decision headmaster. After the incident last summer you can see why Mr. Potter must be placed in the care of someone who will watch him very carefully.” Severus looked seriously at the headmaster but before Albus could say anything Mrs. Weasley had stepped into the conversation he face like thunder and her hands on her hips in a huff. 

“That incident last summer was proved entirely false Professor as you well know. Harry needs no more supervision than my own children, Arthur and I would be happy to have Harry stay with us this summer headmaster.” Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tut in disgust as he looked to the headmaster for reply.

“No Molly you have taken too much on as it is. Besides Harry I’m sure sees enough of his friends at school the boy needs some time to himself.” Snape stifled a chuckle knowing just as the headmaster did that Harry only had one friend at school now and he certainly wasn’t a Weasley. “Indeed I believe Mr. Potter will be safe enough at Hogwarts for his summer break.” Albus paused and looked at Snape intently. “Unless it is that you have another safe suggestion Severus?” Snape smiled bitterly to himself, having predicted all along the man’s meddling ways and using them to his own advantage.

“Indeed. I have it on good authority that a position on a small estate in Wales will be vacant over summer. I have a connection with the muggle family living there and would be glad to recommend Harry for the position should you wish it headmaster. He would be both safe and well protected should this…” Snape paused carefully choosing the words he used to describe the shit the group were in. “…campaign get out of hand.” 

“Wonderful suggestion Severus, a summer job and a place to stay is just what young Harry needs. You have my permission to pursue the position for the boy, now if you’ll excuse us Severus…” Snape nodded barely hiding his successful smile as he turned to head for the ladder. Snape didn’t miss the angry glare that Molly Weasley threw his way either but he ignored it pointedly. Pausing on the ladder half way down Severus purposely made out he’d forgotten to add something else and popped his head back up the hole into the attic. 

“Oh and headmaster, I took the liberty of ensuring Mr. Potter will be taken care of should the unthinkable happen.” Snape’s eyes shone mischievously as he watched the headmaster beam at him, none the wiser to Snape’s own manipulations. 

“Marvelous job Severus, it is a comfort to know you and Mr. Potter have gotten over your original aversion to one another, and have formed such a close bond. Did I not say you were the one to bring Mr. Potter back to us.” Severus smiled with fake amusement at the headmaster as he nodded and disappeared down the ladder. No sooner than he was out of sight than Snape’s smile turned into a sneer of satisfaction. Indeed the headmaster was right, he and Potter had formed a bond, a very close bond if the child the boy was carrying was anything to go on. With a renewed sense of success Snape strode back downstairs and straight out of the front door, apperating away with a slight spring in his step and a light popping sound.


	32. And So It Begins...

CHAPTER 32

Harry lay staring at the ceiling admiring his project with a sense of supreme satisfaction. It had taken him nearly two years to perfect the charm but it had been worth the effort. The crisp blue sky with fluffy slow moving white clouds looked as if it would go on forever. Harry could almost smell the clean fresh air he’d created in the ceiling cavity of Snape’s chambers. Originally he’d been learning the charm to brighten the roof of his room at the Dursley’s but with those days behind him the charm had come to another use entirely.

“He’s not going to like it.” Draco muttered as he stared up into the clouds where he and Harry had spent the afternoon picking out rude shapes in them. 

“It’s being negative that pulls your chain isn’t it Draco?” Harry snapped irritably back as he rolled over onto his side to stare down at his blonde friend. 

“No, it’s called being realistic Potter there’s a difference.” Draco defended himself lamely as he rolled back over as well to finish his weekend homework. This week had been so slow, time seemed to almost go backwards. Potions on Friday had seemed like a week especially with Snape curiously absent and Madam Sprout standing in. Neither Harry nor Draco had seen Snape in two days and while they were not necessarily worried it was a little strange. Then again a lot of what Snape had been doing for the past four weeks had been strange. Harry had heard a rumor among the students that the potions professor was under a curse but that was highly unlikely. His behavior had been extremely out of character; even the headmaster had asked Harry if Snape was feeling all right. Snape had taken to hoarding strange items, like woolen robes and knitted jumpers. He’d also filled an entire trunk with blankets and bedding but it wasn’t just material items the professor was hoarding but food too. Harry had likened him to a hamster squirreling things away for winter. Draco and Harry had laughed about it at first but now it wasn’t funny and was just down right strange. Winter had long gone but Snape appeared to be preparing for another ice age. Neither of them had dared confront their Superei about the strange behavior, one thing at least that hadn’t changed was Snape’s iron fist discipline and rule. Admittedly for Harry his experiences with Snape were short and less violent but Draco was served with his usual heavy handedness. 

“Could have fooled me.” Harry muttered as he too turned to his homework and casually ticked a few of the boxes on the pop quiz Professor McGonagall had sprung on them. 

“So where do you think he’s gone?” Draco finished his essay with a date and a signature before rolling the parchment up and stowing it in his school bag. 

“Who knows we’ve seen less of him these last few months than we ever had in our lives and it’s not like him to be missing classes.” Harry ticked the last few answers on his test and like Draco stuffed his remaining work into his bag. It was getting late and both of them had skipped dinner to finish their homework, so a late night snack was in order. 

“Do you reckon it has got something to do with those documents going missing from the Ministry?” Harry followed Draco out of the living room and into Snape’s lab kitchen. There was cheese and crackers and a jug of pumpkin juice in the ice cupboard and Harry sat down at the bench as he watched Draco slice the cheese for them. 

“Maybe, I don’t suppose we’re going to find out though and you can’t always believe what’s written in the papers.” There had been a massive attack at the Ministry last week but all that the Ministry could account for as missing were a few ancient documents taken from the department of Mysteries. It had seemed strange to Harry that for such a large-scale attack as the one they’d described in the Prophet, so little had been taken. Though without being privy to the meetings of the Order Harry was little more informed about the incident than everyone else was, and anything he guessed would be more speculation than concrete facts. Collecting a plate full of crackers and cheese, along with a glass of juice Harry wandered back out into the sitting room and plonked himself down heavily on the chair by the fire. Draco followed him a moment or two later carrying his own plate. 

“You know as silly as this sounds, I miss him.” Draco muttered around a mouthful of cracker as he sat down on the rug at Harry’s feet. Harry laughed and shook his head. 

“That’s stupid he’s only been gone two days, how did you cope at Christmas for two weeks?” Harry scoffed at Draco. Despite his teasing however Harry had to admit too, he was missing Snape as well, and an ill feeling had settled in his stomach. Snape knew something that they didn’t and that was more of a worry than knowing what it was. 

“Dismally, I even got the old family photos out and flipped through them looking for pictures of him with my Dad.” Draco washed a mouthful of cracker down with a swill of juice before continuing. “You know he was pretty good looking when he was younger, his nose wasn’t so crooked and he was more muscled.” Harry chuckled warmly as Draco rested back against his friend’s legs and stretched his feet out onto the fire surround to warm them. 

“What, are you saying he’s not good looking now?” Harry stared at Draco with mock shock causing the blonde to thump him on the leg. 

“You know what I mean Potter.” Draco whispered as he finished off his last cracker and brushed away the crumbs from the front of his robes. “He’s different now, tired and worn. It’s like Voldemort and Dumbledore have just sucked the life out of him that was there when he was younger. I bet he’d look better without them in his life.” 

“And us.” Harry muttered as he flicked his wand at the empty plates banishing them to the sink in the lab to be washed later. “Think of what all this sex is doing to him?…” Both Harry and Draco laughed loudly but before either of them could speak again a rumbling echoing around the castle made them both fall silent. The sound wasn’t loud but it was strong and a few of the glass vials on Snape’s shelves rattled against one another with the shake.

“Jesus, what was that?” Draco whispered as the rumbling stopped and everything fell silent again. 

“Thunder maybe?” Harry offered in explanation as he stood up and gently pushed Snape’s pensive back further onto the bookshelf beside him where the rumbling had dislodged it a little. Draco too stood up and when to push the few glass vials in the lab back further into their shelving. 

“A big bloody storm if it is.” Draco returned from the lab and looked at Harry who was inspecting the dust that had fallen from the fireplace. 

“An earthquake then?” Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to sit back down again but before his bum reached the cushion the rumbling started again this time only louder and far more violent. The ground beneath them felt as if it were crumbling and the walls shook. Like lightening Harry grabbed Draco dragging him into the bedroom as things started falling from the shelves and dust and debris fell from the roof. Crawling on their bellies both boy’s rolled under Snape’s bed out of the way. The rumbling didn’t stop and both of them watched the books and things from the shelves fall off onto the floor, smashing and scattering. 

“What’s going on?” Draco whispered as he snuggled closer to Harry as the mirror that had hung over Snape’s tall boy fell from the floor and shattered loudly beside the bed. 

“I don’t know?” Harry muttered hardly hearing his own voice over the rumbling. 

Then just as quickly as the rumbling had started it stopped the place falling into an eerie still silence. Harry didn’t dare breathe as he listened for signs of anything else happening. After a few moments of nothing Harry felt Draco go to slide from beneath the bed but Harry grabbed hold of his arm pinning him in place as he felt a strange wave of magic engulf the room. It was clear that Draco had felt the magic too as he looked up at Harry in fear. Before either of them could speak the wave of magic receded and every torch and candle in the rooms went out plunging the chamber into pitch black, even the flicker of the fire in the living room had been extinguished. Harry felt Draco tighten his hold on his hand as both of them tried to see out from beyond the under skirt of the bed. As he lay in fear Harry felt the temperature in the room plummet and he shivered as the cold seeped under the bed and wrapped itself around him and Draco. The room had turned icy, cold like a dungeon should be. Harry had an unnerving flash back to his third year and the Dementor who’d cornered him on the Hogwart’s express. 

“The wards, they’ve gone.” Draco whispered his voice barely audible above the sound of their breathing in the silent blacked out room. 

“Huh?” Harry queried as he looked across at Draco. The only thing Harry could see of Draco though was the boy’s shining whites of the boy’s wide fearful eyes. 

“Snape’s wards on his chambers they’re gone, that’s why it’s cold and the torches have gone out.” Draco whispered as he drew his wand out and tightly clasped it in his right hand. Unconsciously Harry did the same thing his hand nervously shaking despite its deathly grip on his wand. What Draco had just said made sense, and if it was true anything or anyone could be in the chamber now, they were sitting ducks. “What…” Draco went to say something but Harry heard the crunch of a footstep on the broken vials in the lab and instantly clamped his hand over the blonde’s mouth silencing him as both of them focused their attention on the soft footsteps walking around in the lounge. Harry had faced fear before, mainly Voldemort but this fear he felt now was entirely different. He knew Voldemort and what the wizard was capable of, he knew also a myriad of dangerous creatures but what he feared was the unknown that was now creeping around in the lounge room. Harry didn’t know how to fight the unknown and his body froze rigid as the footsteps entered the bedroom. 

Harry couldn’t breathe as he watched the movement in the darkness of whatever or whomever it was walking around the bed. Draco was shaking like a leaf pressed up against Harry’s side the boy’s fingers practically drawing blood from Harry’s arm where it was tightly gripped around. Harry was sure he swallowed his tongue as the footsteps came to stand directly beside the bed, exactly in line with where he and Draco were lying. An inch or so closer and Harry would have been able to touch the black boots with the tip of his nose. It was then though that something struck him, there was a familiarity to the outline of the boots he could see from beneath the bed, and that smell…the scent was light but it was there nonetheless. Daring to take a breath in Harry inhaled deeply as silent as he could manage, engulfing his senses in the slight hint of scent that was hidden in the cold air. Harry couldn’t have mistaken the scent if he’d tried and almost immediately he relaxed and rolled himself out from under the bed much to Draco’s horror, who wasn’t thinking straight and hadn’t yet smelt their mate. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered as he lay on his back staring up into the darkness of the shadow above him. A flicker of indigo eyes met his own before Harry saw an almost relived smile shine from beneath the hood of the cloak. 

“Harry are you alright?” Harry whimpered in relief as Snape bent down, sheathing his wand into the sleeve of his robe as he drew Harry up onto his knees and gently inspected the boy’s face with warm but rough hands. There was very little they could see in the darkness so Snape’s hands did the mandatory inspection of the boy to ensure he was okay. 

“Yes, both of us.” Harry nodded in Snape’s cupped palms as he reached beneath the bed and pulled out Draco who was still shaking but no longer with fear, more relief. 

“Good, now listen to me, get your cloaks, your wands and whatever personal belongs you think you need and come back here.” Harry wondered why Snape was whispering but obediently nodded. “And no magic.” Snape whispered as an afterthought as Harry grabbed hold of Draco’s hand and began leading them around the chamber in the darkness. 

“Why no magic, I can’t see a thing.” Draco complained as he kicked his foot on the edge of a fallen draw and swore quietly to himself. 

“I don’t know, just shut up and collect what you want.” Irritated a more than a little worried Harry hurriedly collected his and Draco’s cloaks from the hook in the lounge before returning to the bedroom where Draco was blindly emptying both their draws of things into a small traveling trunk. Snape was rummaging around in the darkness as well although with what sounded like far more calculated movements. Finally with the traveling trunk swinging between them and their cloaks wrapped around their shoulders Harry and Draco waited at the bottom of the bed for Snape to finish whatever he was doing in the dark. 

“Do you have everything you want?” Snape’s figure finally came to a stand still in front of Draco and Harry, both boys nodding in agreement having not a lot to begin with anyway. 

“Yes.” Draco confirmed verbally when he realized Snape was still waiting for an answer having not seen the twin nods. 

“Alright I’ll shrink the trunk.” Harry frowned but said nothing as Snape took the trunk from the both and with a strange whispered charm, spoken in the old language Harry had heard only a few times before the trunk was shrunk and Snape placed it carefully in Harry’s pocket for safe keeping. 

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered as Snape took them both by the arm and led them out of the destroyed chamber. 

“I haven’t got time to explain Potter, now stay close to me, keep your eyes out for anything that moves and watch your step.” Snape glared at both boy’s in dark and neither of them had to see the man’s gaze to know how serious he was. Take a deep steadying breath in Harry followed Snape down the darkened corridors of the dungeons, with Draco holding onto the back of his cloak close behind. 

The school was deathly silent and eerily dark. There was rubble and debris scattered all over the stone floor, causing them to stumble and their footsteps to crunch loudly in the silence. Even as they ascended the stairs towards the upper levels of the school there was no light, the school strangely devoid of even moonlight shining in through the windows, or what was left of the shattered glass anyway. Draco and Harry were stunned silent at the wreckage of the school their eyes wide with shock as Snape began carefully leading them up the grand staircase that was crumbling and falling down with every step they took. What ever had happened had been quick but devastating and Harry could help but think about what had happened to the students and professors. 

“Watch the gap.” Snape called back over his shoulder as they took the last few steps up into the Owlery tower. Harry was horrified as he jumped over the sizable gap in the stonework of the tower steps, it was as if the tower had been shaken free of the rest of the castle and moved an entire ten inches away, leaving a large gaping split in the floor that as far as Harry could see went all the way down the side. Draco didn’t look down and merely followed Harry into the owlery, which despite its name was completely devoid of owls. Once they were in the tower Snape seemed to relax a little and Harry stood in the center of the room as he watched Snape stride over to the open ledges around the outside of the tower. Harry couldn’t help himself he had to see what Snape was looking at. Leaving Draco where he was Harry followed Snape over to the turret and looked out into the moonless night. The image Harry saw from the turret was one he would never forget in his life. Harry’s heart suddenly mirrored the crumbling cold, dark castle he’d just walked through as he stared out at the scene. 

“And so the war begins…” Snape whispered his own gaze lost in the darkness, his voice hollow and foreboding telling the story of the scene far better than any dark image Harry could ever see…


	33. Going Underground

CHAPTER 33 

“Where are we going?” Harry spoke calmly as he caught up with Snape who was striding ahead of him and Draco. 

“Godric’s Hollow.” Snape replied coolly not averting his gaze from their darkened path ahead of them. 

“We’re going to walk all the way to my parents old house?” Harry spat incredulously, his feet already killing him and they’d only been walking for six hours. 

“Not the entire way no, if I can commandeer a wheeled muggle contraption then we shall be lucky.” Snape snapped irritably obviously disliking being disturbed while he was trying to concentrate on where they had to go next. 

“You mean a car.” Harry muttered having taken a moment to decipher what Snape was referring to. 

“Yes if that is what they are called, I just have to find a suitable one.” Harry came to a complete stop and stared up in darkness at Snape who had also stopped in the middle of the deserted London street. From the tower at Hogwart’s the three of them had portkey’d to a strange deserted house in London. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he’d stepped out of the house into the London street to find not a single muggle about. The place was abandoned, like the occupants had left in a hurry taking none of their possessions with them. There had been bodies too, strewn haphazardly about but Harry had ignored them and simply stepped over them just as Snape had done. On the horizon of the darkness Harry could see a red fiery glow in the distance but Snape had refused to explain anything to them and instead ordered them to follow him and start walking. 

Draco was lagging behind, the wizard born boy having never been in muggle London before, and was overwhelmed by so many of the muggle items lying abandoned on the streets. 

“Are you going to explain to us what’s going on or not?” Harry demanded finally losing his temper with the elder wizard who after stopping for a while continued on walking. It was ridiculous walking around in what could be circles for all they knew. Snape stopped immediately and Harry regretted loosing his cool as Snape strode back over to him and slapped him hard across the face, the echo reverberating around the deserted street.

“Do not think because we are in danger that I will tolerate your attitude Mr. Potter, now I would appreciate you placing a little faith in my judgment and protection of you. Now get in the damn Kor.” Harry held his stinging cheek as he looked up at Snape and frowned in confusion before following the man’s pointed finger over to where a small red car sat abandoned on the side of the road. 

“Car.” Harry corrected automatically receiving another stinging slap for his trouble. Obediently Harry climbed into the passenger side of the little red car, having helped Draco into the back. Snape confidently sat down behind the wheel and stared at the multitude of gears and levers on the dashboard and steering wheel. Harry stared at Snape for a long time waiting for the man to start the engine but Snape did nothing and merely stared at the wheel with a stern scowl. “Do you even know how to….” Before Harry could speak Snape had grabbed him by the collar and hauled him over into the driver’s side essentially swapping their seats. 

“No I do not, so put your muggle heritage to some use and get this thing moving before we’re discovered.” Harry nodded and with a deep breath turned the key in the ignition and started the engine. Harry silently cursed Snape for choosing a manual car as he accelerated a little and went to change gear. The gears clunked and scraped against one another and the car bunny hopped a few times before Harry had got the car into second as he steered steadily through the deserted streets. 

“We’re heading west Potter.” Snape commented as he pointed to a road sign that read western suburbs. Harry nodded and with a more confident hand changed gear again as they set off towards wherever it was that Snape was taking them. 

*******************

“Where are we?” Draco leaned forward between the front seats to stare out of the windscreen at the derelict looking house they’d pulled up outside. 

“Godric’s Hollow and hopefully not too late.” Snape muttered as he opened the door of the car and stepped out onto the grass. Harry glanced at Draco in the rear view mirror and shrugged his shoulders. He’d given up trying to get information out of Snape and had simply settled into the long drive. It was strange seeing the house he was born in but Harry pushed aside his emotions and stepped out of the car to join Snape standing in the overgrown front garden. 

“Now what?” Harry whispered as he wrapped his cloak tighter around him in the chill of the wind rushing up the moors. 

“We see if anyone’s home.” Snape spat sarcastically as he strode through the rusty iron gate and up the gravel path.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Harry muttered as he shook his head in frustration. Perhaps the rumors had been right, Snape was completely cursed and mad as well. 

“Are we going to die?” Draco rested his head against Harry’s shoulder exhausted after the day’s trek. According to Harry’s watch it was quarter past twelve, lunchtime yet it was still dark like the middle of the night, and unseasonably cold too. 

“No, but we might just all go mad.” Harry snapped as he grabbed hold of Draco’s elbow and pulled his friend hastily after Snape, who was already standing in front of the door on the porch. “Well is anyone home?” Harry bit sarcastically as he joined Snape on the porch. Harry didn’t miss the lavender hued gaze that Snape threw over his shoulder at him, a sure sign the elder wizard was losing his patience with Harry’s defiance. 

“Let’s see.” Growling low in his throat Snape knocked four times on the door the sound echoing around the quiet countryside that the house sat on. Harry was stunned as Snape opened the door only to reveal nothing but a dusty, creepy old entrance hall of the house. Harry watched curiously as Snape swore to himself before closing the door again and knocking four times again only louder. Again Snape opened the door to reveal nothing but the empty entrance hall. “Fuck it.” Snape slammed the door closed and knocked once again the force of which splintered some of the rotten wood on the door panel. 

“Can we just go in already?” Harry bit angrily as Snape opened the door a third time. Harry didn’t even look to see what he was walking into and simply strode straight through the open doorway. Almost immediately a bright light hit his eyes making him stagger back a little and shield himself as his sight adjusted. As the sparkles disappeared from his vision Harry was stunned as he stared into the brightly lit, neat, white hallway that certainly hadn’t been there the other times Snape had opened the door. Looking back Harry stared at Snape who sneered in satisfaction as he dragged Draco inside and closed the door on the dark world they’d just left. 

“What is this place?” Draco seemed to perk up a little in the warmth of the hallway and the bright sunny appearance. 

“One of the entrances into the underground.” Snape whispered as he walked forward past Harry to inspect a small piece of parchment that was sitting on the hallstand. 

“The underground?” Harry replied skeptically as he watched Snape look up from the parchment and glare at him. 

“You really are pushing your luck Mr. Potter, you may be carrying but I can still belt some of that attitude out of you if you continue to address me in that tone of voice.” Snape’s voice had lowered dangerously and Harry knew he’d over stepped the limits of Snape’s tolerance. 

“Sorry sir.” Harry muttered as Snape turned his attention back to the parchment and having picked up the quill in the inkpot beside it, scrawled his name onto the paper. No sooner had the parchment been signed than a doorway appeared beside Harry and Draco who jumped a little at the crackle of magic that rippled along the white wall. 

“This is doing my head in.” Draco sighed as he clutched at his chest at the surprise of the door appearing. Harry looked knowingly at the blonde but chose to say nothing as Snape pushed past them again and opened the door. The sight that greeted them was amazing and Harry stood gaping as he saw so many familiar faces amongst the hundreds, and hundreds of wizards and witches camped out in what appeared to be a massive tunnel network. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy this is the underground.” Snape announced smugly as he drew both boys onto the steps that led down into the large main cavern, where most of the action seemed to be. 

“Wow that’s why everywhere is deserted.” Harry declared as Snape slowly led them down the steps into the organized chaos of the cavern floor. 

“Indeed the underground is a safe house for wizarding folk to come to when they need protection. This place has been in use for millennia during wars, plagues and even invasions. The wards are so ancient that nothing can penetrate them and the entire place is constantly moving so as not to be traceable.” Down on the cavern floor it was more difficult to move and Draco and Harry stuck close to Snape who was heading for somewhere specific. “The system is designed so that a family has one central portkey and that in times of crises they can activate it and it brings them, and all their associated family members here.” Harry was eagerly taking in everything Snape was saying, as he looked around. 

“My family doesn’t have one.” Draco commented angrily having never heard his father or his mother speak of such a place. 

“They did but it’s rendered useless if they have magical connections with the crisis taking place. The wards will not allow through anyone or anything that is considered a threat to the people already inside.” Snape explained casually as they made their way over towards a small camp, where Harry could clearly see the headmaster, the minister of magic, McGonagal, the Weasley’s, Lupin and several Auror’s. 

“Then how did we get in?” Harry whispered as he pulled Snape to a halt by the arm before the man could approach the group. “And what about Lupin he’s a werewolf.” Snape smiled a little bitterly at Harry and then casually flicked Harry’s hand away from his elbow. 

“Simple Mr. Potter we at present do not pose a threat to these people and while we may take no interest in helping them out of their current situation, neither will we use their unfortunate position to our own gains. Now both of you keep your mouths shut and just agree with everything I say understood?” With a narrowed glare Snape turned towards the group of conversing wizards and approached them confidently, with his usual impressive glide leaving Harry and Draco to follow.


	34. A Slytherin Plan

CHAPTER 34 

“Severus, it is good to see that all three of you made it here safely and may I congratulate you on your forethought in severing Harry’s connection with his families portkey. Goodness knows what would have happened should the boy have unintentionally brought Voldemort here with him through their connection.” Harry sipped politely from his lemon tea as he sat on a wooden backed chair watching Albus and Severus converse quietly. It was lucky really that the Wizard’s had taken over the cavern because without their magic the place would have been gloomy and hard to live in. In their own way the wizard’s had added their own special touches to each families area, some even transfiguring rocks into arm chairs and beds for themselves. 

“Lucky indeed headmaster.” Snape muttered back in return sipping his own cup of lemon tea. Harry looked up as Draco returned from the toilets hidden down one of the torch lit tunnels that led off from the main cavern. 

“That’s better.” Draco sighed as he sat down beside Harry and poured himself a cup of lemon tea. 

“So what does it look like out there Severus?” Harry shushed Draco as he continued to listen to Snape and Dumbledore’s conversation intent on hearing just what was happening. 

“Bleak. The muggles are fighting but most have fled, the streets are empty. The castle is in no better shape either, the Analysian curse has practically destroyed it and created a magical void around the area. I didn’t dare risk-using magic other than the portkey to London, that is why we were delayed in getting here.” Harry frowned having never heard of the Analysian curse before in his entire life. 

“Well we must be thankful for small mercies that the school was cleared before the attack, and that you retrieved the parchment concerning the underground.” Harry watched curiously as Dumbledore tapped a roll of parchment beside of him and Harry knew instantly that that was one of the parchments that Voldemort had stolen from the Ministry earlier in the week. 

“Quite.” Snape muttered clearly not impressed by Dumbledore’s attempts at lightening the mood. “Now if that’s all headmaster I believe myself, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have had a trying day and would benefit from a shower and some sleep.” Harry lowered his gaze to his tea as both Albus and Severus looked over at he and Draco. 

“Yes of course Severus, and thank-you.” Snape rose from the chair opposite Albus’s having put aside his tea. Harry looked up expecting to see Snape approaching them but watched instead as the headmaster caught Snape’s elbow causing him to stop mid stride. “You will talk to him Severus won’t you? I believe there is little we can achieve without him.” Harry knew they were talking about him and thought the headmaster sounded far to weary for someone who was planning a campaign of war. 

“I will sir, but I can not promise you anything. Mr. Potter has made his own decisions in life and neither you nor I should influence them.” Harry smiled to himself as Snape brushed off the headmaster’s hand and strode over to he and Draco. 

“Come on I need a bath.” Snape said in disgust not even waiting for Harry or Draco as he strode off in the direction of the bathrooms. Harry smiled at Draco who just shrugged his shoulders before the two of them took off after Snape.

**********************************

Harry sat quietly on the edge of the spring water rock pool watching as Snape thrust brutally into Draco taking out his frustrations of the day on the blonde haired boy who was more than eager to oblige him. It had taken a while for Harry to figure out what was going on, but he had and he was rather pleased with himself. Harry knew better than to interrupt Snape when he was engaged and so merely stared at the two wizards rooting against the side of the rock pool. Harry could almost predict when Snape came the man grunting as he thrust a final time into Draco’s raw backside and shot his load. When he was finished Snape grabbed a fist full of Draco’s wet blonde hair and pulling his hair dragged the boy’s neck back so that he could savagely kiss him before pushing him away. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Draco collapse into the water now unsupported by Snape’s body pressing him into him. Snape coolly finished washing himself off before settling himself down in the water opposite Harry who was still sitting on the side. Calmly Harry met Snape’s gaze the man’s lavender hue fading as he reined his inner instincts back into check. 

“What?” Snape grunted after Harry had stared at him for a good ten minutes in silence. 

“You had this all planned didn’t you?” Harry spoke calmly trying to keep his accusing tone from his voice so as not to ignite Snape’s anger when his inner instincts were still close to the surface after taking Draco. 

“Some of it yes.” Snape replied just as calmly as he reached down with one hand a readjusted himself below the water. Harry knew the man was still hard without having to look, and was determined to hear what he wanted to hear before he gave in to his Superei. 

“You knew that Voldemort was planning an attack on the school and you knew that this ‘Analysian’ curse was the way he was going to do it and that nothing the Order could do would prevent it. However you also knew that we had to have somewhere to go and so you tipped off the order about the attack, and stole the parchment for the underground back off Voldemort after having helped him take it from the Ministry of magic in the first place.” Harry smiled casually at Snape who nodded and raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the boy’s ingenuity. 

“Quite right Potter I knew he was planning an attack and while at first I thought it a simple operation I became increasingly aware it was more serious that I expected. The Analysian curse comes from Ancient Babylon, it was said to have the power to raze an empire to the ground. Only recently have some of our best archeological wizards discovered the formula for it buried in the sands of an ancient Egyptian sea. It was what Voldemort needed and thus we stole it, along with the ward sequences to the underground. While I prepared as best I could for the coming attack it became apparent to me that the Order were not sufficient in protecting against the curse and so I took back the underground plans, knowing that it would be the only safe place when the curse took hold.” Snape finished his explanation calmly as Harry nodded before lifting his foot out of the water and showing Snape the gold anklet. 

“And this?” Harry inquired as he watched Snape chuckle darkly. 

“Originally it was simply a gift with a tracking charm so I could keep an eye on you both, however I reconfigured the charm on it last night so that it severed each of the connections you had with your families portkey. I needed to ensure you got here without magic, so that I didn’t risk either of you leading your respective threats here as well.” Harry was impressed by the thought Snape had put into his plan and slid effortlessly into the water and stroked over to where Snape was still leaning against the rock side of the pool. Confidently Harry settled himself on the man’s lap, letting Severus erection sit flush against the crack of his backside. 

“That’s all very well thought out Severus, but now that we’re here I think you’ve neglected one small detail.” Harry whispered huskily into Snape’s ear watching as Snape’s gaze narrowed in suspicion. 

“And what’s that Potter?” Snape challenged as he began peppering kisses up and down the back of Harry’s neck. 

“I’m pregnant and come July if we’re still here it’s going to be difficult to hide it, not to mention the fact I’ll have gained an appetite for something that could see all three of us strung up.” Harry looked over his shoulder smugly at Snape who nodded in thought for a moment before position his solid member at Harry’s entrance and sliding himself home hard. Harry gasped audibly having not expected the rough entry. Snape was careful though his hand supporting Harry’s stomach as he turned them around in the water and pushed Harry up against the side of the pool. 

“Oh but I have thought of that Potter, and come July we won’t be here…” Harry’s train of though escaped him entirely as Snape began thrusting deeply into him, not holding back as he’d done with Draco earlier. This was rough and while the edge of the stone pool cut into Harry’s chest making him bleed and cry out with pain on every hard push, Snape’s hand on his stomach protected it and its contents from the impact. By the time Snape had finished Harry’s chest was crimson with blood and the water around them was pink. Snape however didn’t pull out and merely wrapped his hand around Harry’s throat and tightened it in warning. “And if you ever question my judgment again Potter, I’ll remove your tongue.” With that Snape disappeared pulling his flaccid cock free of Harry’s torn backside. Harry collapsed heavily on the side of the pool exhausted. Draco it seemed had recovered and stroke easily over to him and wrapped his arm gently around his waist. 

“You really do know how to piss him off don’t you. You’d think you’d have learned not to challenge him by now.” With a shake of his head Draco helped Harry from the pool and following Snape’s lead began to get dressed.


	35. Jealous & Hot

CHAPTER 35

Harry sat with his legs crossed on the large floor cushion staring at Draco who was attempting to perform a complicated ward spell, and failing miserably. Snape was leant against his small table his arms crossed irritably and his lips pursed tightly together. 

“You will not achieve anything if you do not practice Draco. It is a wonder you made it through the past six years of Transfiguration if you can not even hold you wand correctly!” Snape snapped irritably at the blonde as he snatched Draco’s wand out of the boy’s hand and proceeded to once again demonstrate the correct grip and wand motion for performing the spell. Harry remained silent and lowered his gaze to textbook lying open in his lap. 12 weeks they’d been down in the underground and the place was beginning to look just like the world above. Shops and stalls had opened in the central cavern, while families had set up small tent like homes in the many tunnels that ran off deep underground. An entire city had sprung up from nowhere, and Harry had to admit wizarding society were a resourceful bunch. Families were still arriving every day as Voldemort continued to terrorize the world above them. Small groups of Auror’s were sent out each day but most returned with little to show for their injuries. It seemed Voldemort had gained the ultimate weapon in the war, the Analysian curse was unbeatable. Curse breakers from around England and Europe had descended in droves, all of them working 24 hours a day to try and crack the ancient magic. The truth however was that while ever Voldemort was alive the terror would continue, and the only person in the world who could stop him was Harry Potter. A boy that at present was mindlessly doodling on his text book while being taught Transfiguration by his potion’s master and had absolutely no intention of fighting the dark lord. 

“Potter are you listening to me?” Harry snapped his head up sharply as Snape’s angry voice penetrated his daydream. Guiltily Harry glanced up from his doodle and looked hastily to Draco for help. The blonde however was sitting back down on his own floor cushion dabbing at his split lip and nursing a bruised cheek. Harry had obviously missed the display of dominance and what ever point Snape had been making. 

“No sir.” Harry finally whispered deciding it was better to just tell the truth and brave the consequences than try and lie and face worse. Snape growled low in his throat and slammed the transfiguration textbook closed with a loud echoing slam. 

“This is not a holiday and while your peers are wasting their time down here you two shall not. I will make you competent wizards if I must beat every piece of magical information into you by hand. Now show me the spell again and this time concentrate!” Immediately Harry stood up and taking his wand aimed it at the miniature display house Snape had conjured for them to practice upon. With a firm hand Harry flicked his wand at the house and with the Latin charm spilling from his mouth Harry hoped to Merlin that it worked. Snape was a ruthless potion professor but he was a worse tutor. Unlike most of the students Harry and Draco were still being taught lessons, Snape taking it upon himself to keep them up to date with their studies determined to see them succeed. With relief Harry watched as the display house glowed a brilliant blue colour before the light faded. Immediately Snape picked up his own wand and aiming it at the house performed a series of nasty curses on it attempting to break the ward Harry had set up. Luckily the house was still standing when Snape had finished his tests and the boy watched as Snape turned towards him and nodded curtly. “Well done Potter, perhaps you do possess some skill after all. Now turn to page 115 and begin taking notes from the section on Repellant Wards.” Obediently Harry and Draco did as they were told as Snape picked up his robe from the back of the chair beside the desk. “I have a meeting with the headmaster I expect you to have finished the section and practiced before I return.” With a stern glare at his pupils Snape strode out of their little sanctuary and off down the tunnel towards the main cavern. 

“Bastard.” Draco muttered when Snape was out of hearing range, as he threw his quill down on his parchment and collapsed back on his floor cushion clearly still in pain from Snape’s attack. Harry looked sympathetically across at the blonde before sighing heavily and wrapping his hands over his grumbling stomach. The past 12 weeks had been hell on all of them and was steadily growing worse. Being cooped up in such a small place, with little privacy was taking its toll. Draco was completely uncontrollable and challenged Snape more than even Harry dared. The blonde was covered in bruises; cuts and scratches where Snape had beat him to a pulp. Harry would be almost glad when Draco would come into season at the end of next month. Snape was even worse to live with than ever before, being forced into cohabitation with the people he hated the most was like living with a caged animal. Harry too was feeling the effects of being in the underground; he craved fresh air, the blue sky and the green grass. He was also craving something entirely unnatural and no amount of food would stop the rumbling in his stomach. As yet he hadn’t told Snape about his stomach nor had he let on the fact he was routinely throwing his guts up every morning before breakfast. Draco knew of course but his mood was just as foul as Snape’s so Harry had avoided confiding too much in the blonde. “I wish we could just leave.” Draco snapped as he rolled over to face Harry who was reading and making notes just as Snape had instructed him to. 

“Where are we going to go?” Harry inquired sarcastically loosing his patience with Draco easily especially when his stomach gave another empty growl.

“I don’t know.” Draco drawled irritably in reply as he snatched Harry’s notes away from him in order to get the boy’s undivided attention. “But anywhere’s better than this dump. They’re doing nothing to help themselves, except trying to get Snape to convince you to face the dark lord. Like you’re going to help them after what they did to you?” Harry tried to snatch his parchment back but Draco flung it childishly under Snape’s desk out of reach. “Anyway I thought Snape said we wouldn’t be here come July and that’s only a month away Harry and we’ve gone nowhere and done nothing. We don’t even know what’s going on up there.” Draco snapped as he flung his hands skyward by way of explanation. 

“I don’t know what we’re doing Draco just shut up and stop irritating Snape I can’t handle you and him together, it’s like fucking world war three!” Harry shouted finally loosing his temper and taking it out on the blonde. Draco wasn’t backing down though and pushed Harry hard backwards onto the floor, the confrontation that had been building for 12 weeks finally reaching the surface. 

“Well you should care Potter, that isn’t puppy fat you’re putting on. Come July you won’t be able to hide it with baggy t-shirts and what happens when everyone finds out you’re shagging Snape and you’re carrying his baby!” Draco screamed back at Harry ignoring the way his voice echoed around the tunnel. Harry lunged forward his fist connecting with Draco’s jaw as he pinned the blonde to the floor and began laying into him. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Harry screamed into Draco’s face as the pair of them struggled and fought together on the floor ignoring the fact they were equally matched, and neither of them was going to back down. With eyes ringed with a purple hue and both focused on taking their frustrations out on one another neither of them noticed their approaching company until it was too late. 

“Cease immediately!” Snape’s booming voice rang out through the tunnel and Harry fell heavily against the floor as Draco’s form was lifted from his body and flung across the space into the wall. Still raging Harry attempted to get up and attack Draco again but a shooting pain shot through his stomach and the boy crumpled in on himself with a cry of agony. With his eyes closed tightly Harry never saw the striking blow that Snape landed Draco, the blonde immediately backing down under Snape’s dominance. Harry did however hear the dangerous threat that Snape whispered into Draco’s ear. “This will not do, restrain yourself Draco or I will do it for you. Potter is no threat to you, you are equal and will remain so.” Harry heard the swish of robes on the stone floor before a cool hand came down to rest on his cheek gently brushing away the blood and sweat to softly cup his chin. “Potter look at me.” Snape’s voice was still dangerously level and Harry slowly opened his eyes to look at his Superei. “How long have you been craving?” Harry swallowed nervously knowing he was likely to be punished for not informing Snape of his condition. 

“A month maybe more, the charm has made it easier but…” Harry looked at Snape’s chain that was hanging loosely around his neck the claw pendant hidden still in the folds of his robe. Snape nodded his brow furrowed deeply as he stared into the boy’s still purple gaze. 

“Then the time has come for us to move. The wards make it impossible for me to smuggle in blood of any kind and should we pick a victim from among those down here the wards would kill us.” Snape slowly helped Harry to sit up and finally the boy focused on Draco who was cowering in the corner staring teary eyed at Snape’s turned back. Harry felt suddenly sorry for him and wondered silently if Draco was jealous Snape was paying him so much attention. “This will help until I can hunt, it is not cold but should abate the pain.” Harry watched as Snape removed the silver dagger from his bootlace. It was the same dagger he’d killed the other Superei with at Christmas and it was a constant accessory to Snape’s wardrobe. Slowly Snape dragged the sharp edge up his own wrist a crimson line instantly springing to the surface. Harry’s mouth began to water and his gaze clouded over as he focused his entire attention on the red oozing liquid on Snape’s wrist. “Come.” Snape gently gestured for Harry to come closer and the boy nestled himself into Snape’s lap as the man brought around his bleeding arm for Harry to taste. With one nervous glance at Snape for permission Harry attached his lips to Snape’s arm and began licking and sucking the liquid. No sooner had the metallic tasting liquid hit his tongue than Harry’s stomach finally began to feel full for the first time in months. Lapping at the blood Harry didn’t even notice as Draco had crawled over to them and in a way of apology rested his head in Harry’s lap, nuzzling guiltily. By the time Harry was done the cut along Snape’s arm had closed and Harry was nestled in comfortably against Snape’s chest almost purring in satisfaction. Judging for the hard bulge of Snape’s cock against Harry’s backside the elder wizard was just as content. 

The trio sat like that for some time in silence listening to the sounds of the world around them. Finally though Snape straightened himself and with a gentle push removed his two Inferei from his lap as he stood up. Still pleasantly full Harry rolled contently over into the floor cushions to smile giddily up at Snape who adjusted himself beneath his robes before striding over to their makeshift bedroom. Draco lay on his belly staring at Harry, a small droplet of Snape’s blood clinging to his crimson stained lips. Crawling on his hands and knees Draco cautiously approached Harry. Harry shifted his gaze from Snape’s form to Draco who was now knelt beside him.

“What?” Harry whispered a little too huskily in his own opinion but unable to control how he felt at present. 

“You have…” Draco trailed off as he leant forward and licked up the single droplet of blood from Harry’s lips. Harry shivered as Draco pulled away and licked his own lips. The pair of them stared at one another for a long time an unspoken understanding passing between them. Snape broke their intimate moment and both boys snapped their heads around sharply as Snape emerged dragging their three trunks behind him. 

“Both of you stop making eyes at one another, get off your arses and help me pack. I want to be out of here before nightfall.” Dropping the empty trunks on the floor Snape glared at his two Inferei, before turning away and disappearing back into their partitioned bedroom to collect his own things. Both Harry and Draco sighed but with obedient nods got to work in silence. They were finally on the move and might just be free of their oppressors for the first time…


	36. How We Feel

CHAPTER 36

“What’s this for?” Harry inquired as Snape helped him on with a thick woolen cloak before draping the boy’s invisibility cloak over his shoulders as well. 

“Yeah Severus, its summer.” Draco complained as he tugged at the thick woolen cloak Snape had helped him on with earlier. 

“Perhaps but it is minus six degrees on the surface at present. The Analysian curse is designed to destroy empires by removing from them the essentials of life. Muggles who cannot create their own heat will die of cold, hence the current temperature. Now make sure you have everything.” Snape finished clasping together Harry’s cloaks for him and the three of them looked over their little nook in the tunnel for anything they might have left behind. When nothing was found Snape nodded and without glancing back took off up the tunnel. Draco and Harry hurried behind him careful to be quiet and not to wake the other inhabitants of the tunnel they’d called home for the past twelve weeks. The three of them passed unchallenged through the tunnel network and out into the main cavern. There were very few people about and those that they did see paid them little attention. Snape it seemed was on a mission to get out as soon as possible causing Draco and Harry to run to keep up with the potion professor’s long strides. Using the same way they’d come in back in March, the trio clambered up the staircase towards the secret entrance. Stopping at the top Snape briefly waved his wand over the stonewall whispering a charm. Not a moment or two later a door appeared and Snape strode through it. Draco followed Snape through immediately but Harry lingered a moment on the precipice to glance back at the world he was finally leaving behind. Where Harry might have once felt sadness for leaving he was now empty. His fate now lay ahead of him, rather than behind him. With a deep breath in Harry turned his back on the world below and strode through the doorway. Not really looking where he was going Harry was surprised when he ran straight into the back of Snape. 

“Sorry…” Harry went to quickly apologize but the words failed him as he looked up at his Superei to see Snape standing rigid, his wand draw and staring at the ten or so Aurors blocking the stark white hallway. Draco too had his wand drawn but was standing a little back from Snape in protection. Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic step out from behind the group of Auror’s. 

“Severus…” The headmasters voice was dangerously even his once sparkling eyes narrowed in anger. “…what are you doing?” The headmaster continued his voice remaining at the even tone and his eyes never leaving Severus. 

“We are leaving.” Severus replied calmly his own voice just as cold as the headmasters had been. Instinctively Harry shuffled closer to Snape his hand automatically slipping inside his cloak to grip his wand tightly. 

“I can not allow that.” The headmaster’s voice had dropped an entire octave and Harry could hardly believe the man could sound so deadly. 

“With all due respect sir, if you try and stop us I will kill you all.” Harry knew that voice, the silky velvet growl that Snape favored when his control began to slip. 

“I am sure there is no need for violence Professor Snape, you and Mr. Malfoy are free to leave at anytime but we must insist Mr. Potter remain protected within these wards.” The minister of magic spoke up trying to diffuse the situation but neither the headmaster nor Snape seemed to pay him any attention as they stared at each other. 

“Mr. Potter will be leaving with us all the same.” Snape growled low in his throat as he cocked his head slight to the side as he addressed the minister. “I am sure the headmaster knows it is in Mr. Potter’s best interests that he does not make a scene.” Harry watched as Fudge looked up at the headmaster strangely waiting for an explanation but Albus ignored him and shook his head. 

“No Severus he is not going anywhere, too much is dependant upon the boy and his place among us.” Snape huffed a contemptible laugh at Albus’ even comment before shaking his head in refute. 

“Indeed he does not belong among you at all and if you have neglected to realize it until now he is no longer a boy and has made his decision. You can not stop us and you know it.” All of a sudden Harry seemed to finally comprehend what was going on and stared in shock at the headmaster who lowered his gaze to the floor in acknowledgement of what Snape had just suggested. “What did you think would happen Albus when the boy discovered what he was? Did you expect him to rejoice in being ostracized and then still stick around to help the people who would rather see him dead than accept him as what he is? You are a fool headmaster if you ever believed you could cover this up. You should have known last summer that Harry was never going to be the little pawn in your games ever again.” Snape spat angrily at the headmaster who seemed to sink in on himself as if finally accepting the truth. “Now I’ll ask you again move aside and let us pass or I will kill you all.” Harry slowly drew out his wand and aimed it squarely at the headmaster the anger that boiled inside of him barely restrained. All this time the headmaster had known about him, about his condition but never once had he acknowledged the fact and instead had hidden it from the world. Harry watched as Albus shook his head despite the sad look ghosted in his eyes. 

“I can not do that Severus, you will condemn us all to death if you take him from us.” Albus had a pleading look in his eyes as he finally looked up from the floor to focus on Snape. Harry glanced cautiously up at Snape wondering if he would be broken and wishing that he did not. Thankfully though Snape shook his head and raised his wand higher in determination. 

“Life’s a bitch Albus now you know how we feel.” Before anyone could blink two Auror’s had lunged forward to attack Snape. Harry and Draco went to curse them but Snape was quicker and with a duck and turn had pinned one of the Auror’s to the wall by one hand while the other he easily snapped the neck of and let his limp body fall to the floor at his feet. The Auror against the wall struggled uselessly against Snape’s strength. Snape had essentially cut off his air and the potion professors nails dug deeply into the skin causing rivulets of blood to drip down over his hand and soak into the sleeve of his cloak. Harry stepped protectively up to Snape’s side his wand still aimed at the other Auror’s who instantly ceased their attack as they saw their colleague slowly dying in Snape’s deathly grip. Snape’s eyes had turned the deep indigo colour matching Harry and Draco’s own lavender gazes. The entire group before them looked shocked at the trio, the only person who wasn’t surprise was Albus who sadly shook his head. 

“I trusted you Severus.” Albus whispered as he stared at Snape who was still holding the Auror pinned to the wall. 

“I trusted you too Albus but you used me just like you have done Harry. Even if we were not the creatures we are you would have still manipulated us to your own means. Now let us pass and I’ll let him live.” Snape gestured towards the Auror in his grasp the man having turned white and his lips tinged blue. 

“Where will you go Severus? They will hunt you just like the dark lord will if you’re ever discovered.” Albus ignored Snape’s question and Harry could feel Snape loosing his patience. Albus was staling for time no doubt hoping to arouse more support to prevent them from leaving. 

“I think we’ll take our chances headmaster.” With a twist of Snape’s wrist there was a sickening snap of the Auror’s neck and Snape casually drew his hand away letting the wizard fall to the floor dead like his colleague. Snape advanced on the party blocking the hallway and automatically the group parted for him, their wands lowered and avoiding eye contact. Obviously the reputation the Elith-Furatu held was enough on its own to cause the Auror’s to back down. “Potter, Malfoy come.” Throwing over his shoulder at the two boys Snape stalked through the group his eyes cautiously flicking around to make sure it wasn’t a trap. No one flinched though and Harry and Draco caught up to their Superei who was just opening the door out into the cold night.

“Harry…” Harry paused and glanced back over his shoulder as the headmaster called his name. The headmaster looked stricken as if everything he’d ever worked for in his life was slipping through his fingers. Harry knew it was Albus’ final attempt at getting him to stay but Harry had no intentions of doing so. 

“Potter, come now.” Snape’s voice growled at him from outside and with a distasteful glance at the group staring at him Harry stepped out of the door and slammed it close behind him.


	37. Blackmail

CHAPTER 37

“Merlin it’s so cold.” Draco shivered as he tucked his head further beneath the hood of his cloak as the three of them trudged through the fields towards the darkened hilltop. Harry too was unbelievably cold despite the many layers Snape had told him to put on before they’d left. Snape was ahead of them a little way the man pausing occasionally to look back to make sure they weren’t being followed. At the bottom of the hill Harry could still see the derelict house his parents had once owned, its shutters banging in the wind and echoing up the valley. Having struggled against the icy wind the three of them made it to the top of the hill and Snape gathered the two of his Inferei together in the wrap of his cloak. Harry couldn’t see much and merely snuggled into Snape’s warmth as the elder wizard pulled out a small gold ring from his pocket and slipped it onto his middle finger. Harry recognized the ring; it was the same one that all Death eaters wore. Snape twisted it twice left and then three times right and with a pop and swirl the three of them were being pulled into the vortex of the portkey. 

The three of them landed heavily on grass and Harry was stunned when he opened his eyes to find a clear warm night sky that greeted them. The temperature change was instant and Harry stared up at the moon and the stars, which he hadn’t seen in weeks. 

“Why have we come here?” Draco broke the silence first and Harry drew his attention from the clear warm summer sky to look around him. They were standing in a garden with the looming shadow of a large manor house looking down on them. 

“Where’s here?” Harry inquired before Snape could answer Draco’s question. 

“Malfoy Manor, my home.” Draco whispered in reply to Harry causing the other boy to stare wide-eyed up at the place and its magnificent stature. “So why are we here?” Malfoy snapped again upset that he was being brought home, to the place he despised more than school. 

“I’m recalling a favor Draco, now the two of you follow me. Keep you hoods up, heads down and don’t say a word.” Harry nodded and followed Snape eager to see how the other half lived. Draco however hesitated, concern and worry flickering in his eyes as he looked up at his ancestral home. Harry stopped half way up the path and looked back at his friend. 

“Come on Draco, Snape knows what he’s doing.” With an exaggerated sigh Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him and with his reservations still lingering he caught up with Harry. Snape was already heading for the front door and Harry and Draco had to run to catch up. 

Harry stood at Snape’s side as the wizard lifted the large brass knocker on the door and tapped loudly three times. Harry noted that Draco stayed behind Snape making himself as invisible and small as he could possibly be. While Draco was not eager to be returning to Malfoy Manor, Harry was more than interested in what environment Draco had grown up. Admittedly anything was better than Harry’s cupboard under the stairs but the nosey part of Harry wanted a look. 

It was a short wait before they heard a scurrying noise on the opposite side of the door. Snape raised a curious eyebrow at the short, doe eyed, floppy eared creature that opened the door and addressed them in a high squeak. 

“May Mixy be helping you sir?” Harry stared sympathetically down at the house elf, remembering all too well Lucius treatment of Dobby when the house elf had been in his service. 

“You may inform your master Professor Snape is here to see him.” Snape’s authoritative tone made the house elf squeak and jump in surprise. 

“Oh Master Snape sir, Mixy did not recognize you please be coming in.” The door to the house swung open wider and Snape strode inside Harry eagerly following him in his eyes wide as he took in the grandeur of the front foyer. Draco skulked in sheepishly behind them staying dubiously close to Snape with his head down and his hands tucked into his robes. Harry however was enjoying the change of scenery and ogled at the marble staircase and the massive portraits and tapestries hanging in the hall. “Mixy will get master quickly.” With a squeak and a hop the house elf scuttled off through one of the many doors leading from the entrance foyer. Harry was still eagerly taking in the sights and stepped enthusiastically over to a stone bust of what Harry could only assume was one of Draco’s relatives. The bust was so lifelike, every crease and wrinkle in the skin of the face perfect. Harry went to reach out and touch it but Snape’s voice made him stop.

“Don’t he bites.” Harry looked back Snape in shock and with a horrified look at the bust stepped back over to Snape’s side. 

“Ah Severus my dear friend I had wondered when I would be seeing you. His lordship mentioned that you’d have probably been squirreled away underground.” Harry consciously pulled his hood further down over his face as Lucius Malfoy appeared on the staircase from one of the upper rooms. 

“Lucius a pleasure to see you.” Snape’s lips twitched upward in what Harry could only describe as a half smile as Lucius swept down the staircase his outlandish blue robes swirling around him. Lucius Malfoy was a showman and loved attention it was the first thing Harry noticed about the wizard when they’d first met. However for all his harmless performance his sky blue eyes hid evil dark intent. 

“And you brought your little family with you I see, how charming. Shall we?” Lucius came to the bottom of the stairs and Harry lowered his head to his chest as Snape and Lucius exchanged a strained hug of greeting before Lucius gestured towards an open archway. 

“Indeed.” Snape fell into step beside Lucius easily falling out of his traditional potion professor persona and into the swarve, sophisticated yet ruthless death eater routine he seemed more at home with. Draco and Harry obediently followed the two elder wizards both of them remaining silent as they listened to Snape and Lucius’ friendly banter. “I see the lord has spared your estate.” Snape casually discarded his robe as he sat down in a plush armchair by the fireplace, while Lucius poured two glasses of brandy over by the bar. 

“Yes I was fortunate that he seems to favor this place, I have it on good authority he is in the process of removing the vermin from your own families fortune. A gift perhaps for the part you played in his recent successes?” Lucius handed Snape the glass of brandy but as he went to sit down his gaze caught on the two-hooded boy’s standing awkwardly near the door still. “Do tell them to sit Severus, they’re cluttering the place.” Severus glanced over his shoulder at his two Inferei and snapped his fingers sharply before gesturing to the rug at his feet. Both Draco and Harry got the message and both walked calmly around to sit at Snape’s feet on the floor. “I was under the impression you only had one bitch Severus, I’m surprised you have gained another this year.” The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end as he heard Lucius description of him and Draco. Severus must have sensed the boy’s rising temper and gently placed a calming hand on the top of the boy’s head. 

“I thought it prudent to ensure the Snape name survives this war.” Harry bit his lip in irritation as Lucius and Snape chuckled casually as they both sipped on their expensive liquor. It suddenly became apparent to Harry why he hated Lucius as much as he did. It wasn’t the man’s connections with the dark lord or his evil deeds but the simple face he thought himself above everyone else. Harry gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arm around Snape’s leg and rested his head against the man’s knee. Draco however sat cross-legged on the other side of Snape his hands twisting nervously in his lap. 

“A sensible decision Severus, just as was my decision to ensure Draco made it underground. In times like this we must ensure our offspring survive. Did you happen across my son during your time beneath us?” Harry felt Draco stiffen opposite him as Lucius began talking about him casually. Daring to glance up Harry watched as Snape downed what was left of his brandy in one go before answering Lucius’ question. 

“Indeed I did. He is coping well, and understands your decision to activate the portkey when the school was attacked.” Snape put the empty glass aside his other free hand now falling onto Draco’s shoulder in silent comfort. Harry was sure he could see the glistening of a tear slipping down Draco’s cheek from beneath the shadow of the hood concealing his identity. 

“And a fine executed plan it was Severus, a shame perhaps we didn’t get Potter but I’m sure he will turn up…” Harry swallowed nervously as Lucius stood up to refill both his own and Snape’s glasses. “…Now show me these two you’ve claimed as your own, or do you wish me not to know their identities for fear of ridicule of your choices.” Lucius laughed darkly and Harry watched as a flicker of lavender passed over Snape’s gaze. Indeed the two supposed friends tolerated one another for mutual gains, there was no love loss between Snape and Malfoy. 

“My choices are impeccable Lucius you know that.” Snape whispered coolly as he fingered the hem of Harry’s hood. 

“Indeed Severus, or you would not have had me.” Malfoy smiled sarcastically at Snape who smiled back at him. “Well come along Severus surprise me.” Lucius sat back down in his chair opposite Snape’s and crossed his leg over as he swilled the glass of brandy about in his hand. 

“Surprise you…” Snape whispered cautiously as he continued to tug at the hood of Harry’s cloak as if contemplating what he was about to do. Harry braced himself his gaze meeting the hooded eyes of Draco opposite him before he felt Snape pull back the thick woolen material. “Very well, I will…” The warm material slid easily from Harry’s head and the boy closed his eyes as he heard Lucius take a sharp breath in. Lucius was silent for a long moment before Harry heard the man let out a shocked chuckled, as if not really believing it. 

“My god Severus…” Lucius’ voice trailed off as he let out another chuckle this one more genuine than the last as reality set in. Harry slowly opened his eyes and dared to glance over his shoulder at where Lucius was sat. The minute Harry’s tentative gaze met the elder Malfoy’s Lucius let out another bark of disbelieving laughter. “Impeccable taste indeed Severus.” Lucius whispered in aw as he let his gaze wander dubiously over Harry’s face. “I had wondered what had drawn you back to Hogwarts after the attack. I knew it would be only the best for you but Harry Potter?” Lucius paused and sat back in his chair taking a long sip from his brandy as if to settle himself. “Who would have thought the boy who lived would turn out to be an unforgiven.” Lucius whispered still shaking his head even though his dangerously sparkling eyes looked over Harry hungrily. “His lordship will be royally pissed when this gets out.” Lucius chuckled as he finally looked away from Harry and up at Snape who was staring coldly at the other wizard. “…and he will find out Severus. You may have kept your own secret well guarded but this is too much to hide.” Harry watched Lucius raise a calculating eyebrow in Snape’s direction the unspoken blackmail passing between the two elder wizards. Snape however remained calmly expressionless and merely inclined his head to the side indicating to Draco whose identity was still hidden. 

“I thought that might be the case Lucius, you were always one to take advantage of any situation that landed in your lap so I took the liberty of preparing a little something to ensure your continued silence.” Harry watched Snape smile cruelly at Lucius as he reached forward to grab hold of Draco’s hood. 

“And what could you possibly show me Severus that would make me hold my tongue?” Lucius laughed confidently at Snape and Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced at Draco sitting across from him. Draco was shaking, his hands holding onto Snape’s leg in a deathly white grip. 

“Let me show you and then you can be the judge.” With a firm tug Snape pulled Draco’s hood from his head revealing his familiar blonde hair and his tear stained face to his father. Harry heard the shattering of the glass in Lucius’ hand as the wizard’s eyes fell on his son. Lucius had broken the glass with his own shock the shards of glass breaking into his skin causing blood to begin dripping from his fist onto the floor. 

“No.” Lucius breathed out in shock, as he vehemently shook his head not believing what his eyes were showing him. Draco didn’t look up at his father and Harry merely watched as Draco closed his eyes as another tear fell down his cheek. “No it can not be true.” Lucius was on his feet the tinkle of the glass falling from his hand to the floor echoing in the silence of the sitting room. 

“I can assure you Lucius it is. Your son is an Elith-Furatu and my bitch.” Snape finished calmly as he petted Draco’s head by way of explanation. Lucius exploded then as he drew his wand and lunged at Draco his eyes wild with anger and hate. Snape was on his feet in an instant practically throwing Harry clear of the raging wizard and he stepped in front of Draco to protect him. 

“I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him!” Lucius screamed wildly throwing curses at Snape who blocked every one without even raising a sweat. Draco cowered behind his Superei afraid of his father and what he was capable of. Harry watched from behind the safety of the chaise lounge as Snape flicked his wand casually at Lucius easily rendering him frozen and rigid held tight in a body bind that Lucius was too worked up to have stopped or thrown off. 

“Now, now Lucius you know as well as I that will achieve nothing and only cause me to retaliate, something of which you know will only result in pain.” Snape stepped away from Draco and circled Lucius’ frozen form the elder blonde’s eyes following him even if the rest of his body was paralyzed. “But I have a proposal for you.” Snape came to a stand still in front of Lucius body and flicked his wand at the wizard who flopped like a dead weight back into his chair, his eyes still blazing with anger as they stared at Draco but his expression one of defeat. “If you keep your silence regarding Potter and his whereabouts, I will not expose your son. After all Lucius you know as well as I what the dark lord will do if he discovers the truth both about Draco and myself. The Malfoy bloodline is of well-respected wizarding heritage we would not wish to taint those members of it that will survive this war.” Harry smiled secretly to himself his respect for Snape growing with every carefully chosen sentence that came out of his mouth. Lucius was a cunning bastard but Snape was certainly his equal. Harry thought for a moment that Lucius would disagree but at length the elder blonde reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. 

“Fine but if I am to play host to this abomination you will have to guarantee my safety from both yourself and your stock. I have not played servant to the dark lord for this long only to have my life and my magic taken from me by you or your bitches.” Lucius spat in Draco’s direction before glancing back at Snape who nodded in agreement. 

“We pose no threat to you Lucius. I will hunt in other grounds and ensure I cover my tracks. Is there anything else?” Snape cocked his head to the side and Harry watched as Lucius looked cautiously across at his son who was still curled up at the foot of the seat Snape had been sitting in earlier. 

“An heir. Draco will inherit nothing I have but he will give me a grandson so the Malfoy name may continue and I may pass everything on to him.” Lucius looked back levelly at Snape who for a moment considered the demand. It was obvious he was reluctant to agree but at length nodded. 

“Very well but it will be of a woman and I suggest you choose his partner quickly, he comes into season next month and I will not have him fucking around with a whore when he should be with me.” Harry glanced across at Draco who having dried his tears was looking up shocked at Snape. Harry wasn’t sure what this agreement meant for Draco but he knew it wasn’t what Snape wanted. No doubt the only reason the Superei agreed was to keep Lucius on side. 

“Agreed, I have someone already in mind.” Lucius seemed to recover his calm resolve then and stood up from his chair to stand opposite Snape who was still unconsciously protecting Draco. “Now I am sure you wish to eat and rest. I will show you to your chambers while Mixy prepares you a meal. Come.” Lucius turned and strode from the room Snape turning to follow having hauled Draco up by the elbow and collected Harry the same way. Both boys fell into step beside their Superei neither of them speaking as they all followed Lucius up into the manor. Harry knew Snape had taken a risk but it was a risk that at present seemed to have paid off…


	38. Small Sacrifices

CHAPTER 38

“You need to just accept it Draco.” Harry whispered as he lay beside the blonde who was on his side staring off sadly into space. 

“Yeah I know and I knew that was what he was going to do if he ever found out but I didn’t realize seeing the disappointment in his eyes would hurt so much.” Draco whispered his voice still shaky after his father had led them to the large guest bedroom and left the three of them to wash up before their late meal. 

“Disappointment? I think you’re confusing that with psychotic rage Draco.” Harry muttered as he absently rubbed the small bulge of his potbelly not realizing what he was doing. “Besides his opinion of you doesn’t matter anymore. We live a different life now Draco.” 

“I know this Harry but just facing the reality of it…” Draco rolled over to stare at Harry who was still absently rubbing his stomach as he stared up into the canopy of the king sized four-poster bed. “Didn’t it scare you just a little when the headmaster admitted he’d known about your condition since the summer? Don’t you feel the slightest bit afraid that you’ve walked away from everything?” Reaching over Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s hand stopping the boy from rubbing and drawing Harry’s attention fully to him. 

“Maybe a little.” Harry whispered a he swallowed the feeling of anger that rose in his chest as he thought about Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations. “I guess I’ve just accepted that my fate isn’t a pre written prophecy anymore and that I don’t have to live up to someone’s false expectations of me. I am who I am and for the first time in my life I’m making my own decisions and accepting the consequences of those decisions without being overly protected by someone.” Harry sighed softly as he watched Draco take in everything he’d just admitted to. Harry knew it had to have been hard on Draco seeing his father’s displeasure having for so long been the apple of Lucius’ eye but it had been a lie and in time Draco would accept the fact the truth had come out. 

“Do you think Snape knows what he’s doing by blackmailing my father?” Draco whispered as he rested his head down against Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure but we have to trust him.” Harry whispered in reply as they both sat up when they heard the water of the shower being turned off and the wet pad of Snape’s feet on the tiles of the bathroom. Draco nodded in agreement and both boys smiled as Snape came out of the bathroom a large white towel wrapped loosely around his waist and droplets of water from his wet hair running down his hairless chest. 

“Draco shower.” Snape ordered sharply as he moved around the bottom of the bed opening their resized trunks in an effort to find something clean to put on. Draco smiled mildly at Harry as he crawled off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry scooted to the bottom of the bed and sat watching Snape as the man dried himself thoroughly, paying no regard for his nakedness as he dropped the towel and pulled on a thin pair of trousers and a light cheesecloth shirt. Carefully Snape brushed his wet hair and then after a drying spell gathered it up into a leather band so that it was tied nearly up at the base of his neck. Harry had to admit he’d never seen Snape look so casual before or as satisfied with the outcome after his conversation with Lucius earlier. Finally Snape noticed Harry’s stare and turned around slowly to face his Inferei who was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed carelessly perusing his figure. “Potter.” Snape snapped drawing Harry’s attention back from his daydream. 

“Hmmm.” Harry muttered finding the comfortable surroundings of a real bedroom making him sleepy. 

“Come here.” Harry shook himself back to the present and gently eased himself off the edge of the bed and wandered over to where Snape was rummaging through a tied leather roll that seemed to contain an entire mini potions lab. “Undress and bend over.” Harry looked at Snape strangely as the man found what he was looking for in his leather roll and proceeded to uncork the vial and rub several drops of the oily liquid onto the ends of his two middle fingers. 

“Alright but I’m tired can’t we lie down?” Harry dropped his pants and his shirt to the floor and bent over double, locking his hands around his ankles in the position that Snape often enjoyed taking him in. Admittedly Snape hadn’t demanded a position this adventurous since his conceiving but perhaps Snape had forgotten about it. Behind him Harry heard Snape tut before a warm hand came to wrap around his middle pulling him back up so that he was only slightly bent. 

“Idiot boy, I don’t want to fuck you we haven’t time. I am simply going to check your progress, now push out.” With a gentle long fingered hand cupping the small round of Harry’s stomach Snape eased two of his oiled fingers into Harry’s unprepared backside. Harry winced a little in pain but just as he’d been instructed Harry pushed out allowing the fingers to slip easily past the tense inner muscles and up deep inside him. “Now relax and let me feel you.” Harry was uncomfortable as Snape began gently pressing his stomach in various places the two fingers buried inside of him feeling their way clinically around just as their counterparts were doing outside on his stomach. Snape was muttering to himself with each wince or breath of air that Harry let out with Snape’s inspection but when Snape pressed a particularly sore spot just above Harry’s bladder he was rewarded with a cursed expletive. Snape didn’t apologize for hurting Harry and merely hummed to himself making mental notes before drawing his fingers out of Harry’s backside and stepping away from him to wipe his hand.

“Well?” Harry snapped as he stood up and took the damp cloth Snape offered to wipe away the oil that lingered on his backside.

“Everything seems alright, I expect you to start gaining weight more rapidly over the next few months. We will also have to establish a hunt routine to keep you healthy, the child will be better prepared for the lengthy birth if you are feeding regularly.” Harry nodded and sat down on the padded bench at the end of the bed as he watched Snape pack away his mini potions lab having replaced the oil vial. 

“Severus, is Draco going to be jealous of me all the time?” Harry cautiously looked towards the bathroom to make sure the blonde was still in the shower. The confrontation that had happened between Draco and himself in the underground had been weighing on his mind since it happened. Harry really needed Draco’s support and he didn’t dare think of what it would be like not to have someone to rely on as his pregnancy progressed. Severus casually sat down in the chair by the window as he observed Harry’s naked form appreciatively. 

“No, it is natural for him to envy you especially as his own season draws closer. He sees you as a possible threat to his mating with me and will get territorial for a little while. It should not last and will lesson every year we are together. As soon as he realizes you are both equal in my affections he will back off. It might be as well to not antagonize him though. While you may be no threat to him, he is to you in your condition. He may not mean to hurt you but a well aimed blow to the stomach will cause permanent damage.” Harry nodded silently before another question sprang to mind regarding the agreement Snape and Lucius had reached earlier. 

“What did Lucius mean by making Draco give him an heir.” Harry watched as Snape’s gaze darkened his jaw setting firm for a moment clearly not impressed by what he’d agreed to do. 

“It was a pitiful request to keep the Malfoy name going. Unable to produce another son himself Lucius wishes Draco to give him a grandson to carry the name on. Unfortunately I will not allow Draco to carry one of my own offspring only to have to hand it over to Lucius at the end of it. Thus I have dubiously agreed to let Draco bed a witch of Lucius’ choosing. It requires little effort on Draco’s part and the child born of the joining will be of no interest to me, as it is more than likely to be a normal child. It is a small sacrifice but will likely yield a much better gain for us in the long run.” Snape casually yawned the sound of Draco finishing his shower a sign Harry should hurry up and finish the conversation. 

“So Draco has to sleep with a woman, witch.” Harry corrected himself quickly as he watched Snape nod carelessly. 

“Yes a disgusting but perfunctory task easily undertaken by a young man of his age. One does not have to know the mechanics of a heterosexual relationship to have sex with a woman. A hard cock and she’ll do the rest herself.” Flippantly Snape crossed his leg over and picked up the potions magazine lying on the side table of the bed. “Of course all under my own watchful eye I may add.” Snape added quickly as Draco stepped out of the bathroom looking far more relaxed and with a little more colour in his cheeks. Harry knew better than to discuss Draco while he was present in the room and with a smile at the blonde disappeared into the bathroom himself leaving Snape to relax with Draco before their meal.


	39. The Potter Boy

CHAPTER 39

“Do I dare ask if you’ll be joining us tomorrow evening, his lordship is hosting a small party here and is no doubt eager to see you?” The potion professor sniffed indignantly at the fruit platter sitting in front of him and instead selected a small range of soft cheeses from the other platter. It had been a strained meal the lengthy silences between the four diners making for plenty of indigestion and awkwardness. Finally though after he’d seen his Inferei fed Snape had sent Draco and Harry to bed while he and Lucius retired to the wizard’s private study for a nightcap and afters. Despite his dislike of his visitors Lucius was being a dutiful host laying on a midnight meal fit for a king. Lucius Malfoy didn’t know how to do things in half and there had been far too much food for the four of them. Still there had been no complaints, and only Harry ate less than his share his appetite for solid food beginning to wane. 

“I believe I shall, I have some news which may be of use to him.” Severus smiled casually at Lucius who nodded and cautiously sipped from his brandy the gold bejeweled rings on his fingers catching the flickering of the candles and creating a colored mosaic on the wall opposite. “Tell me Lucius, why are you not among the ranks out there?” Careful to avoid sounding like he was prying Snape looked up casually from where he’d just licked his fingers free of cheese and was flicking the crumbs of the crackers off his shirt. It had been somewhat of a surprise to find Lucius still in residence at the manor having expected the elder wizard to be called up for Voldermort’s attacks.

“He believes my research into the Elith-furatu to be more important and wishes me to intensify my studies rather than fight at present.” Lucius looked over the rim of his brandy glass directly at Snape who calmly raised his left eyebrow in mild surprise. Something about this new information did not sit well with him and wondered curiously what Voldemort was up to. This was one side of his master’s plans that Snape had not been privy too. 

“Really? I assumed that when he realized the Elith-furatu would not join him that he had lost interest in them?” Snape swirled the amber liquid around in his cut crystal glass again trying to keep his tone even so as not to betray the fact he was concerned by this development. 

“He did for a while and my research was merely an added activity but something of late seems to have re-ignited his interest in the subject particularly in the area of your kinds magical abilities and power.” Lucius fell silent as he leaned forward and poked the fire with the stake sending a burst of warm air back into the cooling study. Snape pursed his lips together in thought silently wondering what the dark lord was up to. Perhaps Snape had underestimated the dark lords determination in ensuring complete allegiance to him or termination of those who chose not to bow before him. “He is expecting some further research tomorrow so you better have something of interest to tell me tonight, or he will be displeased tomorrow.” Lucius sat back in his chair reaching over his shoulder to grab the decanter of brandy in order to pour himself and Snape another. Snape gladly accepted the offer the fine aged liquor relaxing his tense muscles after the strenuous few months. The alcohol also helped him think, if Snape had become more interested in their kind, then Severus would have to be careful what information he was feeding him. At present they had the upper hand with little being known about their race but should Voldemort find out more the balance may be tipped too far. 

“Very well, a mature and well trained Superei of our kind can channel the magical abilities of their claimed Inferei if need be, thus increasing his power in the times when he himself needs protection, i.e. When he faces another challenging Superei of equal or greater strength as himself.” Snape calmly recited a snippet of information, making it sound like at textbook reading other than something he’d collaborated together on the spot from his own knowledge. Lucius quickly put his brandy aside and grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment scratched down what Snape had said quickly. Snape gave Lucius time to write as he weighed up the possible ramifications of Voldemort knowing this information. There was little opportunity for Voldemort to make use of it, and it was rather a strength of the Elith-Furatu than a weakness, thus lending them a greater respectability. Snape had always known he’d be able to tap into his Inferei’s magic if he ever claimed one as his own, but he hadn’t quite realized what a difference it would make in his own magic until he’d used Harry back at Christmas in his fight against the other Superei. 

“Anything else?” Lucius looked up from his parchment knowing not to question how Snape had found out these things about himself less the potion professor clam up. 

“Yes, Inferei become territorial over their Superei during their respective seasons and tend to clash with violent outcomes. I suspect that should they be pushed or challenged they would kill one another.” Snape finished his second brandy and put the empty glass aside. Lucius went to refill it but Snape waved him away, he’d had enough for one evening. Lucius nodded and having made a few notes of his own put the parchment on his desk and returned to his seat opposite Snape’s by the fire. 

“May I ask how you plan on hunting now that the main populace of wizarding folk have gone underground?” Lucius rang the bell sitting on the side table and Mixy appeared with a sharp pop. At her masters gesture to the half empty platters and dirty glasses Mixy proceeded to gather everything up in her little hands and disappeared again to clean up. 

“The dark lord is still holding a plethora of captives in his dungeons and I fully intend to make use of those facilities. Further more there are small raiding parties coming to the surface from the underground each day and I believe if I choose wisely they will make easy pickings. An Auror’s blood will provide at least a weeks worth of magical sustenance for both myself and my claimed.” Lucius nodded in silent admiration of Snape’s thought out plan. In this time of chaos Snape’s indiscretions would be easily covered under the masses of deaths happening all around the country both at the hands of Voldemort and of the Aurors. For a while the two elder wizards sat quietly in each other’s company both of them lost in their own thoughts. Snape was still processing all the possibilities of why Voldemort had become interested in the Elith-furatu again, while Lucius was contemplating his own confusions. 

“Tell me Severus, what’s he like?” Snape looked up from his distant stare into the glowing embers of the fire and over at Lucius who was looking at him cautiously. 

“What’s who like?” Snape replied unable to discern what Lucius was alluding to in his question. 

“The Potter boy.” Lucius continued evenly his gaze still cautiously scanning Snape’s expression that remained blank and unreadable. Snape let his lips twitch upward at the corner as he remembered the easy way the lithe, toned young body had bent over for him earlier that night. Potter had defiantly fitted into life as a submissive but it was the spark of defiance and flame of challenging courage that flared behind the young man’s green eyes that truly sent desire rushing through Snape’s body. Snape knew from the way the boy responded to him that Harry enjoy being taken but it wasn’t the submission Snape enjoyed so much it was the getting there, the insults, the violence and the bloodshed that excited Snape the most. Draco was exactly the opposite, he tolerated the pain Snape inflicted but he never invited it, had never asked for it like Harry did. Unfortunately Draco had seen the darkness of death at the hands of another Superei and it had broken him beyond Snape’s reach. The decision to have the blonde as well as Harry was based purely on giving Harry company to help him through the transition between his two lives. Snape only realized he hadn’t answered Lucius’ question when the wizard cleared his throat drawing Severus from his daydream. “Judging from that look he’s pretty good then.” Lucius supplied sharply as Snape nodded once in silent acknowledgement. “Is that why you chose him or because of his power?” Lucius continued watching as Snape let his expressionless mask fall back into place. Lucius was prying now, and unlike Snape was making no attempts to cover it. 

“I chose my mates simply on instincts Lucius. Potter and Draco are of breeding age; they are both healthy and well built, they are of good wizarding families and show good signs of survival and presence of mind. Power has nothing to do with my decision.” Snape snapped irritably at Lucius who sneered a little when Snape mentioned his son’s good wizarding family. 

“You will bed Draco this season then?” Lucius inquired pointedly causing Snape to look at the blonde wizard with amusement. 

“Lucius I have been buggering your son since the end of summer but yes, come July I will mate with Draco just as I have already done with Harry.” Snape knew as soon as he’d said it that he shouldn’t have as Lucius’ eyes lit up with recognition. 

“Then Harry is with child already?” Lucius’ sky blue eyes flashed dangerously and Snape clenched his fists before taking a calming breath in. Lucius had backed him into a corner and Snape had fallen for the bait, he had to be careful now to avoid further unwanted exposure. 

“We are not sure, his body takes several months to show the signs…” Severus lie was cut off as Lucius butted in. 

“Signs like weight gain, moodiness, lack of appetite and increased blood lust? Any of these sounding familiar Severus?” Lucius smiled calculating at Snape who narrowed his gaze at Lucius and growled low in his throat. 

“You knew.” Snape growled out angrily watching as Lucius smiled superiorly at him. 

“Indeed I had an idea when you increased the number of requested blood vials back in January but I just needed your confirmation.” Lucius supplied as he crossed his legs and sat back comfortably in his chair. 

“And what good is this information to you?” Snape was curious to know what Lucius had gained by confirming his suspicions about Harry. Lucius already knew that a pregnant Inferei was stronger and more defensive than normal even so much as being a threat to a Superei if one should so dare to threaten him or his child. 

“Very little, as you well know but I will be closely monitoring him while he is here. If I can get a few months research out of him for Voldemort all the better for me. In fact having you under my roof may just prove more profitable than I originally foresaw a few hours ago.” Snape had had enough of listening to Lucius’ ramblings and stood up abruptly to stride over to where Lucius had fallen silent in his chair, but was still smiling satisfied up at Snape. Snape leaned down so that his face was level with Lucius’ a not an inch or so apart. 

“If you so much as look sideways at either Harry or Draco I will slice you up from top to bottom understood?” Snape’s gaze flashed with lavender and the smug smile that had settled on Lucius’ face fell away in fear. Dumbly the blonde nodded knowing Snape’s threat was not idly given. Snape sneered at Lucius before standing up and striding towards the door. “Goodnight Lucius.” Snape threw over his shoulder as he threw open the door and strode away, silently fuming that Lucius had pulled one over him. Snape had to be more careful in future if they were to get the benefit from being under Malfoy’s roof.


	40. Alpine Lilies

CHAPTER 40

Harry awoke in the mid afternoon the warm sunshine streaming in through the window on the other side of the room tickling his nose and warming the chill air of the bedroom. It was late by the time they’d gotten to bed the night before and so had slept through most of the day. Draco was still fast asleep sprawled out on his belly, his mouth open and snoring softly. Gently Harry sat up and glanced around the bright room. Harry hadn’t felt Snape come to bed last night, and judging from the way the man’s clothes had been thrown into a heap by the door the elder wizard had come back in a mood. Harry worried his lip as he silently wondered where Snape had slept last night if at all, but before he could ponder the thought the pressing of his bladder got the better of him. Climbing out of bed Harry padded across the floor dressed only in his y-fronts and pulled open the ajar door that led into the bathroom annex. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped into the bathroom and saw Snape reclined in the iron tub his feet up on one end and his head resting on a towel the other. The bath was full of water a ‘keep me warm’ charm ensuring it stayed at the right temperature. Harry watched as Snape cracked open one eye obviously having heard the boy come inside. 

“Ah, it’s you.” Snape muttered as he closed his eyes again and settled back on his makeshift pillow. 

“Why didn’t you come to bed?” Harry whispered as he realized that Snape had slept in the bath. 

“Because your bedmate smells of Alpine Lilies and their smell makes me heave.” It occurred to Harry then what was happening and silently thought back to his own season when Snape had avoided him because he’d smelt so foul too. Obviously Draco was coming into season and his scent had just started to change, although Harry couldn’t smell difference. 

“Excuse me.” Harry whispered as the pressing of his bladder again reminded him of why he’d come to the bathroom in the first place. Snape waved a hand dismissively as Harry stepped up to the porcelain bowl to relive himself. 

“Lucius is hosting a death eater party tonight. Voldemort will be in attendance.” Snape spoke up when Harry had finished and was washing his hands. Harry dried his hands and sat tentatively on the edge of the bath to stare down at Snape who still had his eyes closed. “You and Draco will stay in here all night and not let anyone else inside, I will have the house elves bring you up dinner.” Harry nodded silently as Snape opened his eyes finally to look up at his Inferei. “I will set a ward to prevent anyone coming in except myself but be on your guard.” Again Harry nodded his compliance a little apprehensive knowing the dark lord would be downstairs enjoying the hospitality of Malfoy while he was upstairs doing the same. “I also expect Lucius to make his choice of Draco’s bed partner known to me tonight. If things are agreeable Draco will visit her chambers this eve and be done with this nonsense. I have left a small vial of fertility potion on the side table, I shall send word up with your dinner when he is to take it, if things are going well. I am tolerating this once only so it will work the first time or not at all.” Harry watched carefully as Snape drew his hand out of the water the long wet fingers reaching across to where Harry’s y-fronts were barely concealing the morning erection that was still present. Harry bit the side of his lip as Snape pulled the waistband down and let Harry’s morning wood pop out and up against his lower stomach. Casually Snape ran his finger up and down the half erect cock his hooded gaze appreciating the sight as he ran his fingertips through the dusting of wiry pubic hair at the base of Harry’s cock. “Lucius knows your carrying.” Snape whispered as he continued fondling Harry’s cock that was growing stiff with the attention. 

“How?” Harry breathed out shakily trying to control himself as Snape sat up properly in the bath and took a firmer grip on Harry’s hard member and began pumping it lazily in his hand. 

“Because he’s an observant bastard.” Snape spat out, involuntarily squeezing Harry’s cock a little too hard causing the younger wizard to yelp. Snape didn’t apologize but hastily let go of Harry’s leaking member with a disgusted huff. Last night Snape could have easily crawled in beside Harry to bugger the boy senseless his frustration and anger over Lucius’ cunningness needing to be vented but as soon as he’d stepped up to the bed the smell of Draco had turned him off. The scent was foul and seemed to permeate everything including Harry who was sleeping soundly beside the blonde. Snape was sure Harry had never smelt quite as potent but then again, Rancid Vomit and Alpine Lily’s were quite different aromas all together. Now though he was both horny as hell and extremely frustrated. He couldn’t take it out on Harry because of his condition and now with Draco’s approaching season he couldn’t take it out on the blonde either, and so there was only one thing left. “Tomorrow I’m going hunting.” Snape announced as he stood up from bath Snape and coldly brushed Harry aside as he stepped into his awaiting towel. Harry couldn’t believe Snape had just left him panting and hard as he watched the elder wizard stride out of the bathroom without glancing back. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered to himself as he spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his hard flesh. After Snape had left it was only a few moments before a messy haired, tired looking Draco came scrambling into the bathroom to use the toilet obviously having finally awoken. “Cunt.” Harry muttered to himself as reached down between his legs and gave himself a firm squeeze to try and abait his unsated need. Draco glanced sleepily over his shoulder at Harry and smirked cheekily at the other boy’s erection sticking out the top of his white y-fronts. 

“Just fist it and be done.” Draco offered unsympathetically as he washed his face and hands and returned to bed leaving Harry fuming on the side of the bath cursing both Draco and Snape simultaneously.


	41. Just Fist It and Be Done

CHAPTER 41

“Snap.” Draco laughed as the pile of cards sitting between them exploded in a shower of multicolored sparks. Harry swore as they began throwing down cards again for the new game. Draco’s reflexes seemed far more attuned to this game than Harry’s were his sixth straight loss to the blonde beginning to annoy him. It was the only thing though that they’d found to do after Snape had left them for the party downstairs. 

“I give up.” Harry spat the dummy as Draco again won beating Harry to the Snap. Throwing his cards down in disgust Harry stood up and walked over to the window. Down below the window was a courtyard that led off the main living room of the manor, and Harry could see the shadows of the death eaters moving about inside. Snape had been practically unapproachable for most of the afternoon and with Draco lazing in bed Harry had been left to read some more of his text books out of the trunk. Harry had known when Voldemort arrived at the manor the candles and torches flickering with his impressive entrance. Harry wondered what the dark wizard looked like now after gaining some of his power back. Judging from the muffled noise filtering upstairs the group was enjoying themselves. Snape was undoubtedly skulking in a corner of the room downstairs, just like he did at all Hogwart’s social occasions. The potion professor wasn’t one for parties, but he had looked very nice when he’d left at least making the effort to wear a dress robe. 

“I’m hungry.” Draco complained as he put away the cards and rolled over onto the rug beside the fire. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco and rolled his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t wish for dinner too soon…” Harry muttered as both he and Draco glanced at the small potion vial still sitting on the side table where Snape had left it. 

“Why does this shit always happen to me?” Draco groaned as he rolled over onto his back and draped his arm dramatically over his eyes in an attempt to block out the world. “I don’t even like females, they’ve got all soft bits and pieces that don’t fit properly.” Draco continued his voice sounding very much like a disappointed childs. 

“But you’ve done it with women before?” Harry confirmed as he sat back down on the rug beside Draco irritated by the blonde’s constant complaining but not commenting. So far Draco had done very well to keep his emotions in check but with his big date approaching things were becoming less easy for Harry to ignore. 

“One.” Draco emphasized by holding up his forefinger and waving it in front of Harry’s face. “And that was Emily Bones in second year, I didn’t even come it was that bad. Besides I don’t want to do it, there’s not the urge there. In fact if Snape even tried to have his way with me at the moment I’d rip his cock off.” Draco looked pleadingly up at Harry who unconsciously leaned back as Draco’s sky blue eyes flashed with lavender. Indeed this was how Harry had felt in his first few weeks of his season, the very thought of having sex with Snape was repulsive. Snape forcing Draco to do this so close to his season was just cruel and would undoubtedly all end badly. Before Harry could reply there was a sharp pop and Mixy appeared balancing two overly ladened tray’s in her tiny hands. Draco looked fearfully at Harry who got up instantly to help the house elf with her burden.

“Professor Snape is telling Mixy that Master Malfoy should be taking his potion with dinner.” Mixy smiled doe eyed at Harry who glanced sympathetically back at Draco who just groaned and turned over with his back to the pair. “Is master Malfoy unwell sirs?” Mixy inquired staring up at Harry who sniffed indignantly at the chicken casserole on the tray. 

“No he’s just being a coward.” Harry flippantly replied waving Mixy away. The house elf disappeared with another pop and Harry pushed the dinner trays away from him in disgust. He was completely ravished but what had been served to him wasn’t what he wanted. His stomach felt painfully empty again and it was causing one of his moods. 

“Who are you calling a coward Potter? I’d like to see you try and get it up for some stranger your father chose for you!” Draco bit out his own eyes beginning to discolor into their lavender hue. Harry’s were already a deep indigo colour Draco’s whining finally pushing him to breaking point. 

“Do you ever just accept what’s happening to you Draco? I’ve had to put up with worse things than being forced to shag women in my life.” Despite Snape’s warning to avoid confrontations with Draco Harry’s Elith-furatu side was hankering for a challenge and Draco was providing the opportunity. Snape hadn’t asserted his dominance properly over Harry since the incident when he’d first come into contact with the other Superei. It was a night Harry had replayed over and over in his dreams, the wild infuriated look in Snape’s eyes and the primal groans and possessive grasp.

“Oh it’s the poor little Potter syndrome again, I thought we’d established you’d left that life behind to become Snape’s whore.” Draco spat nastily unprepared for when Harry swung back at him and connected a fist with Draco’s jaw. Almost instantly Draco pounced dragging the slighter framed boy to the floor where they began biting one another and landing blows to one another’s face and upper body. The pair of them rolled along the floor exchanging grunted insults and punches. When they hit the end of the bed Draco had the upper hand and Harry was almost fearful as he stared up into Draco’s indigo eyes, the blonde breathing heavily and looking hungrily down at Harry’s racing pulse. Instinct seemed to kick in then just as it had the night he’d been attacked at the station. Blindly Harry summoned the letter opener that he knew was sitting atop the chest of draws. In a flash of silver against the firelight the knife fell into Harry’s open palm. Drawing back his fist clenched tightly around the handle of the knife Harry thrust forward with every intention of imbedding the knife blade into Draco’s unprotected shoulder but before the knife could pierce the skin the door to the room flung open and a bright blue light streaked across the room sending the knife flying from Harry’s clenched first and Draco backwards into the wall. 

“I can not leave you two alone for an evening!” Snape roared his normal charcoal colored eyes invisible beneath the purple glaze. Automatically the door slammed shut and sealed itself behind him as Snape strode towards Harry physically picking him up from the floor and flinging him like a paperweight across the room. Harry slammed face first into the wall, his nose connecting with the stone with a sickening crack and a sudden rush of blood. Harry slumped to the floor ignoring the flood of blood rushing from his undoubtedly broken nose and instead wrapping his hands protectively around his stomach as he eyed Snape’s impressive figure dangerously. 

Having flung Harry out of the road Snape approached Draco and with his hand wrapped around the blonde’s neck lifted him up to pin him against the wall. Draco knew better than to struggle and fell limp in Snape’s fist as the elder wizard pressed his face into Draco’s. “I have warned you both that you are equal in this harem and I will not have you threatening one another. I have enough to deal with without mothering you two. Now you have a date with a lovely young witch in the room up the hall and I suggest you get yourself ready.” Snape dropped Draco to the floor and spun around on Harry who was still staring at him with a narrowed gaze. “As for you Potter, I warned you to watch your mouth but you again defied me yet again, when I am done with Draco you will suffer the consequences of your actions!” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as Snape pointed at him determinedly before taking a deep breath in to calm himself. Draco was still sitting slumped on the floor staring pleadingly up at his Superei. He really didn’t want to do this but it looked as if there was no choice in the matter. “Draco I said get dressed!” Snape roared when he realized the blonde hadn’t moved. Obediently Draco dragged himself to his feet and hastily went about dressing in a thin blue robe Snape had picked out for him earlier. Harry remained cowered against the wall his hands wrapped protectively around his stomach still. 

“Please Severus don’t make me do it, please.” Draco begged pathetically as he tugged on his robes practically gagging when Snape dragged his head back by his blonde hair and forced the ivory colored fertility potion down his throat. Harry didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the blonde as Snape dragged him towards the door of the room, pausing briefly to look back at Harry. 

“You stay right there.” Snape growled low in his throat as he unwarded the door and flung it open before striding outside into the hall. Snape’s fist was wrapped tightly around Draco’s arm, pulling him along roughly. Draco was resisting all attempts but it was a futile fight. 

“Harry, help me.” Draco pleaded as he caught hold of the doorframe to try and prevent Snape from dragging him out of the room. Harry glanced up the blood from his broken nose making his eyes water as he stared at the desperate blonde. Perhaps Harry might have felt some remorse as he stared into the blonde’s sky blue eyes but then he remembered his scathing comments over the past few weeks and he merely shook his head. “Please Harry, how am I even to get it up!” Draco cried uselessly tears streaming down his face as Snape wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist and forcefully pried him away from the door. 

“Just fist it and be done.” Harry whispered spitefully echoing Draco’s own words that he’d used on Harry earlier in the day. Draco’s face fell then and Harry watched as Snape flung Draco over his shoulder and carried him away down the hall. Harry just caught the unshed tears in Draco’s eyes as the door snapped closed leaving him alone and feeling thoroughly ill.


	42. Hunting

CHAPTER 42

Harry sat silently staring at his reflection in the mirror, as he dabbed the wet corner of the face washer on his nose trying to remove the splatters of blood without causing himself more pain. His nose was definitely broken and had swollen so much that it hurt even to breath. Harry wasn’t sure how long Draco and Snape had been gone but when he heard the click of the door opening and closing he prepared himself for the worst. Having sat and thought about what he’d done Harry became acutely aware that he hadn’t been very sympathetic towards Draco’s season. The blonde had gone out of his way to help Harry through his own, the boy’s patience hardly wavering. Yet Harry had been no help at all to Draco and it made him feel so unbelievably guilty. 

Harry listened to the soft footfalls on the floor outside in the bedroom. There was a muttering of voices and then the soft rustle of sheets as someone was put to bed. Harry heard the curtains being drawn about the four-poster and silently lowered his head to his chest as he heard someone approach the bathroom door and stop on the threshold of the entrance. Harry knew it was Snape, the man’s scent despite being slightly masked beneath the aftershave he’d used before the party still engulfed Harry’s senses sending the pleasant shudder rippling through his spine. 

“Is he alright?” Harry whispered as he finally dared to glance up into the mirror to look at Snape’s reflection still standing in the doorway. 

“As well as someone might be having been practically raped.” Snape replied coldly his eyes never leaving Harry’s in the reflection of the mirror. Harry swallowed nervously having not quite realized that what had taken place up the hall had been essentially rape. Sure Snape was a violent lover and he was forceful but Draco and Harry had always been willing, at least to the extent where their instincts wanted it. “You’ve broken your nose.” Snape muttered changing the subject without offering any explanation to his previous comment regarding Draco. Harry nodded silently and held his breath as Snape stepped up behind him and firmly took his face between his palms to inspect the damage. Harry closed his eyes automatically as Snape ran his thumb down the bridge of his broken nose causing Harry to wince in pain. With Harry’s face still cupped in his right hand Snape removed his wand from the sleeve of his robe and with a whispered incantation mended the broken bones. Harry breathed out heavily thankful he could breathe now without pain. Snape didn’t move away from Harry and instead let the boy rest his head against his stomach as he gently brushed his fingers through the boy’s unruly mop of hair. “You’re not well.” Snape breathed out calmly his own irritations of the last few weeks finally beginning to make sense as he channeled his Inferei’s ill health. 

“I’m just…” Harry trailed off not really knowing how to describe how he felt. He was hungry all the time, but what he was being offered wasn’t what he wanted. He was uncomfortable in any position he slept in or sat, more often than not he was too hot, and to make matters worse he felt fat, sick to the stomach and most surprisingly he felt neglected.

“I know, I feel it too but there is little I can do about it at present. Until such time as we can establish our own place I must dedicated most of my time to ensuring our safety. Voldemort has once again become interested in our kind and we must stay vigilant to avoid detection. Draco’s season coming at this point is also inconvenient, but it is just something we must conquer. Another week and he should be ready then we may get back to some normality.” Harry nodded quietly as Snape reached down and placed a soft hand on the slight bulge of his little stomach. As if in sympathy Harry’s stomach rumbled in emptiness and Snape sighed heavily. “Tomorrow I will hunt, you will not feel well unless you feed regularly. I will also have Lucius’ house elves begin making you some larger winter robes.”

“Thank-you Severus.” Harry whispered submissively as Snape sighed and pushed him away. 

“Now go to bed and we will forget your punishment for this evening. I have had a trying day.” Harry couldn’t help but be disappointed as Snape dismissed him coldly. With a nod Harry reluctantly left Snape in the bathroom and having stripped naked climbed through the curtains drawn around the bed and up under the covers. It was going cold in the room with no fire and so Harry scooted up closer to Draco who automatically snuggled back against him. Harry smiled to himself weakly as he nuzzled Draco’s neck. Perhaps their friendship wasn’t irreconcilable and Harry was determined to be more sensitive to Draco for the next few weeks. 

****************************

The darkened figure watched silently as the group stalked past him hiding in the shadows. There were five altogether a small number but well armed. He’d tracked them from their apparition point to here their sweet scent of warmth and fear picked up on the wind. As of yet they hadn’t detected his presence giving him the upper hand. It had been such a long time since he’d allowed himself the thrill of doing this but he’d easily fallen back into a routine. The group paused by an abandoned shop front to take a break, dropping the guard a little to check a map one of them carried. He’d chosen his target wisely, a young Auror among the group he was thin, muscled and healthy. Despite the training the young Auror was new and unprepared for his outing into hell and would make easy pickings for the shadowed hunter. It was simply a case of drawing him apart from the group and then striking quickly before the others could be alerted. Taking his wand from beneath the cover of his cloak the shadow flicked it easily at a tree that lined the shopping street. Instantly the tree erupted into flame and the four elder Auror’s jumped to attention and ran over to where the tree was burning. His target predictably wasn’t as quick as his elder counterparts and was slow off the mark. Before he could get up and run too the shadow had swooped down on him, cutting off the scream that would have spilled from the youngsters mouth. The knife from his boot sliced easily through the soft skin of the youth’s neck his death quick and painless. With the knife wedged between his teeth to leave his hands free, he quickly tore open the boy’s chest the heart muscle still pumping the crimson liquid through the already lifeless body. It was easy enough to cut an artery and let the contracting muscles fill nine of the empty vials he’d stowed in his cloak. The sound of the dead Auror’s colleagues drew his attention. They were returning for him and it was time to leave. With his hands bloodied he slipped the precious vials of fluid into his cloak and having replaced the knife into his boot disappeared back into the shadows with a swirl of his robes and a satisfied smile. 

***************************************

“Sip it Potter it’s not pumpkin juice.” Snape snapped irritably as he cut into his own rare steak. Unlike the other three sitting around the large dining table Harry had no specific meal and instead sat with a large crystal wine glass its crimson liquid chilled to just the right temperature to drink. Draco looked at Harry enviously as the boy sipped obediently from his wine glass enjoying the tangy metallic tartness that filled his stomach with pleasant warmth. 

“Do you have to feed them at the table Severus.” Lucius muttered as he watched Harry lick his blood stained lips eager not to waste a drop of the fluid. Snape smiled darkly up at Lucius the elder Malfoy pushing his meal away in disgust hardly touched. 

“No but it’s polite to share at least one meal a day with your host.” Snape returned sharply as Lucius stood up and left the table to get himself a glass of wine. Since they’d first arrived at the manor Lucius had ignored his son’s very existence but Snape wasn’t about to let his guard down. Given an opportunity Lucius would have his son’s head on a stake. Draco knew this too the boy consciously sitting further away from his father and going out of his way to avoid meeting him in the corridors of the manor. 

“You will be attending the summons this eve Severus?” Lucius threw casually over his shoulder as he moved into the study leaving Snape to follow having finished his own meal. 

“I see no reason not to Lucius. Why? Are you afraid I will take some of your spotlight now I have returned?” Rising from the dinning table Severus picked up his own unfinished glass of wine and moved through into the study, clipping Harry hard on the back of the head where the boy was licking up what remained of his meal in the goblet. Draco snorted in amusement as Harry poked his tongue out at Snape’s back it was the first meal he’d had when he’d felt full and he was going to be damned if he left a drop of it in the bottom of the cup. 

“Don’t speak such nonsense Severus you know as well as I his favorites change from week to week depending on his mood. We neither of us are safe for long.” Lucius replied as he eyed Draco dangerously as the boy presumptuously sat himself down next to Snape on the lounge. Snape glared at Draco but the blonde ignored him and casually picked up a book that he’d been reading earlier. Draco was pushing his luck with his season; using his power over Snape to its full potential. It had only been a week since Snape had forced him into the witches rooms but since then the elder potions master has forced him to do very little else. Snape wasn’t still sleeping in the bathtub but he was sticking to his own side of the bed leaving Draco well alone. Harry had tried to be patient with Draco all week even biting his tongue when the blonde insulted him on more than one occasion. Despite his tolerance however Harry desperately wished for it to be over and soon. Harry was the last to wander into the study feeling pleasantly full and content. Lucius glanced at Harry in almost disgust before turning back to Snape sitting on the couch. “Can you send them elsewhere Severus, there are things we need to discuss about tonight’s meeting.” Harry glared at Lucius the wizard hating to be in the same room as the two younger Elith-furatu. Snape stared pointedly at Lucius but cordially nodded. 

“Draco take Harry and show him the manor. Lucius and I shall be leaving soon so do not go outside.” Draco grumped his disapproval and threw his book down on the side table in disgust as he glared at his father. 

“You’re a prick you know that don’t you.” Draco spat irritably at his father before turning his nose up at Snape. Harry was a little shocked that Draco dared be so defiant but before either of them could face the wrath of Snape, Draco had grabbed Harry’s arm and was dragging him from the room. Draco had already shown Harry the most interesting parts of his family home but Harry was sure there was more to look at. Harry didn’t really get a chance to see where he was being dragged to but was surprised when Draco led him out through a courtyard and into a large dome shaped auditorium. Harry was stunned as Draco flicked his wand at the glass walls, a ring of torches igniting instantly to reveal a beautiful glistening lap pool sunken into the tiled floor. “Well don’t just stand there let’s swim. Those two will be gone for hours if it’s a big meeting.” Draco snapped still clearly irritated as he stripped off naked and dived beneath the surface of the water. Eagerly Harry followed hopping and jumping about as he ditched the last of his clothing and jumped in knowing that a swim was better than any massage or relaxation charm.


	43. So I Might See

CHAPTER 43 

Snape inhaled deeply on the pipe holding the sweet smoke in his lungs as he passed it on to the other masked figure sitting beside him. Slowly Snape let the smoke dissipate from between his lips the hallucinogenic drug doing little to him except relax his limbs a little. The drug they were currently smoking helped to break down barriers in their minds making it far easier for the dark lord to penetrate their thoughts through occlumency. Most knew as soon as the pipe appeared that something or someone had crossed his lordship and it was the purpose of the meeting to discover and punish whoever it was. Snape knew this though and had built up quite a tolerance to the noxious weed. He was also one of the most skilled occluments in the country and could easily block out Voldemort attempts at breaking him even in his current state. Usually Snape had only himself to worry about but now he had Lucius who was not as skilled and easily broken. The Malfoy knew Snape’s secrets and if Voldemort pushed they would all come spilling out, something Snape didn’t need. 

“I have heard reports of a creature preying on the raiding parties of Auror’s coming up from the underground.” Voldemort sat reclined superiorly in his plush armchair his body restored to the near perfect reproduction of the 23-year-old Tom Riddle. His ring adorned fingers tapped impatiently on the wooden arms of the chair as his narrowed snake like eyes scanned the group sitting before him in a semi circle. There was silence from the group before Voldemort locked his gaze on a masked figure on the far side of the half circle. The figure wreathed uncomfortably for a moment his breathing labored beneath the mask before finally Voldemort had the information he needed and broke the connection. The figure slumped exhausted on the chair after the intrusion into his mind but no one offered him aid as Voldemort scanned the group again. “Why was it not brought to my attention that the ministry concluded another Elith-furatu had killed the one stalking around Hogwart’s in December?” Snape swallowed calmly closing his eyes and concentrating on his inner wall as Voldemort’s gaze swept around the circle over to him. “My alchemist surely the fool of a headmaster had concerns about this, did he confide in you?” 

“No my lord.” Snape replied coolly keeping his voice monotone as not to betray any emotion the dark lord might exploit. Snape felt the familiar prodding of Voldemort trying to access his thoughts but Snape kept him at bay. 

“Indeed even the fool would not dare interfere with the unforgiven. It seems of late the creatures no one speaks off have begun to creep out into the light could it be they are seizing the opportunity I have provided them with? Lucius?” Voldemort’s gaze focused on Malfoy and Snape watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucius began writhing in his chair attempting but failing miserably to keep Voldemort out. Snape could see a sick smile forming on Voldemort’s twisted lips a sure sign he was breaking the blonde beneath the mask. Desperate to keep his secret Snape closed his eyes and focused on Lucius’ mind, if Lucius wouldn’t help himself then Snape would just have to. Snape fell easily into the turmoil of Lucius’ memories, Voldemort already having penetrated them enough to see Snape entering Malfoy manor two weeks ago, two cloaked figures at his side. The image skipped then to the study and Snape panicked when he saw himself reach for Harry’s cloak hood ready to reveal him. Gritting his teeth Snape focused on pushing Voldemort out not realizing he was screaming out loud until a curse hit him in the chest and he was rocketed across the room slamming into the stonewall with a sickening snap. Snape was shaking when he opened his eyes and pulled off his mask to try and breath properly. Malfoy was slumped in his chair, his own mask hanging off revealing a thin trail of blood dripping from his nose. Voldemort was sat in his armchair still but with his wand was pointed directly at Snape and his eyes burning red in anger. Snape dearly hoped he had prevented Voldemort from seeing Harry’s face in Malfoy’s memory but in any case Voldemort now knew about him. 

“I was sure Lucius was not getting his research from books.” Voldemort hissed as he rose from the table and began advancing on Snape. “He had to have had contacts, or at least a test subject on which to base the things he was telling me.” Still shaking with the effort it had taken to throw Voldemort from Malfoy’s mind Snape slowly tried to get to his feet. He was at a distinct disadvantage sitting down especially when Voldemort continued to approach him. “You have secrets my alchemist.” Snape froze when he felt the hot tip of Voldemort’s wand push against his neck pulling out the chain and the claw pendant from within the confines of his robes. Voldemort eyed the pendant wearily before pushing his wand back into the hollow of Snape’s neck so that the hot end burnt a black mark on Snape’s skin. “Show me.” Voldemort whispered dangerously, although Snape could see the wizard was being cautious. Voldemort was no different from the rest of the wizarding world he feared the Elith-furatu and their power. Closing his eyes Snape breathed out calmly letting the familiar senses take over his body. When he opened his eyes again they were shadowed with the familiar indigo hue. Consciously Voldemort took a step back away from Snape who stared coldly into the wizard’s gaze. “So you are one of them. I knew you were special my alchemist, from a child you showed unnatural skill but who might have guessed you were hiding this, and right beneath my nose the entire time.” Voldemort eyed Snape dangerously, the wizard merely staring back coldly into Voldemort’s snake like gaze. “I had wondered Severus, why you unlike the others among my fold did not take a wife when offered one. I see now why not, they are all beneath you, what you desire is an equal.” Snape frowned a little wondering where this turn in Voldemort’s questioning had gone. Severus had suspected for some time that Voldemort wanted the power of the Elith-furatu for his own but had never succeeded having never discovered one of the rare creatures willing to join him. 

“What do you want?” Severus whispered frostily having had enough of Voldemort’s cryptic comments. 

“I thought that would have been obvious my alchemist.” Voldemort hissed a dark laugh before being specific. “You.” Voldemort finished. Severus eyes darkened so that the purple hue turned black in his gaze. 

“To what ends my lord? I already serve you to the best of my ability, and you know enough of my kind that I work alone. It is only through mutual benefit that I see fit to grace your ranks at all.” Voldemort sneered at Snape’s cutting comment, the superiority in his tone portraying the power difference that separated the two of them. Whatever Voldemort said Snape knew he had the upper hand. Like the popular consensus Voldemort still feared the Elith-furatu and their power and Snape was counting on the reputation to save himself. 

“Mutual benefit?” Voldemort scoffed angrily taking another step away from Snape who had relaxed a little with the space between he and the dark lord. 

“Indeed, even you must realize that in a war such as this creatures such as myself will secure certain alliances in order to gain the best chances of survival. I am sure there are many among your ranks that serve two masters, on either side of this war.” Snape tilted his head suggestively to the side watching as the dark lord glanced pointedly over his shoulder at the semi circle of death eaters. 

“You speak as if there is something in your life worth surviving for Severus. I was under the impression that neither sides of this war are sympathetic to Unforgiven bastards such as yourself.” Voldemort narrowed his gaze dangerously at Snape daring the wizard to continue insulting him. Snape rose to the challenge and stepped forward away from the wall that up until now he’d been using to support his shaking body. 

“Ah, that is where you are wrong. You have not five minutes ago just stated that what you wanted was me! Obviously there is something you need me for after all my lord, even if I am the bastard spawn of the Unforgiven.” Snape’s eyes sparkled in the torchlight and Voldemort turned around hastily casting Cruiatius curse on the 15 death eaters still sitting in the semi circle. Voldemort let out a roar of rage over the sound of the masked wizards screaming in agony at the extended curse. Letting out his frustrations Voldemort ended the curse with a flick of his wand and with an angry glance over his shoulder stalked back to his chair and sat down heavily in it. Voldemort knew better than to challenge an Elith-furatu and knew he’d been beaten. Snape had surprised himself at his level headedness in the situation and silently congratulated himself on buying himself a little more time. 

“The other one, the wanderer that tormented Hogsmeade in December it was you who killed him.” Voldemort breathed out irritably as Snape stepped over the lifeless body of one of his colleagues and sat down casually beside the dark lord at the table. 

“Yes. Are you upset that I beat you to him? That was after all your intention of anonymously tipping off the bounty hunters, and offering to double their reward should they succeed in finding him before the Ministry did. I had wondered why your interested had increased in our kind again. Did you hope he would join your ranks? I assure you he would not have done so, a wild one like he was only thinks of himself and would have killed you while you slept rather than serve you.” Snape finished calmly smiling as Voldemort tightened his hold on his wand, which he was still clutching protectively in his hand. 

“You are more intelligent that I gave you credit for Severus, do you know everything that goes on in this world.” Voldemort challenged calmly watching as Severus laughed dangerously. 

“I do not profess to know everything my lord, only that which I consider important to myself.” Severus finished calmly as he reached across the table and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher in the center of the table. Voldemort watched him acutely and Snape could tell the wizard was contemplating what it would take to kill him. 

“You are not wild like the wanderer then? You serve me.” Snape looked up pointedly from over the rim of his water goblet as he sipped from it casually, the water quenching his parched lips. 

“Nay, I tolerate you my lord to serve my own means. I am still quite capable of taking from you what I want should I desire it but at present you serve a purpose to me and thus I tolerate you.” It was obvious Voldemort had never been spoken to like that in his life and immediately stood up flicking the water glass from Snape’s hands and aiming his wand directly at Snape’s forehead in silent threat. Snape calmly looked up at the dark wizard who despite his impressive figure still made a shiver of fear. “If you dare I will show you things only your nightmares are made of.” Snape breathed out darkly watching as Voldemort reluctantly lowered his wand. “As yet I am no threat to you Tom, and will remain neutral in this war until such time as I feel the need to intervene. Now I believe Malfoy said you have a gift for me.” Snape stood up so that he was eye level with Voldemort and held out his palm. Voldemort hesitated obviously reluctant to give over what he had in his possession. “Come now Riddle, we both know I played my part these last few years give me it.” With a growl low in his throat Voldemort removed a silver key from inside the folds of his lavish robes and slapped it painfully down into Snape’s hand. Snape smiled and closed his fist tightly around the key protectively. 

“I will kill you Severus Snape even if I must do it myself I will have your traitorous head at my feet before this war is over.” Voldemort hissed as Snape strode away from the table towards the apparition point that would take him back to Malfoy Manor. 

“Then let us hope you win my lord, so that I might be the one who sees you removed from your short lived victory…” 

“Only Potter can do that…”Voldemort spat before Snape smiled knowingly at him.

“Yes I know, that is why I know I will see it done.” With a nod of his head Severus apperate away to the sounds of Voldemort screams of fury.


	44. Of Duty and Love

CHAPTER 44

Harry lay on his side on the edge of the bed staring at the chest of draws opposite him. The boy hadn’t been asleep and had spent most of the evening lying staring at the darkened canopy above the bed thinking. Despite trying to foreign indifference Harry was concerned for Snape’s welfare. Voldemort was a powerful dark wizard and Snape no matter how careful was still in danger. It had been with relief that Harry had heard Snape finally come into the bedroom. Harry had gone to get up to greet him but had stopped when he felt the man lean over him to Draco. Draco had been fast asleep but Snape had woken him with a whisper. In the darkness Harry had watched Draco rise from the bed practically latching himself onto Snape like a leech. The two of them had tumbled into the window seat together the sounds of their frantic coupling echoing in the silence of the room. It was inevitable it was coming with Draco’s season, but Harry hadn’t expected to be witness to it. Harry wondered quietly if he’d been as vocal as Draco was, calling Snape’s name like a mantra with every touch. 

Eventually the pair had fallen into bed together and Harry had consciously turned over as Draco screamed in ecstasy as Snape mounted him. The old wooden bed creaked with each thrust and Harry could smell the heady mix of sweat and sex coming from the tangle of limbs beside him. Harry told himself he wouldn’t look, after all it was Draco’s moment but as Snape’s groans deepened and the thrusts more staggered Harry couldn’t help himself. Glancing over his shoulder Harry watched as Snape leant down and kissed Draco soundly the dark curtain of the elder wizard’s hair shielding the kiss from view before the pair broke apart in an audible gasp and Draco screamed Snape’s name as he arched up under the other wizard. Snape let out a primal grunt, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as he lost his load into the younger blonde beneath him. Harry wondered if Snape had looked so beautiful when he’d taken him and it was with jealousy that he watched Draco pass out in exhaustion. As if coming back to himself Severus eyes snapped instantly open sensing that he was being watched. Harry froze his gaze locked in the indigo eyes of his mates, his breath caught in his throat. For a long moment they stared at one another Snape still propped up over Draco’s limp form and Harry staring at him from over his shoulder. Harry didn’t know what to do and didn’t dare move as he watched Snape pull out of Draco casually wiping off his cock on the bed sheets as he shifted to hover over Harry still lying frozen on his side. 

“Duty for something’s, love for others.” Severus whispered strangely into Harry’s neck before leaning down and kissing Harry languidly on the lips. The kiss wasn’t hurried and Harry sank into the man’s heat the passionate kiss different from any others they’d ever shared before. Harry was breathless by the time Snape pulled away the lingering taste of Draco on the man’s lips licked away to be replaced by Harry. Snape didn’t explain himself further and merely lowered himself down to lie spooned up against Harry’s back. Harry wanted to know what he’d meant by his comment but as Snape’s breath evened out and the hand draped over his stomach fell limp Harry knew Snape had fallen asleep and there would be no explanation.

***********************************

“I do not know what you said last week to the dark lord Severus but what ever it was he didn’t like it.” Lucius snapped as he wrapped the bandage more tightly around his forearm where his dark mark was bleeding profusely and was deeply infected. Severus’ own mark was in no better condition but the lotion he was rubbing into it daily was helping someway in stemming the infection. A simple memory charm Severus had performed on Lucius had ensured the man remembered little of the death eater meeting that had taken place last week. The last thing Severus needed at present was for Lucius to learn that Snape’s secret was out, after all it was the crux of Severus blackmail of the blonde. 

“I’d sooner say that the Ministry are making ground in the war, and that is the cause of our present discomfort.” Severus muttered as he flipped the page of his book. Silence fell across the library again the two elder wizards reading their respective chosen material. It was a while before footsteps echoed in the corridor outside shortly before Harry appeared in the doorway looking rather flustered. Harry glanced cautiously between the two men who were both look at him from over the tops of their dusty tomes. It had been a strange week since Draco’s season had ended and the blonde had finally mated with Severus. Snape had returned to his usual snarky self even giving Harry a sound belting after the boy had insulted him at the dinner table on Wednesday. The cuts across Harry’s backside from the man’s leather strap still prevented him from sitting for any length of time. 

Harry bit the side of his lip cautiously as he glanced from Severus to Lucius and then back again. He needed to talk to Severus but it was about Draco, who at present was lying flat on the bathroom floor upstairs being violently ill. However Harry was not willing to discuss it with Lucius present, the death eater touchy when it came to do with anything regarding his son. Any little thing may cause the man to retaliate and Harry knew better than to incite the man’s rage. 

“There’s little doubting he’s pregnant now Severus.” Lucius broke the stalemate first and Harry consciously looked down and tugged his shirt down over his small rounded belly. It was getting beyond a joke trying to find things that fit him anymore, and the house elves were still sewing him new winter robes. Severus smiled crookedly at Lucius before glancing over Harry’s figure critically. 

“Indeed I will have to give your house elves a hurry along. The babe will be born before they’ve finished sewing.” Snape snapped irritably as he turned back to his book ignoring Harry’s presence. Lucius however continued to stare at Harry who shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. Harry had promised Draco he wouldn’t leave him for too long. 

“Severus I want to….” Harry started to ask if he could see Severus alone but Lucius cut him off. 

“He makes a fine bitch Severus, I have wondered why you chose my son when you have him instead.” Lucius whispered curiously still staring at Harry with a strange look in his eyes. Snape looked up from his book and glared at Lucius pointedly. 

“I chose your son because he fucks like a minx and has a disposition I like in my bed.” Severus replied brutally his gaze firmly locked with Lucius as the blonde wizard sneered in disgust. 

“Please Severus can I….” Harry tried again sensing the rising tension between the two wizards that had been building since the very moment Lucius had found out about Draco’s condition.

“So you have him for your bed and nothing else?” Lucius spat sharply as he put aside his book and folded his arms challengingly across his chest. Snape also lowered his book and cocked his head sarcastically to the side. 

“Not entirely but it’s his best asset. In fact I believe your son may soon be carrying my child as well, so he’ll have another use aside from a bed warmer.” Snape spat sarcastically watching as Lucius’ temper began to rise. Harry swallowed nervously and stepped further into the room trying to diffuse the situation. 

“What?” Lucius ground out dangerously as Snape rose from the chair and stared down at his nose at him. 

“Didn’t you hear him last week Lucius, I’m sure you did he is quite vocal when I take him like that and I see no need for silencing wards. Did you think it was Harry?” Snape paused, Lucius’ fists tightening on the arms of his chair as Snape baited him. “No Harry’s season was in December it was Draco’s turn last week, and what always amazes me about Draco is that he’s always as tight as a virgin….” 

“Shut up!” Lucius’ restraint finally broke and he screamed at Snape as he stood up from his chair to face off against the other wizard. Harry sighed heavily as he watched Lucius and Snape stand nose to nose waiting for the other to make the next move. Harry was sure Snape got off on making Lucius suffer through the details of his son’s indiscretions. 

“Severus…” Harry tried once more this time with a little pleading in his tone of voice. Almost instantly Snape snapped his head around to glare at him, as if only realizing he was there. 

“WHAT!” Snape roared his eyes flashing dangerously at Harry who obediently lowered his eyes in submission to his Superei. 

“Please, its Draco I don’t think he’s very well.” As quickly as his eyes had colored indigo Snape’s eyes returned to their normal obsidian gaze as he stepped away from his confrontation with Lucius. Draco hadn’t been well since his mating with Snape last week, and while Harry had managed to conceal it from Snape all week he now knew it was time to get help. Draco was pale and withdrawn; he wasn’t eating and could keep nothing down not even water and dry biscuits. Harry was desperate and couldn’t hide Draco’s illness any longer. Snape approached Harry and drew the boy’s head up with a soft hand under his chin. Harry looked guiltily up Snape meeting the man’s dark eyes in silence. “He’s on the floor in the bathroom and I can’t get him up. He hasn’t been well all week, he told me not tell you but…” Harry swallowed nervously as Snape sighed heavily. 

“Come with me.” Snape whispered and ignoring Lucius grabbed hold of Harry’s elbow and began dragging him upstairs. Harry struggled to keep up finding getting up stairs far more tiring then they used to be with his weight gain and protruding belly. Snape let go of Harry’s arm as they entered the bedroom, and Snape rushed into the bathroom to retrieve Draco. Draco was shaking and wet with sweat when Snape carried him out and laid him on the bed. Harry was breathing heavily after the rush and sat down cautiously on the trunk at the end of the bed as he watched Snape conduct a quick inspection of the blonde. “He has a virus undoubtedly caught from the blood vial he drank last week.” Snape concluded as he stood up from Draco’s side and strode over to his leather potions roll unfolded on top of the drawer. 

“Will it…” Harry didn’t dare speak the words, as he placed his hand over his own stomach. It was still too early to tell whether Draco was carrying but as Snape had pointed out during Harry’s season this first month was a delicate stage. 

“Not if we catch it early. Damn I will have to go out I have nothing to help him.” Harry frowned as Snape snatched up his cloak and his potions roll as he strode towards the door. 

“Take him downstairs into the garden and sit him in the sun, the vitamins from the light will help his natural immune system. I will be back as soon as I can.” With that Snape swept away and Harry was left to carefully help a weak pale Draco downstairs.


	45. Swift Retribution

CHAPTER 45

“There see, a little shade and some sun as ordered.” Harry whispered as he sat himself down cautiously on the stone bench beside Draco in the sunny courtyard. Draco smiled weakly at Harry as he propped his head up against the warmth of the brick wall behind him. The Jasmine running along the climbers above them smelt fresh and wafted in clouds of aroma around the enclosed private garden. Harry had found the little courtyard by accident a few weeks ago when he’d been seeking some solitude from Draco’s moods. It was a nice little place but didn’t seem to be used by anyone else except the house elves that tended it. 

“Where’s Snape.” Draco croaked quietly as he inhaled deeply on the fresh air he hadn’t seen in days. Harry considered himself lucky that the wards around Malfoy Manor had protected it from the Analysian Curse Voldemort had set upon the rest of the wizarding world. Without the wards Malfoy Manor would be thrust into an unnatural and perpetual dark winter like the rest of the world. 

“Gone to get some potion ingredients to help you.” Harry muttered as he kicked off his shoes and ran his toes through the cold grass beneath his feet. The gold chain Snape had given him was still attached to his ankle and sparkled in the sunshine. 

“It was worth it.” Draco whispered after an extended silence his eyes closing as an expression of contentment fell over his features. Harry frowned wondering what Draco was talking about. 

“Was worth what?” Harry replied knowing that Draco had changed the subject of their conversation on a whim to something entirely different from what Harry had been discussing. 

“That one night, he makes love to you.” Draco breathed out quietly in a weak but wistful sigh. Harry had to think for a moment what Draco was on about but then twigged quickly to what Draco was referring to. Indeed for the one night in the year Snape had actually made love to them instead of forcing dominant sex. 

“I told you it was good didn’t I.” Harry smirked as he remembered the feeling of complete ecstasy that had engulfed his entire body when Snape had taken him when they’d been trapped in the Hogwart’s train station. Harry supposed that Draco’s own experience last week had been similar, the blonde had screamed a lot in Harry’s opinion. Harry was still replaying his own season in his memories when he heard Draco begin coughing deeply the blonde struggling to breath for a moment before slumping back exhausted against the warm brick wall. 

“Can I have a glass of water?” Draco swallowed heavily as he rolled his head sideways and weakly cracked open his eyes to look at Harry questioningly. Harry rubbed his hand comfortingly across Draco’s knee before nodding. 

“Okay, I’ll go and find Mixy don’t move.” Harry smiled at Draco who managed a huff of a laugh as Harry stood up and strode back through the French doors into the manor in search of a glass of water for Draco. 

Harry wandered cautiously through the lower halls of the manor avoiding the rooms he knew Lucius frequented not wanting a confrontation with the elder Malfoy without Snape in the house. The house elves seemed curiously absent in the middle of the day and Harry assumed they were in the kitchens or doing chores upstairs. Mixy and the other house elves only responded to Lucius summons and so unless Harry ran into them by chance he could not call for them. Without a glass of water handy Harry decided to go for the next best thing. There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the library left over from breakfast and Harry knew it would still be there. Trouble was however that Lucius spent a lot of time in his library and it would mean having to approach the elder blonde wizard. Still the errand was for Draco’s benefit and Harry plucked up his courage and with a firm knock on the library door strode inside. It was almost a let down to see that the library was empty, the two abandoned books the elder wizards had been reading earlier having been put carefully back on their shelves. The house elves had already been in a cleaned up but the pitcher of juice was still sitting on the table. With a cheeky smile Harry scurried over to the table and collected the pitcher and quickly left the library. Harry didn’t believe his luck that he’d avoided Lucius and sprang happily back through the French doors of the courtyard ready to tell Draco that his father was nowhere in sight. Harry’s happy smile died on his lips however when his eyes fell on the scene happening in the courtyard. 

Lucius was standing over his son the younger Malfoy curled up on the floor trying desperately to protect himself from each sickening blow his father was landing him. A swift kick to the stomach, followed by a nasty curse from the end of Lucius’ wand. 

“No son of mine will give birth to an abomination of a creature!” Lucius’ voice was icy cold, its volume hardly audible above Draco’s pitifully cries but its tone deadly even. Every blow hit its mark perfectly and Harry was frozen to the spot in horror. Lucius hands were covered in blood and splatters of it littered the courtyard wall and grass, most of it was Draco’s. The blonde hair of the boy was practically soaked crimson red and his face was unrecognizable. It was the final sickening kick that Lucius planted in Draco’s stomach that finally jolted Harry out of his shocked horror. The kick was well aimed and forceful and unlike any of the other blows cause Draco to scream in a high pitched wail of agony that must have echoed around the entire empty manor and its surrounding grounds. The pitcher Harry was carrying fell from his hands shattering in a shower of glass and pumpkin juice as the boy reached for his wand. 

“STOP!” Harry screamed as Lucius spun around having finally realized he was being watched. Harry’s hand shook visibly as he pointed his wand directly at the elder Malfoy. With his father’s attention diverted Draco took the opportunity to begin crawling towards the willow bush in the corner desperate for some protection. Harry didn’t dare take his eyes off Lucius though as the elder wizard sneered at him with dangerous intent. 

“Ah Potter, the boy who would be a whore.” Lucius spat as he wiped his bloodied hands down the front of his robes before tightening his grip on his own wand. “Should I teach you a lesson too? I’m sure your parents would approve of it if they knew what you are, what you have become…” It had been a very long time since Harry had been forced to duel and was unprepared for the curse that Lucius sent his way. Harry managed to duck out of the way though impeded somewhat by his rounded belly. Harry sent one of his own curses back at Lucius who easily blocked it before retaliating. Lucius had years of experience on Harry, and it was showing. Harry may have been more powerful but he wasn’t as skilled as the elder Malfoy. All Harry could hope was that he kept Lucius busy until Severus came home. Draco was useless the blonde having curled up clutching his stomach beneath the canopy of the willow bush. 

The wizards parried back and forth for sometime testing the waters and pushing every so often in the hopes of catching the other off guard with a strange or different curse. Harry wasn’t adept at knowing all the dark curses but he could block most of what Lucius sent his way. Harry was sure Malfoy was toying with him and it would only be a matter of time before he pounced. 

That moment came unexpectedly when Harry stumbled on his own shoe left discarded by the stone bench earlier. As he began falling forward towards the bloodied grass and paving Harry instinctively let go of his wand and wrapped his arms around his stomach in protection as he fell face first to the ground. It occurred to Harry in a split second that perhaps his Aunt had been right when she’d chastised Dudley for leaving his shoes strewn about on the stairs at Privet Drive. Harry hit the ground heavily but with little damage, in the seconds it took for him to recover from the fall and reach for his wand out in front of him, Lucius had seized the opportunity. Lucius foot came crashing down onto Harry’s hand stretching for his wand the crunch of Harry’s fingers breaking beneath the dragon hide boot sounding just like the crunch of a snails shell on a wet garden path. Harry cried out in agony as he Lucius screwed his foot down onto the already broken fingers making Harry look up at him pleadingly. 

“Ah the great Harry Potter will fall from grace by my own wand. How fitting an end…” Lucius pressed his wand up against Harry’s temple it’s hot ember end searing into the scar already made by Voldemort. Harry however was numb as he stared into the wild raging blue eyes of the elder wizard above him. Something seemed to happen then as Lucius lips began to move in order to utter the killing curse. The world fell into silence and a lifetimes worth of restrained frustrations and anger of being a trapped Elith-furatu came rushing to the surface like a wave. Harry’s gaze never left Lucius but even though the blonde’s lips were still moving nothing was coming out. A pulse of energy much like the one that had washed over Harry in the train station radiated out from his body sending Lucius backwards away from him. Lucius slammed into the brick wall of the sunny little courtyard and Harry could only watched as the blonde began writhing in pain, his body pinned spread-eagled against the bricks. When the pulse hit Lucius’ body against the wall it disappeared for a moment into the wizard but then like another rolling wave exploded from the man’s chest and headed right back at Harry. Harry knew fear but as he saw the movement of the air rushing towards him he feared for his life. Unable to get away from the rolling wave of reflected magic Harry was hit full force in the chest with the wave that just like before seeped back into his person from whence it had come. Harry finally it seemed could breath again and collapsed panting heavily on the grass as his senses went hay wire as the magic pulse took over his body. The world seemed to start again when the pulse dissipated inside of him leaving behind the lingering traces of magic Harry had never felt before. Harry knew it wasn’t his magic that he knew by sense alone. This new magic inside him that was mixing with his own was definitely someone else’s and if Harry had had a moment to think he might have realized then that it was Lucius Malfoy’s. 

As it was however Harry didn’t have time to think before the French doors came crashing open and Snape swept into the courtyard his wand drawn and his eyes a deep purple as they surveyed the carnage. Harry was exhausted and could do little but lie in the bloodied pools created by Draco’s injuries as Snape strode over to where Lucius was still pinned against the wall uselessly trying to cast frantic curses from his wand at the approaching Superei. Harry knew what was going to happen and so weakly turned his head towards where he knew Draco was curled up under the bush. Had he the strength Harry would have crawled over to Draco and comforted him, shielded him from the scene that was about to happen but Harry had all on breathing let alone moving. Harry watched the scene unfold through Draco’s sad blue eyes and the sounds of tearing, ripping flesh. Severus was not a man to be trifled with and his retribution was swift. Harry heard the splatter of blood and the growl of anger from Snape’s throat before watching in the reflection of the blonde boy’s tears as Severus tore the other wizard limb from limb. Finally though it was over and Harry watched as Draco closed his eyes to the world leaving Harry to stare sadly at his only friend.


	46. Take from the, thy heart and soul.

CHAPTER 46

“Owwwww please don’t, please!” 

“Stay still boy unless you want to make things worse.” 

“No, please, please, please don’t take it…” 

“There is no choice in this matter Draco, you are not fit and the damage is severe…”

“Don’t take it away from me please, not again please!… Ahhhhh!….No. No don’t make me!”

Harry covered his ears with his shaking hands tightly trying desperately to block out Draco’s pitiful screams for mercy. The last few hours had been a blur. Harry had trailed Severus like a lost puppy as he’d carried Draco’s body up to their bedroom from the mess of the courtyard. Draco had been in agony his whimpers and cries echoing around the deceptively peaceful manor. Harry had tried to ignore the blood that had dripped like a tap from somewhere beneath Draco’s robes, the crimson liquid running down Snape’s arms and dropping from the crook of his elbow creating a red trail in his wake that Harry tried desperately to avoid treading in. Harry had tried to follow Snape into their bedroom but the elder wizard had turned on him, pushing him out into the empty hallway and slamming the door closed in his face. Lost Harry had stood staring at the wood paneling on the closed door for at least half an hour the throbbing in his smashed hand thumping in time with the blood rushing through his head. It had been eerily silent the silencing wards Snape had erected around the room preventing Draco’s screams of pain from escaping. Now though the wards had worn off and Harry wasn’t sure what was worse, being able to hear the blonde’s pain or hearing nothing at all. 

The screaming had stopped now though and Harry lowered his still bloodied hands from his ears. In the silence Harry listened to the soft footfalls of someone walking around the bedroom before there was a click of the lock on the door and it slowly swung open. Snape stepped out into the fading light of the hallway and Harry cautiously dared to look up. Severus looked pale and tired, his hair was a mattered mess thrown up in a crude ponytail at the base of his neck. The elder wizard had discarded his outer robes that had been soaked in Lucius’ blood from earlier and now stood up in the white shirt and black slacks. The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up to his elbows but the stark white was marred by tell tale splatters of crimson, that was undoubtedly Draco’s. Snape was wiping his hand uselessly on a damp towel the familiar red stain a sure sign of what he was trying to wipe off from up his arms and hands. Harry didn’t dare speak as he stared up at the Superei. Snape barely acknowledged Harry’s presence only managing to glance down in his direction before ignoring him completely and striding away down the staircase without having uttered a word. 

Harry stared at the top of the staircase where Snape had just disappeared from view listening to the man’s footsteps on the stone floor below. There was a creak of a door below before silence again fell across the manor. Harry sighed heavily ignoring the tightness in his chest as he slowly dragged himself up from the floor where he’d been sitting for the past four hours. Harry’s legs shook threateningly beneath him as he used the wall as support to guide him towards the open door of the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he glanced inside the dimly lit room and so braced himself for the worst. 

Draco was lying flat on his back in the center of the bed, fresh white sheets gently covering his pale body protecting it from the slight chill of the room despite the roaring fire. As if to prove to himself the blonde was still alive Harry stared at the rise and fall of Draco’s chest beneath the sheets, measuring each breath with his own. There were little signs of what had happened in the room, a pile of bloodied bed sheets sat by the laundry chute waiting to be collected and a small collection of empty potion vials sat abandoned on the bedside table. The blonde looked exhausted and despite the bruises, cuts and swelling of his face and body after his fathers bashing the boy seemed to be sleeping soundly. 

Silently Harry tossed up his options, he could either sit back down here and watch Draco sleeping or he could follow Snape downstairs. The painful throb of his crushed hand made the decision for him though and so after carefully drawing the door to the bedroom closed slightly Harry turned and padded cautiously downstairs. 

Harry could hear the house elves scurrying around in the corridors of the deserted manor as he came to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to glance thoughtfully at the six closed doors leading off from the entrance hall. Snape could have been in any of the rooms but Harry decided he’d try the library first. During their stay at the manor Snape had spent a lot of time in the library reading the books and it was a good place for Harry to start his search. Tentatively Harry approached the door and with his good hand tapped softly on the wood and waited. Silence followed and Harry sighed as he reached for the door handle. Obviously no one was inside or else they’d have answered him but Harry thought he would just stick his head in and check. It was with some surprise however that he saw Snape sitting next to the fire inside his back to the door, and a large glass of brandy sitting loosely in his grasp. Harry hesitated on the threshold as he stared at the back of Snape’s head, wondering whether the Superei didn’t want to be disturbed. Before Harry could back out of the room however Snape’s voice made him halt. 

“Come here Harry.” Snape’s voice sounded weary and strained, his tone even but filled with emotion. Harry had never heard the potions’ master sound so tense, so un-snape like. Obediently Harry stepped into the room, careful to close the door behind him as he padded carefully over to stand beside the chair Snape was slumped in. Snape looked a mess and despite his attempts earlier of wiping his hands they still bore the tell tale splatters of now dried blood. Harry stare down at Snape who took a long sip of his brandy before finally seeing fit to look up at his Inferei. “Forgive me, I should not have left you unprotected.” Harry swallowed nervously as Snape put aside his glass of brandy and reached for Harry’s broken hand. Instinctively Harry flinched and yelped as Snape took a hold of it and gently prodded the broken swollen fingers. The imprint of Lucius’ boot could see be seen in the skin and Harry watched as Snape’s eyes briefly flashed with lavender before receding again. “Pass me my wand.” Severus gestured to the fire surround and the mantel above it, and Harry obediently collected the thin tailored wand and placed it carefully in Snape’s waiting hand. “This will tingle a little.” Severus whispered hoarsely before carefully laying Harry’s broken hand on the flat of his own before waving his wand above the injuries and whispered the medicinal charm. Harry hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the bones in his hand fuse back together again with a sickening grind. If Snape had considered that a tingle the man was on drugs. Harry didn’t say anything though and almost sighed in relief as he dared moved his fingers for the first time since the incident in the courtyard. The bones were mended but the swelling would take sometime to go down. Harry smiled weakly in thanks as he watched Severus put aside his wand again before patting his lap. Obediently Harry sat himself down the comfort he felt when Snape wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest was undeniable. The pair of them sat together in silence for a long time Severus’ whisper of air on the back of Harry’s neck as he breathed the only sound in the room aside from the crackling fire. 

“Is Draco…” Harry didn’t want to break the comfortable silence between them but Draco’s screams still echoed in Harry’s mind and the boy needed to set himself at ease. Severus breathed out heavily against Harry’s neck as the boy twisted himself around on his knee so that he was facing him. 

“He will be fine when his injuries have healed but that may take sometime.” Severus whispered as he closed his eyes briefly and nuzzled against Harry’s collarbone. 

“And his…” Harry didn’t want to say it and was glad when Severus saved him the pain of doing so. 

“I could not be sure and so was forced to terminate it. Had he by some miracle not miscarried already he would not have been strong enough to carry it to full term anyhow in his condition.” Harry closed his eyes forcing back the single tear that threatened to fall as Snape passed his hand over Harry’s own stomach that stuck out from beneath the stretch of his miss fitting t-shirt still. “He will have to wait till next year.” Severus continued as he slipped his hand up Harry’s shirt pushing it out of the way so that the small bulge of Harry’s stomach stuck out over the top of his jeans. 

“What will happen now?” Harry muttered huskily acutely aware of how sensitive he’d become to Snape’s touch as the elder wizard gently stroked his still bloodied fingertips across Harry’s stomach bump. 

“We move on, this place falls into ministry property now until such time as Lucius’ chosen heir is old enough to claim it back.” Swallowing heavily Harry breathed out raggedly as Snape peppered the side of his neck with kisses, his skilled fingers dropping from Harry’s rounded stomach to the boy’s growing erection below. 

“What about Draco doesn’t he inherit…” Harry sucked in a deep breath his head falling backward to rest on Snape’s shoulder as the elder wizard wrapped his fist around his cock within the confines of his jeans and squeezed promisingly. 

“Nothing.” Snape whispered matter of factly as he pushed Harry off his knee and stood him up while he began pulling the boy’s clothes off. “The ministry already knows he’s an unforgiven and therefore unentitled to claim any property or wealth from his family estate, Fudge I’m sure will have already seen to that.” Having finally stripped Harry naked Snape rose from the chair firmly taking Harry in his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips. The kiss was forceful and when they finally drew apart Harry was breathless. With his usual heavy handedness Snape spun Harry around, forcing the boy’s hands up to grab hold of the mantel above the fire while he spread the boy’s legs. 

“Where will we go?” Harry whimpered knowing what was coming and practically begging for it. With a careless swipe of his hand down Harry’s back Snape pulled apart the boy’s arse cheeks and with a kiss to the side of the boy’s neck plunged himself roughly into Harry’s backside. Harry cried out with a happy squeak his fists tightening painfully on the mantel as Snape let go of his waist, one hand dipping around to grab a firm hold of Harry’s right thigh while the other slid up his back to push down hard on Harry’s shoulder as Snape began thrusting into the willing boy before him. The pace was staggered and raw but as Snape’s leaking cock lubricated the boy’s back passage the thrusts began smoother and Harry relaxed enough so that the man’s entire cock slammed up into him with every push. 

“It’s time I took you home to meet mother.” Snape gritted out from between his clenched teeth as he dragged Harry’s hands away from the mantel and bent him over. The hand that had clenched onto his thigh going to the boy’s stomach for support as Snape thrust deeper and harder. 

“You’re mother!” Harry cried out breathless as Snape thrust brutally hard brushing over his sweet spot once more forcing Harry’s orgasm to spill from his cock in a silvery thick tendril that hissed and popped violently as it splattered into the fireplace. Snape let out a mad kind of laugh before he sunk himself to the hilt inside his Inferei and released his load with a loud primal groan of satisfaction. Harry’s legs seemed to give way underneath him and had it not been for Snape’s support the boy would have collapsed in a boneless puddle of goo on the floor. However Snape’s hand gently drew Harry back up straight and against his chest, his cock still twitching appreciatively inside the boy’s backside as he held the younger wizard against his chest. 

“Ow.” Harry whispered as Snape righted him a sharp pain in his stomach catching him off guard and drawing his breath. 

“Shhh, a little too vigorous tonight perhaps.” Snape soothed as he rubbed his hand gently over Harry’s stomach calming the twinge of pain the boy had experienced. The pair of them stood for a long time pressed together in front of the fire until finally Snape’s flaccid cock slipped out of the boy’s relaxed hole letting a small drizzle of come slide down the back of Harry’s thighs. Harry breathed in contently on Snape’s scent as the elder wizard graced him with a kiss on the lips before stepping away to pull on his trousers again. Harry knew the encounter was over and watched over his shoulder as Snape left both the fly of his trousers and the buttons of his shirt undone carelessly. Snape casually finished off what was left in his glass of brandy in one go before looking back at Harry. “Go and bath yourself Potter, you and I will sleep in the spare room tonight Draco doesn’t need to be disturbed.” Harry nodded and moved to exit the room not even bothering to collect his discarded clothes knowing the house elves would pick them up for him. Harry made it to the door before Snape spoke again. “Oh and Potter…” Before Harry could realize what was happening Snape had his wand aimed at his chest and with a flick sent a strange curse flying at Harry’s person. Like lightening Harry raised his own wand easily blocking the curse before returning the exact same curse. Harry had no idea what the curse was that he’d just used but it was almost instinctual that he knew how to cast it. Snape dove out of the way of the curse that exploded in the shelves behind him. Harry watched as Snape stood up from the floor and smiled at him with a proud lavender twinkle in his eyes. “Just as I thought.” Snape muttered to himself as he looked over Harry’s naked person appreciatively. “Savour the delights of Lucius’ magic Potter, it is perhaps the ultimate revenge on the man who might have taken it all away from you.” Snape raised a knowing eyebrow in Harry’s direction before waving his hand in dismissal leaving a stunned Harry to wander idly back up to the bathroom to wash and think about what had happened over the past few days.


	47. Room Number 12

CHAPTER 47

“I do wish you’d watch where you’re going Potter.” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly as Harry swung the car around another bend in the winding narrow lane. 

“I am trying but it’s icy and the car is sliding!” Harry snapped irritably as he dropped the car down into first gear as he tried to get a little more traction up the snowy hill.

“I knew we should have just apperated and risked being tracked.” Snape sighed heavily as Harry bunny hopped his way to the top of the hill before pulling on the handbrake and turning off the engine when they’d reached the peak so that he could collect his shattered nerves. Driving without license or prior knowledge was bad enough but in the driving snow they were experiencing now it was virtually impossible. It had come as some surprise to Harry to find that Lucius Malfoy kept a large collection of vintage muggle cars in his basement; the self confessed muggle hater’s secret stash an unexpected find in the least. The cars or more specifically the Bentley they were sitting in served it’s purpose though which was to get them from Malfoy Manor in Wales to the Scottish town of Killdaren where Snape’s family home was. They’d made good time so far but as they’d entered the lower regions of Scotland the snow had started in earnest. Harry had seen more muggles since they’d reached Scotland than he’d seen in months in England. It seemed the entire populace had escaped from the war raging in London’s center into the highlands of the virtually inaccessible Scotland. 

“What apperate in through the wards and end up like mince meat. I don’t think so Severus.” Harry spat pointedly as he wiped a patch of condensation away from his side window so that he could see the wooden signpost beside the road. “Besides it says there we’re only ¼ mile from Killdaren, we can walk that if we get a move on.” Harry turned back to stare at Severus who was still looking a little green around the gills, the elder wizards dislike of muggle transport clearly caused by motion sickness. 

“Walk a ¼ mile in this!” Severus growled in disbelief of Harry’s suggestion before glancing into the back seat where Draco was asleep along the bench several blankets covering his weak form. Snape had given them two days after Draco’s miscarriage to get ready to leave. It had hardly been enough time to pack let alone for Draco to recover but Snape had insisted they leave. The ministry would undoubtedly be turning up to recover the assets and would take every opportunity of searching the manor of a known death eater in the hopes of gaining something against Voldemort in the war. “And what about Draco? He’s in no fit state to be walking anywhere he barely made it down the stairs this morning and he’s still loosing blood.” Harry sighed heavily as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Draco’s pale face cuddle up amongst the heavy woolen blankets. 

“Okay fine I’ll drive but if we crash and die I’ll haunt your soul for eternity!” Harry started the engine again and slowly eased off the handbrake to begin letting them roll off the top of the crest of the hill. 

“Promises, promises.” Severus muttered as he closed his eyes again and gripped the edge of his seat in a white knuckled hold. 

Harry didn’t touch the accelerator once as he slid the car slowly down the winding snowy lane. There was a twinkle of lights at the bottom of the hill a sure sign of the village. Harry winced sympathetically as he took the final corner into the main street of the little town too sharply and scratched the passenger side door on the brambles lining the roadway. Lucius was probably revolving in his grave, if indeed the house elves had buried the wizard’s body or merely just left it to rot in the courtyard, as Harry would have liked. 

“Wasn’t too bad.” Harry muttered as he drove the car slowly towards the pub at the end of the village, which looked to be the only place occupied at present. Snape looked across at Harry in silence, one eyebrow smoothly raised in skeptical sarcasm. 

“Wait here I want to find out some information before we go up to the house. If the place is being watched we will have to remove them before attempting to enter it.” Harry nodded as Snape turned his wand on himself and with a quick disguising charm transfigured himself into an ordinary looking muggle pub patron. Snape glanced at Harry for approval of his disguise and after Harry had nodded the elder wizard stepped out of the car before striding away into the alehouse. 

“I’m cold, where are we?” Harry heard Draco stir in the back seat and turned around to smile down at the blonde who was pulling the blankets up further around his body in an effort to keep warm. Living at Malfoy manor for the past months had lulled them into a false sense of warmth and now that they were outside the protective wards of the manor they were exposed to the true icy cold of the Analysian Curse that had taken over the country. 

“Scotland.” Harry chuckled matter of factly as he reached across to the passenger side and took two dry biscuits out of the packet, handing them both to Draco. The blonde seemed pleased to be given something to eat and nibbled ravenously on the two biscuits. “How are you feeling?” Harry inquired his gaze flickering around the deserted little town incase someone was about. 

“Tired and sore. I don’t think my rear end is ever going to forgive me.” Draco managed a weak smile as he polished off the two biscuits and settled back down into the bundle of blankets tucked around him. Harry smiled sadly down at the blonde trying not to broach the subject of Draco’s second terminated child for fear of upsetting him. 

“Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll be there soon.” Just as Harry spoke his words of comfort Snape’s figure appeared from the entrance to the pub and scuttled over to the car. Harry obligingly opened the door for the other man who shivered as he sat back down in the Bentley and shut the door. 

“Alright the place has already been swept by the Ministry months back, it seems Albus thought I might be stupid enough to bring you both straight here. More fool him. There’s a few Auror’s stationed in the town but they don’t seem bothered by the manor, apparently Voldemort has already been here too and was driven out by the wizards who’d fled here at the start of the war. It seems too that my families ward’s are still operational so that will have kept it in good condition and repair, as well as keeping out both the Ministry and Voldemort.” Snape smiled at Harry and then glanced over his shoulder when he heard Draco cough a little. “Ah you’re awake.” Snape declared pointedly as Draco nodded in silence. 

“So are we going up there now?” Harry inquired as he reached for the key to the engine hoping to start the heater again and keep them warm. 

“Not tonight the road up is blocked with snow we will stay in the pub until tomorrow morning.” Harry sighed heavily but silently agreed. The last thing he needed was a night cooped up in some seedy little pub room, with a bed where the springs squeaked and the sheets smelt fusty. Before Harry could complain however Snape was already out of the car, collecting their trunks from the boot leaving Harry to help Draco out of the backseat. It was ten times colder out of the car and in the wind and Harry tucked his hands in one of the folds of Draco’s many blankets as he helped the boy shuffle painfully towards the pub entrance. Snape was waiting for them just inside the entrance hall. With a flick of his wand Snape had performed two charms on the boy’s disguising their features before leading them both inside. There was lively music and dancing in the pub the most activity Harry had seen from muggles in months. Everyone seemed to be happily chatting and drinking, unaware it seemed that a war raged around them outside the walls of the pub. Snape booked the room across the bar, paying for it with muggle money he’d conjured from some tissues out of his pocket. Snape also ordered some hot tea to be sent up to their room before leading the two boys upstairs and out of the mayhem of the pub. 

“Room 12 on the right.” Snape muttered as he held the rotten looking key distastefully between thumb and forefinger. Reaching the door number Snape turned the key in the lock and after some jiggling around the dusty door swung open revealing a dingy little room beyond. 

“Ugh.” Draco muttered beneath his breath as the trio stepped into the room, Snape lighting a few of the candles around the place to reveal with some disgust a horrible little single bed that was meant to sleep all three of them for the night. A wardrobe with no doors and a fair amount of cobwebs sat on one wall, while on the other wall was a washstand with a rusted basin of cold water and a dirty bar of soap. A cracked corner of mirror sat propped up between paperclips behind the basin. The windowpanes despite being iced up were filthy too and the curtains hung off the rails in moth eaten holes. 

“It is only for one night and it was the only thing available.” Snape declared as he hastily stripped off the bedclothes from the single bed before flicking his wand at the bed and transfiguring it into a nice new mattress and some clean fresh white blankets. The small change made Harry feel a little better to be sleeping on something clean but it did nothing to bright Draco’s sprits as the boy stepped over to a tin bucket sitting in the corner of the room. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Draco whispered as he turned back to Snape and Harry who dubiously stared at the bucket that Draco was looking at. 

“Perhaps we might have been better sleeping in the car.” Snape sighed as pushed open the window a little and gestured to Draco. “Just do it out the window Draco, we will just have to make do for one night.” 

“It’s freezing in here.” Harry complained as he pulled off his cloak but put on another jumper from the trunk Snape had just resized in the middle of the floor. There was no way Harry was getting undressed to sleep tonight the place was just too drafty. “I’m getting into bed, hurry up and shut the window.” Harry muttered as he climbed onto the new clean mattress and curled up on the edge knowing that both Draco and Snape would have to get in too behind him. 

“Alright, Alright.” Draco muttered as he finished emptying his bladder and hastily shut the window to again. Draco was still bleeding and without a shower or some water to wash in the boy made do with a scourify spell, before climbing in beside Harry. Snape waited up for the tea, which arrived quickly. All three sipped quietly on the warm liquid before finally Snape climbed into bed beside his two Inferei. Spooned together like three lap dogs the trio slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the sounds of the wind whining outside and in the warmth of each other’s arms. 

A/N - Having a re-watch marathon of TRUE BLOOD, so enough Potter for now. Will finish the rest tomorrow.


	48. Me and Mrs Snape

CHAPTER 48

“It looks bigger than I remember.” Draco swallowed awkwardly as he stared up at the ivy covered stone tower that rose up in front of him. None of the trio had slept well the night before and had just been waiting for the first licks of morning sun to stream through the dirty window so that they could be out of the retched place that they’d spent the night. Harry had been almost grateful to crawl out of bed the three of them not even stopping for breakfast before abandoning the car and heading up the long path towards the ruins at the top of the hill above the village. Harry was skeptical that the house was even inhabitable as they walked slowly through the snowdrifts blocking the road. Draco had found the walk tiring and so Harry and he had lagged behind Snape who seemed almost stubbornly determined to reach the Snape House as quickly as possible. Snape had said very little all morning his mood dark and brooding. Harry had a feeling the elder wizard wasn’t in the slightest bit happy about returning to his family’s home. 

Despite the sunshine shining through the thick grey cloud the wind was still bitterly cold and had whipped around them like a whirlwind as they’d reached the large iron gates of the entrance to the house grounds. Harry had felt the wards crackle as they’d approached. The boy had cautiously hung back a little farther than Snape and Draco who approached the gate easily. There was something dark and foreboding about the magic surrounding the manor that made every hair on Harry’s body stand on end. Snape removed his wand from the pocket within the folds of his robe and proceeded to perform a series of complicated Latin spells and gestures. Then from seemingly nowhere the gates fizzled and popped before fading away revealing an arched entranceway that Snape stepped easily through. Draco followed Snape inside but Harry hesitated his eyes flicking between the fizzling illusion of the ruins and the perfectly manicured archway. In the end Harry had no choice but to follow Snape but closed his eyes and braced himself for a fall as he stepped through the archway. 

Harry was stunned as he stepped through the archway. Just like at the Malfoy’s Mansion the weather inside the wards was just like it should have been mid summer. The sunshine lit up the neatly tended proper English garden, with it’s gravel paths, trimmed hedges and beautifully scented roses. The garden however was nothing compared to the house itself, which despite being smaller than Malfoy’s place was still ample enough for a family of the Snape’s wealth. What caught Harry’s attention the most though was the single tower that rose up from the south end of the house, a good two or three stories taller than the main house roof. Snape was already at the front door of the house with Draco by the time Harry drew his attention from his surroundings and the boy had to run to catch up with them. 

It was standing here now in the shadow of the house that it’s true magnificence loomed over the three of them. 

“Unfortunately it is exactly the same as I remember it.” Both Harry and Draco looked at Snape quietly, having heard the first sentence the man had uttered all morning. “Well let us see inside.” Harry watched as Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a large rusty looking brass key. The key clattered in the lock as Snape struggled with it for a moment but then the key turned and there was a sound of successive clicks as a multitude of magical locks came undone on the other side of the door. With his full weight pressed against the stiff door Snape slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. Draco stepped inside behind the elder wizard leaving Harry to cautiously follow up the rear. Ancient magic pooled in invisible clouds around the house and Harry shivered every time he stepped into one. A chill ran down his spine as he stepped through the cloud of magic in the entrance hall and the boy pushed his way around Draco to step closer to Snape’s back in an effort to get out of the magic pool. 

There was an ungodly silence that settled on the entrance hall as all three wizards stared around at the dusty room. Harry might well have been in aw of the sight if he hadn’t been paranoid about the pools of magic that crackled when he stepped through them. The hall was grand, a large stone staircase dominated the entrance but it was the stain glass of the dome above them that created a kaleidoscope of colored light on the polished white marble floor beneath their feet. Draco wandered quietly over to a hall stand where some funny looking walking sticks were resting, while Harry clung to Snape’s cloak as the man began looking around at the paintings hanging from the wall. Harry followed Snape’s gaze noting that each painting seemed frozen in time. Snape’s gaze finally fell on a large painting by the closed door leading off the hall. The painting was of an empty Victorian chair, in the background was a dresser of some sort and upon that on the left hand side was what appeared to be a pensive. Harry thought the picture was strangely lacking its focal point and the boy stepped around Snape to step closer to the painting in order to read the gold engraved note beneath it. 

“In loving memory of Eliza Constantina Snape…” Harry read aloud but froze as a voice rang out around the hallway. 

“Well, well, well. My prodigal son returns to me at last.” Harry spun around and stared fearfully at Snape whose gaze was flicking around the many paintings on the wall again. Draco who was over at the hallstand quickly scurried back over to Snape. The woman’s voice seemed to come from somewhere upstairs and Harry instinctively stepped closer to Snape as the voice got nearer. “I had wondered when you’d come home my love, your tail between your legs and your arm ablaze with his curse just like your father.” Harry could do nothing but stare at Severus whose gaze had narrowed dangerously at the woman’s words. Harry caught some movement over his shoulder and watched stunned as a woman’s figure glided through the portraits lining the wall of the staircase reanimating the subjects as she went. Snape’s gaze never left the woman as she finally came to a stop in the painting that Harry had read the note of. 

“Mother, such a pleasure to be in your company again.” Snape muttered bitterly from between clenched teeth as the woman settled in the chair of her own portrait. Harry stared at the woman. She was beautiful, her long black hair falling over her exposed shoulders like a dark waterfall, while her silk white dress fell around her figure in a gentle caress. Her features were nothing like Snape’s the elder wizard obviously getting his distinctive nose from his fathers side, but the woman’s eyes were deep and expressive just like Severus’. 

“And you bring guests too, prey tell me they are not the offspring of you and that contemptible muggle born Lily Evan’s you were mooning over when you last left me.” Harry looked abruptly from Snape’s mothers’ portrait up at Severus who pursed his lips together irritably at he stared at his mother. 

“Harry is indeed the offspring of Lily Evan’s but not by my hand mother. Draco here is Lucius Malfoy’s son.” Snape gestured to both boys and Harry and Draco froze as the woman’s critical gaze washed over them. 

“A Malfoy you say? I hope he has better manners than his father, I disliked your choice as Lucius as your school friend he was trouble and always thought himself above us.” Harry watched as Snape sighed and rolled his eyes contemptibly having tired very quickly of his mother’s conversation. 

“Mother where is my fath….” Snape changed the subject but got no further in finishing his question when his mother scoffed loudly and stood up from her chair. Harry stepped closer into Snape as the ghostly figure of the woman stepped out of the painting to hover in front of them. 

“Locked in his blasted potions lab where he can rot with mildew and dust for all I care.” The apparition of Severus mother turned on her heel and began floating up the staircase back from where she’d come. “The house elves are in the workers cottage at the bottom of the garden if you intend staying here. Perhaps now you have come home they will all stop trying to get in and leave us in peace…” With the flippant remark hanging in silence the figure disappeared through a wall leaving Harry, Draco and Severus staring up at empty staircase. Harry and Draco didn’t dare say anything as each of them stare up at Snape. The elder wizard’s expression was unreadable though and so the pair had to wait until finally Snape sighed and looked away from the staircase in disgust. 

“Yes just as I remember it.” Severus spat in sarcasm as he began taking off his coat, prompting Draco and Harry to do the same. “The family bedrooms are on the second floor in the west wing, you may chose one each as your own. I suggest unpacking and getting changed before you go exploring the house. Stay away from the dungeons and the tower, and don’t go beyond the wards outside. Don’t touch anything your not sure of and please try and stay out of my mother’s way. I will be in the dinning hall for lunch I expect you both to be there by 1.00. I have to go and find out how many house elves are still with us.” With a sigh Snape turned and with his robes swirling around him strode off into the familiar surroundings of his family’s home. Draco and Harry waited until they couldn’t here Snape’s footsteps anymore before both boys looked at one another in mischief. 

“I bags the biggest bed!” Harry laughed as he took off up the stairs, relaxing somewhat in the new environment. After all if Snape was comfortable nothing bad was going to get them in the house, then Harry had nothing to worry about. 

“Oi, no fair I’m impaired!” Draco called back in retaliation as he tried to run up the stairs like Harry but stopped half way in pain and fatigue. The blonde still wasn’t well and so Harry waited patiently for Draco at the top of the stairs before the two of them took off down the rabbit warren of corridors in search of their own bedrooms.


	49. The Rift

CHAPTER 49

“So when were you here?” Harry inquired as the pair of them walked along the side of the waterfall that ran soothingly down the center of the small hedge maze they had been working their way through all morning. 

“Can’t remember really but I was only about seven or eight, it was before the Ministry confiscated all Snape’s assets when they found out he was a death eater.” Harry noted easily that Draco was tiring after a full morning of exploring and so picked a grassy patch beside the water and sat down, pulling Draco down with him. The blonde winced as he sat holding his stomach painfully as he breathed out calmly in an effort to abate the pain. Harry sympathetically placed his hand on Draco’s knee as the boy sighed heavily and looked away from Harry’s baby bump that was still sticking out from beneath his missfitting t-shirt. 

“Do you think we’ll stay here long?” Harry inquired as he lay down on his back and gently rested his hands over his stomach, rubbing it gently. 

“Undoubtedly as long as possible if not indefinitely. This place is untouchable by Voldemort or the Ministry, the wards are as old as the Snape family themselves. I think Snape might have brought us here sooner if he could have done; it’s the safest place for us, for you.” Draco trailed off as his gaze flickered over Harry’s hand on his stomach, sadness washing into his gaze before the blonde looked away into the ripples of the water. 

“I’m sorry Draco about what happened, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Harry and Draco had not spoken of the incident at the Malfoy manor at all, having hardly time alone together in the last three days. Draco had not been in any condition to speak about what had happened and Harry didn’t want to push him, until now.

“No, it’s probably fate that you did or he might have done it to you too.” Draco whispered his voice wavering with emotion. 

“I’m still sorry, maybe next year when we’re safe.” Harry smiled at Draco sadly who nodded in agreement before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. Draco pulled away slightly but hovered over Harry’s face the boy’s staring at one another in quiet reflection. 

“We’ve never…” Draco trailed off cautiously glancing away from Harry as he thought about what he’d just been about to say. Harry frowned in confusion wondering what the blonde was on about. 

”We’ve never what?” Harry inquired casually as he dropped his hand into the cool water and let the flow drag his hand back and forth beneath the surface. 

“You know, we’ve never had sex.” Draco supplied his sky blue gaze flickering nervously from Harry to the water running beside them. 

“Well no.” Harry whispered wondering where on earth Draco came up with the subject of their conversation. “It’s not as if we need to I mean Snape’s not withholding or anything, in fact he’s quite regular.” Harry blushed and shivered as he remembered the way Snape had taken him on their last night at Malfoy manor. 

“Yeah he’s an attentive mate, just forget I said anything.” Draco brushed the subject off with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned over onto his back but Harry wasn’t going to be put off so easily, not now Draco had brought the strange subject up. 

“Hang on a minute Draco, there must be something you were trying to get at or you wouldn’t have mentioned it, so spill.” Harry leant up on his elbow and stared down at Draco pointedly who sighed heavily. 

“It’s nothing really, I was just making conversation.” Draco smiled up at Harry innocently but the other boy was not easily fooled. Raising a knowing eyebrow in Draco’s direction Harry waited patiently for the blonde to tell him the truth. Reluctantly Draco sighed again when he realized Harry wasn’t going to be moved off the topic. “Fine, it was just something I….” Draco trailed off as he sat up and began fidgeting with his shirtsleeves. “I have a confession.” Draco finally spoke again a pink tinge creeping up his neck to his cheeks. “The night Snape took me at the peak of my season, you were watching weren’t you?” Harry instantly sank in on himself having expected a confession from Draco, not his own confession. Harry looked away awkwardly from Draco who sighed and reached up to draw Harry’s attention back to him. “It’s okay I don’t mind you watching us, I’ve watched him take you enough times. In fact I kind of get off knowing someone’s watching, I like the idea of making a show of it.” Harry stared at Draco blankly who swallowed nervously and drew his hand away from Harry’s chin. “The first year I started Hogwarts that summer Lucius had a party for his friends…” Harry didn’t need any explanation of what kind of friends Lucius had invited to his party, as Draco continued. “I was supposed to have been doing my summer reading in the library but when I heard them all laughing and joking I wanted to see what was going on. I snuck down the hall and watched through the crack of the doorframe. Snape was there with my father and their so-called friends, and there was this man, a stranger I’d never seen before. He was naked and he danced for them. I can remember watching him move, every pair of eyes on him in the room, including Snape. I can remember being jealous of him, of the attention he was getting. When he’d done dancing he sat on my father’s lap and they had sex, right there with every one watching, I knew a few of them were wanking but I can remember watching Snape. He never moved an inch, his brandy in his right hand and the other resting on the arm of the chair, his gaze calm and collected and locked on the naked man writhing in my fathers lap. There was no way Lucius was that good, but the stranger on his lap howled, panted and screamed like he was in nirvana. It wasn’t until the man looked over his shoulder at Snape that I realized it had been a show for Severus more than anyone else. That look in Snape’s eyes as the stranger had licked his lips and blown him a discreet kiss as he’d left. I would have given anything to have Snape look at me like that.” 

“My god you liked Snape before all this.” Harry gawked as he watched Draco sigh and nod with reluctance. 

“Yeah, before I knew what I was I wanted Snape so bad it was torture being in his presence. He was the only man I’d ever met that was attentive to me like my father was. When my parents went on holidays Snape babysat me, he looked after me and I was naturally attracted to him. Admittedly when I found out what I was, I kind of had bigger problems to worry about other than a silly crush so let it go but now that I’m actually with him some of those old feelings have lingered.” Harry frowned in confusion as he watched Draco stop twisting his hands together to look up at his friend cautiously. “I still want him to look at me like he did the dancer…” Draco whispered, causing Harry to cut him off sharply. 

“Trust me he does, right before he comes he stares at you like you’re the only thing in the world even if he’s frustrated he still does it. I think it’s his wizarding side showing through his Elith-furatu side.” Harry added quickly watching as Draco smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah he probably does but I want to see it for myself and I can’t when he’s got me up against a wall or I’m too fucked to notice.” Draco looked hopefully at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders unsure of what Draco was getting at. 

“Then how do you expect to…” Draco cut Harry off this time wanting to get the topic out into the open as quickly as possible. 

“I want us to have sex, and I want him to watch us. If I wank he’ll just get annoyed and come finish the job with me, then I won’t have achieved my goal. I need to know he loves me, like he loves you…” Harry snorted in amusement at Draco’s words and instantly stood up from the grass to walk stiffly over to the hedge. Draco got up too but far more slowly with his injuries. 

“Love!” Harry laughed in disbelief, wondering where on earth Draco got his hair brain ideas. “You’ve got to be kidding me. There is no love in this relationship Draco, you said so yourself it’s instinctual, in our nature to mate with one another to continue our bloodlines. Is it love when he beats you within an inch of your life for challenging his authority? Is it love when he fucks you so hard you bleed for a week? Is it love when he slices you open like a slab of meat just so he can let out a little frustration and assert his power over us?” Harry was rapidly loosing his temper unsure of where all these emotions were coming from but knowing they’d been sparked by Draco’s thoughtless comments. “When ever did you get the idea into your head that Snape is doing this out of love?!” Harry screamed horrified at the thought that Draco had turned this entire relationship into something romantic, which was certainly wasn’t what it was. 

“And when did you forget that Severus isn’t just an animalistic creature enslaved by his instincts, he’s still a wizard and a man too, just like us.” Draco bit out coldly as he glared at Harry across the short distance. “A man who when he entered that courtyard and saw what had happened, came to YOU first to see if YOU were alright, if YOU were injured and to ensure YOU were not dead.” Harry swallowed around the rising lump of hysterics in his throat as Draco turned his back on him. “Forget it Potter, it’s obvious you’re still deluding yourself into thinking this is all just a bad dream. Perhaps the old prejudices you had towards him and I are still there despite the so called change of life. Think what you like about us, about our kind you won’t listen to reason anyway.” With that Draco strode away a little slower and with less grace than the blonde probably would have liked due to his injuries. Harry got the message loud and clear though and with a snort of disgust at Draco’s back turned and walked the other way.


	50. Kinks

CHAPTER 50

“What are you doing?” Harry didn’t glance up from the large chest open in front of him as he heard the door of the room being pushed open and a familiar figure walk over to stand above him. 

“Looking for something to wear that doesn’t make me look hideously fat.” Harry snapped sharply as he drew out a long dark robe from among the multitude of clothes in the chest that he’d discovered. 

“You would do better looking in this one, I had far better taste in fashion when I was younger than my father did.” Harry glanced up from his rummage through the chest to watch as another chest sprung open revealing some old Hogwart’s uniforms and a lot of still decent informal robes. Slowly Harry looked up at Snape standing over him where the man had folded his arms across his chest and was leaning against the doorframe staring at him. 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered as he closed the lid on the first chest and moved over to the other. Knowing that he was going to be going through Snape’s personal clothes with the elder man watching Harry took more care with the material items as he began looking through the chest. Harry had spent most of the day in the linen and laundry rooms looking for clothes in the multitude of storage chests. Purposefully Harry had avoided going to lunch knowing Draco would be there. It was worth risking defying Snape to avoid Draco than being forced to be polite over a meal with the blonde who at present wasn’t in Harry’s good books. Harry selected a few robes and several pairs of trousers and shirts from the chest before standing up to try them for size. All the while Snape continued to watch him in silence, making Harry a little uneasy as he held up each garment to inspect for moth damage. 

“You’ll look very nice in the crimson cloak. I brought it for a Yule ball in my fifth year at Hogwarts but didn’t end up going.” Harry looked up from the beautiful crimson cloak as Snape bit his tongue, obviously not willing to discuss why he hadn’t gone to the ball. “It has hardly been worn and is thick enough for winter.” Harry nodded and quietly put the cloak with the small pile of clothes he’d collected for himself over the day. There was silence again as Harry went back to going through the trunk trying to ignore Snape in the hopes he’d leave. Leaving was the last thing on Snape’s mind though as the wizard swept into the laundry room and sat himself down on one of the locked chests. “I needn’t ask for a reason why you weren’t at lunch?” Snape leaned back on the chest idly dusting some scuffmarks from the wooden box he sat upon. Harry ignored the comment and continued to set aside suitable clothes for himself from the chest. Severus sighed inwardly but wasn’t to be deterred as he continued. “I warned you at the start of all this Potter. I told you it would ruin us and I gave you ample opportunity to walk away before it began.” Harry paused in his search of the trunks contents to stare blankly at a Slytherin scarf he held in his hands. It was well worn and had holes through several sections of the knitted wool. It occurred to Harry briefly that the things he’d just been rifling through casually were things of Snape’s childhood, memories the potion master never spoke of unless provoked into doing so through anger or spitefulness. When Harry made no effort to reply to Snape’s comment the elder wizard again continued. “I didn’t hate you Potter…” Harry snorted loudly scoffing at the mere suggestion Snape had just made. 

“You could have fooled me.” Harry muttered beneath his breath knowing that if Snape had been in any foul a mood he would not have gotten away with such cheek. As such though Snape merely took a calm breath in resisting the instinctual behavior to lash out at his subordinate Inferei. 

“What ever my actions may have caused you to think of me, I assure you I did not hate you. Perhaps I was annoyed at your inattention in class, your painful stupidity and your stubborn willfulness but I did not hate you.” Harry looked up over his shoulder at Snape a look of skeptical amusement on his face causing Snape to roll his eyes sarcastically. “Don’t look at me like that Potter, we all make mistakes and unfortunately mine was an inability to separate you from your father.” Silence fell again in the laundry room and Harry turned back to the trunk to carefully place the things he didn’t want neatly back into the chest. “Harry, you made this choice. A choice I believe was the right one. Admittedly it’s not the easy path through life Dumbledore may have chosen for you but the path that will best benefit you.” Snape paused as Harry finally closed the lid of the trunk watching as it sealed itself shut again before the boy turned around to face Snape fully for the first time since he’d entered the laundry room. “I will look after you Harry, and not simply because of the creature’s instincts running through my veins. I made a choice too, knowing full well what I was getting myself into and I will not turn away from that decision.” Harry nodded in understanding as he watched Snape stand up from the chest he’d been perched on for the last half an hour. “Now please will you settle your differences with Draco before I kill both of you in frustration? Had I known what chaos claiming him along with you would cause I would have chosen not to. It was my intention to give you someone to confide in who understood what you were going through, and who could share the responsibility of the Inferei’s duties to me. I’m a demanding master to serve Potter, I will not deny the fact and it was for your benefit that I took Draco on as my Inferei as well so that you did not wear the pressure of pleasing me alone. Admittedly it was unforeseen what happened to Draco and he is still coping with that loss so I am overlooking some of his indiscretions at present but I will only tolerate it for so long. I have been lenient on you both these last few months so consider this your final warning regarding your behavior both to each other and me. I suggest strongly that you work out your issues quickly less I take matters into my own firm hand. We have enough to concern ourselves with outside these protective walls other than petty riffs between us.” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor the lump in his chest pounding incessantly in guilt as Snape stepped up to him and pressed a chaste kiss on his temple. “Now I expect to see you at dinner, while you are naturally not eating solids I would see you in my company none the less.”

Severus went to exit the laundry but paused to look around when Harry called his name.

“Severus, do you like to watch?” Harry swallowed his nervousness as he bit the inside of his mouth waiting for Snape to answer him. Snape frowned and shook his head in confusion. 

“Like to watch what?” Snape inquired pointedly as Harry swallowed again and shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“Us, I mean Draco and I.” Harry supplied by way of feeble explanation. Snape continued to scowl in confusion at Harry’s comment. 

“You and Draco doing what may I ask?” Snape whispered suspicion growing in his voice. Harry hesitated before replying having hoped he could back out of his original question. That was not possible now though, not now Snape was suspicious. 

“Messing around and having sex.” Harry rushed out quickly having muttered the last few words so that they were barely audible. Snape still heard them though, and his gaze darkened considerably as he stared at Harry across the room. 

”An explanation should be forth coming Potter before I jump to the conclusion that my Inferei’s fucking one another is an indication that I as a Superei are not keeping your time well employed in my own bed.” Harry was horrified at the conclusion Snape had just jumped to and instantly looked up from the floor to shake his head furiously. 

“No… I’m fine… I mean we’re fine…that is we’re completely well employed.” Harry spluttered quickly by way of explanation as Snape’s gaze softened a little. “What I meant was would it please you to see Draco and I together, like a show.” Harry supplied lamely as he struggled to find words to describe what Draco had suggested to him earlier in the day. Severus was dangerously quiet for a long time staring coldly at Harry who shuffled nervously on his feet. 

“Are you asking after my kinks Potter?” Severus whispered his voice having dropped an entire octave to rumble low and husky in his throat. 

“Kinks?” Harry took a moment to catch on to what Severus had just suggested before nodding cautiously, hoping that it was the right answer. A twitch of a devious smile caught at the corner of Snape’s thin lips, his eyes flashing with purple before returning to their normal onyx colour. 

“Perhaps it is your place to find out about them instead of asking me forth right.” Severus raised a knowing eyebrow in Harry’s direction causing the boy to shiver from head to foot and back again. “Am I to assume this was the reason behind your disagreement with Draco this morning?” 

“Not entirely no but the beginning of it.” Harry twisted his hands in front of him as he looked away from Snape nervously. Snape nodded in silence but before he could speak again a piercing woman’s scream rang out around the house shortly followed by Draco’s frantic voice calling for Snape from upstairs. Harry looked up at Snape in worry but the potion master merely sighed and rolled his eyes in disgust. 

“Mother.” Snape ground out from between his clenched teeth as he glanced casually at Harry one last time before taking off out of the laundry to go and sort out the new mess Draco had gotten himself into. Harry watched Snape leave and with a sigh bent down and picked up the pile of clothes he’d collected for himself from the trunks. There were enough things here to keep him in clothes when he got larger which was inevitable over the next few months. Snape had promised him new things from the owl catalogue but he would have to wait until things had died down a little with Voldemort and the Ministry. With a final look at Snape’s closed trunk Harry wandered off to find some house elves to help him wash the dust from the clothes.


	51. The Answer is No

CHAPTER 51

Harry sat on the stool beside the workbench watching as Snape carefully washed his knife and his hands in the deep sink. The crimson water swirled around in the basin as Snape washed the spatters from up his hands where he’d luckily rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Harry could smell the tangy metallic aroma clinging to the air and his stomach growled appreciatively. Twelve large vials of the red fluid sat chilling in an ice bucket on the bench while the unwilling donor lay lifeless and cold on the stone slab behind Harry his chest cut open and his cloudy eyes staring at the ceiling frozen in the expression of fear. 

“What will we do with him?” Harry whispered as he fingered the rubber stoppers in the tops of the vials, which clinked together in the ice bucket. 

“Burn his remains, it’s the only safe method of disposal now we will be hunting on a regular basis. We can not afford to leave traces of us behind less Voldemort and The Ministry track us here.” Snape supplied as Draco came wandering through the lab door balancing some books in one arm and two straws in the opposite hand. 

“I wish your mother wouldn’t keep walking in on me in the bathroom Severus, I pissed all over the floor because this time she walked right through me!” Draco accused pointedly as he dumped the books onto the end of the bench and sat down beside Harry at the workbench, having handed the boy one of the two straws he’d brought with him. 

“And I told you to stop using that bathroom and use the ensuite in my bedroom. Mother uses that bathroom as a thoroughfare between her chambers and the attics, so it’s your own fault.” Snape snapped as he dried the knife and his hands on a small rag before looking back at his two Inferei. Both Harry and Draco were leaning over the ice bucket, straws held patiently between their lips as they stared at the twelve fresh vials. “If I wasn’t aware of how hungry you two are, I would say the picture you make is quite disturbing.” Snape muttered jokingly as he checked the temperature gauges on the sides of the vials before deeming them fit to be consumed. 

Harry eagerly drank his first vial in one long slurp of his straw before drinking his second more slowly. Draco unlike Harry was only permitted one vial and so savored each sip by rolling it around on his tongue. Snape drank his own vial down like a bad tasting potion before sitting down and watching his two lesser.

It had been nearly six weeks since they’d moved into Snape house and very little had happened. As Snape had suggested they were safe within the wards of the place, undetectable even to the regular Ministry Patrols that came by and made the ward’s scream inside the house like a banshee. Voldemort too had been suspiciously quiet and Harry had a theory that Snape was more worried about the Dark Lord than anything else. As predicted Snape had made Draco and himself begin lessons again most of the days spent on learning Dark Art’s, brewing potions and learning defensive spells and charms. Harry had been pleased to find that Lucius’ magic was entirely different from his own and gave Harry the edge during duels with Draco and Snape. Harry had always known Malfoy senior was one of the best duelists in the country and it was easy to see why when his magic was so attuned to predicting other people’s magic. Unfortunately though the dueling practice was getting less for Harry, who over the last month and a half had nearly doubled in size. His baby bulge sat low too making him waddle like a duck more than walk. His belly button had popped out and the stretch marks were beginning to show. Snape had given him a salve to try and ease the stretch but Harry had decided that it wasn’t helping. His cravings for blood had increased and his staple diet now consisted of dry water crackers and his regular two vials of blood. Snape was hunting daily leaving either early in the morning or late at night in the cover of darkness. So far he’d been lucky bringing home a kill every time but it was getting harder to find wizards in the small communities he was visiting with an increasing number going underground as the war intensified. 

In their isolated little world behind the wards of the house they had heard very little news about the war on either side. Snape made a daily visit to the pub in the town to see if he could hear gossip but it was never anything interesting. Harry was beginning to think the war would just go on forever until they got tired and forgot what they’d been fighting for in the first place. 

Harry and Draco had settled their differences at least temporarily. Neither had spoke of their argument in the gardens when they’d first arrived and both avoided subjects that suggested either of them were not equal in their relationship with Snape. Having their own rooms was making things easier too, taking turns each night to stay in Snape’s bed unless Severus demanded otherwise. Snape was back to his usual rough self and Harry had some fresh scars to prove it. No matter how hard he tried Harry just couldn’t help himself for baiting Snape when the man was in a foul mood, it was almost addictive to see the rage build up in the indigo gaze. And if Harry was honest he kind of liked the sex better when Snape was riled. Harry had discovered his own kink, but was no closer to discovering Snape’s. The discussion he’d had with the elder wizard in the laundry six weeks ago had played on Harry’s mind everyday and even after telling Draco about it, neither of them could work it out. It was an irritation Harry was determined to get to the bottom of. 

“Can we use the rock pool today Severus?” Draco slurped the last of his vial of blood clean before licking his stained lips and pushing aside the empty glass. 

“Yes if you must, I’m going to attempt to get into the tower again.” Snape took all three empty vials and placed them in the sink for washing later as he hustled the two boys outside and flicked his wand at the corpse still lying on the stone slab. Almost immediately the body sprung into flame, contained by a bubble that spit angrily at the raging fire inside of it. All that would be left of the body would be ashes but that would take at least a couple of hours of vigorous flame. 

“I don’t know why you keep bothering it’s obvious your mother doesn’t want you in there.” Harry muttered sarcastically receiving a stinging slap to the side of the face for the trouble. 

“I told you Potter my father’s lab is up in the tower and there is a multitude of things I want from up there, some items that you will appreciate when the time comes.” By way of explanation Snape dropped his hand on Harry’s stomach sticking out from the robes. Harry swallowed awkwardly not wanting to think about that at all. Snape rose a careful eyebrow in Harry’s direction before dismissing both Inferei with a wave of his hand and striding off. Harry sighed heavily and looked back at Draco who rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“You’re a sucker for punishment.” Shaking his head Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and with a sharp tug dragged the boy towards the pool for an afternoon swim. 

****************************

The rock pool was warm in places and cool in others the bubbling water being fed into the pool from several different springs. Harry loved the little rock pool with its overhanging ferns and it’s smooth rocks to lie on. The weightlessness of the water also helped to sooth his back, which of late had begun to ache under the strain. It was Snape’s favorite place to come and sit too, often bringing his two Inferei down to relax after a grueling dueling session. 

“If I rub this will I get good luck.” Draco chuckled cheekily as he tried to rub Harry’s belly as the other boy slid carefully from the side of the pool into the water. Harry slapped Draco’s hand away and dunked the blonde beneath the water for good measure. Harry had come to understand that Severus had claimed Draco as a companion for him, his friendship invaluable despite their arguments. It was Draco’s company that kept Harry sane more often than not despite the lingering jealousy. 

“Piss off Draco.” Harry snapped as he sat himself down on the rock shelf beneath the water and began stretching his sore feet. “So how you feeling this week?” It had become a habit for Harry to ask how Draco was feeling each week especially after the incident at the manor. Some weeks were better than others, but Draco seemed to be coping tolerably and a lot of his injuries had healed. 

“So, so.” Draco offered as he paddled around the edge of the rock pool before sidling up on the small ledge beside Harry. “I’m kind of stressed actually, all this peace and quiet when there’s a war going on just beyond the hedge is unsettling. And then there’s Snape’s arm.” 

“What!” Harry snapped sharply unaware that anything was wrong with Snape, despite agreeing with Draco at being unsettled by the unnatural peace they were experiencing of late. 

“He hasn’t told you?” Draco whispered wondering if Snape hadn’t wanted him to tell Harry about his problem. Harry shook his head, his brow furrowed deeply in concern. Snape had appeared to be in perfect health, his pallor skin replaced by a slight tan having spent a fair amount of time outside. “Maybe he doesn’t want you to know.” Draco muttered trying to back out of the situation he’d just created for himself. Harry glared at Draco sternly who sighed and rolled his eyes in easy defeat. “Alright fine but don’t say anything about it unless he tells you. Promise?” 

“Promise.” Harry replied as Draco sighed heavily again before continuing. 

“His dark mark is infected and it looks like it’s traveling up his arm into his shoulder. He’s in a lot of pain as far as I can gather, and it looks and smells foul. All the skin’s breaking down, and it’s black and bleeding.” Harry’s stomach churned at the very image Draco’s description conjured up and he heaved in sympathy for his mate. Draco dutifully laid a hand on Harry’s beneath the water as he continued. “I think he believes it’s something to do with Voldemort and that’s why he’s so intent on getting into his father’s lab in the tower, incase there’s something in there to help him.” 

“Do you think it’s a curse?” Harry muttered wondering silently if there was a cure, if indeed a cure existed at all for the Dark Mark itself. Draco shrugged and moved around to float easily between Harry’s legs gently running his hands up and down the other boy’s thighs. 

“Maybe, all I know is that it’s getting more difficult for him to hunt so I think he’s going to start teaching me. You need a constant supply of blood now and if his arm get’s any worse he won’t even be able to hold his wand let alone a knife.” Harry nodded understandingly as Draco leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips as his hand wrapped gently around Harry’s flaccid cock beneath the water. Harry sighed at the touch wondering how he hadn’t noticed that Snape had been in pain. “Potter.” Draco queried devilishly his eyes flashing dangerously between innocent fluttering eyelashes.

“I know what your going to ask and the answer is no. I told you what he said regarding us doing it, and I don’t really want to upset him if he’s not well.” Harry whispered between Draco’s kisses that the blonde peppered all over his wet shoulders. 

“He’s doesn’t need to know about it Harry. Please just once, we’ve practically done it already anyway.” Draco pouted dramatically at Harry who sighed heavily knowing damn well he’d tried most things with Draco at least once. Snape hadn’t seemed to mind about their fooling around, even encouraging it when it came to pleasing him but they’d never actually had sex and that was a line Harry hesitated upon. 

“What if….” Draco blew a raspberry in Harry’s face and rolled his eyes. 

“What if bullshit Potter, just turn around and let’s get it over with, he’ll never know.” Harry swallowed nervously but didn’t get chance to argue before Draco was turning him around, a supportive hand resting on his enlarged stomach while the other got to work on his tight backside. 

“Fine, but if you hurt me I’ll hit you into next week.” Harry ground out with far less conviction than he was aiming for as Draco ducked below the surface of the water and began tonguing his twitching hole.

“Oh be quiet and just enjoy it.” Draco replied as he finally came up for air his own erect cock ready for action. Harry sighed and closed his eyes wishing himself to be with Snape rather than the blonde. Both boy’s were so wrapped up in their coupling neither noticed the figure standing in the shadow of the doors, his narrowed gaze flashing deep indigo as blood dripped from his finger tips onto the floor with a silent splash…


	52. Harry Potter

CHAPTER 52

Harry stood stoically in front of the closed door of Snape’s master bedroom wincing with every thump and bump that came from within. Finally though the door swung open and Draco appeared blood streaming from his nose, a swelling eye and some deep gashes across his chest. Harry swallowed nervously as he stared at the blonde who sighed painfully and lowered his gaze to the floor.

“You were right Potter, bad idea.” Draco whispered as he leaned up and pressed a bloodied kiss to Harry’s lips in apology before scurrying away to his own bedroom to nurse his wounds. With Draco gone Harry nervously looked back to the open bedroom door and stared in at where Snape was just wiping Draco’s blood from the letter opener he’d used to discipline the blonde. Things had gone from bad to worse in the rock pool when Draco had attempted to fuck Harry. Admittedly the blonde had gotten it in but it hadn’t half hurt, and then it had happened. The baby had moved inside him expressing its disgust at the intrusion of someone not its father. Harry’s magic had reacted on impulse and Draco had been flung across the pool onto the jagged rocks leaving Harry doubled over gasping for breath in pain. That’s when he’d noticed Snape standing watching them from the entrance, his irises inky purple and flashing in anger. With a hand around his neck Snape had dragged Draco up the stairs the boy obediently falling limp in his Superei’s firm hold knowing fighting him would only make things worse. Harry had waddled as quickly as he could after them, trying and failing to explain what had happened but Snape wasn’t listening and had thrown Draco into his room before coldly telling Harry to stand and wait outside less he wanted to face the same fate as Draco. 

“Come.” Severus’ voice was back to its usual potion master coldness and Harry shivered as he stepped obediently over the threshold into the large lavish bedroom Snape had claimed as his own. Harry stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact as Severus circled him looking him up and down with an emotionless gaze. “Tell me what I am to do with you Potter?” Snape spat icily as he came to a stop behind Harry, so that he was pressed up against the length of the boy’s back, and his face was resting dangerously against the boy’s neck. Harry swallowed instinctively as he felt Snape’s hand come around his waist to rest on his protruding stomach. “I believe I warned you and Draco about cavorting together in such a manor? Did you think I did it for my own benefit?” 

“But you didn’t actually say we shouldn’t….” Harry couldn’t hold his tongue any longer the familiar defiant streak spilling from his lips before he could stop himself.

“Indeed I did not but I would have thought you smart enough to have worked out the consequences of you two fucking while one or for arguments sake, both of your are with child!” Snape shouted loudly against Harry’s neck as he spun the boy around and took a firm hold of Harry’s chin, undoubtedly leaving bruises. “You are mine Potter, you bear my mark and at present carry my child. Any challenge to that ownership be it from another Superei or from an Inferei like Draco, even if I have claimed him too, will be met with your own bodies protection system. The system is designed to try and repel the perceived threat thus preserving the bond you have with me!” Snape was screaming now his face red with anger and spittle clinging to his lips as he barked into Harry’s face. 

“I didn’t know…” Harry protested loudly finding it hard to move his mouth when Snape’s vice like grip on his jaw intensified, the nails leaving bloodied half moon shapes in the boy’s pale skin. 

“No, you don’t know Potter because you’re not listening to the signs your body is giving you! You have natural instincts for a reason Potter, they are there to keep you alive and you need to listen to them!” Harry was getting angry now and easily dragged Snape’s hand from his chin with a strength he wasn’t sure was his own. 

“Listen to them!” Harry screamed finally loosing his temper and exploding in a fit of rage to rival even Snape’s current temper. “I’ve got you telling me to listen to the instincts, I’ve got Draco telling me to remember that we’re all still wizards and men, what is it that you want me to be? A wizard, a muggle, an ElithFuratu, a friend, a father or perhaps a Lover, if Draco’s right about you? Because I have no fucking idea anymore what I’m supposed to be in this little triangle we’ve got going and it’s doing my head in trying to be all of those things, and none of them at the same time. I was better off being the blasted boy that lived, at least then I knew what was expected of me. To die with dignity and save the sorry backsides of a worthless bunch of wizards and witches!” Harry screamed his diatribe finally coming to a breathless end. Harry stood firm his jaw set and his gaze firmly locked with Snape’s indigo eyes in a show of defiance. Harry was unprepared for what came next as Snape raised his hand for what Harry thought was an impending slap, but instead the elder wizard gently cupped Harry’s cheek before leaning in an pressing a soft, feather light kiss on his lips. “What the fuck.” Harry whispered as Snape pulled away the purple that had dominated the colour of his eyes fading away to leave the more familiar onyx shadow of a haunted potion’s professor. 

“There is a part of me, as a man and nothing else that thrives on seeing that fiery temper of yours. A temper you share with your mother, who also had no qualms about telling me exactly what she thought and what she wanted. I wouldn’t have crossed your mother for love nor money knowing that wicked tongue of hers could take lashings out of me. Given the chance her chastisements were worse than your father’s empty threats and name calling would ever be.” Harry stared blankly at Snape who gently ran his finger tips over the mark’s his cruel hand’s had left behind on the boy’s jaw before sighing and turning to head for the bathroom without another word. It took a moment for Harry to catch up with the situation before he strode quickly after Snape who was slowly getting undressed in the black marble bathroom. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry snapped his delayed reaction to Snape’s strange comments causing the elder wizard to smile darkly at him in the reflection of the mirror.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with at present Potter.” Snape replied casually as he turned around having shed his shirt and outer robes, leaving him standing in only his trousers. Harry’s irritated retort fell silent on his lips as he saw for the first time the extent to which Snape’s mark had taken over his body. The once distinguishable tattoo on the man’s forearm was barely visible beneath the rotting blackened flesh. Dried blood clung to the edge of the festering wound the skin raw and burning. Just as Draco had described the wound smelt foul and Harry forced down a dry heave as he watched Snape wipe away an oozing black trail of blood. What was most disturbing however was the fiery red line that traveled up Snape’s arm from the dark mark. It was like a child had followed one of Snape’s veins with red felt tip pen. The line ended at Snape’s shoulder, just above the crease of his armpit. Mindlessly Harry stepped up to Snape, his cold tentative fingers tracing the line ignoring the fact that Snape was staring at him blankly. Harry’s fingers didn’t stop where the red line ended at present and instead he automatically followed the path across Snape’s chest to his heart. Silently Harry pressed his hand over the beating he could feel his eyes tracing the path of the red line not yet visible. 

Slowly Harry looked up at Snape his eyes practically begging the elder man to disprove what Harry had discovered by himself. When Severus made no move to explain himself Harry felt as if a weight had fallen onto his own chest. Gasping in horror, Harry staggered backwards away from Snape his eyes beginning to swell with tears as he shook his head violently in disbelief. 

“No.” Harry whispered shakily as Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

“Please Harry, don’t do this. The odds of any of us surviving this war were slim, I had resigned myself already to my fate.” Harry continued to shake his head trying desperately not to listen to what Snape was saying. Clutching at the sudden pain in his chest Harry slumped against the sink barely keeping himself upright as a wave of emotion swept over him like a torrent. Harry had been used to seeing death, had coped with others and indeed the possibility of his own before now, but something inside of him that shouldn’t have cared whether Snape lived or died had been suddenly ignited forcing all rationality from his mind. 

“But why?” Harry managed to croak out as he began to hyperventilate. 

“Simple because he can.” Snape spoke calmly as he stepped up to Harry and gently supported the boy’s quaking frame. Almost instantly Harry latched onto Snape’s waist clutching at the wizard who despite everything that had happened was the only constant thing in Harry’s life so far. “You of all people should realize Harry, that Voldemort does not like being deceived, he also doesn’t like losing.” 

“But he’s not losing.” Harry mumbled his face pressed against Snape’s sweaty chest so close he could practically hear the blood pumping through the elder wizard’s veins. 

“I’m afraid he is Harry. The ministry has sought international help to eradicate Voldemort and his followers. The American’s arrived earlier last week and the Asian Auror’s will slowly begin entering the country at the end of this week. The turning has already begun Harry.” 

“Then why is he doing this to you?” Harry whispered his tears mingling with the sweat on Snape’s chest. 

“Revenge Harry.” Snape paused his hand gently brushing through Harry’s unruly hair, trying and failing to tame the wild flicks. “While he may loose this war he will not go without taking me with him, he has already vowed that to me himself. I am under no illusions that he thinks I am to blame for his present failures in this war, and he is going to kill me before they kill him, a final satisfaction in the face of such a defeat.” Harry frowned in confusion as he stared up at Snape from the man’s chest. 

“But I’m the only one who can kill him, the prophecy said so.” Harry whispered watching as Snape smiled before nodding in agreement. 

“Indeed it did and you will see that prophecy to its conclusion, sooner rather than later.” Harry’s frown deepened as he shook his head not truly understanding what Snape was saying. 

“But I’m not the boy who lived anymore…” Harry argued as Snape chuckled softly. 

“No, you’re not but you’re still Harry Potter and even if your motivation for killing Voldemort has changed somewhat you will still play out the prophecy to it’s end.” Snape smiled warmly down at Harry who was still extremely confused. 

“I don’t understand. Isn’t there a cure for this, I need you.” Harry stubbornly pouted looking more like a five year old who’d had his candy taken away, then a mature wizard who was about to loose everything. Snape chuckled and gently drew Harry away from his chest so that he could hold the younger wizard out at arms length and look him firmly in the eyes. 

“There is only one cure Harry Potter, and it rests just as it always did in your hands.” Harry watched stunned as Snape drew both of his hands up to his lips before placing a soft kiss on the palm of each before dropping them back to Harry’s side. “Now go away Potter, I’m tired and I have to be up early to take Draco hunting, bodies don’t just land in our laps.” With a firm hand Snape pushed Harry out of the bathroom and with a quiet whisper slammed the door to the bathroom closed leaving Harry staring blankly at the dark bedroom.


	53. Independent Thought

CHAPTER 53

“How’s it going?” Harry looked up from his dusty tome to refocus on Draco who had just entered the library. 

“I’m just going in circles.” Harry was exhausted and slumped heavily in his chair as he watched Draco carry over the silver tray, a small rack of blood samples balanced precariously in the center, along with a dry biscuit and some pumpkin juice. “How is he?” Harry whispered as Draco perched himself on the edge of the desk covered in parchment and handed Harry the first of the five fresh vials of blood. 

“No worse than yesterday, although I think he’s sleeping a little better since I bathed his arm.” Draco smiled weakly at Harry who nodded in silent thanks. It had been two months since Harry had discovered Snape’s curse and as yet Harry had not decided what to do. If indeed it was Harry who had to kill Voldemort in order to cure Snape’s curse then Harry was no better off than when he’d been at Hogwart’s under Dumbledore’s manipulations. He had no idea how to defeat the dark lord, or even how to find him with the Ministry along with their international helpers taking back control of England from the ravishes of the Analysian Curse and scattering the remaining dark forces around the country side. Draco handed Harry the second vial of blood coaxing the now heavily pregnant boy to feed himself despite his dilemma’s. Snape was now bedridden the curse taking over his body, sapping the life from him with each passing day. The ominous red line had reached Snape’s breastbone, and with every inch the line moved closer to Snape’s heart the more pressure Harry felt. 

“What am I to do Draco, I don’t have any ideas.” Harry whispered as he forced down the third vial of blood making himself swallow despite feeling thoroughly ill. Draco sighed and sipped on the pumpkin juice, knowing Harry wouldn’t drink it after forcing down the blood vials. 

“Perhaps the simplest solution is to just let your magic guide you. Maybe there’s no written spell or curse that’s going to end Voldemort’s life, perhaps your magic will just know what to do when the time comes.” Draco offered by way of explanation as he handed Harry the final vial of blood hoping that the boy would drink it all. 

“It’s a theory Draco, but when the time comes it may already be too late.” Harry protested as he took one sip of the vial before passing it back to Draco in disgust. Slowly Harry rose from the chair, supporting his weight with a hand in the small of his back as he lifted himself up. Draco obediently stood up and helped Harry around the edge of the desk wary of the boy knocking his overly large stomach on the sharp corners. Harry had swollen to twice his size over the last few months, and with each week he drew closer to his season again, the closer the impending birth got. Snape had been preparing Draco to help Harry deliver when the time came but Draco knew very little. Between hunting for Harry and looking after the ailing Severus, the blonde hardly had time to sleep and look after himself. 

“Well if we haven’t got time to wait for Voldemort to seek us out, why don’t we lure him here?” Draco continued as Harry began pacing slowly back and forth past the fireplace, gently rubbing his stomach as the child within moved restlessly, mirroring Harry’s own unrest. 

“How do we do that?” Harry snapped loosing his patience quickly as a swift kick to his bladder from the child made him wince in pain. 

“Lower the wards and use Snape as bait.” Draco spoke plainly and calmly as Harry spun around and stared at him in horror. 

“What, and have the Ministry swarming on us the instant the ward’s were dropped. Voldemort would be the least of our worries if the Ministry comes for us, which they will do as soon as they realize we’re here.” Harry bit sharply causing Draco to sigh and roll his eyes. 

“We’ve not got a lot of other options Harry, besides I reckon Voldemort’s already sitting outside this place waiting for an invitation in and if we give him it, then we can get this over with. He wants to kill Snape and you too if he get’s the chance, he wouldn’t be able to resist the opportunity of exacting his revenge in person.” Harry nodded in reluctant agreement his hand still rubbing his swollen belly in the hopes of calming the child within. 

“Snape won’t agree to it.” Harry whispered as he heard the tell tail mutterings of Mrs. Snape, floating above stairs. 

“With all due respect Harry, he doesn’t have a say. If you and I want him around for much longer we’re going to have to make some of our own decisions.” Draco snapped in reply the truth hitting home a little too closely for Harry who sighed heavily. 

“Alright we’ll do it, but we’ll have to put Snape somewhere safe and if I die you have to promise me you’ll leave us and save yourself, even if it means pleading with the Ministry for clemency.” Harry stared pointedly at Draco who rolled his eyes dramatically but nodded in agreement. 

“Fine, I agree but you’re talking crap. Now let’s get going, the sooner we get organized the sooner I can lift the wards and this can all be over.” Harry nodded in silent agreement and watched as Draco drained the last vial of blood Harry had left before plucking up his courage and striding towards the door to the library. “I’m going to go and see if I can get Mrs. Snape to let me into the tower, it’s the safest place for Severus. You better start brushing up on some protective curses incase the Ministry turn up first.” With a smile Draco hugged Harry tightly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and disappearing through the door. Leaving Harry to gather his courage and his focus. The next few days were going to be crucial and Harry was determined to see next week.


	54. The Audacity of Folk

CHAPTER 54

Harry stared at the hall clock watching each agonizing tick of the hands as they twitched ever closer to Midnight. Why Draco had to be so dramatic as to dismantle the wards at such an ungodly hour of night was beyond Harry’s comprehension but he hadn’t argued with the blonde who’d been up for the past 48 hours drilling Snape into confessing his families secrets regarding the well protected house they currently resided in. The clock struck shaking Harry from his distant stare. The 12 chimes rang out through the darkened silent house, the 12th and final strike echoing and lingering ominously. The magic around the house gave a shudder before there was nothing, just a coldness that swept over the dusty old house like a whirlwind leaving Harry’s warm breath visible in front of his face. Even the paintings were hidden frozen in fear just as Harry’s heart currently was as he waited with baited breath. The door to his right creaked open and Harry drew his wand instantly. The killing curse faltered on his lips however when he saw Draco stride into the hall carrying his own wand and an expression of concern. 

“It is done.” Draco whispered his voice sounding so loud in the deathly silence. Harry nodded and turned back to stare at the clock. There was little either of them could do now but wait, listen and watch. 

The pair did not have to wait long Harry felt the stirring of air that rushed up from the dungeons, sweeping through the house tearing pictures from their nails and slamming open doors and windows. The rush of air hit the boy’s full on and Harry felt the very air ripped from his lungs as the wave of magic washed over him in an angry scream. Draco staggered backwards but Harry stood firm his wand drawn and aimed at the staircase leading to the lower floors of the house. Blood dripped down Harry’s face from his scar that had flared up the instant the rush of magic had hit him. 

“We have company.” Harry breathed out calmly his voice deepening to match the changing shade of his eyes from the familiar green to the violet that marked his kind. Before either of the boy’s could move however there were several loud apparition cracks that echoed in the silence from somewhere close outside. 

“Aurors.” Draco whispered as Harry began walking slowly towards the stairs leading to the dungeons. Harry growled low in his throat unaware that his instincts had begun to take over his behavior. 

“Stall them.” Harry bit out with a menacing snarl over his shoulder as he took hold of the chain around his neck and with a firm yank broke the golden amulet and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Draco winced when the gold chain hit the floor but said nothing as Harry took hold of the handrail and slowly descended into the darkness of the dungeons. Outside Draco could hear voices and with Harry’s figure gone took a hold of his own chain. With a slight hesitation Draco broke the chain he’d relied on to keep his identity hidden for most of his life and like Harry abandoned it on the floor as he turned and strode towards the front door. The three of them had lived within the restrictive powers of amulets around their necks it was time to see what they could achieve without them as protection. 

Draco tightened his grip on his wand and with a deep breath in opened the door to face what lay beyond….

*************************************

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs staring into the dusty, cluttered dungeons. Water ran between his feet from an unknown source and mould grew on the rocks of the walls, with years of neglect. Snape had forbidden them to go down into the dungeons saying that they hid a multitude of dark objects and ancient wizard artifacts, but the only dark item Harry was interested in at present was standing bold, and challenging at the far end of the darkened corridor in the midst of the shadows. 

“Potter.” Voldemort’s voice hissed in irritation and disgust but clearly weakened by the current state of the war. “Why am I not surprised to see you here? They always said you were special but only I knew why until now that is…”

“Unlucky for you then, my parents might not have protected me against you had they known what I am.” Harry spat out calmly watching as the end of Voldemort’s wand sparked with red in irritation. 

“You should have been terminated at birth, you and your kind are an abomination of inbreeding.” Voldemort hissed still not coming out of the shadows to reveal himself to Harry’s gaze. 

“No more so than you Riddle, you should thank your filthy muggle father for saving you from a curse you yourself might have inherited, perhaps then we might have been equal.” Voldemort took instant offense and roared with anger as he stepped into the light of the torch, revealing himself to Harry who smiled smugly to himself. Harry watched as Voldemort looked him up and down with the beady red, snake like eyes. 

“Equality? In that state you are no more a match for me than the traitor above stairs will be.” Voldemort went to advance on Harry but the boy flicked his wand at Voldemort easily whispering the ancient curse that sent Voldemort backwards into the wall with a sickening thud. Harry’s eyes were barely visible beneath the indigo gaze as he easily switched between his own magic and Lucius Malfoy’s. 

“Lucius!” Voldemort growled as he swept to his feet again blocking another of Harry’s own curses. 

“Indeed, I’ve been busy since we last met.” Harry whispered dodging a curse that sailed past him and exploded in the rocks of the wall showering him with dust. 

“It will take more than Lucius Malfoy’s magic for you to defeat me Potter, we are equal remember.” Voldemort seemed to regain his self-control and instead of back away advanced on Harry who’d stopped half way down the corridor. Harry didn’t flinch as Voldemort approached him and instead stared into the beady red eyes of the wizard whose figure towered over him. 

“No we are not Tom Riddle, you and I are not equal and it is that inequality you discovered the night you killed my parents and then tried to kill me. Yes you took from me something great, but I also took from you and I will do it again and this time I’m old enough to finish the job.” Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment Harry saw an expression of fear wash over Voldemort’s features, the fully restored body of the teenaged Tom Riddle not so well at disguising it’s masters inner emotions like the snake creature he’d been for so long previously. “Do you fear me Tom?” Harry whispered remembering all the times he’d spent shaking at the nightmares in his bed, afraid of the very wizard who now stood before him. 

“I fear nothing and no one, I am the dark lord!” Voldemort screamed at Harry the killing curse heading the boy’s way. Harry was quicker though and lifted his hand stopping the curse in its tracks so that it fizzled out and popped like a faulty firecracker. Voldemort seemed shocked that the boy had stopped the curse but didn’t seem to flinch as Harry readjusted his grip on his wand and aimed it back in reply. The killing curse the boy had intended to use never left Harry’s lips though, instead his instincts began to take over again and without the chain around his neck restricting him the ancient dialect of the 16th Century Vampires began to spill from his mouth with seemingly practiced ease. There was no escape from the wave of magic that left Harry’s body egged on by the boy’s chants, so that by the time it hit Voldemort in the chest it was rushing like a freight train. Just as it had happened in the courtyard with Lucius the magical wave ensnared Voldemort’s body, invisible ropes pinning him to the wall. Unlike Lucius though Voldemort put up a better fight, the elder wizards power far superior to the elder Malfoy. Harry doubled his concentration as Voldemort threatened to break free of the magical hold, the boy now screaming the ancient chant that lit up the entire dungeon illuminating all the dusty dark objects and ancient implements Snape had been babbling about. There were a few more disturbing items in the dungeon, that had Harry seen them might have questioned their existence in the Snape’s home but the boy was far to focused on Voldemort. Somewhere above them there was a shattering of glass as Voldemort began to hiss out a counter curse in Parseltongue but Harry had the power and with his wand still clutched in his left unoccupied hand he flicked a curse at Voldemort sewing the man’s mouth shut with some ugly looking stitches, a curse no doubt sourced from Lucius’ repertoire. Voldemort was not done though and Harry had to step out of the way of the killing curse Tom let fly with as he dragged one of his arms free of the hold. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long they fought together each pushing and giving with no discernable winner or looser. Perhaps it was just as Tom had said, they were equally matched. Yet Harry had been so sure, so sure he had the upper hand being an Elith-Furatu. As his instincts began to tire, so to did Harry’s confidence. Voldemort looked positively delighted when Harry’s hold of him weakened enough for the dark lord to shake free of its clutches. Harry swallowed uselessly his hand still held out in front of him as Voldemort shook off the linger traces of Harry’s magic and began advancing on him. Harry shuddered in revulsion as Voldemort tugged out the stitches on his mouth brutally tearing his own thin skin, so that blood poured from his mouth like a rabid wolf after killing it’s prey. 

“You see boy, you can not win…” Harry backed up automatically towards the stairs, his hand that had been pulsing with magic just before falling to protectively clutch at his stomach. Harry jumped and looked hastily over his shoulder as he backed into a soft warm body. Half expecting it to be Auror’s Harry went to curse them but when he looked up into the indigo eyes of his pale, sickly looking Superei the curse died on his lips. “Ah, the traitor I had wondered where they had hidden you.” Harry stared up at Snape angrily, wondering what on earth the man was doing out of the tower when he wasn’t well. “Are you enjoying my gift Severus, I made it just for you.” Voldemort hissed angrily a sick smile of delight on his face. Severus ignored him though his eyes staring through the wizard like he wasn’t even there. Harry wanted to turn and run but Severus blocked his path. With a firm hand clutched around his waist Severus spun Harry around and pulled him up flush against his chest, so that the boy was facing Voldemort and Snape’s face rested in the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“Try again Potter and this time use me.” Harry shook as Snape grabbed hold of his wand hand and brought it up to point and Voldemort along side his own wand. “Concentrate.” Snape whispered his dark voice echoing in Harry’s mind as the boy felt a renewed sense of life wash through him at the close contact of Severus. Like before Harry’s instincts kicked in, the same chant beginning but this time in harmony with Snape’s own voice. Voldemort sent killing curse after killing curse at them, each of the green flames striking the couple at the bottom of the stairs. Yet the curses seemed to just be absorbed into Harry’s body only to be returned via the ancient curse streaming from the end of Harry and Snape’s conjoined wands. Harry wasn’t sure why he closed his eyes but it seemed an automatic reaction as Voldemort began to scream as the curse pinned him again to the wall this time unbreakable. Harry had seen enough deaths to imagine what Voldemort must have looked like but when the wave of magic hit him he certainly hadn’t been expecting it. Tossed like a leaves in the wind Harry and Snape were thrown backwards onto the stairs as the magical wave hit Harry square in the chest. Voldemort’s squeals had died leaving a silence and darkness in the dungeons. Harry’s veins thrummed with an enormous pulse of magic far stronger than Lucius’s magic. Weakened by the force of the magic Harry collapsed onto the stairs unaware that Snape had rose to his feet and was slowly walking towards a shaking, whimpering bundle by the far end of the dungeon. Harry could just see through the darkness as Snape bent down beside the afraid boy, who waved his wand uselessly at the elder wizard. 

“Goodbye Thomas Riddle.” Harry heard Snape whisper before the man drew the knife from within his robes and drew his hand up to thrust the silver home into the boy’s chest but before the knife could strike there was an enormous thunderous crack and fifty or so Auror’s appeared in the dungeon, torches and wand’s drawn. Harry froze to the spot as he watched four Auror’s haul Snape up by his arms slamming his struggling body against the wall as four more Auror’s restrained Tom Riddle. Harry didn’t have time to sit up before a shadow fell over him and he looked up into the haunted eyes of Albus Dumbledore. 

“A prophecy fulfilled. Voldemort has been defeated and only a powerless Tom Riddle remains.” The headmaster looked old, tired and weary as he looked over Harry’s appearance with sadness. Harry protectively placed a hand over his stomach his fingers tightening automatically around the grip of his wand. “Peace Mr. Potter, we are not here to cause you harm.” Harry looked skeptically around at the Auror’s who were all still aiming their wands at the foursome and had both Draco and Severus held captive. Dumbledore glanced around at the Minister for magic who had apperated into the dungeon a few moments after the initial party. “Cornelius release them, they are no threat to us.” Harry watched as the Minister went to argue the point but Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of his hand. Obediently the Minister nodded at the Auror’s who allowed both Severus and Draco to go, although Riddle they kept on his knees face to the floor and hands tied behind his back. 

“What do you want Albus.” Severus muttered as he approached Harry and the headmaster on the stairs, nudging the elder wizard out of the way so he could get at Harry. Snape looked terrible although Harry didn’t fail to notice that the line that had been growing across his chest and up his arm was already beginning to fade. Draco kept close to Snape hiding behind the Superei’s taller frame as Snape helped Harry up from the stairs. 

“It is the Ministry’s wish to devise a treaty that will protect you and others like you from being outcasts. It was prejudice against certain minorities that led to this war in the first place and so to avoid a repeat the Ministry wish to better accommodate you in society.” Snape snorted in disgust practically spitting in Fudge’s direction.

“A publicity stunt to ensure you keep the famous Harry Potter on your side. And what if we don’t agree to any such treaty?” Snape snapped irritably as he eyed the Auror’s suspiciously. 

“Then you condemn your kind to the hate they have lived with since their very conception.” The Minister butted in quickly before Dumbledore could reply, causing the headmaster to frown at him pointedly. Snape narrowed his still indigo gaze at the Auror’s before snarling in irritation. 

“We hunt.” Severus snapped bluntly watching as some of the Auror’s shuddered a little at the very suggestion. Albus nodded in agreement but dug from his cloak a familiar broken chain and amulet. 

“Indeed at times such as pregnancy it is vital to your kind, but you can live without it can you not?” Albus handed Snape the chain that was undoubtedly Harry’s judging from the blue glowing orb in the claw footed amulet. 

“True but then we have your assurance to be able to hunt when necessary?” Snape looked cautiously from the headmaster to the Minister of Magic who despite looking extremely adverse to the entire idea dutifully nodded. 

“Yes, in exchange for providing us with information and allowing formal studies of your kind you will be permitted to hunt but only when necessary, just as the werewolves, and other magical beasts are allowed to do.” The Minister supplied as if the clauses in the paperwork had already been written. Harry watched as Snape deliberated for a while silently turning the chain around in his hand deep in thought. 

“I need time to think about this. Harry is due this month and we have other issues to deal with before I consider your offer.” Snape declared pointedly almost daring anyone to disagree with him. Dumbledore nodded in understanding as he glanced from Harry to Snape and back again. 

“Take all the time you require Severus I trust you will make the right decision.” Snape snorted coldly at Dumbledore’s attempt at pleasing him the Superei in Snape still thrumming through his veins making him edgy, snappy and demanding. 

“Good, may I ask what you intend to do with Riddle? He is still” Snape inquired changing the subject slightly as he focused his attention on the shell of a man who was still crumpled on the floor in custody. 

“Not what you intended to do Professor.” The Minister mumbled, as he looked sideways at Riddle before back at Snape. Snape growled low in his throat his gaze narrowing dangerously at the short, stocky minister. 

“He will be tried and most likely join his followers in Azkaban.” Albus replied calmly watching carefully as Snape sniffed a little indignantly at the punishment. 

“Do what you will, now if you’ll excuse us I believe you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Snape glared at the headmaster and the Minister both wizards noting the way Snape’s gaze flickered with indigo. 

“We apologies for trespassing on your time, we will wait with anticipation for you decision regarding the previous matter after Christmas.” With a smile Dumbledore was gone apperating away and taking the Auror’s, Tom Riddle and the Minister of Magic along with him. Harry looked tiredly up at Snape who slumped exhausted against the banister finally showing just how ill he still was. 

“Fucking arseholes, the audacity they have in coming here and asking for that and not a word of thanks…” Snape snapped half heartedly as Draco wrapped his arm around his waist as the three of them began walking up the stairs to see the damage that had been sustained when Draco had tired and failed to hold the Auror’s at bay. Draco muttered his agreement. Neither the blonde nor the potion master noticing that Harry had stopped in the hall, a hand over his stomach and a silent gasp leaving his lips. 

“Ow.” Harry gasped again and this time Draco and Snape paused on the bottom step of the main entrance hall intending to go upstairs to their rooms. 

“Harry?” Draco went to go to help his friend but Snape held him firmly by his side in support and merely shook his head silently at Harry. 

“Not yet Potter, so can the dramatics.” With an irritated growl Snape continued on upstairs pulling Draco along with him, leaving Harry to waddle after them sore, tired and feeling strangely full to the brim with magic. The war was over with a lot less fuss than Harry might have ever imagined…


	55. 'Tis the Season

CHAPTER 55

Harry sat in the chair by the window watching the train circle the track running along the window bottom. It was snowing outside, not because of the Analysian Curse but because it was actually winter again. Things had settled strangely after Harry had defeated Voldemort, and the three of them had fallen into a family like routine. With the wizard world helping to slowly rebuild the muggle world destroyed by Voldemort and his curse everyone seemed industriously busy. Even Snape was mulling over paperwork the Ministry had sent him in regards to the new laws concerning the Elith-Furatu. Harry felt as if he’d fallen back into his life at the Dursley’s before he’d known he was a wizard. Admittedly he was 12 months pregnant, living with a dominating male and consuming wizard blood on a regular basis but that was superficial. Without the threat of Voldemort or the looming title of the boy who lived hanging over his head, Harry felt almost normal again. The wizarding world had once again screamed the praises of Harry Potter when news broke of Tom Riddle being brought to trial, his magic lost but the publicity had died and now he’d been left alone to enjoy his confinement as Draco had put it so politely. 

“Must you insist on decorating the house Draco, we are all aware of the time of year without tacky, tasteless reminders hanging from the ceiling and any other spare space you can find.” Harry smiled sheepishly over his shoulder as he watched Snape flick his paper in irritation as Draco hovered over him to hang up some more festive banners. 

“Scrooge.” Draco muttered clipping Snape purposefully with his foot as he lowered himself back to the ground. The comment earned him a slap, which Draco accepted dutifully before boldly asking for another just as Harry had done nearly a year ago. Snape obliged more than eager to take his festive frustrations out on the blonde who was more than up for the challenge. Harry turned back to watch the snow falling outside the window and the little Christmas railway set up in the window bottom while Snape threw Draco over the coffee table and fucked the blonde’s arse red raw. 

“Tis the season to be merry.” Harry muttered as Draco’s familiar breathy screams of delight deepened to much rawer shouts of praise for Severus’ performance. Rolling his eyes at the blonde’s dramatics Harry fiddled with the branches of the Christmas tree beside the fire re arranging a few of the hanging ornaments and misplaced bit’s of tinsel. Harry winced a little at the sound of Snape’s belt connecting with Draco’s already sore backside. The blonde was used to such treatment though and politely thanked his elder for the lesson before crawling over to the rocking chair to curl up content and relaxed. Harry heard the shuffle of clothes as Snape pulled on his robe before moving over to stand silently behind Harry looking out of the frosty window. Snape gently placed a hand over Harry’s shoulder a slight frown furrowed in his forehead as Harry shuddered at the touch. Harry stared at the reflection of the elder wizard in glass the dark obsidian gaze lost in the depths of Harry’s emerald eyes. 

“It’s begun.” Snape whispered as Harry shuddered again. Harry slowly nodded his hand automatically coming up to rest on his protruding belly that had been rumbling ominously all afternoon and evening. Snape snorted in disinterest despite himself unable to stop the automatic reaction he had to the prospect of Harry giving birth later in the evening. Unless the child was a male Snape would take little interest in the offspring and his Elith-furatu instincts were conflicting with his wizarding morals that cried out for him to be more attentive to his mate than he was supposed to be at this time. “It’s best I make myself scarce until the time comes, I’ll be better help to you at the last minute than spending hours stewing and getting irritated. It’s not in a Superei’s nature to take an interest in this sort of thing and it’s best to keep that side of me appeased until it’s unavoidable.” Harry turned around sharply and looked at Snape in worry but the elder wizard merely smiled gently and ran a soft hand comfortingly over Harry’s cheek. “You’ll be fine Harry, I suggest you take things easy while you can, it’s all down hill from here. Draco will stay with you and call me when you’re ready.” Harry and Snape both looked dubiously over at Draco who was crashed out in the rocking chair, his naked body sprawled ungainly over the cushions and a self-satisfied smirk twitching at the corners of his lips while he slept. Harry looked back up at Snape in worry and watched as Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed the smelling salts from the vial beside the dresser. Striding over to Draco, Snape uncorked the bottle and with one hand grabbing Draco’s hair and practically pushed the foul smelling vial up Draco’s nose. 

Coughing, spluttering and choking Draco awoke with a pig like snort hastily pushing Snape away from him as he forced down a heave. 

“Jesus, way to kill a high.” Draco coughed as he sat up as Snape recorked the bottle. 

“Now you know what it’s like sleeping next to you two the month before your seasons.” Snape muttered as he threw Draco a robe and replaced the vial in the cabinet. Draco shook the remainder of the smell from his nose as he pulled on the robe and looked a little disgruntled at both Harry and Snape. 

“So what’s going on?” Draco muttered as Snape collected a few books from the shelves along with a pillow and some parchment and a quill. 

“Harry’s contractions have started. I’m going to the library.” Snape glanced around at the room to see if he needed anything else before turning and heading for the door, the aroma Harry’s body was already beginning to omit causing Snape’s inner Elith-furatu to irk in irritation. 

“Whoa, hang on a sec, I’m not doing this on my own!” Draco demanded looking panicked across Harry and then back at Snape who was just barely controlling the Elith-furatu inside himself. 

“And you won’t Draco, all I ask is that you keep him company until he’s ready. I have patience enough to perform the birth but not to sit around and watch him whine.” Snape winced at his unwise choice of words knowing that it was time he was going. 

“I’m not whining.” Harry snapped irritably his hand still absently rubbing the slight kick in his stomach. 

“Trust me boy, you will be soon enough.” Snape growled again cursing his inability to control himself, even after years of schooled practice. Harry shut up immediately knowing that lashing out at Snape now could all end in disaster. “Just prepare the spare room, and come and fetch me when he’s close.” With that Snape turned on his heel and without a backwards glance strode from the room. Harry looked sadly across at Draco who despite himself smiled in a weak expression of comfort. 

“You’ll be fine Harry, I’ll just go and do as he says I won’t be long.” With another fake smile Draco followed Snape’s lead almost glad to be out of Harry’s sight and the awkwardness that had arisen. Harry sighed heavily and turned around to stare back out of the frosted window. The train that had been chugging around the tracks had finally stopped and Harry reached over with his wand to recharge the toy with magic. Harry had been secretly dreading this night since he’d had time to think about it long enough. No one had discussed what would happen or what was expected of him, even Snape clammed up about the subject when asked. Draco had been less helpful, with the impending birth looming Draco’s sadness over his own lost child had begun to rear it’s ugly head. Harry had done very little to prepare, he supposed he should have been buying baby clothes or learning how to nurse the child from a bottle or something but he’d been so preoccupied with Voldemort he hadn’t even bothered to think about it and now it was too late…

****************************

‘Breathe Potter, breathe. You’ve lived through worse pain.’ Harry’s personal pep talk was doing very little to help his situation, which at present wasn’t a pretty sight. On his hands and knees in the cool air of the hallway, panting like he’d run a mile, with sweat dripping from his face onto the stone floor Harry looked more like an overheated dog than a potential parent. Draco was sat on the bottom step of the main staircase a spray bottle of water in one hand and a useless towel in the other. Snape’s mother hovered pointedly between paintings on the stairwell occasionally berating Draco for his less then sensitive comments but more often than not criticizing them both for not doing things as they had been done back when she’d given birth to her own son nearly 30 years prior. 

“Lucky you weren’t on the rug.” Draco whispered as a house elf scurried to mop up the small accident Harry had unintentionally let slip on the floor. Harry looked up angrily from between his arms to glare at Draco, who swallowed nervously but continued regardless. “He would have hit the roof if you’d have ruined it.” 

“Draco, you’re not helping.” Harry ground out angrily from between clenched teeth as another painful wave swept over his body, robbing the breath from his lungs and making his head spin so that his vision swam before his eyes. 

“It’s kind of an eye opener really, at least seeing you go through this I know what to expect.” Draco whispered changing the subject slightly knowing that anything he said at present would undoubtedly not be right for Harry. 

“I wish you’d shut up.” Harry snapped irritably as another wave caught him unaware causing his arms to buckle beneath him as he collapsed down onto the floor, biting his lips in a desperate attempt not to scream in agony. “Isn’t it over yet.” Harry whimpered as Draco put aside the bottle of water and the towel to shift over to Harry’s side. 

“Let’s have a look.” Harry threw his hands over his eyes refusing to show his pain as Draco gently lifted his t-shirt and softly began prodding the boy’s belly. When Draco didn’t offer any comment Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde who was looked guiltily up at him. “I may have slightly over estimated how long this was going to take.” 

“What!” Harry cried out unable now to stop the pain that swept through his body robbing him of any sense. 

“Come on, Snape’ll kill me if he thinks I put you through more pain than necessary. This could have been done half an hour ago.” Harry didn’t want to move and cried out again as Draco helped him to his feet and began aiding him upstairs. Draco didn’t get as far as the second landing before Harry collapsed in a screaming heap. The blonde swallowed nervously as he heard the door to the library slam open and watched the familiar figure of Snape running up the stairs towards them. 

“What the fuck is going on!” Snape shouted loudly pushing Draco aside as he knelt over Harry’s form to feel the boy’s swollen stomach for himself. “You stupid boy!” Draco knew what was coming as Snape struck out at him slapping him hard across the face and sending him sprawling into the wall. 

“I didn’t realize, no one told me he’d been having them since lunch you said 12 hours from the first contraction I didn’t think he’d started at lunch!” Draco screamed back at Snape who ignored him and began tearing Harry’s clothes from him. Harry whimpered, uselessly clutching to Snape’s hands that fought to hold him still. 

“Just go and get the supplies, he can’t wait any longer.” Snape spat nastily at Draco who took off up the staircases after glaring at Snape angrily. Harry was hysterical having finally given up fighting the pain as he writhed under Snape’s gentle hands. “Harry, please stay still I can’t do it while you’re moving!” Snape struggled to get Harry to stay still but the boy wasn’t having any of it. 

“Just get it out of me!” Harry screamed his finger nails tearing chunks of skin from Snape’s arms as he fought desperately, his eyes glowing an ominous lavender colour that Snape didn’t want to see. Snape couldn’t wait for Draco any longer. Dragging the dagger from his inner robe Snape pinned Harry’s hands down under one hand before sitting himself down on the boy’s kicking legs. It wasn’t idea but it would do…

Snape swallowed awkwardly as he twisted the knife in his hand before glancing at Harry’s screwed up face for a final time before bringing the silver blade down to the boy’s abdomen. Snape shook as the blade sliced easily through the skin Harry’s body aching up under him as a scream of agony was wretched from Harry’s lips. Trying to focus Snape dug the knife deeper, even as the blood began to cause his hand to slip on the knife. Tightening his grip on Harry’s body Snape dragged the knife down in a practiced motion watching as the watery substance mixed with the blood now streaming out of Harry’s side. With the one long cut made Snape tossed the knife carelessly to the side before crawling over Harry who was now convulsing in agony desperately trying to dislodge Snape. 

“Harry, please stay still I need both hands.” Snape was somewhat shocked when he removed his hand from where he’d pinned Harry’s to the floor to find the boy obeying despite the fear and pain reflecting in the lavender eyes. With a confident smile Snape shifted over the boy’s body and with a silent whispered prayer to whatever god was listening slipped both his hands into the gaping open wound in Harry’s side. Harry cried out in pain his voice raw and weak but the boy remained still even as Snape’s fumbling hands latched onto the slippery bundle inside him. “Just a little longer Harry.” Snape whispered as he began sliding the baby’s body from the wound its head and shoulders finally free. From the stairs above Draco came bounding back down carrying everything including blankets, pillows and several vials of potion that would have undoubtedly been meant to cure Harry’s pain. The blonde dropped everything to the floor when he laid eyes on the sight his mouth gaping as Harry let out a final scream of pain as Snape slide the rest of the baby free of his body. 

“Fucking hell, without pain potion, do you want to kill him!” Draco screamed at Snape as he fell down beside Harry who collapsed in a hyperventilating heap. Snape didn’t answer and merely passed the tiny crying bundle to Draco, before reaching over to the supplies the blonde had dropped and collecting the three potions he needed to heal Harry’s wound. Harry was drifting between consciousness and hardly even flinched as Snape poured all three potions onto the wound before drawing his wand and whispering the necessary healing charms. Draco stared at the bloodied tiny bundle in his arms, which he wrapped carefully in a clean towel. 

“He’s passed out.” Snape announced as he wiped his hands crudely on the towels before reaching for the baby Draco was gently rocking in his arms. Draco narrowed his gaze at Snape as he pulled the baby out of the elder wizard’s reach, the blonde’s blue eyes flashing lavender in protection. Snape’s own eyes darkened to purple as he glared at the blonde. “Draco, don’t even think about it.” Snape warned as he held his hands out for the child. The blonde hesitated as he glanced down at the still crying bundle in his arms. “Draco.” Snape’s voice threatened dangerously and with a reluctant sigh Draco handed over the child before hanging his head in his hands distraught. Easily Snape pushed aside the towel concealing the child’s sex, and smiled when he saw the tell tale sign of a son. Wrapping the screaming child back up in the warm towel Snape held him against his chest before glancing up at Draco. Carefully Snape reached across Harry’s body and gently stroked his fingertips down Draco’s cheek in silent comfort. “Your time will come Draco, be patient.” Draco looked up sadly at Snape before nodding in silent agreement. With a satisfied smile Snape stood up and with the settling child in one arm flicked his wand at Harry’s body with the other. “Come on I’ll get you three settled and then I have business to attend to.” 

“Business on Christmas Eve?” Draco muttered in disbelief as he allowed a levitated Harry into the bedroom before following them in. 

“Yes, business, I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Draco sat down on the end of the bed as Snape lay Harry easily in the center of the four-poster before placing his settled son next to its father. “Take care of them Draco, you know where the blood supplies are if the child wakes feed him from the prepared bottles. If Harry wakes ensure he stays where he is until I get back.” Snape finished as he pulled some warm clothes out of the closet and proceeded to get hastily dressed, ignoring the blood still staining his hands. 

“Wait, what should I call him you haven’t…” Draco looked pointedly at Snape who smiled distantly at where Harry was lying beside his sleeping son. 

“Paris.” Snape whispered before Draco could finish. Draco went to protest but Snape was already gone leaving the blonde to clean up and look after the two sleeping souls in Snape’s bed.


	56. Like Heather

CHAPTER 56

“Well?” 

“A son.” 

“And his eyes?”

“Lavender like heather.” 

“Then the last prophecy is complete.” Albus Dumbledore let the glowing glass orb fall from his fingers onto the floor between himself and Severus Snape both men watching as the glass shattered into a million pieces releasing into the air the images that had never been seen by anyone but themselves and the seer who predicted them. The picture of Snape standing beside an unfamiliar young man with lavender hued eyes had finally come to fruition after years of secrecy, only to be caught in a draft and filter away into the ceiling rafters never to be seen again. 

“Had I realized sooner…” Severus whispered as Albus guided him to the seat beside the fire of the headmaster’s room. 

“Had you not been as stubborn as your father you mean?” Albus smiled kindly as he handed Severus a cup of tea and some lemon short bread. “We can not avoid our fate Severus, it will come around to us all eventually as your father found out about his own prophecy.” The headmaster sipped quietly on his own tea his gaze watching Severus calmly as the potion professor sipped from his own tea. “Do not torture yourself Severus, you could not have saved Lily Evan’s nor could you have spared Harry from the pain he has faced in his young life. We neither of us worked it out until the time was right for us to do so, I am just grieved that it had to happen like it did. Harry needed a motivation to kill Voldemort but it wasn’t simply to revenge his parent’s death as I had thought. We gave him the push and you gave him the motivation, one prophecy fulfilled in order to complete another.” Dumbledore finished as he bit into his biscuit dropping crumbs onto his beard. “Now I believe you have some papers for me?” 

“Yes, the terms of the new laws are satisfactory, but it will take more than just Ministry laws to change societies view of us.” Snape spoke calmly as he handed over the papers he’d signed agreeing to the new Ministry Law’s regarding the Elith-furatu. 

“Like all new things, it will take time for people to accept it but it’s a step in the right direction.” Albus supplied as he took the papers from Snape and instantly sent them to the Ministry with a flick of his wand. Snape smiled and finished his tea before standing up, having seen the first licks of morning through the frosty glass of the headmaster’s windows. “Eager to get back to the babe Severus?” Albus teased good-naturedly his eyebrow rising in knowing having remembered just how severe Snape had chastised him back when he’d been a teenager and the headmaster had suggested the prospect of a son to him. 

“Not at all but I did promise Draco…….” 

“What is next for you and your Inferei Severus?” Dumbledore inquired cutting Snape off from blatantly lying about his disinterest in his new son. Albus had known Severus Snape long enough now to read even his best-kept emotions. Snape blushed and shrugged his shoulders casually as he pulled on his cloak.

“Not quite sure as yet, but I believe a vacancy for an apocathary assistant has become available at Winston Wings in Diagon Ally.” Snape smiled over his shoulder at the headmaster who frowned in concern. 

“Assistant?” Albus asked suspiciously watching as Snape merely shrugged his shoulders. “You know Severus, you and your Inferei are always welcome at Hogwart’s.” 

“Thank-you Albus and I might just accept that offer in the future but at present I believe the students and their parents would not wish an Unforgiven teaching in the newly rebuilt school.” Severus watched as Albus nodded in understanding before smiling warmly. 

“Indeed Severus but the position is always there should you decide to accept. Now get away with you.” Snape smiled and grabbed a hand full of floo powder as he stepped up to the fire. 

“Merry Christmas Albus.” Severus whispered as he threw the powder into the fire and stepped into the flame, just hearing Albus voice calling his Christmas wishes behind him as he left.


	57. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

{August 1st 12 years later}

“Dad stop fussing I’m fine.” The tall, dark haired, lavender-eyed boy, swatted irritably at his fathers hands that were straightening his crisp new school tie and robes. 

“Harry stop fussing the boy’s fine.” Severus Snape stepped around the trolley of luggage two familiar tickets clutched in his hands, along with his wand and his own book bag. Harry Potter frowned darkly at his elder mate who’d fallen with ease back into his old job and attached persona. More than a few parents heads had turned at the sight of the most formidable Potion’s Master Hogwart’s had ever seen. There were a fair few faces Severus had taught during his years at the school, all of whom looked more than a little horrified that it was to be the fate of their own children now that lay in the professors stern hands. 

“If you don’t stop chatting you’re going to miss the bloody thing.” Draco Malfoy interjected having pointed to the clock hanging from the station roof. Severus swore as he too glanced at the time, before gathering both his own and his son’s bags from the trolley to put on board the carriages. Harry merely rolled his eyes and with a flick of his hand turned time back a minute. Severus glared at his Inferei, who merely shrugged his shoulders knowing the consequences for using that kind of magic in public. 

“It’s so not fair I want to go to school too.” A blonde haired dark eyed boy pouted dramatically beside Draco refusing to acknowledge his elder brother who was starting his first year at Hogwart’s School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, under the headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

“Don’t pout Aramis, it makes you look like a flobber worm.” Severus snapped at his younger son as he came back from the carriage to wish his small but strange family goodbye. Paris was already hugging Draco and his reluctant younger brother Aramis as he moved on to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his son’s forehead before straightening his tie once more and sending him scurrying into the train carriage. Harry watched as Snape bid Draco and Aramis goodbye, not missing the possessive kiss that he gave Draco after last night’s escapade with another Superei that had moved into their neighborhood. Harry was rather glad they would be shortly moving to Hogsmeade knowing what damage another unattached Superei could do to them if given the chance. Snape finally came to stand before Harry who he took in his arms and squeezed tightly as he whispered into his ear. “Stay away from the neighbours, keep Aramis out of my things, don’t use the boxes in the attic and make sure you remember to pack everything in my library carefully.” Snape listed off his demands with his usual superior tone, indicating severe consequences were to be expected should one of the above rules not be adhered to. Harry nodded and winced a little as Snape ran his hand down the invisible cut on the other wizard’s cheek he had inflicted that morning in a fit of temper and frustration at being parted from his Inferei for the better part of two weeks until the Harem moved to Hogsmeade. Harry nuzzled against Snape’s palm in apology knowing he’d done little but provoke the situation the night before, having craved a little attention himself. His eldest son was heading to school for the first time and after his own terrible first year at school Harry was apprehensive. Snape seemed to read his mates fear and gently pressed a soothing kiss against Harry’s lips. “He’ll be fine Harry, I won’t let him out of my sight for the first couple of weeks until he settles in and finds his place.” Harry nodded but remained passively silent causing Snape to sigh. He too had his own reservations about sending Paris to school but it had to be done, whether the other students accepted it or not. 

“I’ll see you in three weeks.” Harry whispered as the whistle of the train blew and Snape ran to get into the closing doors of the carriages. All three men standing on the platform waved as the train began to pull from the station. Paris was practically hanging out the window and Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Snape drag him back inside the carriage as the train finally glided out of sight. Harry sighed and turned back to Aramis and Draco who were arguing over stopping for Ice cream at Diagon Alley on the way home. Harry sighed a small feeling of contentment washing over him. Life wasn’t perfect, or easy living with Snape but it suited Harry better than anything else he’d experienced in his life. His body held scars, bruises and the mark of ownership that came with being an Inferei but it was a mark unlike the scar on his forehead that he chose for himself, that he was proud of and that he wouldn’t exchange for the world. 

************************************

“I have to go and sit in on the Prefect meeting.” Snape rose from the bench seat beside his son in their chosen compartment, and dropped a galleon in the boy’s lap. “If the trolley comes around get me a glass of pumpkin juice and what ever you want.” Paris nodded and watched his father leave letting the sliding door close behind him on its own. Turning back to his book Paris settled in the seat unable to really concentrate when the thrills of starting school lay before him. Before the boy could settle however the sliding door opened and a little plump boy, and a thin red haired boy stuck their heads into the compartment. 

“Mind if we share, everywhere else is full.” Paris nodded and shifted his father’s things from the opposite bench so that the two boys’ could sit down. 

“First year?” The red head boy inquired not really taking much notice of how Paris was trying to hide behind his book rather nervous about anyone seeing him. 

“Yeah, you?” Paris whispered watching as the plump boy pulled out a large box of what looked like home baked cookies and a flask of pumpkin juice.

“Yep, looking forward to it was well my Dad says he had a blast when he was at Hogwart’s.” The plump boy offered around the tin, both boys accepting one of the wonderfully smelling cookies. Still Paris hid a little behind his book until the red haired boy stuck out his hand having wiped it first on the front of his old looking robe. “Bartholomew Weasley.” The red head offered forcing Paris to finally put the book down to reveal himself. 

“Paris…” The boy never got past his first name as both boys’ opposite him breathed in sharply as a pair of lavender eyes locked warily onto their own. 

“You’re, you’re Paris Snape the Unforgiven.” The lumpy boy stuttered having not offered his own name. Paris swallowed awkwardly preparing himself to make the speech his fathers had told him to say should anyone question him. 

“It’s not polite to say Unforgiven, I’m an Elith-Furatu and I’m not a threat to you.” Paris whispered shakily having pulled out the chain around his neck and shown it to the two boys. The two boys however paid no attention to the chain and instead the red haired boy swapped seats and tucked his arm friendly around Paris. 

“Sorry mate caught us off guard, it’s nice to meet you anyway though isn’t it Arnold Longbottom?” The red haired boy stared pointedly at the lumpy boy who nodded enthusiastically still a little drawn to Paris’ lavender eyes. “So your Dad’s the Potion’s professor…” The conversation seemed to flow easier then the three boys slowly getting to know one another, unaware of the elder wizard watching proudly from the corridor outside the compartment. 

THE END

A/N There we are all done and dusted. To be buggered I'm still finding errors even as I post, damn it but I'll fix them up later. Anyway, read and review and let me know what you all think. This was definitely my favourite one to write and I keep reading it myself. Hope you all enjoyed.   
Happy Reading   
RIFFRAFF


End file.
